The Superhero Superstars
by CidLover1
Summary: A group of individuals hosting supernatural abilities fights to be accepted by the rest of humanity, the same people they will eventually protect from an impending extinction. Rated T for mild swearing and foul language, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Greetings, everyone! Welcome to this wild story I had stuck in my head for a bit. I do hope you enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it! More chapters to come soon, so stay tuned if you like it!**

* * *

He laced up his shoes, making sure they were passing safety regulation. He fastened the buttons of his khaki shorts and looped his belt through the loops. He then pulled a large red shirt out of his gym bag then pulled it over his head and onto his body. The shirt donned a blue and white logo with the words, "Never Give Up" above the logo and, "Cenation" below it. He fit a matching red baseball cap atop his head and pulled cloth wristbands around his wrists. The man looked into the mirror above the sink behind him with determined eyes.

"It's time, Cena." Said the man obviously known as the face of the WWE, John Cena. "Rock this place!" He slapped his hands against the sides of his face and turned to walk out of his locker room door and right outside stood one of the workers who lead the Superstars to the ramp, seemingly waiting for John to come out.

"Always early." The worker said to John as they walked hastefully towards the ramp waiting area.

"You know me." John said plainly. "Just doing my job." The duo walked past Superstar tag team Enzo Amore and Big Cass en route to the waiting area. Cena gave the two men a passing wave.

"Knock 'em dead, Cena!" they heard Enzo shout while they continued towards their destination. John snickered to himself at the younger man's ever-present enthusiasm. John and the official finally made it to the waiting area where several other officials waited to do their systematic checks to make sure John properly suited. To his right near the entryway, the United States championship belt sat on a pedestal. The official looking at a display with a queue listed on it pointed to John.

"Theme hits in three minutes and counting!" He said to him. John Cena nodded and tugged at the hood of his cap.

"I'm on it." He said as he picked up the championship belt and prepared himself to make his entrance. He then spotted AJ Lee walking up to the waiting area wearing her wrestling gear. When she made it to the area, he smiled at her.

"You ready, AJ?" John asked her. The woman nodded.

"Pretty much." AJ replied. "I've got my lines and ad libs down. I just have to remember to skip around the ring this time." John laughed.

"You got that down, too." The two then heard the time keeper call out to AJ.

"Theme hits in two minutes and counting, AJ." He said. AJ nodded then looked to John.

"Let's steal the show again!"

Out in the ring, the seemingly irate couple of Stephanie McMahon and Triple H, known as the Authority, were receiving their usually heel heat from the twenty-one thousand fans in the arena that night. The Monday prior, John spoke about Stephanie and Triple H. During the end of the show last week, John claimed that Triple H and she had gone on an illogical power trip and were satisfying their own personal vendettas by subjecting the Superstars to unreasonable matches and situations. The couple snapped back at John by saying they write his paycheck and that if he wanted them to continue to write his check he would silence himself. That statement caused John to retort with the words, "We won't be silenced", and with those words, every Superstar walked down the ramp and surrounded the ring. Triple H began screaming they would fire all of them if they did not return to the locker rooms. Stephanie began screaming at John telling him to leave the ring or be fired by her personally. AJ Lee, standing behind them on the floor with the rest of the Superstars, climbed onto the apron and into the ring behind Stephanie unbeknownst to both Triple H and her as they were both facing John Cena. AJ proceeded to spin Stephanie around and hit her with her signature spinning heel kick, knocking the principle owner out. Instinctively, Triple H reached for AJ but was grabbed by John and dropped by his Attitude Adjustment. The entire arena erupted in cheers as the two faces reveled in the glory of their actions and the show went off the air.

This night, Triple H and Stephanie stood in the ring alone facing the wave of jeers they received from the massive audience. Stephanie wore a look of contentment, but anyone who knew of Stephanie's character knew that look could be worn by her with ease, as a masquerade or otherwise. Triple H, however, wore his anger on his skin for all to see. He held the microphone up to speak.

"Let's cut to the chase here because I am no mood for games." Triple H said. "Last Monday on RAW, we were assaulted by two Superstars who clearly don't know the rules, so tonight…we're gonna make an example out of both of them. You know who you are so come on out here." As the Authority stood waiting for John Cena and AJ Lee to come from backstage, a chant for both Superstars began.

"Let's Go, Cena, AJ Lee!" was the chant the crowd chanted at the top of their lungs. It seemed to irritate Stephanie as she looked around the arena.

"John! AJ!" She shouted into the microphone. "Get down to this ring right now!" Moments after her shout, AJ's music played and the arena erupted in a thunderous cheer. The cheers got even louder when AJ made her way from behind the Mini Tron with her signature skipping entrance as she held the Women's championship belt on her shoulder. Microphone in hand, the woman skipped down the ramp and around the ring, much to the chagrin of her bosses. AJ then walked up the metal stairs and stepped through the ropes before putting on her signature grin. She held her microphone to her face.

"Hi, Boss People!" AJ said with childlike enthusiasm. Triple H held up his microphone.

"AJ," He started. "We are in no mood for games. We're here for business." AJ then proceeded to make a bold statement by cutting him off.

"Well, Boss Man, since we're here and talking about business, let's talk about you guys handing out opportunities to challenge me for my…Women's Championship to women who have no business near a wrestling ring. Nikki Bella? Summer Rae? Eva Marie? Now, granted I did beat all three of them to retain my title, neither one of those bimbos deserved a shot at my championship because neither of them have wrestled a single match to earn a number one contender's spot. It was handed to them because they were in your favor, because they sucked up to both of you. Because of that, actual contenders who were and still are worthy of challenging me for my title don't get a chance. Women like Nattie, Paige, the Bella I actually hate a little less than Nikki, and almost every other woman on the roster have to sit and watch while their chance at becoming Women's champion gets handed to all the bimbos that bring you coffee every Saturday morning. I would rather fight a worthy woman and lose than fight one of your handpicked mannequins and beat them every single time, even with as much joy as that brings me." The crowd cheered immensely for AJ's fiery rant. Stephanie stepped to AJ with rage in her face.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Stephanie nearly shouted, the McMahon rasp lining the tones of her voice as she vigorously poked at the title on AJ's shoulder. "That title is in your hands because that is what I want, and if I choose to take it from you then I will! There is nothing you can do about it because we own you and every other woman back in that locker room!" Stephanie put on her sadistic grin before continuing. "But let's get to what we called you down here for, AJ. Last Monday night, you and John Cena attacked us. You assaulted us! Now….you're going to beg us…for forgiveness!" The crowd booed her profusely. "You will beg us to keep you and beg us not to fire both of you!" AJ looked at the floor with a pitiable look in her eye as the crowd chanted 'no' in mimicry of Daniel Bryan. She then slowly lifted her microphone to her face.

"I'm sorry." She said without looking up, causing the crowd to continue to boo loudly. She then looked Stephanie in her eyes. "I'm sorry if you think I'm going to beg you for anything!" Her burst was received by a huge pop from the audience. "I've worked my entire life to get to where I am. Blood, sweat, tears, broken hearts, and failures! I've gotten through all of that, and I'll be damned if I betray myself and these people by letting you treat me like I'm one of your bimbos!" Stephanie's face filled with anger and in that rage she slapped AJ across the face as hard as she could, the force and sting of the slap causing AJ to stumble. The audience Oh'ed at the attack from Stephanie, but then immediately cheered as a seething AJ closed the distance between her and her boss. The looks on the two women's faces and their heavy breathing told everyone that the hostility was soon to reach its climax. Stephanie held the microphone up to the side of her face.

"What are you gonna do, huh?" She shouted in AJ's face as the crowd began to chant for AJ to 'slap her back' repeatedly. "Hit me? I dare you to do that again so I have more than enough reason to FIRE you!" AJ positioned herself to return Stephanie's slap, but her arm's momentum was crushed by the mighty arm of Triple H. The abruptness of the block made AJ look over at him, allowing an opening for Stephanie to strike AJ with a heavy right elbow. The elbow hit her so hard, she was knocked to the ground, and the audience replied to the Authority's actions with an ocean of boos and jeers. Stephanie threw her microphone and demanded Triple H to pick AJ up so she could strike her again. Before she could, however, John Cena's music hit and soon after, John Cena himself ran down the ramp (much to the pleasure of the fans watching the event) to save AJ from the bosses' assault. Triple H released AJ and went to attack John as he entered the ring, but was met with a barrage of punches. Stephanie lunged for Cena in an attempt to attack him, but AJ recovered from the slap and hit the older woman with a slap of her own. Stephanie fell to the ground, then John and AJ stepped out of the ring and back onto the floor, the two smiling the whole while. Their smiles faded, however, as everyone heard an unmistakable theme begin to play. It was the theme of Mister Vince McMahon. The crowd began to cheer as they had not seen or heard from Vince personally in what seemed like years. Sure enough, Vince McMahon sauntered out from backstage onto the ramp with a microphone in hand and the crowd roared with cheers for him. The four battlers looked to the ramp with shocked faces as Vince held up the microphone to speak.

"I just have one question?" Vince started before pausing for a moment. "What the hell do you four think you're doing?" His gazed turned to his daughter and son-in-law. "You two fighting employees, employees fighting you, handing out title matches, scheduling matches with injured Superstars…hell, injured Superstars! I leave you two in charge of my company and this is what you show me? This is what I have to come back to? My company in chaos?" The chairman stopped speaking briefly as the crowded chanted his name. He then pointed to John Cena and AJ Lee standing at the foot of the ramp. "And you two. The leaders of this little Superstar riot you've got going on. You've got the nerve to stand against my company and my choice of managers, granted…now I'm beginning to regret it, and rally every single employee in my books to rebel against my daughter and my son-in-law and rebel against me! I'm the reason ALL OF YOU are here now!" Vince McMahon then had an idea. "Since you have a problem administering proper authority, Stephanie and Triple H….and you have a problem with my authority, Cena and AJ…. I have an idea. An idea to end all of this…this nonsense!" Vince looked up to the ceiling of the stadium for a moment. "I'm going to add a new main event to the Summer Slam picture." The crowd began to cheer as if they knew what would come next. "It's going to be a match. It'll be John Cena….and AJ Lee…against…" Vince waited a moment before pointing into the ring at his family. "…the two of you." The crowd roared. "John. If you and AJ lose the match…you're both FIRED!" John and AJ looked at each other with slight fear. Triple H and Stephanie smiled before they heard the additional stipulation. "Stephanie. If John and AJ win that match…you're FIRED!" Triple H's face lost all hope and Stephanie's filled with disdain. The crowd roared as the chairman revealed his plan to resolve the issue between the Authority and the team of John Cena and AJ Lee. Stephanie held her microphone up to voice her disapproval.

"Dad, you can't do this!" Stephanie said. "You can't make us wrestle them. You can't make your own daughter get in the ring after over ten years." Vince popped back at his daughter's attempt to sway him away from booking their match with John and AJ.

"I can and I will, dammit." He retorted. "In fact, if either of you decide not to participate in the match at Summer Slam, I will fire you…on the spot!" The crowd began to chant "Yes" as Stephanie's eyes filled with disappointment and anger. "And I'll be watching your match to sure. Put on a good show!" That moment, Vince's music began to play and the crowd lit up once more as he made his way back behind the stage.

John, AJ, Triple H, and Stephanie had made their way backstage sometime after the commercial break began. The four began conversing about the segment with AJ, still excited about the promo she gave, leading the conversation.

"I still can't believe he gave the OK for us to work together." AJ said. Stephanie grinned at the smaller woman's excitement.

"I figured it was about time," She started. "So I pushed the idea on him until he couldn't say no." Triple H folded his arms.

"We just gotta deal with Vince's switch-swap mind for a while." He said with a bit of sharpness in his tone.

"I'll help out with that." John said. "We'll have to keep sticking it in his ear so he doesn't change it up." AJ almost broke into character and began skipping due to her excitement.

"This is going to be amazing!" She said. "Where is Vince anyway? He didn't head back here too much earlier than we did." The cameraman standing next to them spoke up.

"He's headed out of the arena." He told them. "He said he had something to discuss with Creative." Triple H huffed.

"He's already startin'." He said while he pulled his phone and began dialing Vince's number. Stephanie shook her head.

In the parking lot of the arena, Vince walked towards the limousine that waited for him to arrive. The moment he reached it, he felt that same pain he felt out on the ramp fill his chest again. It seemed to stay a bit longer, but not long enough to give Vince pause. He did, however, get distracted as he did not notice the limousine driver calling out for him to enter the vehicle.

"Sir?" Vince heard the man call out as he snapped back to his senses. Vince nodded then walked to get into the limousine. The moment he sat down in the seat, his phone rang. He pulled it out and saw that it was Triple H.

"Yes, Paul." Vince said after answering the phone call.

"You could have told us you were going to meet with Creative." Paul said on the other end. "We wanted to make sure this arc is fool-proof."

"Nothing's going to happen, alright? Stop worrying. I'm just going to discuss the mid-card plans with Creative." Vince heard Triple H sigh into the phone.

"Alright. Call us if you need anything."

"Yes, yes. Good night, Paul."

"Good night, Vince." Vince ended the call and put his phone in his pocket.

Backstage, Triple H put his phone back in his pocket. The other three Superstars eyed him waiting for an update.

"What did he say?" Stephanie asked husband.

"He said he was going to talk about the mid-card with Creative." Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Great." AJ said. "Well, I don't have anything else scheduled tonight so I'm going to go get ready to head back to my room. See you all tomorrow." AJ waved at everyone and headed to the women's locker room to gather her things. John looked to Triple H and Stephanie.

"I guess go shower and get myself ready for the rest of the night then." He said to the two.

"Gotcha." Triple H said to him. "We'll see you out there." John nodded and headed to his locker room to shower and prepare for the next segment. Triple H looked at his wife whom had a distant look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. Stephanie blinked a few times before answering him.

"Something is wrong with Dad." She said. "I could feel it out there in the ring." Triple H furrowed his brow.

"Is it serious?"

"The energy from the crowd interfered a bit, so I wasn't able to see details. I'll try to read into it again tonight." Triple H nodded. He then began to think about something.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if…" He stopped mid-sentence, somewhat afraid of what Stephanie's reply would be.

"Paul." She started. "I haven't been able to think about that. Shane and I have been dealing with this ever since we were kids. Linda told us that there were others like us, so I focused on finding those others. I never thought about life without my abilities." Triple H nodded, accepting the answer his wife gave him. "How long have you wanting to ask me that, by the way?"

"To be honest," Triple H started. "…Ever since I found out about it. I think about it all the time. Having to hide my power from everybody for so long made me wonder what it would be like to just be normal. I thought you wondered about the same thing." Stephanie shook her head.

"Not in the least." She said. "You shouldn't either. Being an Alpha Human doesn't mean you're not normal. It just means you have something unique about you, just everyone else does. We tell Vaughn that same thing every day, right?"

"Yeah. Vaughn's different, though. She's a child. We have time to help her understand that. It's already been instilled in me that I'm a freak. It took you to get me to understand what I really am and that others are going through it, too." Stephanie gently placed her hand on her husband's massive left shoulder.

"I understand, Paul." She said. "I do. Not everyone had parents as accepting of it as Shane and I did. That's what we want to change, you and I. We want everyone to know that we're all the same, flaws and differences aside. The same way we're getting Vaughn to understand that, we'll get everyone else to understand." Triple H smiled and lovingly kissed Stephanie on the lips.

"You're right." He said. "I won't forget that." He then grinned. "Why didn't you just read my mind to figure out what I wanted to ask you?"

"Because that's no fun." Stephanie replied jokingly. "If I read your mind, you wouldn't have told me what worries you as only you can. Sure, I can peer into your mind and know what you're thinking, but knowing how you think about it is something a telepathic observer like me can't find." Triple H lifted his eyebrows and gave his wife a half-grin.

"I guess so." He said plainly. He then looked at his watch. "We'd better go get ready. John's match should be up in about twenty minutes." Stephanie smiled and began to head to their office.


	2. The Blessing

**A/N: This chapter serves as a foundation for Bray Wyatt's story and his importance overall. Quite exciting! Hope ya like. Stay tuned!**

* * *

Vince McMahon was being chauffeured to the place in the city where his meeting with the Creative Team was being held. During the ride he reviewed documents containing issues that needed to be addressed by the creative team. Vince then looked up to the shade that closed off the opening between the driver's seat and the shuttle, reached out, and knocked on the glass.

"Hey." Vince said in an attempt to get the driver's attention. He knocked on the glass again then saw it roll down to reveal the opening.

"Yes sir?" the driver replied in a somewhat premeditated tone.

"Tell me what you think of this. What if we had Seth Rollins fight Dean Ambrose for the WWE Heavyweight Championship title and then have Roman Reigns thrown into the mix as a…kind of like a Shield reunion, huh? Huh? That sound entertaining to you?" Vince awaited the driver's reply to his question. Granted the detailed information was not known, the man behind the wheel knew that Vince's question was pertaining to the company as it almost always was when he was to be at the weekly meetings. The answer he gave to Vince was the same every time.

"It sounds good to me, sir." The response Vince gave to the driver could also seemingly be written in stone.

"I knew I did right by keeping you as my driver." Vince's response was one to which the driver would sigh quietly so that Vince would not hear him and continue driving as his boss closed the glass barrier between them. The chairman then looked out of the window to see that he was in what would have been the busier part of the city had he arrived earlier that day during the rush hour period. There were several large business and parking buildings lined next to each other along each side of the street, though only a handful of them were lit up with their businesses still open. The limousine pulled into the parking building tied to one of the larger business buildings, drove a ways, then came to a stop. Vince McMahon put his documents back into their respective holders and got out of the limousine when the driver opened the door for him.

"Thank you, Freeman." He said to the driver as he walked by. "I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Yes, sir." Freeman said before nodding and returning to his driver's seat to drive the limousine away. The chairman walked to the elevator closest to him and stepped inside, pushing the floor number and waiting while the doors closed and the contraption ascended.

On his way up to the conference room, Vince opened up one of the envelopes that held part of the topics he wanted to discuss with his creative team and pulled out the document, giving it one more review as he waited for the elevator to stop. Moments after that, Vince felt the fleeting pain in his chest that he felt earlier that night back at the arena. The pain was once again sharp enough to cause him to take notice, however it left as quickly as it came. He again brushed off the brief feeling and continued looking over his paperwork. The time for Vince to continue reviewing was short lived, however, as the elevator stopped seconds after the pain in his chest left. Vince heard the elevator's bell sound off and saw the elevator doors open to reveal a long office hallway with several windowed office spaces and marble flooring. He then saw a woman with strawberry blond hair wearing a gray suit walk out of one of the offices further down on the left side of the hallway holding a cup of what one could assume to be coffee. Vince recognized the woman as one of his creative team members.

"Amy!" He called out to her. The woman turned around to confirm his assumption and smiled.

"Good evening, sir." Amy said sweetly. "We are all here waiting for you just as you asked." Vince nodded with a smile of his own.

"Good to hear." He said to Amy. "I'll be in there in a moment." The woman nodded and headed into the last office room on the right side of the hallway. Vince stepped into the bathroom located outside of the elevator to his immediate right.

Inside the conference room was the creative team consisting of four men and three women, including Amy. Amy turned back to look down the hallway for Vince to make sure he was nowhere in sight before leaning forward and whispering to her co-workers.

"Okay, guys." She started. "Mister McMahon is here now and he's in a good mood, so nobody mention that Steven isn't here yet. It might ruin it and make him hard to deal with again." One of the women, a fair-skinned and dark-featured brunette wearing a simple blue dress and white blazer, shook her head.

"Come on, Amy." She said. "We all know that anything during this meeting can trigger 'The Change'. Steven being late again would just be a sprinkle on the icing of the cake."

"Kam's right." The man closest to Amy said. "If he's going to get upset, he won't need Steven to help him get there." Amy sat down in the seat next him.

"Look." She said. "We all know that. Let's just get through this meeting so we can go home and get to bed." Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. They all then heard footsteps as Vince McMahon entered the room boasting his signature demeanor. He grinned big and moved to the head of the conference table.

"Oh good." He said with enthusiasm. "You're all here. Well, except for Steven, of course, but I'll deal with him later." The chairman took his seat. "Let's get started, huh? What have you guys come up with for next week?" Vince looked over to the man sitting furthest away. "Andy. What cha got?" The man named Andy proceeded to open the folder in front of him and pulled out a document.

"Well, sir." Andy said. "After consulting with Paul, we came with a short-term feud between the New Day and The Club." Vince McMahon blinked at the proposal in slight interest. "We would have New Day cut a promo discussing their one-year anniversary of being Tag Team champions, then Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson will come out with words of their own before getting in the ring and taking the New Day out. Luke Gallows will ram Xavier Woods into the ring post back first and Xavier will play up a bad back injury to end the segment." Vince smiled with pleasure.

"I like it." He said. "Let's go with that. We'll use that for the opening segment." Vince then looked to the red-headed woman sitting across from Andy. "Megan. What cha got for the Women's division?" The woman known as Megan pulled a document out of the suitcase she had sitting on the floor next to her chair.

"Well," She started. "I was thinking about a promo segment. Since Paige is cleared to wrestle now, we'd inject her into the Women's title picture again. Charlotte has been doing great and I feel her and Paige will make a great program together." Vince nodded.

"Let's hear it." He said, eagerly awaiting more information about Megan's proposal.

"Yes, well, I thought about Charlotte cutting one of her heel promos in this segment to get her some heat and to boost Paige's return up even more. You know, get the crowd to hate her and hate what she's saying then bring Paige out and get her a huge pop. Then have her and Paige exchange words before having Charlotte attack Paige and Paige getting the upper hand. I think we can stretch this program out for quite a while and, if we use it, make it into a Women's Championship battle between the two of them." Vince pursed his lips together, making his workers slightly nervous.

"I like it." Vince said. "However, let's make Charlotte drop the drop the number one contender's spot to Bayley on next week's Raw instead." Megan blinked at the suggested change.

"You want Charlotte to drop the spot to Bayley on Raw without Bayley having to work her way past the other women?" Megan asked with confusion.

"Right. It'll give them both something to go on when it comes to promos. Bayley can pull from winning the title the night she debuted and Charlotte can go on her being frustrated about losing her spot in the chase for the Women's title. I feel Paige and Bayley have much more potential to fill seats than Charlotte and Bayley, no disrespect to Charlotte." Megan nodded.

"Yes sir. I'll make the changes." She did not agree, but instead chose to reply the way she had in order to keep her boss happy.

"Great!" Vince then turned to Amy. "Tell me what you have planned for the mid-card, Sanders." Amy looked at her teammates then to Vince with a smile as she stood up with her documents in hand.

"We have two story proposals for the mid-card." Amy said to him. "We've got a new feud and an arc in one of the existing feuds." Vince nodded.

"Let's hear it." He said. Amy cleared her throat.

"Well, for the Ziggler-Slater feud, we thought about turning up the heat a little bit and having Heath challenge Dolph to a cage match. He could cut a promo on Raw about how talented he is and how often he is overlooked. Dolph would then come out and add his sass to it to get Heath riled up. Angry, Heath would then challenge him to a cage match at Summer Slam for the Intercontinental Championship title." Vince put on a face of surprise and pleasure.

"That one came out of nowhere." He said. "I think I like that. I want to see how that plays out." Amy smiled then looked back at her document.

"For the new feud," She started. "We proposed a long-term feud between Randy Orton and Cesaro." Vince furrowed his brow, partially due to the mention of the main-event Superstar Randy Orton feuding with the mid-carder Cesaro, and partially due to the acute pain in his chest returning for a brief moment. "We understand that Randy is a bit higher in the rankings, but we think that since neither are involved in a storyline at the moment, the two could use the storyline. Randy could help Cesaro break through his glass ceiling and make it into the main-event status, and Cesaro can give Randy more chances to put on even more star-quality matches due to their synergy with each other." Vince shook his head, making Amy and her co-workers worry.

"I don't like that one." He said simply. "Randy Orton and John Cena sounds much better to my ears." Amy balled up her mouth before commenting.

"With all due respect, Mister McMahon," She started. "John Cena and Randy Orton have met in the ring many times in the past in several different storylines. If we keep going back to that pair, the fans will get tired of seeing them, and with their star power, we absolutely cannot have that happen. They can almost always be depended on to be a show stopper during high-profile events." As Amy explained her group's reasoning, small beads of sweat began to form on Vince McMahon's forehead. He pulled the handkerchief out of his blazer pocket and dabbed the sweat from his face while Amy continued to speak. "This opportunity will give Randy a fresh feud and Cesaro an opportunity to become larger than he already is, especially if his match with John Cena gets the crowd as over as we expect it to. That'll leave us all more time to find a feasible guy for John Cena to feud with." Vince could hear his heart beating in his ears. His vision grew slightly blurred, and his mouth seemed to be drying up. Not one to show weakness, however, he smiled at the woman.

"You have a point." He said. "I want to make sure the WWE stays fresh. I'm still not used to having Cesaro with a microphone, though, so find someone else to fill that spot and you've got your program." He stood up out of his chair. "Alright. I've gotten all the info I need. You're all free to go home. See you all Monday." Vince then walked out of the office and down the hallway. His employees looked at each other as if Vince had missed something in the meeting. Everyone except for Amy, who looked defeated in her attempt to get Vince McMahon to like her group's idea. Michael, the name of the man who sat closest to Amy, noticed her look and decided to try to console her.

"Hey." He said. "We all gave it our best shot."

"I know." Any replied. "I just knew he'd come around this time because he was in a good mood."

"At least he thought about you all's section." Kam said. "He didn't even ask about the Tag Team section, even after Andy talked about Gallows, Anderson, and the New Day." Megan looked over in Kam's direction to address her.

"Your section is always on point, though." She said to Kam. "What really got me was that he left without telling us anything about what he wanted like he normally does." Everyone thought to themselves about Megan's statement.

"He did seem a little off tonight." Joseph, the man sitting next to Kam, said aloud. "It was like his head wasn't in it."

"Right." Michael said. "I thought I was the only one to notice that."

"You weren't." Amy said. "I just thought it was because he was getting tired." Kam then stood up.

"Well, I'm headed to the bathroom." She said. "We'll go over the meeting when I get back?" Everyone nodded and Kam headed to the bathroom. What she saw when she walked out of the office, however, caused her to pause in place.

"Mister McMahon?" Her colleagues heard her call out before seeing her running down the hallway and getting up to follow her. They all saw Vince McMahon leaning against the elevator door clutching his chest. All of them ran to see about Vince only to be met with his hand.

"Stop." Vince said to all of them, his breath faint. "Just….go home."

"Sir!" Michael said as inched closer to the verge of panicking. "You're sweating really bad! We gotta call an ambu-"

"I said go home, dammit!" Vince shouted, interrupting Michael and startling all of them. They all decided to take the stairs down since the chairman held the elevator hostage. The moment he knew they had left and were out of sight, Vince used the little strength he had to stand, walk over to the door to the stairs, and close it, the door automatically locking the moment it shut completely. He then proceeded to pull his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. Before he could finish dialing, however, the lights began to flicker and an eerie dark blue mist quickly filled the hallway. Vince looked up as if he knew what was behind the occurrence. Then, out of the thick of the mist walked a man of average height wearing a black leather hooded ceremonial cloak that covered his entire body aside from his neck and mouth. The man slowly walked towards Vince who had begun to sweat harder as his breath quickened. Vince clutched his chest as the once fleeting pain had stayed around.

"Taker." He said. The enigmatic man known as The Undertaker raised his head slightly. "P-Please. H-help me." The taller man slowly raised his hands into the air, and the mist began to thicken and circle around Vince McMahon and himself until the two of them were unable to be seen behind it. Vince shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, the mist dissipated just as quickly as it appeared. However, Vince McMahon and The Phenom were nowhere to be found.

"….We're here." Vince heard someone say. Vince opened his eyes slowly to see a ceiling with what looked like hieroglyphics carved into it. He then accessed that he was laying on a surface. Vince tried to get up but felt something weighing him down. He struggled a bit before noticing that it was a hand holding him. The hand was attached to the man known as Bray Wyatt whom wore a sadistic smile. His eyes were fixated upon the chairman as he held him down.

"You know," Vince started as he looked over to Bray then to The Undertaker and the former WWE Diva Michelle McCool whom both stood beside each other on the other side of him. "You don't have to hold me down."

"This could be true," The Undertaker said to him without motioning to speak. "…yet you continue to struggle." Vince then relaxed himself, trying to ignore the lingering pain in his chest. The Undertaker then pulled the hood from over his head and turned to face the chairman. "Do I still frighten you after all these years?" Vince, terrified by the Phenom's voice, said nothing. The Phenom then stepped closer to Vince and knelt so his eyes met with the top of the man's head. Both Bray and Michelle smiled as The Undertaker positioned his hands over Vince's temples. The Phenom's eyes then began to glow a dark blue hue, and a faint blue energy began wrapping itself around Vince McMahon. The feeling of the energy was heavy, its weight causing the chairman to cry out in pain.

"You needn't be frightened, Old Friend." Taker said to him. "I will continue to grant you your breath reborn as long as the breath in my body remains." That moment, The Undertaker's eyes stopped glowing and the energy field surrounding Vince McMahon ceased to exist. The taller man stood up, and Bray moved to stand with him and Michelle to allow Vince to get off of the surface. When Vince stood, he felt as if he were thirty years old again. His energy was rejuvenated, the pain in his chest had gone, and his body felt lighter than it had in years. The Undertaker's voice boomed throughout the room once more.

"It is done." He said simply before turning to Michelle, the woman knowingly stepping from beside him. She held her hand out and from her hand pulsed a violet energy ball that exploded behind Vince McMahon. It had turned into what appeared to be a portal. Vince skeptically looked inside the portal and saw that on the other side was the office in his home in Connecticut.

"Can't you just," Vince started. "I don't know….'mist' me back to my office? The portals make me feel dizzy." Michelle narrowed her eyes.

"Still as ungrateful as ever." She said before pushing him through the portal and closing the portal by drawing the energy back into her hand. She then turned to The Undertaker and Bray Wyatt. "Why do we keep him alive? He isn't an Alpha Human, so there is nothing he can do for us." The Undertaker walked up to Michelle and got close enough for her to hear his heart beat.

"You must make peace." He said as he cupped Michelle's chin in his hand. "…even with those whom we know do not deserve. We are all important to each other if we want peace in this world and the next." He released her and then heard Bray speak.

"The world is becoming more corrupt by the turning of each tide." Bray said with conviction. "They kill each other for colors and beliefs. They follow false prophets and leaders." Bray walked towards The Undertaker and Michelle. "The humans are tearing at the very fabric of this world. Their hatred for us is the reason why they need us to take back the planet's purity, its innocence! The humans need a true leader to guide them down this true path of righteousness. They don't need storybook legends or fairytales. They need a god." Bray then fell to his knees and raised his arms. "They need you." Michelle looked at her husband as Bray continued to speak. "They need you to show them the way out of the light of this corrupt place and into the darkness that is redemption and liberation. They need to start over, start anew! Only you can give them that opportunity." The Undertaker simply glared into Bray's eyes after his dauntless speech.

"You speak highly of liberation." He said to him. "You still need guidance, however, as to what liberation truly means to this world. It is not the destruction of humans or us. It is our unity as one that will free us from the blinding hatred. I chose you to be at our side for soon I will not be able to walk the earth. I will die. I know this." The Undertaker placed his hand on Bray's shoulder. "However, I do not wish for my gift to die along with me as it will still be of use to this world. I wish to pass my power to you, Boy, so that you may give the gift I have given many before you. Soon, we will be able to walk this planet freely as one. We will be ready when it does."

Bray Wyatt felt a sense of disappointment. He had learned at a very young age of his Alpha-Human ability to read the minds of others as well as control those whom were weak in spirit. This caused ridicule during the younger years of his life, and his ability often got him into trouble as he would use his powers recklessly and without care or mercy. After many years of feeling his Alpha Human blood was a curse, he found solace in the teachings of his mentor, The Undertaker. However, his own rage and hatred for those who believed him to be a freak gave birth to a hatred for all those who were not Alpha Humans, and The Undertaker's lessons only worked to wound that hatred. Bray knew his time would come, and he stood by his mentor's side in hopes of himself being chosen to take his place. Bray's own telepathic abilities would be greatly augmented by the powers The Undertaker would eventually bestow upon him. Bray knew that would be the moment he would exact his revenge on all those 'Beta-Humans', as he called those without Alpha-Human powers, who ridiculed him in any way and showed him their ignorance. The Undertaker turned to Michelle.

"Let us take our leave so that we may make certain Windham is able to return to work in a timely manner." Michelle nodded and once released energy from her hands to create a portal to an unknown location. The trio walked through the portal and the moment they reached the other side, the portal closed.


	3. The Discovery

**A/N: The match was fun to do in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know! :) Review and follow the story if you want.**

John Cena had finished preparing for his United States Championship Open Challenge segment and had just stepped out of his locker room carrying the championship belt. A distance down the hall to his left, he managed to see the man known in the WWE Universe as Cesaro, his scheduled opponent, in his ring gear (sans the arm sleeve he normally wore) sitting in a chair in the open area with his eyes closed. John stopped and walked up to him to speak.

"Claudio." John called out, making Cesaro breathe deep and open his sienna-colored eyes. "You alright?" Cesaro nodded slightly.

"I am, John Cena." Cesaro said apathetically. "I am preparing for our match tonight. My head needs to be in the right frame of mind to combat with you." Cesaro's remark caused John to mentally take a step back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, a hint of offense in his tone.

"While I have wrestled in the ring with many impressive men in my career…" Cesaro said as he stood to his feet and turned himself to face John. "They are not John Cena. Much like those such as Dwayne Johnson and Steve Austin before you, you are in a class all your own. Not only do I have to match your talent with my own, I have to do it while wrestling in the great energy of the crowd. I must make sure my mind is ready so that I do not make a mistake."

John understood Cesaro's reasons. He never saw himself as a daunting figure in the world of the WWE, but to others John Cena knew, he garnered a type of energy and respect that can be associated at times with fear. Although John did not know much about Cesaro even with him being with the company for nearly five years, he knew that the Swiss native took his wrestling more seriously than most. John went to apologize for interrupting Cesaro's preparation, but was met with a soft smile as Cesaro noticed the change in John's expression.

"I hope I did not offend you with my comment, John." Cesaro said. John shook his head.

"No, no." John said hastefully. "It's all good. Sorry for interrupting you."

"You were in no way an interruption, but thank you for your consideration all the same." Cesaro held his hand out gesturing a handshake. "I will see you out there." John looked down at his hand and shook it without delay or thought.

"Definitely. We'll have the crowd chanting for both of us tonight." Cesaro let out an airy snicker.

"Right." John left to head to the waiting area, leaving Cesaro to his own devices. Cesaro sighed to himself before heading to the men's locker room to grab his arm sleeve.

Moments later, John had finally made it to the backstage waiting area and began to wait for his cue to go out once again and began his next segment. He was met by the cue man and the technician.

"Early again, huh?" The technician said, making John laugh.

"Aren't I always?" The cue man shrugs.

"Usually." He said. "There was that one time."

"There was?" John asked.

"Yeah. That night you made it here on time instead of early." John shook his head. The cue man then called out to him.

"You're on in one, John." He said. John then hoisted his United States championship belt over his shoulder and prepared himself.

"You got this one, John." John thought to himself. "The crowd loves you, the crowd hates you. As long as they think about you, you're doing it right. You ain't got no fire if they're quiet!" John then heard the cue man speak out.

"It's time, Cena!" He shouted, and with that, John ran to the edge of the Titantron and heard his music began to play. The crowd outside went wild as their home state superstar John Cena made his appearance. He took a moment to relish in the crowd full of cheers and jeers, soaking up with a big grin on his face. John then held up the United States Championship into the air and the crowd got even louder. He pointed to the camera and directed it with him while he ran down the ramp and into the ring underneath the bottom rope. He quickly stood to his feet, leaving the United States title at his feet before throwing up his hand signals and throwing the crowd into a frenzy. John grabbed a microphone from the camera man near the ring and held it up to his face.

"What's up, Bostoooooon!?" John shouted to the crowd. He grinned as the arena popped at his call. "My name is John Cena, I AM…YOUR United States Champion, and we all know why I'm out here so let's get down to business! I'm out here to fight, so let's get to it. The United States Championship Open Challenge is ON…NOW!" The crowd's noise died down a bit while they awaited the challenger. After a moment, Cesaro's music played and the arena reawakened as the man behind the music made his appearance wearing one of his suits and, in rare form, holding a microphone.

"Cut the music." Cesaro said as he slowly walked down the ramp. His theme music stopped playing and John Cena looked at Cesaro, slightly appalled at how different he seemed while in character. "John, let me say that I like what you're doing here, giving everybody a chance to get beaten by you for the sake of the United States Championship. It's really noble of you." Cesaro paused and looked out into the crowd for a moment as he reached the end of ringside steps then entered the ring. "The thing is…since you've done this whole Open Challenge thing, you've yet to wrestle me." The arena began to fill with cheers in response to Cesaro's mic work. "So I'm challenging you for your United States Championship title!" The arena erupted in cheers, and John Cena nodded in agreement.

"Ring the bell, Ref!" He shouted through his microphone before throwing it ringside with an audible thud. The referee motioned for the ringing of the match bell and after it rung, Cesaro tore out his suit and threw it behind him to ringside. John handed the referee his title and the referee held it in the air ceremoniously. He then handed the belt to the ring announcer and with that, the match begun.

* * *

The two men circled around the ring before locking up in a technical test of strength. Cesaro released the hold and went for a standing side head lock. John dropped himself to the floor and maneuvered to his opponent's side, catching his right arm and locking in a wrist lock. John wrenched Cesaro's arm once before Cesaro twisted his body and tapped John's chin with his left hand, causing John to break the hold. Cesaro attempted to lock John's arm in a wrist lock of his own, but John was able to reposition himself to perform a Fireman's Carry. Cesaro was slammed to the mat, but rose immediately and attacked John with an arm drag. John went to return the arm drag, but was met with resistance as Cesaro caught John's arm, slapped him across the back of his head, then performed a Fireman's Carry on him. John stood to his feet and faced Cesaro in a stand-off, garnering applause from the crowd for their display of technical wrestling. The two men grinned at each other. Cesaro played the heel and pointed at his temple, signaling to John that his wrestling was superior. John nodded and both positioned themselves for another tie-up, but John instead hit his opponent with a series of punches before slinging him into the ropes. Cesaro rebounded off of the ropes and ducked under an impending clothesline. He then ricocheted off of the other collection of ring ropes and John ducked under what he thought was a clothesline. However, Cesaro leveraged himself with his hands and flipped over John before connecting with a German Suplex. The crowd cheered for Cesaro as he pinned John, John kicking out at the beginning of the two-count.

Cesaro and John both sat up, and Cesaro proceeded to move behind the champion and lock in an unassisted sleeper hold. The referee repeatedly checked John to see if we chose to give up, receiving the answer 'no' every time. John then fought Cesaro's weight and began to stand to his feet along with Cesaro. He then dropped back to the ground, using his head to hit the other man with a Jawbreaker and causing him to stagger backwards. The champion then ran towards Cesaro and hit him with his signature flying shoulder tackle twice before clotheslining Cesaro causing him to flip over sideways and land on his back. John covered him for a pin, Cesaro kicking out at the two-count.

John Cena grabbed Cesaro's head and went to lift him to a standing position. Cesaro hit John in the stomach with three elbows before running for the ropes. John, however, recovered and chased Cesaro down with a clothesline that hit Cesaro hard enough to cause him to flip over the ropes and onto the ringside floor, knocking the wind out of him temporarily. John slid under the ropes onto the floor to pick the fallen Cesaro up, but was thrown into the steel steps by the man. John hit them with a loud crash and caused them to separate. Cesaro climb onto the apron seemingly to reenter the ring, but he stopped and ran towards John and did a front flip Senton on top of him. The two men crash onto the mat with two large thuds and the crowd cheered for them both as they entertained. The referee had begun counting and had reached the three-count as John and Cesaro groggily rose to their feet. John then struck Cesaro in the face with an elbow, Cesaro replying to the strike with his European Uppercut. The two trade punches and uppercuts until John began landing more punches than the challengers landed uppercuts. Cesaro stumbled and John returned the steel steps attack with one of his own, throwing the other man into the steel steps. Cesaro grimaced and grabbed his lower back in pain as the champion approached him and rolled him into the ring. John pinned Cesaro for a close two-count.

John went to stand Cesaro up on his feet, but the Swiss superstar recovered quickly to elbow him in the sternum and then hit him with a giant European Uppercut, causing John to stumble up against the ring post. John grabbed his back before he felt another uppercut from Cesaro. With the crowd behind him, the challenger ran to the corner behind him and then charged back to John in the corner and hit him with another uppercut. He pulled the champion out of the corner and threw him into the ropes, but John countered the attempt and threw Cesaro into the ropes instead. The men ricocheted off the ropes and ducked under John Cena's clothesline attempt. He then leapt in the air and his feet briefly rested on the top rope. Cesaro used the rope's rebound effect to launch himself at John and hit him with a flying corkscrew uppercut. The arena lit up with excitement as Cesaro pinned the fallen champion, but much to their chagrin, John kicked out at a close two-count.

Cesaro had begun to show frustration as thus far he was not able to keep Cena down for longer than a two-count. He recollected himself and headed for the closest turnbuckle, climbing to the top of it. A groggy John Cena slowly stood to his feet as Cesaro poised himself for a diving cross-body. Cesaro then took to the air again, lunging himself down upon John. The cross-body connected, but John was able to hold onto Cesaro when he landed on top of him and John rolled through and positioned himself and Cesaro to hit him with his finisher, the AA. John went to slam Cesaro, but the man was agile enough to use his legs and land on his feet. Using the momentum of John attacking him with his finisher, Cesaro rebounded off of the ropes and went to clothesline John, but John ducked under it. Cesaro ricocheted off the other side and feigned a ducking maneuver, causing John to leap into the air in an attempt to counter the duck with a leap frog. Cesaro quickly capitalized, and as John came back down, Cesaro connected with his signature attack, the Very European Uppercut. The crowd went wild as Cesaro pinned John Cena. One….Two….John kicked out at the very last moment.

He was in disbelief. Cesaro could not believe John kicked out of his finishing attack. He slammed his hand on the mat in frustration and went to pick John up. He was, however, surprised when John hoisted him up on his shoulders to attempt his finisher again. Once again, John went to slam Cesaro and Cesaro landed on his feet. Cesaro then turned around, kicked John in the stomach, and hit John with his finishing move, the Neutralizer. The crowd cheered madly for the Swiss wrestler as he pinned John for the final count. The entire arena counted aloud as the referee counted.

"One! Two! Thr-" John kicked out. Cesaro was beside himself. He laid next to John for a moment to allow his mind to register how close he was to becoming a two-time United States Champion. Cesaro gathered his thoughts and sluggishly headed for the turnbuckle to climb to the top again. This time, however, John rose and met him up top and the two began fighting for dominance of the top rope. John maneuver himself underneath Cesaro and positioned him in the AA position. John leapt off of the top rope and with no way to escape, Cesaro came crashing down along with the champion. John recovered and rolled over on top of the fallen challenger.

"One. Two. Three." With that, John Cena had bested Cesaro and retained his United States title. John appealed to the audience, raising his hands in victory then climbing to the middle rope to repeat the gesture. They all cheered for him as the champion acknowledged them. John turned to look at his opponent. Cesaro had regained his strength and was able to sit upright while the referee tended to him. He stood to his feet then looked to his left to see John Cena staring at him. Cena then extended his hand for a handshake as a show of respect. Cesaro stared at his hand for a while as he heard the crowd begin chanting his name. The man sighed and shook John's hand with a smile, and the crowd then began to chant 'this is awesome', the outcome both men fought to get. The crowd then began to boo, and both men looked to the stage to see why. Triple H and Stephanie, along with Seth Rollins, Jamie Noble, and Joey Mercury, had come out to the stage. Triple H and Stephanie were applauding the two men's performance as the segment ended.

* * *

John Cena had gone back to his personal locker room after the match and had just gotten out of the shower. He dried himself off and proceeded to brush his teeth. As he brushed, John began to feel his eyes burn slightly. Assuming he had gotten shampoo in them as he washed his hair, he splashed water in them a few times. The burning faded and he went back to brushing his teeth. He finished and began getting himself dressed in his casual clothing when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." John said to whatever was on the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal John's girlfriend and fellow Superstar, Nikki Bella, dressed in a simple sky blue t-shirt, a pair of fitted blue jeans, and all-white sneakers. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail which was pulled through the hole in the back of her self-branded hat. John's face lit up when he saw her, and he hugged her then kissed her.

"Hey Babe." He said. Nikki smiled at him.

"Hey Honey." She replied as the two ended their embrace. "I saw your match out there with Claudio. You two are amazing together. Me and the girls were on pins and needles watching you guys in the locker room." John grinned.

"Were you watching the match or us?" Nikki giggled.

"A little of both." She admitted. "CJ was eying Claudio almost the entire time. Pam told her to talk to him, but she insists that she's all for marrying Miro."

"It's probably just a school girl crush, Nikki. Those rarely amount to anything other than one admiring the other constantly."

"I guess you're right." Nikki sat down on the small sofa near the door. "Did you still want to go to that bar you said you'd take me to when we got a chance to make it here to Massachusetts?" John nodded.

"Yeah." He answered. "We haven't done anything relaxing in a while, and I've been meaning to introduce you to some of my old friends anyhow." Nikki adjusted her shirt.

"Sounds good to me." She said. The two of them then heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." John said. The door slowly opened to reveal the person on the other side of it to be Cesaro still wearing his ring gear.

"Am I interrupting something?" Cesaro asked the two. Nikki shook her head.

"Not at all." She replied as she stood up. "I was just talking to John about your match tonight. You both did great." Nikki hugged the man.

"Thank you, Nicole." Cesaro said to her as she let him go. "I appreciate that." He then looked to John. "I just wanted to say thank you. I had a good time out there." John raised his eyebrows.

"You don't have to thank me every time we wrestle." He said to Cesaro. "We both work here. We're just doing what we love, right?" Cesaro then shrugged.

"I guess we are." Nikki then thought of something.

"Me and John are going to a bar back in West Newbury." She told Cesaro. "It's about forty miles south of here. You wanna come?" Cesaro laughed gently.

"Thank you for the offer, you two, but I will have to decline. I'm not much for hanging in large noisy groups outside of the fans. You two have fun, though." Nikki grinned.

"Will do." She said. "We'll see you tomorrow." Cesaro nodded at the couple.

"Thank you, Nicole…John." The man waved and closed the door as he left.

"That was nice of you to invite him," John said as he grabbed his bag. "…even though you knew he was gonna say no."

"I figured I'd ask since he was standing here." Nikki said to John as she turned around to open the door. John noticed something in her back pocket.

"Why do you carry a lighter everywhere?" He asked her. Nikki turned around to face him.

"I already told you." Nikki said to him. "I carry it just in case someone smokes and forgets their lighter." John raised his eyebrows and hoisted his bag over his shoulder.

"Okay, okay." John said. "Are you ready?" Nikki nodded then allowed John to leave his locker room first. She then turned out the light, locked the door, and closed it. The couple then left the arena and headed to the parking lot.

Outside, John and Nikki walked up to his car, a 1971 AMC Hornet SC/360. He stepped around and opened the passenger side door for Nikki and closed it behind her when she took her seat. He put his things in the trunk and got in. He looked over at Nikki whom was looking out of the passenger side window. She felt his eyes on her and looked over to him with a sweet smile.

"What?" She asked sheepishly. John smiled at her.

"Just admiring you." John said simply. Nikki laughed and shook her head.

"Just drive, Pretty Boy. I want to feel the wind in my hair." John laughed, started his car, and drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road of the city. Moments later, they had reached the outer limits of Boston and were headed to John's hometown of West Newbury. John chose the scenic route so that Nikki could enjoy the view as they drove to his town. The woman stared out the window with the wind and moonlight dancing through her dark brown hair. John looked over briefly and caught a glimpse of her. He could not help but to smile. He looked back to the road and a moment afterwards, the faint burning sensation in his eyes returned. John blinked his eyes a few times as it stayed longer than the first time it occurred. He was so preoccupied with ridding himself of the sensation, he did not hear Nikki ask him a question.

"John?" He heard her say as she eyed him with slight concern.

"Sorry, Nikki." He said. "I was thinking about something. Did you say something?" Nikki narrowed her eyes.

"I asked you if you ever go driving around when you're home." Nikki then looked at him closer. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

"You're not tired, are you? We can skip the bar and just get some rest if you aren't feeling good."

"No, I'm good, Nikki. We can go." Nikki blinked, not necessarily sure if John was telling her the truth. It was a rare occurrence for John to actually admit he was ailing, however, so Nikki decided to believe him and move on. "Oh, and to answer you, yeah. I do go driving sometimes, but only when I have time after seeing all my family."

"I know what you mean." Nikki said. "When I'm home, I absolutely have to go to my favorite restaurant for dinner, but I can only go after I meet up with everyone."

"The Mission, right?" John said, remembering Nikki's favorite hometown restaurant. Nikki's face lit up at the mention of it.

"Yes!" She nearly yelped. "We're going to have to go together when we get time. You'll love it." John smiled softly.

"I bet I will."

The two had been driving for a little over an hour before they finally arrived at the bar, a small hole-in-the-wall joint just within the West Newbury city limits named Molly's. There were several cars in the parking lot, but given the late time of night, it was considered empty. John parked then got out of the car.

"This is the place." He said to Nikki as he opened the door for her. She got out of the car looking around at the scenery.

"Not bad." She said. "Looks like a nice little getaway juke joint."

"It is. The guys are great here. You get a few drunks every now and then, but they don't cause any trouble with Haas." John pointed at the taller man standing at the entrance. "He's the bouncer here. He's an old guy, but he'll fuck you up if you mess with Analiese. She's the bartender and the owner. Everybody calls her Red." Nikki nodded.

"Awesome." She said before picking up the pace. "Well, let's go have some fun!" John smiled and followed Nikki to the steps. The moment he reached them, his eyes began to burn again, causing him to instinctively rub them. Nikki looked back at John to see him rubbing his eyes. "John, are you sure you're alright tonight? Please tell me if you're not up to this. We can do it an-" Before she could finish, John consoled her.

"I'm fine." He said. "I promise. I've just been having problems with my eyes." Nikki laughed.

"Remember when your mom told you to get glasses about five months ago?" She said. "You might wanna look into that some more." John sucked air in through his teeth.

"Whatever."

"I'm just saying!" Nikki then shook her head and walked up the steps, John following suit. Haas, the bar's bouncer, looked at John and laughed.

"If it ain't John-boy!" The older man called out loud. Haas was a taller man at about six-foot-four and still retained the muscle of his youth. He appeared to be a WWE Superstar himself when compared to an actual Superstar. He pulled John into a handshake and a hug. "How ya been, man? It's been a while."

"Yeah, it has." John said. "You know work has me away most of the time."

"I gotcha, I gotcha." Haas then looked at Nikki. "So this is Nikki Bella in the flesh, huh?" The man reached out his hand in a gesture of courtesy. "John talks about you every time he comes here. It's good to see you outside of a television screen." Nikki smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "It's nice to meet you, too, Haas." Haas laughed.

"Get inside, you two." He said. "Red's gonna be happy to see you!" The man held the door open for John and Nikki.

When they walked in, Nikki surveyed her surroundings. The space was smaller inside than it appeared on the outside. There were a few tables in the middle of an open area in front of the bar area and the bar itself was lined with several stools on its edges for patrons to sit in. Behind a small wall was an area with three pool tables in the middle, a dart board on the wall to the left, and an opening that led to the bathrooms on the right. There were several people sitting at the tables near the bar watching television, and a handful taking up a few stools at the bar. The moment they saw John Cena enter the bar, however, they all stopped what they were doing to greet him with loud cheers. Moments after that, everyone heard a woman with a thick Russian accent shout from back in what appeared to be the kitchen area.

"What the hell is all that racket!?" She shouted at them all. An older woman with hair the color of deep maroon emerged from the kitchen with a hardened look in her face. It immediately softened as she saw John. The woman nearly ran from behind the bar area. "John, my little babushka! Come here!" The woman known as Red hugged John as tight as her arms would allow. "I have missed you! Come." She led John to a stool at the bar and walked around to her work area. "Sit! Tell me everything!" Nikki, feeling slightly detached from it all, decided to take the stool next to her boyfriend. John looked over at Nikki and grinned, and Nikki returned the gesture.

"The bar's still looking good." John said to Red as she poured a drink.

"Of course it is. I own it. This is Nicole, yes?" Nikki's face lit up as the woman mentioned her.

"Yes." Nikki said. "Really nice to meet you." Red turned around with a drink for John.

"Babushka speaks highly of you every time he is here." She told Nikki. "I am shocked he hasn't brought you here sooner."

"The timing, I guess."

"No matter. What do you drink?" Nikki answered reluctantly.

"What do you have?" Red frowned a bit.

"I can have every drink known to man." She said as she poured a small cup of water for yourself. "They'll all be useless if I don't know what you want, though." John laughed.

"You like Miami Vices, right?" He asked Nicole. "Red can make one for you. She makes the best mixed drinks." Red snickered.

"Don't boost me up, John." Red said. "She may not enjoy my skills." Nikki smiled.

"I want a Miami Vice, Red." She told the older woman. Red clasped her hands together.

"Fantastic!" She said as she turned around to make Nikki's drink. "Consider it done." Nikki turned around to see the pool tables. She immediately thought about playing a game of pool.

"You know we're going to have to play, right?" She said to John. He huffed.

"Of course we are." He said playfully. "I still owe you an ass whoopin' from the last time we played at home!"

"Whatever! You let me win that night!" The peace was interrupted by a bunch of rowdy men in full decorative leather wear entering the bar. They became the focus of attention due to the amount of noise they brought with them. Red immediately hopped from behind the bar.

"We heard John Cena was back in town!" The loudest man said. "We got a bone ta pick wit 'em!" John eyed the men with disdain as the entire bar had gone silent. John's eyes had begun to burn again, but this time the burning sensation was more painful. John rubbed his eyes and tried to open them and look at the men that beckoned him, but the burning was far too harsh.

"How did you lot get in here?" Red questioned with authority.

"Your big ole bouncer fell asleep on the job!" One of the smaller men in the back replied. "You should get you somebody who don't wear diapers, old lady!" the men laughed, making some of the regular patrons upset.

"You all get outta here!" The man nearest to them said. "Don't be up in here disrespectin' Red!"

"We ain't here for you." The leader shouted at the man as he pointed at John. "We're here for him!" Nikki had enough of the men's rude outburst, so she stood to her feet.

"What did John ever do to you, huh?" Nikki retorted. "Why don't all just leave? Go, and leave us alone!" Nikki then looked at John and noticed him vigorously rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" One of the men in the middle asked rhetorically. "Is the big brute crying cause his lady's gotta do the talkin' for 'em?" Nikki put her hand on John's shoulder and looked at him.

"John, what's wrong?" She asked him. He screamed out in pain his eyes continued to burn.

"I can't see!" John shouted. His comment made the men in leather laugh.

"John can't see!" One of them shouted. "The man the world can't see, can't see himself!" Red slapped one of the men across the face.

"Get the hell out of my bar now!" She shouted as she pointed towards the door. "Now, before I call the authorities!" By that time, Haas had awakened and had already thrown two of the men in the back out of the bar.

"Get the hell out, every last one of ya!" Haas shouted. His actions threw the men into an angry frenzy. One of them punched Haas in the stomach, making one of the other patrons punch him, which made another biker punch them until nearly everyone was fighting. Red ran behind her bar to grab her phone. As Nikki tried to help John, she realized what was happening to him and hastefully made a phone call on her cell.

"I need you now!" She yelled into the phone over the commotion. "It's John! He's-" Before she could finish her call, one of the leather-clad men had pulled her away from John in order to get to him. John felt Nikki's presence leave him as he screamed out again.

"Aaaaahh!" He opened his eyes to try and look for Nikki, but everything John saw was in red. His eyes burned with a searing heat, and out of his eyes shot a massive beam of energy that blasted through the front of the building. Everyone fell to the floor as John screamed and moved his head to look up, blasting everything in his line of sight. The heat of the blast began to burn the wooden building's structure, and soon a vast majority of the interior that was not destroyed was set ablaze. John was finally able to close his eyes, and Nikki ran towards him in a panic.

"John!" She said. "Keep your eyes closed!" Nikki looked around and saw that no one was able to move due to the flames. Nikki knew then that she had no other alternative. She stepped away from John and stood up tall. Nikki then closed her eyes and breathed deep as she walked into the flames. She reached her hands out in front of her and with a violent cry, she drew the fire into her hands until all of it had been absorbed into her body. The heat from the flames left not a mark or burn on her. All that remained was the smoke. Nikki ran to John's side.

"Come on, John." She said. "Keep your eyes closed." Nikki led John and herself out of the bar without either of them being seen. As soon as they exited the building, Nikki saw Triple H and Stephanie watching them while standing next to a black van.

"Let's go." Triple H said to Nikki as he helped her get John into the van.

"Don't open your eyes, John." Nikki said. "Okay?" All John Cena could do was nod in compliance as he felt himself begin moving as if he were riding in a vehicle.


	4. The Alpha Human

John had awakened from his unconscious state and felt a chill coursing over him. He did remember Nikki telling him not to open his eyes, so I could not see where he was exactly as he kept his eyes closed. He decided not to move since he could not see where he was going and did not know where he was. John then felt another presence in the area with him then instinctively looked around to see who it was without opening his eyes.

"Who's there?" He asked aloud. He then heard a familiar voice.

"Calm down, John." The voice said. It was the voice of the man known to the WWE Universe as Daniel Bryan. "You're in good hands. My hands."

"Bryan?" John said. "Where am I? Where's Nikki? What's going on?"

"Hold on, John. I know you have tons of questions, but I can't answer all of them. I'm really only here to make sure you're not hurt or anything. I'm the physician here."

"The physician?" John shook his head slightly in an attempt to shake off a bit of the fatigue. "How long was I out?"

"About three days." Daniel replied.

"Three days?" John then remembered Red's bar and the altercation. "Where's Red?"

"Who?"

"Red. The old lady back home that owns the bar I burnt up." Daniel's eyes widened.

"You burnt up a bar?" He asked. "Why?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! How I did it is why I'm here…wherever this is." Daniel sighed.

"Sorry, John." He said. "I know this has gotta be tough on you."

"What the hell is going on, Bryan? What's happening to me?"

"Paul will tell you everything you need to know." John then heard an audible beep. "Oh good. Your vitals are normal. That means it didn't affect you negatively."

"What didn't affect me?" John asked frantically. "Tell me something!" Daniel shook his head.

"Calm down, John. I'll take you to Paul right now. Just stand up easy. You might still be a little light-headed from everything that happened." John obeyed and sat his left foot on the floor, testing its strength. When he found it to be stable, he sat his right foot on the floor. "Feeling alright?"

"Yeah." John replied. "Well, as alright as I can be." John felt a minor push from Daniel's hand on his back and he allowed the shorter man to lead him. After what seemed like an eternity, John felt Daniel remove his hand. He then heard Triple H's voice.

"John." Triple H called out. "You alright?" John huffed at the man's question.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" He asked with slight irritation. "What the hell is going on?" Triple H sighed and then looked at Daniel.

"Thanks again, Bryan." Triple H said. "You can leave now." Daniel Bryan nodded and left the room. John then heard footsteps, and he assumed they belonged to Triple H as Daniel had just left.

"Don't open your eyes until I tell you to." He heard Triple H tell him. John felt what seemed like glasses being placed on his face and fitted tightly to cover his eyes. "Alright, John. Look to your left and open your eyes."

John reluctantly did as he was told. He turned his head to the left of himself, then slowly opened his eyes. The burning sensation did not come this time, but his sight was still in red. What he saw appeared to be an open window, and outside of it was a dense forest surrounding a lake. He looked around to see the room Triple H and he were in and noticed it was a large office with two massive bookcases on both sides of the wall behind the office chair. John began to laugh.

"I can see." John said. "It's all red, but I can see." Triple H threw his hand in the air as a request to speak.

"The glasses I put on you are made of a special material designed to help you retain your sight to some degree." Triple H explained. "At least until we figure out what makes your powers flare."

"My powers?" Triple H looked off to the distance before looking back to explain to John what he was.

"You're an Alpha Human, John." Triple H said. John furrowed his brow.

"What the hell is an Alpha Human?" He asked.

"Simply put, Alpha Humans are humans with genetic mutations. These mutations give Alpha Humans abilities a regular human doesn't have."

"So, we're superheroes, like the X-Men?" Triple H grimaced.

"No, John. We're just different. Alpha humans can do things other humans can't is all. In your case, your ability is emitting laser beams from your eyes."

"Well, what can you do?" Triple H raised his eyebrows.

"I can control the earth element." He said. "I can do whatever I want with it." John let out an airy laugh.

"You're gonna have to forgive me for not believing all this." Triple H grinned.

"You need proof?" John tucked his lips in, making Triple H nod. "Alright." Triple H walked over to the open window with John watching his movements. John then peered out of the window and what he saw threw him in a state of amazement. A section of the earth, along with the trees, slowly levitated into the air with loud crackles and crunches filling John's ears. He looked at Triple H whom was looking at him with a satisfactory grin.

"Okay, okay!" John said, stumbling over his words. "I-I believe you. Just put the dirt and trees down please!" Triple H used his power to place the earth back where he pulled it from. John blinked a few times before sitting back in his seat, a bewildered look beginning to line his face.

"I know it's a lot to believe." Triple H said. "I was sitting in that same chair once. I was lost and looking for answers. We'll give you everything you need here so that you can go on functioning like a normal human being, like you were before your powers awakened." A question lit up in John's mind.

"'We'?" He said. "We're not the only ones?"

"Not by a long shot." Triple H said before standing to his feet and walking towards the door. "Come with me." John stood up and followed the man out of the office and into a hallway that led to a staircase. At the foot of the staircase, John a large mass of people, ranging from children to adults, walking around and talking as if they were all in school.

"All these people? They're all…Alpha Humans?"

"Yup. They all come here to learn how to control their powers so that can live their lives normally. Some have been here for a while. Some, like you, just arrived here. Some came here, mastered their powers, and left to carry on with their lives." Triple H looked back at John. "Then others stayed to teach the young ones schooling while they're here learning about themselves. That's what I did. Once I learned how to use my powers, I stayed here with Stephanie after Linda died to teach the children and help her carry this place along."

John shook his head in amazement. Never in his life did he imagine such an organization existed, much less the term 'Alpha human' and him being one of them. He took a moment to soak in the atmosphere. Children running around while some of the adults worked to contain their youthful energies, people laughing and enjoying themselves, and classes being given right down the hallway all seemed to reduce the nervousness in his heart about being an Alpha Human. He did not know what being an Alpha Human meant aside from what Triple H told him, but something told him that place would give him everything he needed. Another question came to mind when he looked down at the other people on the floor below.

"Are there more of…" John paused a moment. "You know, _us_ that are Alpha Humans?"

"You mean Superstars?" Stephanie asked to clarify. The two men turned around to see her standing behind them with a smile on her face.

"Steph." Triple H called out.

"I can take over from here, Paul. You have to go and survey that area of land you picked up a few moments ago." Triple H laughed then looked down at his feet and headed back down the hallway, seemingly to tend to the land Stephanie mentioned. Stephanie hugged John as tight as she could.

"I'm glad you're doing better." She said as she looked at the glasses he was wearing. "I see Bryan finished those glasses I asked for. They fit you perfectly." John looked at Stephanie with a confused look.

"Listen, Stephanie." He said to her. "I'm still a little confused as to what's going on, so I'm sorry if I seem a little out of it. Obviously, you've been dealing with this longer than I have." Stephanie nodded then patted John's shoulder.

"Walk and talk with me?" She suggested. "I can tell you whatever you want to know." John paused a moment before shrugging in agreement. The two of them then proceeded down the hallway behind them.

"What is this place?" John asked Stephanie as they walked.

"Mom said this building used to be a convent before we started taking in other Alpha Humans here." Stephanie answered. "Now, it is a safe haven for them. It also serves as an alternative school for the ones whose powers awaken in their childhood. I haven't thought of a name for it yet, so for now we just call it a safe haven. This hallway is where the classrooms are. There are stairs at the end that lead to a small area that leads to the garden. It's where I go when I want to clear my head and relax." John looked around as they walked down the hallway and down the stairs.

"I'm still in a bit of a daze." John said to Stephanie as they entered the garden.

"I know, John." Stephanie retorted. "Everyone is for the first few days."

"Are there other Superstars that are Alpha Humans?"

"Of course. There are people from all walks of life roaming those hallways in there."

"How'd they get here?"

"Well, we find them. Rami has the ability to feel out Alpha Human powers. When their powers awaken, he lets us know and we go in and retrieve them before anyone else can notice. Unfortunately, his powers can only reach so far, but luckily the WWE is a traveling business. Whatever city we're in at the time, we take a moment to scope out any Alpha Humans there whose powers just awoke and bring them here to help them learn about their powers and how to use them." John thought of who it was Stephanie mentioned.

"Rami?" John asked. "As in, Rami 'Sami Zayn' Sebei?"

"Yes, John. Rami 'Sami Zayn' Sebei."

"Is he here?"

"He should be inside." John was genuinely surprised at the news.

"How long has he been here at the safe haven?"

"Not as long as one might think, actually. He's only been here a year and two months."

"A year? That's a long time." John then had another question cross his mind. "You're an Alpha Human, too, right?" Stephanie nodded.

"I am."

"What can you do?"

"Well, I have telepathic abilities. I can read other people's minds, send them messages and thoughts, and if I need to I can render a stasis field in their brains, making them see whatever I want them to see. Shane has the same ability. We can combine our abilities and amplify them if we need to reach farther than we can separate."

"Kinda like wonder twins?" Stephanie blinked at the name John gave her and her brother. It almost irritated her, but she knew he knew no better, so she casted her irritation aside and smiled.

"In a way, yes." She said. "Dad used to call us that. Mom thought he was picking at us so she told him to stop calling us that."

"I'm sorry." John said. "I didn't know. I won't say that again."

"It's fine, John."

"Are there any other Alpha Humans that can read minds?"

"there are a few others."

"Who are they?"

"Well, one of them is Windham Rotunda." John's eyes widened.

"Bray Wyatt?"

"Yes, John. Bray's ability lets him read the minds of other people. He can also control those who are weak-minded and make them do what he wants for a while."

"Wow. Where's he? Is he here?" Stephanie sighed.

"He was. He decided to leave to follow the Undertaker."

"The Undertaker?"

"He is the most powerful Alpha Human I've ever come in contact with. His power gives him the ability to see the life force of all living things. He can tell you how healthy you are, whether you are dying or not, and he also has the ability to alter the human life force by changing it, healing it, or destroying it." John blinked at learning of The Undertaker's powers.

"So he can basically bring people back from the dead?" John asked.

"Not necessarily." Stephanie answered. "He can alter the life force only if it exists. When you die, your life force no longer exists, and The Undertaker's powers won't work on you. He can heal you, but not bring you back to life. Also, his powers don't work on himself, so when he dies, so do his powers."

"Did The Undertaker ever come here?" John asked Stephanie.

"He helped my mom build this place up. He is a real pacifist if I ever knew one. He only uses his powers to help and heal. He left here when Mom died."

"Where is he now?"

"He roams. He'll come back every now and again to see me."

"Will I get to see him while I'm here?"

"Most likely." Stephanie then placed her hand on John's shoulder. "Speaking of which, how are you feeling? How are your eyes?" John sighed and thought for a moment about how to respond to the question.

"Well," He started. "I can see through them thanks to these glasses. I just can't see any other color than red. They don't burn right now either." Stephanie nodded.

"Good." She said before turning around. "We'll help you get used to your powers. For now, though, just relax. We've paid for that bar you destroyed to be rebuilt. The owner was really worried about you." John perked up after Stephanie mentioned Red.

"How's she?" He asked. "Is she hurt?"

"No one was hurt, John. Rest assured. Nobody remembers a thing either." John's concern then fell upon his girlfriend.

"Where's Nikki?" He asked.

"She's here."

"I need to see her."

"She's inside. She should be-" Before Stephanie could finish, John ran for the large building. Stephanie shook her head and used her power to send the location of Nikki's room to John's memory.

Inside, John had made his way back up the stairs and was running down the hallway. As he sped down the hall, he failed to see Cesaro walking out of the library on the right side. John ran into him, knocking the books and papers out of his hands. John immediately grabbed his glasses to keep them from falling off then looked to see who he ran into. He then saw Cesaro wave his hand at the falling books and papers and the items stopped almost instantly suspended in the air. The man used his hand to lead the items back into his hand. Cesaro looked at John and then John heard Cesaro's voice echo in his head.

"Watch where you're going next time." It said, making John blink at the sensation it gave him.

"I'm sorry." John spoke out. "I didn't see you." John then realized what had just happened as Cesaro turned to walk away from him. "Wait! Claudio? You're an Alpha Human, too?" Cesaro turned back around to face John.

"I'm here." Cesaro said. "Aren't I?" John's excitement nearly took him over completely. The man managed to maintain his composure, however.

"W-what can you do?" He asked. Cesaro sighed.

"If you must know, John." He started. "I can read minds, project images and thoughts, and I can numb the brain. I can also use my own mind to move things." John was intrigued by Cesaro's Alpha Human powers.

"What kinds of things?" John asked innocently. He then witnessed all of the doors in the hallway slam shut. He looked back at Cesaro.

"All kinds of things." Cesaro said to him.

"That's awesome." John said. "So, you can pretty much move a whole city then, huh?" John noticed a change in Cesaro's demeanor. His face seemed to go from soft-featured to a fearful cower. Cesaro looked away from John, causing John to feel as if he had said something wrong.

"Claudio?" John asked. "Did I sa-"

"Aren't running to catch up with Nicole, John?" Cesaro asked. John snapped back to his original mission.

"Oh right!" John took a deep breath. "Sorry for running into you." Cesaro shook his head and smiled.

"It's alright." He said. "Go before you miss her."

"Yeah. We'll catch up later." With that, John ran down the hallway. Cesaro eyed him for a brief moment before looking down at the books he held. The book on top was named 'The Way of forgiveness'.

John had made his way to the hallway on the other end of the building where everyone's rooms were. He turned to fifth room on the right and opened the door. There, sitting on the bed with her sister Brianna Danielson, was his girlfriend Nikki. Nikki and Brie both turned to see John standing in the doorway. Nikki's face lit up.

"John!" She cried as she ran to hug him. Brie smiled at the two. "I'm so glad you're alright. I was getting worried."

"I'm fine." John said. "I'm just happy to see you." The two broke their embrace and John looked to Brie. "You're here too?" Brie nodded.

"In the room next door, yes." She said as she stood to hug John. "It's been so long. It's good to see you again." She let go of John and looked at her sister. "I'll leave you two alone." Brie smiled then walked out to go back to her room. Nikki closed the door behind her and sighed.

"I know you have questions, John." Nikki said to her boyfriend. John plopped himself on Nikki's bed.

"I do, actually." He said to her. "First thing's first, though. I need to know why you keep a lighter on you, Nikki. Be honest." Nikki knew there was no escaping John's question this time as there was no reason to withhold the truth from him any longer.

"I really do keep it in case someone needs a lighter." Nikki said as she pulled the lighter out of her shirt pocket. John's face hardened as he felt she was lying. Then she continued. "I also keep it in case…" Nikki lit the lighter and waved her hand over it. The fire followed her hand in a beautiful trail of flame and light. "…I need to use my powers. I'm an Alpha Human, John. I can control and manipulate fire. The drawback is…" Nikki turned the lighter off, causing the fire to dissipate into fading embers. "I can't create fire. No fire, no powers. That's why I keep a lighter on me." John blinked in disbelief.

"That's amazing." He said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know you'd react, John." Nikki replied. "I mean, it's not like when I told you I wet the bed until I was 13. This is different. This is something that could scare people away. Not even Mom and Dad know about this." John then put his hand on Nikki's thigh and looked into her eyes.

"You can talk to me about anything, Nikki." John said to her. "I may not have got it right away, but I would have got it." John then thought about Brie. "Brie's here, too. Does she have powers?"

"Yes." Nikki replied. "Brie can freeze just about anything. She controls ice like I control fire, but Brie can actually create ice out of thin air. She said the night her powers opened up, she froze an entire night club solid." John's eyes widened.

"That's awesome!" John said with excitement. "Every time I hear about someone else's powers, it surprises me more and more. Did you know that Claudio can do telepathy and telekinesis at the same time?" Nikki blinked at the mention of Cesaro. "I literally ran into him on the way to your room."

"John." Nikki said. "Listen, Claudio's a good guy and all, but…" John furrowed his brow.

"But what?"

"…Just be careful around him. Both Shane and Stephanie worked with him and Shane told all of us that he still doesn't have control of all of his powers. He sounded very worried when he said it, too, so we've all tried to keep our distance from him. I heard he came here after leveling his home town with his powers."

John was genuinely surprised by what Nikki told him about Cesaro. He had no feelings of fear or danger when he encountered Cesaro. At the same time, he considered the fact of him not being an Alpha Human for not much longer than a night, and that he knew nothing about Cesaro's abilities aside from what he told him. John then felt sorry for the man as it seemed his power secluded him from others

"I don't think we should treat Claudio different just because he can't control his powers." John stated. "We were all in the same boat at some point." John stood up and headed for the door.

"John." Nikki called out. "Where are you going?" Before John could reply, the door opened to reveal Sasha Banks to be the one who opened it. She jumped as John's frame frightened her.

"Sorry, Mercedes." John said. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay." Sasha said. "I was looking for you and figured if you were here, you'd be in here. Shane's downstairs. He wants to see you." John nodded.

"Thanks. I was just leaving to find my room. I'll head that way." John left the two women. Sasha looked at Nikki.

"Me and some of the girls are going out to go shopping." She said to Nikki. "Wanna come? Brie's coming."

"Sure." Nikki said, standing up. "Let's go." Sasha clapped her hands together.

"Awesome! We can talk about what John's doing here on the way."

John made his way downstairs and, as expected, was encountered by the many children down there with them. They were all starstruck as they hugged John as tight as they all could. John tried to conduct order among the children.

"Now, now." He said with a grin. "There's enough hugs to go around, you guys. Don't push." John then spotted Shane standing in front of the hallway to the left of the main entrance smiling at him. He looked at the children and said, "I gotta go now, but I'll be back." The children sighed and jeered as John made his way over to Shane.

"John." Shane said. "I see you're doing well."

"For the most part." John retorted. "I'm still adjusting to this whole superpower thing."

"I know. That's what I called you down here for." Shane began to head down the hallway behind him. "Follow me." John did as he was told. The two men walked outside into an area near a small stream of water that lead to the ocean mere miles beyond the forest. It appeared to be an activity area as there were several stations with activities such as an open area for baseball practice, a small basketball court, and a tennis court. Several students occupied the facilities, and further away from the other facilities was an archery station in which Cesaro and Fergal 'Finn Bálor' Devitt competed in friendly sparring.

"This is where everybody plays, huh?" John asked.

"Yeah, we have to make all the students feel like they're in a regular school as much as possible." Shane explained. "A lot of the children already feel far away from home, so we're trying to lessen that feeling." The two then walked to a wooded area. "I want to test something with you." John looked at Shane as he tried to read what he was referring to in his face.

"What's that?"

"I want to see how comfortable you are with your powers right now, so I know where we need to start working with you." Shane pointed to one of the trees. "I want you to shoot that tree right there. Oh, and don't worry about them. Paul can reforest them in no time." John immediately grew worried as he still was unsure about his eye lasers.

"Shane, I…" John was hesitant. Even with Shane assuring him the trees were able to be replaced, he still had worry. "I'm not ready for this yet."

"John. Just do it. You don't have anything to worry about. Calm your nerves, and just let it go." John looked down at his feet. "Take a deep breath, and think about hitting that tree with your eye beams. Focus on that like you focus on a match in the ring." John took a deep breath and looked at the tree Shane targeted for him. He closed his eyes, snatched off his glasses, and opened his eyes. With a loud blast, John's lasers shot from his eyes and hit their intended target as well as several trees behind it. John shouted as he closed his eyes to keep them from burning and put his glasses back on so that he could see what he had done. He expected to see the mansion destroyed, but instead saw a collection of trees that had been split in half by his beams. All the students had stopped their activities after hearing the blast and looked at John in awe. Shane walked up to John from his position behind him and patted him on his shoulder.

"Good." Shane said. "We've still got some work cut out for us, but you'll be in control in no time. We need to find out what activates your beams." All John could do was nod as he worked to regain his composure after the beam knocked him over. "Meet me and Stephanie in the library when you get yourself together." Shane walked off to go inside, leaving John sitting on the ground. As soon as Shane left, the children ran up to John and began barraging him with questions about his lasers. John looked down at all of them and began to smile. He then looked around and saw Cesaro staring at him with a look of bewilderment. The two men caught each other's gaze for a moment before Cesaro felt Finn slap his back.

"Yo, Claudi!" Finn called out in his heavy Irish accent. "It's your shot. Ya gonna take it?" Cesaro looked to John briefly before turning to Finn.

"Yeah." He said. "I'm almost certain you've won this one, though." Finn shrugged.

"You're only two points off." Without looking, Cesaro shot an arrow at the target, the arrow hitting it in the bull's eye. Finn huffed.

"You totally cheated on that one!" He said. Cesaro smirked.

"I've done no more than you have." Cesaro said. "As if I wouldn't notice the red glow around your arrows after you shot them." Finn nodded in defeat.

"Alright, alright. You got me." Cesaro laughed.

"It's good. I like a challenge." Cesaro looked down at his quiver. "I believe that was my last arrow. Looks like you've won again, Fergal." Cesaro then picked up his quiver and used his telekinesis to pull his arrows out of the target and reset them in his quiver. He went to squeeze Finn's shoulder. "Good match." Cesaro walked away and headed back to the mansion. Finn watched Cesaro walk away before picking up his bow and going to pull the arrows out of his target.

* * *

That night, Michelle McCool and Bray Wyatt sat in the kitchen of the Undertaker's home seemingly contemplating something. The two did not look up to each other, but Michelle was the one to speak.

"I can't handle this." She said to Bray, causing him to look up. "I can't see him like this." Bray put his hand on Michelle's as she had begun crying.

"I don't either." Bray said to her. "He is like a father I never had. He's my only family. I don't want to lose him either…But he said it's time. We have to do this." Michelle swallowed the lump in her throat and stood up from her seat.

"You're right." She said. "I knew this day would come. Just not this soon." She looked down at her feet for a moment. "Okay. I'm ready to go upstairs now."

"Are you sure?" Bray asked her. Michelle nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure." With that, the two left the kitchen and headed up the massive staircase that led to the upper level where the bedrooms were located. Once there, they entered the first room and on the bed laid an extremely frail man, a man that was the Undertaker. The Undertaker turned his head to look at his wife and protégé.

"I am sorry." He said. "I am sorry to put the two of you through this, and I thank you for being here with me. The illness in my lungs was destined to end me. I trust you both knew of that." The Undertaker waited a moment before continuing. "I wish to do this before I am too weak to complete it. My love. Please take my hand." Michelle had nearly burst into tears upon her husband's request. She took his hand and felt him squeeze it gently.

"I love you so much, Mark." Michelle said through her tears. The Undertaker smiled.

"I know." He said. "I can feel it as strong as I have felt it since we have known each other. I can truly I have never loved another as I love you. Never forget that." Michelle began to weep as the man she loved turned to Bray. "It is time, Windham."

Bray lit the candles around the Undertaker's bed and then stood at his side where Michelle stood moments ago. Bray took a deep breath and swallowed hard as he fought back a fit of tears.

"Kneel." The Undertaker said to Bray. The younger man did as he was told and the Undertaker reached out and put his hand on Bray's forehead. Bray then felt a surge of energy begin to enter his body at a rapid pace. His muscles tensed at the feel of it all as his mentor began to glow a vibrant violet. The glow faded a minute later, and Bray's muscles relaxed. He began to feel a faint pulse in his head. He then realized that the pulse he felt was the Undertaker's life force fading rapidly. He looked into the Undertaker's eyes and saw him wearing a gentle smile.

"It is done." The man said quietly. The Undertaker slowly closed his eyes and the pulse in Bray's head had stopped. Michelle looked on in nervous anticipation as Bray turned to her.

"It's over." Bray said through a mask of tears. "He's gone." Michelle broke down and begun crying over her fallen husband as Bray balled up his mouth to keep from crying. He then fell to his knees and hugged Michelle as tight as he could. "I'll make the calls. Don't you worry about a thing."

* * *

Shane, Triple H, Daniel Bryan, and Stephanie were sitting in the office discussing a matter they discussed every night around that time. They were discussing how to carefully reveal the existence Alpha Humans to the world and whether or not the time was right to do so.

"I don't think it's the right time." Daniel told them. "We're still facing ridicule and ugly looks. The children are already going through enough. I don't want to see them go through that. Not this young."

"I understand that, Bryan." Shane said. "We all do. Neither of us want to see these kids or our own suffer. We have to understand that this is going to happen regardless of whether we wait to reveal ourselves or tell the world now."

"The world is going through enough change right now." Stephanie argued. "Adding to that could only make it harder than it should be."

"Change isn't going to stop, Steph." Triple H said. "It's not gonna stop now, later, or ever. I'm sticking with Shane on this. If we're going to show them who we really are, we need to do it now so that those kids out there can help their kids and their kids' kids lead the world into finally accepting Alpha Humans and acknowledging us as humans and not freaks of nature."

That moment, Stephanie's cell phone rang. She opened it and noticed the call was coming from the Undertaker's home. She furrowed her brow as the other three men looked at her with concern.

"Who is it, Steph?" Shane asked her. She looked at him.

"It's Mark." She replied before answering it. "Hello? …What?" After a moment of standing in place, Stephanie dropped her phone and fell to her knees, instantly tearing up as Triple H and Shane ran to her aid.

"What happened?" Triple H asked. "What's wrong?"

"Mark…" Stephanie found it hard to speak through her tears. "Mark's gone! He's dead!" Shane and Daniel's eyes widened with grief upon hearing the news.

"Oh my…" Daniel said as he began to cry and shake his head. "No…no….no." The office filled with the sounds of grief and mourning for the Undertaker's passing hit the four of them like a freight train.

In his room, Cesaro tossed about in his bed fending off what seemed like a bad dream. His breath was heavy and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. In his sleep, Cesaro heard what sounded like a telephone conversation that explained the Undertaker had passed. He faintly saw Stephanie dropping her phone and falling to her knees in pain. He snapped his eyes open and sat up in an attempt to wake himself from his dream, his face wore an expression one would wear if they had seen a ghost or had lost a loved one. He then heard Stephanie crying in his head, and Cesaro then realized that what I saw and heard was not a dream but reality.

"Oh no." He said as his eyes began to fill with tears.


	5. The Requiem

**A/N: This chapter was really tough to finish as it really tugged at my heart strings. I hope you all enjoy.**

The news of the Undertaker's passing spread around the wrestling world like a wildfire. Everyone from fans to fellow Superstars to family made their feelings known through interviews and mourning. Fans all over the world mourned his death by creating memorials and shrines in the Undertaker's honor, and the week following his passing the WWE featured televised events honoring the legend. Vince McMahon coordinated with the Undertaker's widow Michelle McCool to hold his funeral and manage all those whom were to attend. Michelle suggested it be open to the public and chose for the venue to be their massive private ranch in Austin, Texas as she decided immediately to sell the land and donate the funds to charity after the funeral ended. Every Superstar received a personal invitation from Michelle herself to attend the funeral with a guest. Among that group was AJ Lee along with her husband, former WWE Superstar, and current UFC fighter, Phil 'CM Punk' Brooks.

AJ had been watching the news while Phil was away at the gym training when she heard the news and cried nearly every day since then. The day before the funeral was especially gloomy and rainy in Chicago, as it ever since the Undertaker died. AJ was sitting in the living room of their home when Phil walked in from the gym. He was remarkably dry as he dropped his bag on the floor near the coat rack. AJ looked at him with eyes swollen from profuse crying.

"Phil…" AJ said as she handed him an envelope. It was sent to both of them from Michelle McCool and it held an invitation to the Undertaker's funeral. "It's from Miss Calaway. She wants us to be at his funeral." Phil eyed the envelope with glass eyes as he fought to keep his tears from overtaking him. He handed AJ the envelope back and walked hastefully to his room, slamming the door behind him. The loud sound tugged at AJ's emotions even more as she tried to understand how her husband felt. She then heard the thunder crack and flashes from the lightning filled the sky, and AJ stood to her feet and went to tend to Phil. When she opened the bedroom door, she saw him sitting at the edge of the bed facing the window.

"Babe?" AJ called out. She received no answer for a while. Phil then chose to speak.

"April." He said, his voice cracking slightly. "I can't go." AJ blinked as she sat down next to him.

"What do you mean you can't go? You have to, Phil."

"I don't wanna see him like that, April. I don't wanna see him in an actual casket, lying in there dead! I-I can't handle that!" AJ heard the thunder crack outside once more. She rubbed her husband's shoulder in an attempt to console him.

"Phil." AJ said. "I know you're hurting. We all are. Losing Mister Calaway hurt all of us. He was a great man and an even better mentor for you, me, and a lot of other people, too. We have to be there to show him and his wife our respect." Phil paused for a minute before shaking his head gently.

"You know…" He started. "He was the one to show me that I wasn't a freak like everybody at school told me I was. He showed me that my gift was a blessing and that I should be using it for the greater good. He was the first one who believed in me after all that. He said, 'Phillip, you command the mighty forces of the weather as easily as you breathe. Your purpose in this world has already been cemented. You are not a freak, but a savior.' Those words stuck with me ever since then. He was the reason I took up going to foreign countries and helping them with droughts and stuff, keeping them safe from the bad weather. Taker was like…I dunno, like a born-again father. I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for him. I looked up to him so much, April." The rain began to fall heavier as Phil continued to fight his tears. "I never wanted to think about losing him, even though I knew it'd come one day." AJ hugged him tight.

"You don't have to act all macho and hold your tears in around me, you know." She told him. "I am your wife. You can cry on my shoulder. I know I've cried on yours lots of times." Phil bit his bottom lip.

"I'm gonna miss him so much, Apes." He told AJ as he finally gave in to his tears. He leaned on his wife's shoulder and she held him close as the rain continued to tap aimlessly on the window.

* * *

The mansion was in a state of mourning after the news of the Undertaker's passing had been revealed. The grief felt was widespread amongst the children and Superstars, many of them still crying over the loss of their mentor and friend the day of his funeral. In the head office, Stephanie stood staring out of the window watching the clouds shift as if they themselves mourned the death of the Dead Man. Shane stepped into the office and approached his sister. As he walked towards her, he felt a great sorrow overcome him. It was almost as if Stephanie's woeful emotions filled the room.

"Steph." Shane called out. "It's time to go. Everyone's ready and waiting." Stephanie did not move from her position in front of the window. Shane then decided to speak to her telepathically.

" _Be strong, Steph._ " He said in his thoughts to Stephanie. " _I know you're hurting. I am, too. We need to be strong for the kids._ " As his thoughts spoke, he could feel his sister's melancholy mood seep into his own consciousness. Shane knew that out of all who occupied the mansion, Stephanie was the one who was saddened the most. He went to hug her as tight as she allowed him. Shane felt Stephanie take a deep breath.

"Shane." She finally spoke. Shane released his embrace and stepped back as his sister continued to speak. "We have to carry the dream by ourselves now. We have to convince the world that we can all live in harmony. We have to show them that no matter what we can do, we all bleed the same red, breathe the same air, and walk the same earth as they do. We have to finish what Mom and Mark started." Stephanie turned to face her brother, a look of sorrow and deep rumination coating her face. "Can we do that, Shane? Can you and I carry on without them? Can we give these kids the same hope they gave them when they were living?"

Shane took a deep breath. He truly did not know if they could do what their mother and the Undertaker did for the Alpha-Human race. He knew, however, that the children in their care as well as the Superstars that took refuge within the mansion walls depended on them to follow in the footsteps of their predecessors. He walked up to Stephanie and put his hands on her shoulders.

"We can." He said simply. "The Alpha-Human world won't have another chance like this one to make a change. We won't have another chance like this to put a stop to the bullying, the torment, the hatred, and the disdain regular humans feel for us. We can continue the start of the revolution Mom and Mark worked so hard to give us. We have to. There's no other choice." He then shut his eyes. "That all can wait for tomorrow, though, Sis. We just lost someone very dear to us all. We have to grieve." Stephanie looked to the floor in an attempt to stop her tears.

"Right." She said after regaining her composure. "I'm ready now. I'll be down in a minute." Shane patted her shoulder then turned to walk out of the room and head downstairs to meet with everyone else. Stephanie looked out the window once more before following her brother downstairs.

* * *

The ride to the Undertaker's ranch was as dreary as the sky for everyone. The children and the Superstars all rode in a collection of four busses while Shane, Stephanie, Vince, and Triple H rode in a car in front. In one of the busses, Brie Bella sat behind her sister Nikki and Nikki's boyfriend John Cena. Sitting to her right next to the window was a red-headed little boy whom had been crying nearly the entire bus ride, and her husband Daniel Bryan sat to her left on the outside of the seat. Brie had managed to calm the little boy to sleep as he rested his head on her side.

"I still can't believe it, you know." Brie said to Daniel without looking away from the child. "I was never able to talk to Mark personally, but he's done so much for all of us. I just wish I could have had some time with him to learn from him." Daniel put his hand on his wife's thigh.

"We all do, Brie." He said to her. "We all do."

Their thoughts then fell upon Nikki. Nikki was one of the few people in the mansion other than Stephanie who had been able to speak with the Undertaker during his short annual visits.

 _~Flashback, 2.5 years prior~_

 _Nikki Bella was practicing her entrance at an event rehearsal. As she made her way onto the ramp, one of the wires had been frayed and caught the mat used on the ramp aflame while she was standing. Instead of Nikki burning as the flames surrounded her, a power awakened and surged through Nikki's body as the fire engulfed her, protecting her from burning alive. As she moved her limbs, fire shot from them, nearly burning anything they touched. Luckily, no one sat in the chairs in the arena at that time. The flames around her body had finally burned out, and Nikki and fallen unconscious due to shock. When she awoke, she was lying on a table in what looked like a hospital room. She sat up in a panic, the fires still burning bright in her memories. She then felt heavy hands grab her shoulders and attempt to calm her senses. The heavy hands belonged to Triple H, the man who watched over her while she laid dormant on the table._

 _"Calm down, Nicole!" Triple H said to her as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. "It's alright. You're okay now."_

 _"What the hell happened to me?" She asked him. "Where am I and why am I not dead?" Triple H sighed as he knew the time to tell the woman what she was had fallen upon him._

 _"You're not dead…" He started. "…Because your powers stopped you from burning alive. You're an Alpha-Human." Nikki looked confused._

 _"A what?"_

 _"An Alpha-Human. You're have a power regular humans don't have. You can somehow control fire and flames, Nicole. You're in what we call the Safe Haven. It's a place Linda McMahon and Mark Calaway built for Alpha-Humans to come and learn about themselves without being judged or bullied."_

 _Nikki Bella's mind had become a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions as Triple H explained to her what she became. She thought about what could have happened if the fire had occurred during a live event and how many people could have been hurt or even killed. She then thought about her sister, Brie Bella, and began to wonder where she was. Her thoughts about her sister made her think of her mother and father. Once she gathered her thoughts into questions, she spoke._

 _"Where is Brie?" She asked immediately. Triple H shook his head._

 _"She's working a show." He said. "We told her you had fallen out and that you're okay. She was worried about you just like your parents were. We told them the same thing. They know nothing about your powers, and it's best that they don't know yet." Triple H went to open the door to the room. "Now, if you're feeling up to it, Linda wants to see you." Nikki waited a moment before responding._

 _"Alright." Nikki said as she nodded and stood from the table she laid on. Triple H led her down the hallway, up a flight of stairs, and down another hallway into the main office where the most powerful psychic known to the Alpha-Human world sat in her seat as if waiting for Nikki to enter. That woman was Linda McMahon. Linda smiled at Nikki and Triple H._

 _"Thank you, Paul." She said to Triple H. "Stephanie's outside waiting for you. You can leave now." Triple H turned to head out, closing the office door behind him and leaving Nikki and Linda together alone._

 _"I know you're confused about what just happened to you, Miss Garcia."_

 _"Please call me Nikki or Nicole, Misses McMahon." Nikki requested. "Everyone else does." Linda nodded._

 _"As you wish, Nicole." Linda then pointed her hand at the seat in front of her office desk. "Please have a seat." Nikki did as she was told. "Your powers are quite unique. I've never encountered an Alpha-Human who could control fire." Nikki Bella grimaced._

 _"Control fire?" Nikki started. "What does that mean for me? I don't want to shoot fire from my body! I don't want this." Linda looked into Nikki's fearful eyes._

 _"I know you are afraid of your powers because you don't understand them yet. You cannot create fire, Nicole. You control it. If there is no fire, your powers will not work. Regardless, we will help you gain control of your powers so that you aren't afraid of them." Linda stood from her seat. "You will be staying here for a while until we can get you adjusted to your powers."_

 _"What am I going to tell Brie?" Nikki asked._

 _"We have that under control."_

 _"Will I be able to see her?"_

 _"In due time. Tonight, get some rest." Linda walked past her. "Come with me. I'll show you to your room."_

 _The two women made their way down the hallway to the living areas. Linda turned to the fifth room on the right and opened the door. Nikki walked inside and examined the living space. It was an average-sized room with a bed up against the far right side with nightstands on both side of it, a large entertainment center with a television positioned inside, and a large closet straight ahead of the door with a five-drawer dresser next to it._

 _"This is your room." Linda said. "We've taken the liberty to have a few of your things moved here to help it feel more like your own." Nikki looked around as Linda went to close the door. Linda then stepped back inside as she noticed Nikki still felt uneasy. "Nicole. Don't worry. We're going to help you through this." Linda then turned to exit her room, closing the door and leaving Nikki to her own devices._

 _Nikki sat on the edge of her bed, a sadness weighing heavy on her heart. She found it hard to fall asleep as thoughts of how her life had changed in a matter of hours as well as thoughts of Brie and her parents began to flood her mind. All she could think about was telling Brie everything from what happened to her and the fire, to what Linda told her about Alpha-Humans. Nikki knew then that she could not stay. She had to get out and get back to Brie. She stood up and quietly moved to open her bedroom door. Nikki peeked out and looked to see if anyone occupied the hallway. Once she saw the coast was clear, she stealthily walked out of the room and down the hallway that led to the main stairway. She made her way down the stairs and to the main doorway without making a sound. Nikki then looked back at the massive stone statue that stood erect in the middle of the corridor, pondering her decision to leave before ultimately feeling she content with leaving. She opened the door quietly and slipped out of the mansion._

 _What Nikki saw in front of her numbed her mind slightly. All she was able to see were what seemed like millions of trees. Nikki shook her head in an attempt to shake off the bad feeling she got from looking at the huge forest and dauntlessly ran towards it. She ran through branches, leaves, shrubs, and bushes, waving her hands to keep the debris out of her face as she trekked through the woods with complete abandon. Nikki then slowed down as she began to hear what sounded like a running stream. She trekked further and a view of a large mass of water shined through the trees. Nikki walked further to inspect it, and sure enough the forest ended and the Atlantic Ocean came to full view as it danced ethereally with the wind. The sight of the ocean mesmerized her with its calmness, and after a while Nikki sat down to soak in its serenity. She then heard a booming voice speak aloud, startling her as she thought she was alone._

" _It is a beautiful sight." The voice said. Nikki turned around to see the tall figure of the Undertaker standing still as he stared off into the endlessness of the Atlantic Ocean._

" _Mark Calaway?" Nikki said in shock. "You're an Alpha-Human?" The Undertaker blinked._

" _Your powers must have just awakened, Stephanie." He said to Nikki. Nikki's face softened as she turned back around to face the ocean._

" _I was so afraid." She admitted to the man. "I still am. I don't know what's going on." The Undertaker walked to sit beside her._

" _That is why you're here. You're here to find out how you really are and begin your life anew." Nikki shook her head._

" _That's the thing." She said. "I already know who I am. I am Stephanie Nicole Colace. I'm a WWE Superstar. I'm Nikki Bella."_

" _Yes." The Undertaker said. "Yes, you are. You are also an Alpha-Human with a remarkable power."_

" _Yeah. A power I didn't even know I had. A power I can't even control." The Undertaker looked at Nikki Bella and noticed a look of defeat lining her picturesque features._

" _We were all where you are at some point." He said. "I know you already miss your sister Brie after hearing about your stay." Nikki sighed through her nose. "You were on your way to go see her, right?" Nikki looked over at the man._

" _How did you know that?" She asked him._

" _It was far too difficult to ignore that. I know how close the two of you are. When something happens to one of you, the other must know about it." The Undertaker put his hand on Nikki's shoulder. "I know not having her to talk to is going to be hard on you, but it will be for the best for right now. When you learn to control your abilities, you will be able to use them to your advantage and function the same way you did before." The Undertaker stood to his feet, causing Nikki Bella to do the same in an attempt to maintain the attention she paid to him and his words. "The key is first learning what it is you are trying to control. You control fire, right?"_

" _That's what Misses McMahon told me, yeah." Nikki replied. The Undertaker then proceeded to pull a lighter out of his coat pocket and handed Nikki the lighter in his hand._

" _Take this." He said. Nikki examined the item._

" _A cigarette lighter?"_

" _If there is no fire for you to use, you will never be able to learn how to fully use your power. I think you will be more convinced you can do this if we start with a small flame." The tall man pointed at the Atlantic Ocean next to them. "Face the ocean." Nikki blinked hesitantly before doing as she was told._

" _Now, I want you to take a deep breath and calm yourself." Nikki took three deep breaths and, slowly, her nerves began to relax. "When you're calm, I want you to think about the little flame coming from that white lighter I gave you. I want you to have a clear image of what you want it to be, what you want it to do, where you want it to go. I want you to make that little flame…a part of you. A part of you that you have complete control over. When you're ready…hold that lighter up in front of you and light it."_

 _Nikki breathed deep as she began to think about what she wanted. She had trouble coming up with an image and shape for the flame, so she visualized a simple flower with five petals until she could see it as if her eyes were open. Content with her visualization, she held the lighter out in front of her._

" _I'm ready." Nikki said with conviction._

" _Good." The Undertaker replied. "Light the lighter."_

 _Nikki flicked the lighter on. She slowly opened her eyes to see just as she visualized. The small flame had grown and shaped into a simple flower with five petals. The flame's embers swirled around the shape as a smile of disbelief lined Nikki's face._

" _I…I did it." She said with glee. The flower then turned back into its initial rain drop shape._

" _You will get better with practice." The Undertaker told Nikki. "Keep that lighter on you and practice whenever you can." Nikki turned the lighter off and looked down at the small item._

" _I think I want to stay." She said. "If I get better at using my powers, I won't have to worry about hurting anyone with them because I'll be in control. You're right. I'll miss Brie, but if I can't control this then I could hurt her. I don't want to do that. I need to stay." Nikki hugged the tall man as tight as his larger frame allowed. "Thank you for talking me outta making a huge mistake."_

" _You have enormous potential, Stephanie." The Undertaker said to Nikki. "I want you, and all of us, to be able to live together without worrying about one kind harming the other. I believe if we learn control, we will be one step closer to achieving it." Nikki smiled._

" _I'd be honored to help you achieve your dream, Mister Calaway." Nikki said to him. "I'll stay."_

 _~End Flashback~_

The Undertaker's words resonated in Nikki's ears every morning when she went to the place they had met two years ago. He had given her advice about how to craft her Alpha-Human abilities to gain control of them and he actually was the one who suggested carrying a lighter at all times to her. John, Brie, and Daniel knew that of the four of them, it was Nikki who felt the most grief. Much like the little boy sitting next to Brie, Nikki had been quiet the entire bus ride with John holding her close as an attempt of consolation.

"Nikki." Brie called out to her sister. "Honey, are you going to be okay? Are you going to make it through the funeral?"

"I'll be fine, Brie." Nikki replied. "At least, until I see the casket. I don't think I'll be able to handle that." John looked over at Nikki.

"I'll be right here for you." John said to her. Brie reached over the seat and grabbed her sister's shoulder. The gesture made Nikki reach up to hold her sister's hand.

"We're all hurting." Brie said. "We'll be here for each other."

"Exactly." Daniel chimed in. John then looked over to the seat across the walkway. He saw the red-headed Superstar Sami Zayn and the raven-haired young woman named Saraya-Jade Bevis, known in the WWE as Paige, sitting in the seat. Paige was crying into a blanket she brought with her to keep herself warm on the bus while Sami did his best to console her. John then looked to the seat in front of them. The back of the seat blocked most of his view, but he was able to tell that the sole occupant of the seat was Cesaro due to the position Cesaro was in. The man was turned towards the window, looking out of it and watching the scenery pass by.

It was that moment that John realized how much of an impact the Undertaker truly had on everyone. He had never known the man personally, and the two hardly spoke of anything outside of work. John was saddened by his death, but he did not have the connection with the man like the rest of them. The sorrow everyone on the bus felt and the mourning everyone did made John feel a greater sadness than he had initially felt. He felt a tear roll from his eye as he sat in silence.

* * *

The Undertaker's ranch home had been decorated for the funeral. Millions of flowers decorated the long stretch of road leading from the main road to the private avenue, and the parking areas spanned from the entrance which was the section for the public, to the circled driveway which was delegated to be the parking for the Superstars and close friends. Hundreds of people were seen walking up the avenue to the home, and Michelle McCool hired several ushers and valets to help control the flow of traffic and guide people to the area where the funeral would be taking place. Inside the home, they were several stations set up to be used as auction areas as Michelle had planned to immediately hold an auction for some of the Undertaker's belongings after the funeral service had ended. The benefits from the auction, as well as the estate itself, were to be donated to a non-profit charity that aided people with terminal cancer along their families. People gathered at the stations and had begun signing their names and placing their bids. The enormous backyard was where the funeral service was being held. A massive collection of seats designated for the guests were strategically placed into three sections so that everyone would be able to find a seat with the first five rows of each sections being delegated for the Superstars and friends, and the walkways between each section were lined with petals and decorative mason jars with small lit candles inside sitting next to the first chair in each row. At the front of the seating was a memorial for the Undertaker showing a professional photo as well as a collage of his many achievements, a grand piano and a pianist playing the Undertaker's WWE theme song in a beautiful piano rendition behind it, and there in front of the memorial was the casket that held the Undertaker himself.

Michelle stood at the entrance of the estate to greet each of the guests with a warm, thankful smile while Bray Wyatt helped usher the guests through the home and out to the backyard area. She wore a simple black dress that came down to the top of her knees, matching gloves, black shoes, and a black floral hat that came with a veil. She extended her appreciation to each guest that stepped to her, and in turn they gave her their respects as well as their gifts and condolences. Several former Superstars such as Ric Flair, Scott Hall, and Terry Bollea (Known as Hulk Hogan) showed up at the funeral to pay their respects. Glenn Jacobs (known as Kane in the WWE) and his wife Crystal Goins had just arrived when Michelle saw them beyond the crowd of guests and left her post to meet the couple. Upon seeing her, Crystal sped up to meet Michelle half way with a hug.

"Michelle." Crystal said. "It is good to see you again."

"It's good to see you, too." Michelle replied as she broke her embrace. She hugged Kane as tight as his massive frame allowed.

"Thank you both for coming, Glenn." She said to him.

"We had to be here." Kane said. "Mark was a great man. I hate he had to leave us so soon." Michelle looked down for a brief moment.

"It is." She said before pointing to leading the couple into the home. "Let me take you both inside." Kane and Crystal followed her to the entrance and one of the ushers led them into the home. Michelle looked back at them to make sure they made it in, then looked back to the amassing guests to continue her greeting duties. Moments after Kane and Crystal entered the home, the car carrying the McMahons along with the four busses of children and Superstars pulled up so that the passengers could get off. Michelle's face lit up minutely when she saw the McMahon family get out of the car in front of her. Upon seeing their saddened expressions, however, she was immediately reminded of where she was. She greeted Vince McMahon with a hug.

"Thank you all so much for coming." Michelle said to Vince. "It means a lot." Stephanie rubbed Michelle's shoulder.

"He was our family, too, Michelle." Vince said. "We had to be here."

"Again, thank you." Michelle called Bray over.

"The occasion is sad," Bray said when he arrived. "But it's good to see all of you here." Bray motioned for the family to follow him. "Walk this way." Bray then looked at Michelle. "I'll send some of usher inside out here to help send the children to the back."

"Thank you, Windham." Michelle said. Stephanie hugged Michelle before following Bray inside.

Everyone had finally been seated in the large seating area in the backyard of the Undertaker's estate with only a handful of the seats empty. The clear and crisp sky was a direct contrast to the atmosphere of the mass of people gathered to remember the Undertaker. Michelle McCool made her way with Bray Wyatt and another usher down the middle walkway as her husband's theme played on piano shined in the ears of the entire group. When she finally made it to the podium, everyone quieted down so that she could speak.

"I would like to make this as short as I can possibly make it," Michelle started. "…so I'll make this short. I've said this a lot today, but thank you all for coming here to share this moment with me…with us. If I can be honest...even though this was one of the hardest walks I've ever had to walk, I know my steps would not be possible if it weren't for the man I took these steps for." As Michelle spoke, the sky started to slowly fill with storm clouds. Sami Zayn, sitting towards the middle of the right section, perked up as he felt his power surge inside of him and signal to him that another Alpha-Human was on their way into the backyard. He chose not to turn around in order to keep from garnering attention. Moments later, Michelle stopped her speech and waved someone out from on the patio. Everyone turned to see AJ Lee in a simple black dress standing on the patio holding the arm of her husband Phil who wore a matching suit. Michelle nodded as an additional signal for the couple to join everyone else and take their seats. They chose two seats in the last row next to Paige who also chose to sit in the very back of the service. Paige reached out to rub Phil's hand in an attempt to console him as Michelle McCool continued her eulogy.

"Our passions," She continued. "Our strength, our weakness, and our philosophy…Our dream. We shared together. Mark was an amazing, caring, gentle, giving man. He may be gone…" Michelle staved off another series of tears and sobs. "…But the dream will live on through me and through everyone his spirit has embraced." Michelle turned to the casket. "Farewell, but not goodbye, love… I'll see you soon. Don't wait up." Michelle wiped a tear from her face as Bray went to take over for her, the man fending off a fit of tears of his own.

"If there are any who wish to say a few words," Bray said. "Please. Now is the time to do so."

Several people share their feelings about the man they knew as the Undertaker, his impact on their lives, and how they had planned on living without him. After everyone who chose to spoke had finished, the time had come to finally lay the man to rest. The pallbearers carried the casket over to the burial area, and the pianist began to play the Undertaker's theme on the piano as everyone woefully walked towards the burial area. Tears fell from every eye in attendance, it seemed. The sky opened up with rain falling as if the sky itself mourned the loss of the great Undertaker as his casket descended into the plot. Michelle McCool, unable to hold her pain in any longer, burst into tears and flung herself onto the casket, causing the men lowering it to stop its descent to allow her time to grieve. Stephanie stepped from her place next her husband and brother to grab Michelle and console her, allowing the men to finish their job of lowering the casket into the ground. The widow turned away from the spectacle and walked with Stephanie to the podium to retrieve the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming to share this moment and your memories of my husband with me." She said, her voice struggling to gain its foundation. "Those of you who have donated to the auction, please go into the lobby so that it can start. Thank you." With that, Michelle stepped down from the podium with Stephanie. Kane and Crystal met them on their way back to the others.

"If you need anything, Michelle…" Kane said as he hugged the woman. "…Anything at all, just let me know." Crystal nodded.

"We'll both do what we can for you, okay?" She told Michelle.

"Thank you all so much for coming here." Michelle replied. "I mean it." Kane and Crystal continued walking to their car, and Stephanie turned to Michelle.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked her. Michelle nodded hesitantly.

"I will be." She replied. Stephanie then thought Michelle having to live in her home alone and without her husband.

"I want you to come back to the Safe Haven." Stephanie proposed. "I don't want you to be alone right now."

"I…"

Michelle McCool found out about her ability backstage during a live RAW event. She had finished a bottle of drinking water and upon throwing the bottle in the trash, a bit of her violet energy casted itself into the trash can and all of its contents had disappeared. Michelle investigated the phenomenon closer and saw that it was in fact a small portal that led to her bedroom in her apartment. Within seconds, the portal closed and the violet energy was absorbed back into her hand. Shocked, she immediately ran to tell Vince McMahon what was going on, but was stopped by his wife, Linda, whom was to do a segment on the show that night. Linda questioned her haste, and upon Michelle telling her what happened, Linda advised Michelle to wait for her segment to end so that she could take her somewhere. That night was the night Linda explained to Michelle that she was an Alpha-Human with the power to summon portals to nearly any place in her memory as long as that place still existed in time. As expected, Michelle McCool was in disbelief, but Linda assured her that staying there at the Safe Haven would help her get her powers under her control so she decided to remain there. Three months later, she met the man she would marry. She had immediately decided to leave the Safe Haven in order to be with the Undertaker. Linda McMahon, however, did not approve of her leaving. Upon hearing her judgment, Michelle stayed. After Linda's death, she left on her own accord and had never returned, vowing to herself to remain distant from the mansion and with the man she loved. Michelle McCool had not been back to the Safe Haven since that day she left, feeling as if the McMahons would not allow her back after her leaving so abruptly and in the wake of the death of their matriarch.

Michelle could not speak on the matter of Stephanie's offer of her returning to the Safe Haven. She looked down to the floor as she thought of her promise to herself. She then felt Stephanie's hand on her shoulder.

"Please, Michelle." She pleaded. "There is plenty of room for you, and you'll have plenty of support." Michelle took a deep breath.

"I think I will stay with Windham." She answered as she looked back at the crowd to see Bray Wyatt try to console the guests while showing everyone out of the backyard. "He needs me to be here far more than he shows."

"I want you to know that both of you are welcome back to the Safe Haven if you want." Stephanie told Michelle. "If you want to come back and bring Bray with you, then come." Michelle thought a moment before answering Stephanie.

"I'll talk with Windham about it." She said. "I would love to go back to Safe Haven, but he is still a bit reckless. Mark trusted me with him, so I want to make sure I do what's best for Windham. I don't want to leave him behind." Stephanie nodded.

"I understand, Michelle." She said. "You call me when you are ready, or whenever you just want to talk, okay?" Michelle hugged Stephanie as tight as she could.

"Thank you, Stephanie. You have always been a big sister to me."

"We've had some fun times together, Michelle." Stephanie said. "You're as much family as Mark was. Shane and I missed having our getaway driver around after you left!" Michelle laughed as she recalled a memory of the three of them.

"Remember that time," She started. "…when we almost caught out in the woods drinking by your dad and I made a portal to take us back to my room?"

"That raccoon tore your room to shreds!"

"I still don't know how I overlooked it! I thought I made sure there was nothing in the area where I threw the portal, then I saw your mom's face when she found out I teleported it into my room."

"She was so mad!" The two women laughed for a while before stopping and staring at each other.

"I miss this." Michelle said to Stephanie.

"I miss you." Stephanie replied. "We all do. Come back to us, Michelle. We could really use your help." Michelle smiled and nodded.

"I'll see what Windham wants first," She started. "But I will call you regardless of his answer." Stephanie smiled.

"I hope to hear from you soon." Stephanie hugged Michelle once more before turning to round out the children so that they could get back on the bus.

Michelle then felt a cold loneliness flow over her like an ocean. The reality of her husband Mark Calaway no longer living made her feel as if there stood no one by her side even though she knew that to be false. The feeling caused her to weep once of many more times. As she turned to tend to the guests inside, she felt another presence behind her. She then heard a masculine voice call out to her.

"Miss Calaway?" She turned to see Phil standing with AJ Lee. He looked at her with glass eyes.

"Yes?" She answered. AJ patted her husband on the shoulder and he walked up to Michelle and hugged her before handing her a small box.

"He-uh….gave this to me. I think it'd be best if you kept it." Phil sniffed as he held his tears back to keep his composure. AJ then ran to Michelle and hugged her as tight as her arms allowed.

"I'm sorry for your loss." AJ said. "We're all going to miss him."

"Thank you both for coming." Michelle said with a heavy heart. Phil was unable to look Michelle

in the face again before leaving with AJ to head to their car, the pain of seeing her face without the Undertaker's being too much for him to bear. When she saw that they had left, Michelle opened Phil and AJ's gift. The contents made her burst into tears. It was an old picture of her being held up on the Undertaker's shoulders, and a much younger and starstruck Phil pointing at the two of them with a goofy face. Seeing her husband's face again brought her joy and pain all in the same form. She closed the box and allowed her tears to fall as she mourned the man that was so swiftly taken from her.


	6. The Decision

Four days after the funeral, a meeting was held regarding the next live event's changes to reflect the Undertaker's memorial. The Creative Team and the McMahons, Mick Foley, and Daniel Bryan all met at one of the city's business buildings to discuss the matter. Steven, the man in charge of the video presentations, suggested a few collections of clips and match highlights be shown in remembrance of some of the Undertaker's legendary moments.

"I like the idea." Shane said to Steven. "I mean, it's what we've done for all of our legends so I don't think that should change." Steven pulled out a portfolio filled with printed images of the Undertaker in several of his matches.

"Great." He said as he carefully spread his portfolio out across the table. "I'm thinking we could go with these clips here and then record a few superstars share their favorite memories for us to show throughout the night." Vince nodded in agreement.

"I like that." Vince said. "Let's go with it." Kam, the woman in charge of the WWE Network portion, raised her hand.

"Will we be using Misses Calaway for any of this?" She asked. Everyone looked at Stephanie, who had been staring at her blank clipboard during the discussion. The principal owner seemed emotionally detached from the entire meeting.

"Stephanie?" Mick called out. "Did you talk with Michelle about this?" Stephanie shook her head.

"I think it is still a bit too soon for her to relive some of Mark's achievements." Stephanie said. "She's working on getting the donations and auctions done, getting the estate sold, and on top of all that, she is still mourning. I don't it would be a good idea to include her in the events this week."

"Steph's right." Triple H agreed. "We don't want to bring up any memories that might hurt Michelle more than she already is. Let's hold off on calling her to bring her up to some of the shows."

"It would definitely boost the ratings." Vince said. "You're right, though. We can wait to call her." The man then clapped his hands together. "Good. We've got the whole week sorted out. The matches are set, the memorial is put together, and the stories are good. Let's go ahead and end this meeting, huh?" Everyone nodded and stood to their feet. Mick looked over to Triple H and Stephanie and the three met eyes and nodded before turning to walk out of the office and ultimately out of the building.

Triple H, Stephanie, and Daniel Bryan made it to their limousine and there awaiting them was Daniel's wife Brie Bella with Triple H and Stephanie's three daughters Aurora, Vaughn, and Murphy. The two parents hugged their little girls as Daniel kissed Brie before all of them entered the limousine. After they sat down, the youngest daughter Vaughn began questioning her parents.

"When are we gonna see Pop-Pop again?" She asked as she squeezed her yellow teddy bear in her arms. "I miss him." The middle child, Murphy, tapped her sister on the top of her head with sharp tap. Vaughn winced at the pain.

"Mom said he'll come see us, Vaughn." Murphy harped. "Stop asking!" Stephanie went to chastise Murphy for hitting her sister, but Brie Bella had beaten her to the action.

"Hey, you two." Brie spoke. "What did your mom and dad say about hitting each other?" Vaughn spoke almost instantly.

"Murphy hit me!" Vaughn harped. "I didn't hit her!"

"But you were going to, weren't you?" Vaughn looked down defeated.

"Yes, ma'am." Brie smiled.

"Thank you for being honest, but don't hit your sister. That goes for you, too, Murphy." The young girl sighed.

"Yes, ma'am." She said with disdain. Stephanie looked at her daughters then to Brie.

"We're going to have to hire you as a full-time babysitter, Brie." Stephanie said jokingly.

"They aren't bad girls." Brie said. "I just have to keep them from hitting each other. They've definitely got your love of fighting, Paul." Triple H shook his head.

"Steph still gives me hell about that." He told Brie. The space then filled with silence for the remainder of the ride back to the mansion aside from the chatter of the girls.

When the limousine arrived, Triple H spotted Mick Foley's vehicle parked in the main parking lot of the Safe Haven. They all heard the limousine door open for them to be let out of it, and the two eldest Levesque girls sprinted for the mansion doors. Vaughn stepped out slowly and immediately faced the forest area behind them. Everyone else stepped out of the vehicle and prepared to head inside. Stephanie and Triple H looked for Vaughn.

"Vaughn, honey." Stephanie called out. "Let's go inside." Brie turned to see Vaughn watching the trees sway with the wind. She then looked back at Vaughn's parents.

"I'll wait out here with her for a while." Brie said.

"Please don't be too late, okay?" Triple H said. "It's almost her bed time." Brie nodded and Daniel kissed her on the lips.

"Don't stay out long." He said. "I'll begin to miss you." Brie laughed a bit.

"I won't." She said. "I promise." Daniel, Triple H, and Stephanie walked inside the mansion, leaving Brie and Vaughn by themselves. Brie walked over to the little girl and knelt.

"Miss Brie?" Vaughn called out.

"Yes, honey?" Brie replied.

"Are you ever sad that you have powers?" Brie found the question tough to answer. She ultimately chose to tell Vaughn the truth, a decision she always made when it came to Vaughn.

"Sometimes." Brie said. "Sometimes I wish things were the way they were before I learned about them. There's nothing I can do to change it, though, so I don't think about sad things." Vaughn looked at her.

"I wanna go to normal school like Rory and Murphy. I don't wanna have powers no more." Vaughn squeezed her teddy bear again.

"I thought you liked playing with all the animals." Brie said to Vaughn.

"I do, but I want to go to school with my sisters." Brie then thought to herself.

"Maybe we can see if your mom and dad will let them go to school here." Vaughn smiled briefly.

"You can do that?" Vaughn asked.

"I can't, but your parents can. We'll talk to them, okay?" Vaughn nodded. "Good! Ready to go inside?"

"Yup!" With that, Vaughn ran past Brie into the mansion to catch up with her sisters. Brie looked back at her. "I'll race you back in!" Brie giggled then chased Vaughn to the mansion door.

Inside on the top floor, John sat on the edge of his bed. His mind had fallen into deep rumination as he tried to fall asleep. His girlfriend Nikki Bella had not spoken to him since the day of the funeral, and he assumed that the reason was because she was grieving still. John could not help feeling that there was something else, however, but he chose not to bother with his feeling until that night. John stood up and walked out of his room to confront Nikki. When he made it to her hallway, he began to feel he should not bother her. John shook off the feeling and went to knock on her door. He received no answer, so he knocked again. He then heard Nikki shout.

"Go away!" She said. John called out to her.

"It's John, Nikki." He said. He heard footsteps coming from inside her room and then heard the door knob rattle. The door opened to reveal a tired, grieving Nikki Bella. Her hair was unkempt, her posture slouching, and her eyes swollen from crying for so long.

"John." Nikki said in a defeated tone. "Please, I-" Before she could finish, John pulled her tight and put his arms around her.

"I know you're still hurting." John said softly. "But please don't shut me out, Nikki." John's loving gesture brought more tears to Nikki's eyes. She returned his embrace with one of her own.

"I never got to tell him 'Thank you', John." Nikki said. "Mark changed my life and I never thanked him for it." Nikki buried her face in John's chest and John felt her tears on his shirt. The man then thought of an idea.

"Tell him now." He said to her. Nikki looked up at him with confused eyes.

"What? How? Mark's gone."

"You don't know that. Just say it. Get it out. Tell Mark what you want to tell him. You can even pretend I'm him if you want to. You gotta get those words out of your mouth or you'll get to feeling better."

Nikki thought to herself for a moment. She had spent the rest of the week after the funeral crying so much that she had not thought of speaking her words out loud. She merely grieved the loss of one of the few men in her life that made a difference to her and she despised herself for not showing that man the gratitude she felt he deserved from her. She thought about John's words and they gave way to another idea.

"Come with me." She said. John stepped back.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Nikki walked hastefully into her room to grab a pair of tennis shoes.

"I'm going to do what you said. I'm going to tell him what I should have told him a long time ago." Nikki put on her shoes then looked back to John. "Go put on some shoes then meet me out in the garden." John blinked and then quickly turned to walk back to his room to put on a pair of shoes. Once he completed his task, he walked back down the hallway to the exit that led to the garden behind the mansion. There at the edge where the garden ended and the forest began, stood Nikki Bella waiting for him. John ran to catch her, his footsteps loud enough for Nikki to notice him running through the grass. She turned to see the owner of the noise and smiled when she saw John.

"Where are we going?" John asked as he caught his breath.

"I wanna show you the place where Mark convinced me that I'm not the freak I thought I was." Nikki replied as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Let's go. It's through the forest here."

John allowed Nikki to guide him through the forest, dodging branches carefully so not to be scratched or cut by them. After a while, John began to hear what sounded like the ocean.

"Nikki?" He started. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just follow me, okay?" Nikki answered as she continued to trek through the forest until the forest ended and the Atlantic Ocean was in full view. John was amazed at the sight of the ocean. He then noticed that they were thousands of feet above sea level as he surveyed the area and saw several cliffs in the distance. He looked at Nikki Bella who sat on the ground near the edge of the cliff.

"This is where you met Mark?" John asked her. Nikki paused briefly.

"Linda had just told me that I was an Alpha Human." Nikki said to John. "I ran all the way here thinking I could run away and go back to the hotel we were staying in that night. All I saw was the ocean. It was just the ocean and me. All that stuff I was feeling that night…all that confusion, that pain….it made want to…" Nikki could not finish that thought of hers, so she chose to continue past it. "I…I thought I was here alone that night. I was so scared. Then I heard him tell me he liked the scenery of this spot. He sat right next to me and told me that I had a gift no one else had and that I should embrace it as a part of me." Nikki then pulled her lighter out of her pocket. "You know, Mark was the one who told me to always keep a lighter on me. He gave me confidence…" Nikki paused then stood to her feet. John watched her look out and shout at the ocean. "Mark…if you can hear me…I want to tell you that you changed me that night. If it weren't for you, I….I would have jumped." John eyed Nikki, shocked at her revelation. "I would have died, killed myself that night if you hadn't talked me out of it. You…you saved me, Mark. You saved my life and I will always love you for that." Nikki had begun crying as she spoke her words. "I know I've never told you how much I thank you for it and I know I can never thank you enough, but…here it is….Thank you, Mark. Thank you for giving me a second chance at life and showing me how strong I am…." Nikki paused and let her tears for the Undertaker fall down her feminine face. She turned to John Cena and ran to hug him. "…I'm gonna miss him so much, John." John swallowed hard to keep himself from crying also then held his girlfriend closer to him.

"I know, Baby." He said to her. "I know." After nearly a minute of standing still, Nikki looked up into John's eyes.

"I feel a little better now that I was able to say all that to him." She said. "Thank you, John. I'm sorry I was such a downer beating myself up over this."

"You don't have to apologize to me." John said quickly. "If you need more time alone, I unders-"

"No-no. It's okay. I…I really don't want to be alone right now. I would rather you stay in my room with me tonight." John smiled and kissed Nikki softly.

"Whatever you want, Nikki." He said to her, making her smile. Nikki then looked behind her at the ocean waves glowing underneath the moonlight.

"We should head back." She said. "I know it's getting late and you have an interview to go to tomorrow." John smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." He said apathetically. "They all ask the same questions, you know." Nikki giggled and punched John's arm.

"Ya still gotta go, so there!" She began to walk through the forest headed back to the mansion. "Come on! Let's go!"

The couple made their way safely through the forest back to the garden of Safe Haven. John then noticed that the lights of the dorm room hallways were all on, signaling that everyone was either still awake of had been awakened. He pointed up to the second floor.

"Look." He said to Nikki. She looked up and saw the hallway lit up.

"All the lights are on." She explained. "What for?" John shrugged.

"I guess we're about to find out." He said as he headed into the mansion, Nikki following suit. When the two made it to the top of the stairs they started hearing voices chattering. They looked down the hall and saw that nearly all of the Superstars whose rooms were on the second floor were out in the hallway with Stephanie, Shane, and Triple H prying at one of the room doors. Nikki tapped on the shoulder of Colby Lopez, known as Seth Rollins in the WWE, in an attempt to catch his attention.

"Colby." She called out to him. "What's going on?"

"Claudio's having another freakin' episode!" Seth replied. "They're trying to get the door open right now, but no one can move it. He won't let anybody in."

"'Another episode'?" John said, unsure what Seth referred to. They then heard Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan chime in behind them.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Claudio again." Seth repeated. Brie shook her head.

"Poor guy." She said.

At the bedroom door, Triple H tried to ram the door with his shoulder in an attempt to get in. Everyone heard Cesaro screaming as if he were in extreme pain, the sounds raising urgency in getting the door open. Finn Bálor decided that he would try to open the door by using the door knob instead.

"Just use the damn door knob!" He shouted as he reached for the door handle.

"Fergal, no!" Stephanie shouted at him. Her warning was too late, however. As Finn grabbed the door knob, his hand was burned by the unnoticeable heat. He quickly withdrew his hand and let out a painful shout. Sasha Banks and Bayley, whom stood beside him, went to his aid.

"Are you alright?" Bayley said to him with concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Finn replied. "We gotta get that door open." He stepped in front of the door again then used his power to fill his hand with red kinetic energy. He grabbed the doorknob again and twisted it to open the door, the energy in his hand acting as a shield from the heat of the handle.

What everyone saw in Cesaro's room frightened all of them. Nearly everything in it aside from the bed its occupant was in had been charred as if the space were filled with a fire that had just been put out. The wallpaper had peeled off the wall due to the intense heat that still existed in a lesser magnitude, and from behind several parts on the wall fell what looked like small shards of golden light that dissipated before they hit the ground. Laying in the bed was Cesaro. The man was sitting upright covered in sweat, his breath heavy and his face filled with fear. He appeared to have just endured a night terror. Stephanie, Triple H, Shane, and Finn stepped into the room and stood at the foot of Cesaro's bed, immediately feeling the heat as everyone else tried to look inside the room from the hallway. Cesaro looked at the three with pitiable eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry." Cesaro said with sorrow. "I didn't mean to…I couldn't control it." Triple H moved closer to him.

"It's okay." He said to Cesaro. "We're just glad you're not hurt. Your screaming had us scared." Stephanie sat on the bed next to him.

"Was it another night terror, Claudio?" She asked Cesaro. The man's breathing calmed and he was able to speak more coherently. Finn looked on with worry and concern.

"It…it looked like a warzone." Cesaro said. "There was fire, people screaming, and everything was crumbled on the ground. I was standing in the middle of it. I felt everything. I felt it all. I couldn't wake up from it." Stephanie put her hand on his. She felt him shaking slightly.

"It's okay." She said. "It was just a dream." Cesaro took a deep breath.

"…But it felt so real." He said with a shaky voice. "I felt like I was there. I was there watching everything burn…"

"Claudio." Shane started as he looked around at the damage room. "Do you need to move to another room?" Cesaro shook his head.

"No." He said. "I will fix this room up again tomorrow. Think nothing of this mess." Stephanie and Shane looked at each other as Cesaro repositioned himself in his bed.

"You sure you don't wanna move?" Finn asked Cesaro. "I mean, you know you're always welcome to stay in my room a bit so you can get some sleep. I can take the couch."

"Thank you, Fergal." Cesaro said. "I'll be fine." Finn waved his hands.

"Alright. If you change your mind I'll be in my room." Finn stepped out of Cesaro's room, everyone else moving to either side to let him through. Stephanie stood up from the bed.

"If you need anything," She started. "Just come get us. Please." Cesaro nodded in agreement. Triple H, Stephanie, and Shane then left his room, Triple H closing the door behind him before speaking to everyone in the hallway.

"Alright." He said. "You can all go back your rooms. He's fine." Stephen Farrelly, known as Sheamus, spoke out in detest.

"We know the lad's breathin'." He said. "But how many times am I gonna be getting' up outta me sleep?" Leati 'joe' Anoa'i, known as Roman Reigns, hit Sheamus's shoulder.

"Chill, man." Roman said to the Irishman. "You should be used to this by now. Get some damn earplugs if you can't take the noise." Sheamus scoffed then headed back to his, cursing all the way. Everyone went back to their rooms except for John, Nikki, and Seth, though Seth left the couple soon after everyone else made it to their rooms. As the Shane, Triple H, and Stephanie walked by them, Shane spoke.

"You two not going to sleep?" He asked as he turned around to face them, causing Stephanie and Triple H to stop walking and do the same.

"Yeah." John said. "Is Claudio okay?"

"He's fine. He still has to work on controlling his powers is all. Don't worry about him too much." The trio turned back to head to the main office, leaving John and Nikki alone in the hallway. Nikki turned to face John with her arms folded.

"What's wrong?" John asked her. Nikki shook her head.

"Ya know." She started. "If you really wanna be his friend, that's fine, but you should just talk to him instead of being creepy about it." John furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean 'creepy', Nikki?" John asked with agitation. Nikki counted off on her fingers.

"Well, one: you ask other people questions about him. Two: you secretly check up on him. Three-"

"Okay, okay! I get it. I just don't want Claudio to feel like an outcast or anything when we're all going through the same thing here." Nikki huffed.

"Look, Super Cena." She said, making John's face contort with slight anger. "I know you wanna try and be a hero and save the day, and I love that about you, but you know everybody doesn't wanna be saved. Claudio's one of those people. Just let him work whatever's going on with himself on his own." Nikki swung her arms around John's neck and looked into his eyes lovingly. "Now let's go to bed, okay? Don't worry about Claudio. He'll be fine." John nodded and kissed Nikki on her lips.

"Alright." John said. "He's been at this longer than I have. He knows what he's doing, and so do you. Let's get to bed." Nikki smiled and let go of John so the two could head back to Nikki's room to sleep. John could not rid of himself of the sense of worry he felt for Cesaro, however, though he did not allow it to show in his face or mannerisms as he walked with his girlfriend to her room.

Shane, Triple H, Daniel, and Stephanie had just made it back to the office where Mick was waiting for them. He stood up when he heard the doors open.

"Everything alright?" Mick asked. "Finn came in acting crazy and you all stormed out."

"We had to deal with something." Stephanie replied. "It's handled now. We're sorry about that."

"Let's continue, shall we?" Shane added. Mick shook his head.

"There's really nothing else to continue." He said. "You all need to show those assholes that you're all humans, too! You gotta show them that they shouldn't treat you any different just because you've all got powers."

"You're absolutely right, Mick." Stephanie said. "That isn't the issue, however. The issue is the timing. We can't just come out with this. We need time to plan."

"Steph, with all due respect, between the four of you, Linda, and Mark, you've had roughly thirty years. I personally think that's enough time."

"It seems like it." Daniel Bryan said. "We have children to think about, too, though. We can't open up about our powers until we're sure the kids can still remain safe outside of these walls."

"You're making excuses." Mick said plainly before sitting back in his seat. "I may not be an Alpha-Human, but a lot of my close friends are and so are their children. A lot of them didn't have the security of Safe Haven and they made it along just fine."

"They did that by not using their natural-born abilities, Mick." Triple H chimed in. "They walked around like a normal human being so no one ever knew. We're helping everyone here get used to their powers so that they can function without being called out and ridiculed."

"So you're training them to hide, in other words." Mick's response made Triple H tighten his lips. "I know neither of you want to hear that, but it's true. You're helping them get used to their powers so that they can hide them and be 'normal' humans. The thing is, neither you nor they are normal humans. You're better than that. The world can learn from all of you. Instead of training these guys and gals to hide their powers and give regular humans something to fear in you, train them to do good in the world with their powers and give us not-so-powerful people to call on to do the things we can't do."

Mick Foley's words hit everyone in the soul. They all knew Mick to be the only non-Alpha Human who supported Linda and the Undertaker's dream of Alpha Humans and regular humans living together as one human race, and he made it known to them every chance he received. That moment was no different, but it had become more apparent than ever that Mick believed in the dream just as much as they did. Mick sighed and stood out of his chair once more.

"Listen." He said to the group. "I want all of us to be able to coexist without worrying what one group is going to do to the other. We're all humans regardless of our talents. I believe that, and I know another not-an-Alpha human who believes that." Shane grew curious.

"Who might that be?" He asked.

"Well, it's Misses CM Punk, Shane. AJ's been supporting her husband since they met, remember? I'm certain she knows by now what he is, and you haven't anything out of them as far as her hating him for it. In fact, she and I have been talking about this meeting for an awfully long time. It's a shame AJ couldn't be here to speak up, but we both believe in coexistence and want to make it happen."

Shane blinked when he realized it. While her husband Phil Brooks was one of the more powerful Alpha Humans able to control and bend Earth's elements to his will, AJ Lee was indeed not an Alpha Human but a regular human.

"You're right." Daniel said. "She has to be a supporter of the dream. Otherwise she wouldn't be married to an Alpha Human."

"My point," Mick continued. "Is that there are humans out there that won't hate you all for your powers and will support you. They'll follow you every step of the way. I mean, so many little boys and girls already look up to the Superstars just for doing what they do for a living. Imagine what it would mean to a kid who's an Alpha Human and is afraid of being bullied, beaten up, or even killed because they're different. If you speak up, you'll give them hope because their hero will be just like them." Mick headed for the door. "I have to head back home. I have an early morning and I'm already going to be drinking a gallon of coffee to stay awake tomorrow. Just think about what I said. Not all of us are out to get you. Actually, some of us need you." With that, Mick turned to head out of the office and ultimately out of the mansion. Stephanie looked up to the ceiling, her ruminations weighing heavy on her heart before she finally spoke to break the silence.

"Mick's right." She said, making everyone look at her.

"What?" Triple H said. "You're not considering going through with this, are you? The kids aren't ready."

"None of us are ready, Paul! We've been hiding behind these walls preparing for something we'll never really be ready for. We aren't the only Alpha Humans out there. You know that, I know that, we all know that. What Mick said made me realize that I've been so worried about protecting Vaughn…protecting everyone… that I've forgotten what I'm protecting them from. We shouldn't have to hide our powers. We need to embrace them. We need to let the world know who and what we are so that we can all help each other. There are Alpha Humans, children and adults alike, who don't have what we have. They don't have this mansion to protect them and they don't have us to guide them, but if we speak out then they will. They'll have us. They'll know that they aren't alone in this world because we'll show them." Triple H swallowed a lump.

"Steph." He said. Shane interrupted his train of thought.

"We know what you're about to say, Paul." He said. "And I agree with you. This is uncharted territory here. Linda never spoke out about this in public and neither did Mark. They both worked behind the scenes to make sure us Alpha Humans had what we needed to live with other humans." He then looked at his sister. "But Steph's on the right track. We've been focusing on this group here and not the Alpha Humans that haven't been found yet. Tonight reminded me that we have no way of knowing what every Alpha Human will be able to do and to what magnitude. If there is an Alpha Human strong enough to obliterate this entire world with their power, they need to be found and they need our help to guide them in the right direction. The only way to find them is to let them know who we are and that they're not alone. We need to do this. We can't wait anymore. We can't hide this forever. If we're going to face this, we're going to have to face it together." Daniel looked up to the ceiling.

"Well." He started. "That was one hell of a pep talk! When are we going to tell everyone?"

"Tomorrow." Stephanie said. "We'll delay class so that we can have everyone listening. We'll tell the world Friday during the State of Peace conference." Shane gave Stephanie's decision a bit of thought.

"You think that's wise, Steph?" he questioned. "That's a high-profile event. We should focus on promoting the WWE."

"No, Shane. The State of Peace conference is the ideal setting. The world will be watching us. We owe it to all Alpha-Humans. This may be our only chance to reach out to the world like this."

"I agree." Triple H said. The man then sat down in the seat closest to him. "Now, it's time to address the elephant in the room." The four looked at each other.

"What can we do?" Shane asked. "We've tried everything. He won't talk about anything about himself before him coming to wrestle here in the US and every time we bring it up in our sessions he blanks out."

"Why don't you just get in his head and figure out what's going on that way?" Daniel suggested. Stephanie shook her head.

"Claudio won't let us in." She said. Triple H's eyes widened.

"He's stronger than the two of you?" He asked with concern.

"Not initially." Shane clarified. "Over time, it got more difficult to read him. His power got stronger and after a while he was able to block our thoughts out when we tried to send him images during our sessions."

"That's what worries us. We don't know what's triggering Claudio's change and we won't know unless he lets us in his head to find out." Triple H's concern grew.

"That's a problem." He stated. "What happened with Claudio tonight is a problem because it's becoming more frequent. The fact that he has the power to put everything back the way it was like nothing happened is a problem, Steph!" Triple H stood to his feet. "Claudio is dangerous simply because we don't know what he can do. Is it just telepathy and telekinesis to the max, or is Claudio just using those powers to cover up something else?" Stephanie sighed as her husband's concern raised worry of her own. Her worry caused her to consciously think of her close friend Michelle McCool.

"Where are you going?" Triple H asked his wife as she headed out of the office.

"I need to call Michelle and tell her and Windham to be at the State of Peace conference." Stephanie answered. She stepped out of the office and dialed Michelle's number.

* * *

…Ring…

…Ring…

…Ring…

Michelle reached for her phone as she sat in her chair staring out of the glass wall. She then heard Bray Wyatt's voice call out to her.

"Who is it?" He asked. Michelle looked at her phone.

"It's Stephanie." She said. "I should answer. She's called several times." The ringing stopped and Michelle grimaced. "I'll call her back tomorrow then if she doesn't call again." Bray looked at Michelle as if he had seen a ghost.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked her. "You barely move from this chair." Michelle shut her eyes.

"I've been thinking." She started. "I want to go back." Bray eyed her.

"Back where?" He asked.

"Back to Safe Haven. Stephanie, Shane, they could use the help. Plus, there's no sense in me staying cooped up in this house moping." Bray removed his hat and rubbed the back of his head.

"What about me?" He asked. "I can't go back there."

"Yes you can." Michelle said to him. She stood up from her chair and placed both her hands on his shoulders. "They would love to have you back. You can help all of us with your powers, Windham. I know you can do much more. Please think about it for me. I want to come with me when I go." Michelle walked towards the door of the room. "I'm going to bed. Sleep good, Windham." With that, Michelle walked off into the darkness of the hallway, leaving Bray Wyatt to his own thoughts. Those thoughts constantly shouted the words 'betrayal' and 'abandonment' in his mind. His feelings then grew angry as he thought of Shane and Stephanie McMahon. He spoke in a low tone to himself.

"Blind leaders with false hope… Soon it will all end."


	7. The Revelation

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. School work has become quite the burden. I will try to be more persistent with my updates. Enjoy. :-)**

The sun greeted AJ's face as she laid in bed while her husband continued to sleep. She sat up and stretched as gently as she could to keep from waking Phil from his much needed rest. AJ looked at her phone to check the time and noticed she had an unread text message from Mick Foley that was sent to her last night. She looked over at her husband to make sure he had not awakened, then put on her reading glasses and carefully got out of bed. AJ walked to the living room and opened the message.

" _They are going to tell everyone._ " The message read. " _You and Phil be at the State of Peace in New York City tomorrow morning. Reveal is at noon._ "

The excitement AJ felt after reading the message from Mick was insurmountable. She could not wait to tell Phil, but she knew he was still sleeping. AJ did know that Celeste Bonin, once known in the WWE as Kaitlyn, was awake and thus decided to call her. The line rung twice before Celeste answered.

"Good morning, Dummy." Celeste answered to her friend. "What's wrong? Did Phil short the house out again?" AJ almost shouted with excitement.

"No-no-no!" She said quietly. "It's bigger than that. Way bigger!"

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because Phil's still asleep. Remember what I told you the other day about me trying to convince Phil to go public about his powers?"

"Of course I do. You tell me almost every day."

"I know, I know, but this isn't that. We aren't going to have to say anything because the McMahons are gonna say it for us. They're going to tell the world about Alpha Humans during the State of Peace thing tomorrow! Mick texted me late last night about it!" AJ heard Celeste gasp on the other end.

"No kidding!" Celeste yelped. "That's great!"

"Yes!" AJ replied loudly, forgetting her husband was still asleep. She sucked air in through her teeth and covered her phone. "Yes. Mick said you have to be there, too. The WWE section goes live at noon tomorrow. I'm guessing that's when they'll do it. You have to come here now so we can all go together."

"Why?" Celeste asked AJ. "I'm not an Alpha Human."

"Yeah, but you support them like me and Mick do. Please. You have to be there." Celeste sighed in the phone.

"That's gonna be really tight, April." Celeste said. "I guess if I leave like right now then I should make it. You owe me a plane ticket!"

"I'm sending you the confirmation number right now." AJ said to her.

"What?"

"I already booked your flight."

"What the hell? When?"

"Just now while we were on the phone. You're flying right out of Houston and coming straight here to Chicago. Your plane leaves at eleven-fifteen, so you've got about five hours to get your stuff and get to the airport."

"Why didn't you just book the flight straight to NYC instead?"

"Because I want you to get there at the same time as us." AJ almost felt her friend shake her head on the other line.

"What am I gonna do with you?" She asked.

"Whatever you can't do without me." AJ answered.

"Alright, alright! Send me the number so I can print out the ticket." AJ leaped into the air.

"You got it!" She said. "We'll be waiting for you when you get here."

"Okay. I still don't believe this is happening, you know."

"Me either. Hurry! Go get ready!"

"Alright, I'm going! Geez! Bye!"

"Bye!" AJ ended the call and went to go plug her phone back into its battery charger. She nearly jumped when she saw Phil leaning in the doorway. AJ took off her glasses as if to get a better look. "Y-you're awake." Phil nodded.

"Yup." He said.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to hear your entire conversation." AJ sighed.

"I wanted to surprise you with it when you got up since I know that-" Before AJ could finish her sentence, Phil interrupted her.

"I don't think this is a good idea." He said, making his wife's face fill with confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she approached him. "Phil, this is big news not just for you but for all the Alpha Humans. This means you guys don't have to hide anymore. You can finally be what you really are." Phil shook his head and went past AJ to sit on the sofa.

"You don't get it, Apes." He said, throwing his hands in the air. "You never did. You know, I gotta say thank you for fighting so hard for us Alpha Humans…for me… but not everybody feels the same way you do. Not everybody's gonna be okay with this. The term 'Alpha Human' itself challenges everything we were taught about life and being human. I guarantee you any amount of whatever you want that people are going to see us as weapons of mass destruction just because they don't understand and wanna classify us as something easy. This muddy water we're all walking through with this is gonna get muddier when they reveal the Alpha Humans to the rest of the world, April, and I honestly don't think that we're ready for what's gonna happen after the State of Peace tomorrow. The whole world's gonna change once they find out we exist, April." AJ sat down next to Phil and caressed his arm.

"I know all that, Phil." AJ said to him. "You don't think I think about whether everyone else will see you the way I see you? I didn't turn away when you showed me your powers, Phil. I kept loving you and I still will love you no matter what. I want you to be able to walk around town without having to hide who you are anymore. Don't you want that for yourself…for all Alpha Humans?" Phil looked down at his feet and sighed.

"Of course I want that." Phil said. "I want to be able to hear 'Alpha Human' on the streets and not hear 'freaks' or 'mutants' go along with it. I want all of us to be accepted." Phil stood to his feet. "But I know that's not going to happen tomorrow, next week, next month, or next year. It's going to take more than a speech to take that fear, that hatred they'll feel in hearts for us, April. All the McMahons will be doing tomorrow is shining a light on that hate and that fear."

"Maybe that's the first step." AJ suggested. "You and I both know that being different in any way is always met with hate and fear. That's not an excuse not to go forward. There is no excuse. You shouldn't have to hide behind a foreign religion that believes you to be some weather god that brings good farming fortune every fall season. None of you should have to hide just because you're different." AJ stood up and hugged Phil around his waist. "This needs to be done. The world needs to know what an Alpha Human is. I know it's going to get messy after this, but I'll be right here standing up and fighting with you no matter how muddy the water gets. I made that vow when I married you, and I have absolutely no intention of breaking that vow."

As AJ held on to him, Phil thought deeply about her words. AJ's conviction and dedication to him was clear, and it was clear how much he meant to her. He could not help but think of the impending hardships that he knew were to come after the revelation of the Alpha Humans during the State of Peace conference and how much of the danger would be transferred to AJ because of his Alpha Human DNA. Phil was unsure whether or not AJ was as concerned about the world attacking her for being the wife of an Alpha Human. He was certain, however, that he would do everything in his ability to protect the little woman named April Jeanette Mendez Brooks, the woman who took his name and claimed his pain as her own without thought or regret. Phil wrapped his arms around her and the two stood in each other's embrace as if it would be the last time they would do so.

* * *

The mansion was buzzing as every Superstar and student living behind its walls stood in the massive lobby waiting for the McMahons to make their way downstairs. The McMahons asked everyone to be downstairs so that they could make an announcement, and with Vince McMahon present they knew it was a rather hefty announcement. The students all grew restless as they waited, and several of the Superstars worked to calm them down. Brie Bella made the larger attempt by trying to speak louder.

"You guys." She said loudly. "Calm down. They'll be down here soon, okay?" Trinity Fatu, or Naomi as known in the wrestling world, nudged Brie as Brie tried her best to calm the impatient children.

"Girl," Naomi started. "We've been standing here for what feels like an hour. If I'm getting bored, I know these kids have been bored." Brie sighed. Nikki Bella, standing next to Brie, crossed her arms.

"I know." She said, agreeing with Naomi. "What is taking them so long?" John Cena, standing next to her, placed his hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be down here." He said. Daniel Bryan, standing next to Brie, shrugged.

"Yeah." He added. "Just wait." Nikki and Naomi both rolled their eyes as they all continued to wait. Towards the back of the lobby, Sheamus worked with Sami Zayn, Bayley, and Seth Rollins in an attempt to also calm the children down.

"Ya gotta quiet down, you guys." Bayley said sweetly. "They'll be down in a minute and then we can all go back to sleep." One of the children spoke.

"We have class today." He said to her. "We can't go back to sleep." Sheamus stepped in.

"Aw come on." He said. "Just pipe down, will ya!?" One of the smaller children kicked Sheamus in his shin, making him wince slightly. "Ow! You little…." The tall man grunted in frustration. Roman slapped Sheamus on his back.

"Chill man." He said. "They're just kids." Sheamus scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Well, you try sayin' that when one of 'em kicks you in your knees." Seth, standing behind Roman, shook his head and cursed to himself.

"What the hell is taking so long anyway?" Finn Bálor looked on as his friends tried to get everyone quiet. Cesaro, standing next to him, leaned on the large stone statue behind him. Finn looked over to him.

"Aren't you getting tired of waiting?" He asked Cesaro. The man shook his head.

"I'm just tired." He said simply. "I didn't sleep well."

"Why didn't you just come sleep with me in my room, Claudio? I said you could."

"It's fine, Fergal. I'll get some sleep when this meeting is done. I needed to fix my room anyhow." Cesaro leaned his head up against the statue and closed his eyes. "Thank you, though." Finn eyed him and for a fleeting moment he felt as if his heart had cracked a little. Finn shook the feeling off and turned back to the children.

"No problem, Claudio." He said. A minute later, everyone heard Shane's voice call out to the entire group.

"Alright, alright." He said as he, along with the rest of his family, walked down the massive staircase that led to the lobby. Everyone turned to face them as they stood in front of the main entrance. Vince leaned over to Triple H.

"This had better be good." He said quietly to his son-in-law.

"We have something very important to tell all of you." Shane continued. "This is going to change everything we told you about where you stand right now." Shane's audience began to look around at themselves in contemplation. "We've made the decision to come forward about the Alpha Human race." Ashley Fliehr, known as Charlotte in the WWE, gasped loudly as the news broke to all of them.

"What?" She yelped. "When?"

"Friday." Triple H answered. "At the State of Peace conference. We will use our segment there to discuss it." Vince suddenly grew furious.

"State of Peace?" He harped. "We're supposed to be advertising the company, not coming out to the world about all of you being super heroes!" Stephanie grimaced.

"Dad, we are not super heroes." She said to Vince.

"You all have powers the super heroes have, so that makes you super heroes. But, never mind that! You are not taking up the State of Peace moment to open up about this! Just show them your powers and be done with it. We need to use this opportunity to promote the WWE!"

"We've already decided." Shane said. "We're not doing this for money or for the WWE. We're doing this for the lives of all the Alpha Humans, here and out there! I'm putting my foot down on this one, so you can either walk with us or stand aside. No matter what you do, though, we are not going to back down." Vince had no words as his son shut his attempt to silence the movement failed. Charlotte spoke once more.

"What does that mean for us?" She asked. Seth followed up behind her.

"Yeah." He said. "We're gonna be in the spotlight after that. That means we're gonna be answering a shit ton of questions and defending ourselves against a shit ton of haters." Bayley raised her hand politely to speak.

"You guys." She said. "I think this is a great idea. This means we won't have to hide ourselves anymore and we get to meet other Alpha Humans and help them, too!"

"That sounds great and all, Pam." Becky started. "But let's get real. We're going to be fighting off all those naysayers and haters just like Colby said. We should prep for that first." Stephanie raised her hand to tell the others she wanted to speak.

"You're all correct." She said. "That's exactly what this means. We are challenging what the entire world considers to be 'normal'. They're going to come for us with hate, questions, suggestions, you name it. We not only wanted to talk to you about our decision to come forward. We wanted to talk with you all about what comes after that. We want you to be prepared for whatever comes, both positive and negative. It's going to be tough, so we all need to help each other be strong right now." Shane then stepped forward.

"We'll need as many of us at the conference as possible." He said. "So, we're leaving here tomorrow morning at seven o'clock." Shane looked to Seth. "Colby. Do you mind staying behind with Bryan and Brianna to look after the children?" Shane then looked to Bayley. "I'm asking you, too, Pamela."

"Sure, Shane." Seth said. "No problem." Bayley nodded.

"Of course I don't mind." Bayley answered. Shane smiled.

"Good. No school or anything. Just make sure they don't tear up the place." The two Superstars nodded in agreement. One of the little boys jumped up.

"Why does Mister Colby have to watch us?" He asked. "He's mean!"

"I am not mean!" Seth harped. "You guys are just little jerks!"

"Colby! Micah!" Stephanie snapped. "That's enough."

"You got it." Seth said.

"Yes, Ma'am." The little boy named Micah said. "I'm sorry." Triple H spoke next.

"Alright." He said. "After we finish that speech, we'll use the rest of our time to promote the company." Triple H then looked to Vince. "That alright, Vince?" Vince McMahon simply nodded without saying a word. Stephanie clapped her hands together.

"Then it's settled." She said. "Tomorrow morning, we'll be making history. Everyone be ready. You're free to go. No school today, students." The children erupted with a massive sound of joy as the McMahons left and they all went back to their rooms, leaving the other Superstars on their own. Lana was the first one to speak.

"This is insane." She said aloud. "So we're gonna be exposed now?"

"It isn't like we're going super mode 24/7 after this." Seth stated. "They're just letting everybody know we exist so we don't have to hide. That's all."

"That's all, Colby?" Roman harped. "You know that's not all. We're gonna be poked and prodded about it for the rest of our lives. Everybody on the roster is, Alpha Human or not. How is any of this a good thing? We don't need to say anything about this."

"We can't keep avoiding it, Joe." John said to Roman. "The longer we hide, the longer we'll be living a lie. By coming out with our Alpha Human powers, we'll be letting everybody know that we're not here to hurt anybody and that we are just different." Roman eyed John with irritation.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said. "You ain't even been an Alpha Human for a whole week yet! What do you know?" Bayley raised her hands.

"Roman." Bayley said. "Don't."

"Naw, Pam. All of us have struggled with this for years! We left family behind because of this. I had to leave my wife and my daughter because of my powers!" Roman then prodded John's chest with his finger. "You've got no idea how that hurt me, but I knew I had to do it to keep them safe. We're all here to keep our loved ones safe! I don't agree with this at all, and I know you all don't either. Rightfully so." John swatted Roman's hand off of his chest, making everyone except Nikki give the two men space.

"Listen, Joe." John said with authority, making Roman shake his head and smile. "I haven't known about my powers long, you're right, but I see something when I look at all those little girl and boys upstairs. I see our future rulers and leaders. If those kids can't live being who they really are, then how the hell are they going to live their destinies and rule the world? We aren't just doing this for the now. We're doing it for the future." Nikki grabbed John's arm.

"He's right, Joe." She said to Roman. "This is more important than just us. Alpha Humans are still humans. We need to let everyone know that." Roman nodded.

"Alright, alright." He said as he applauded. "So now that Super Cena finds out he can shoot lasers outta his eyes, he thinks he knows everything about being an Alpha Human." Roman then looked at Nikki. "…And you out of all of us, Nikki, are trailing behind him like some whipped puppy. We need to just let the regular humans have theirs and we keep ours." Cesaro, standing behind the rest of the Superstars, spoke up.

"John's right." He said, making everyone look back at him. He began walking towards the trio. "Shane is right. Stephanie is right. We need to show this world who we are so that the next world, the world that our children will lead, can be built on a foundation of trust, acceptance, and love. This is ultimately bigger than us. We are taking a step for the future of this world. We need to open our eyes and see that hiding isn't getting us anywhere." Roman looked at Cesaro with trying eyes.

"You're the last one to talk about hiding, man." Roman said to Cesaro. "You, of all people, say hiding isn't doing anything while you hide everything from us! Your family, your past…Hell, I don't even think Claudio Castagnoli is your real name and after all those times you tore up your room, I feel like you're hiding your true powers, too." The other Superstars could see the rage building in Cesaro's face as Roman cut on him with his words. Sami Zayn stepped forward to try and quiet Roman down.

"Yo, Joe." Sami said as he grabbed Roman's shoulders. "Chill out." Roman shook Sami off of him.

"Naw." Roman said. "Big man wants to talk about showing the world what we really are?" Roman looked back to Cesaro. "Why don't you show us… what _you_ really are?" Roman began to circle the other man, sizing him up with his eyes. "We all heard the rumor going around about what happened back home in Switzerland. We heard about that town that was burned to the ground. If I were a betting man, I'd bet that was you."

"That's enough, Joe." Charlotte said sternly. Her demand fell on deaf ears.

"That Claudio in that town that night…that's the Claudio I wanna see. This mild-mannered, low-key fuck boy Claudio ain't shit if you ask me. The only one of us who's hiding is you." Finn Bálor ran up to Roman and pushed the man as hard as he could.

"Back the hell off, Joe!" Finn harped. John instinctively grabbed Finn to keep him from pushing Roman again.

"Calm down, Fergal!" John said in an attempt to calm Finn.

"Fuck that!" Finn said. "I'm not gonna let him keep running his mouth about-"

"About who?" Roman asked as he flipped his hair out of his face. "Him? Please." Roman then used his powers to coat his entire body in a metallic chrome skin. "Stand with somebody that isn't afraid to stand for himself and not some cold-hearted man too weak and too scared to fight his own battles." Cesaro, standing in front of where Roman was standing, stood with his fists clenched.

"Weak…?" Cesaro started. The man unclenched his fists and slowly turned around to face Roman, and Roman eyed Cesaro with the eyes of a man preparing to fight. Roman then felt his Alpha Human strength slowly fade and his metal skin returned to its original sienna tone. Everyone looked at Roman as they saw his powers fade. John looked back at Cesaro and saw him eying Roman with an emotionless gaze. Cesaro walked past Nikki and him to close the distance between Roman and himself. He then looked the other man in the eyes as he continued to speak.

"You think you are stronger than me?" He then used his power to hold Roman in place and grabbed the man's head on the sides with his hands. "Then let's find out which of us truly is stronger."

"Claudio." Becky Lynch called out. "Don't do it. Don't stoop to his level." Her cries fell on deaf ears as Cesaro proceeded to telepathically connect himself to Roman's subconscious.

"Feel the guilt of your parents facing an entire town of hatred simply because their child is different. Feel their pain and suffering." Cesaro said to Roman. He then mentally began sending Roman images of his own childhood memories, the pressure of the energy making Roman wince. Cesaro sent him an image of a woman, a man, and a boy running out of a burning house with several local townspeople chasing them out into a wooded area. Their screams and shouting pierced Roman's ears. "Feel the heat of the fire of hatred burning everything that you knew to ashes and taking your home from you." The other Superstars saw tears began to form in both Cesaro and Roman's eyes as Cesaro showed Roman images of the same family standing together in a forest with the townspeople surrounding them. "Feel the fear that family felt when the loving light that they knew turned into a darkness so cold and so heartless…" Cesaro sent Roman images of the townspeople tearing the little boy away from his parents and one man holding a gun pointed at the boy. "…and so callous…" Roman then saw an image of the father breaking free from the townspeople's grasp and running to save his son only to be shot to death in his place. Cesaro's emotions filled Roman's mind and body as he shouted at him. "Hear your mother cry for you before she is taken from you in cold blood and evil!" Cesaro filled Roman's mind with images of the mother being shot in the head by the same man who killed her husband. "Feel the pain of having the only people in your life shot down in front of you! Feel the sorrow! The rage!" Cesaro then sent an image of the little boy standing in the middle of the town and everything was on fire. The homes, the forest, the people were on fire. Their screams and the heat of the flames filled Roman's mind and he screamed. Cesaro felt his power begin to grow within him and suddenly, he removed the images from Roman's mind released his hold on him, let out a heavy breath as Roman fell to his knees. Everyone looked at Cesaro in horror as he spoke once more.

"That is what I face every time I close my eyes." He said, a single tear falling from his right eye. Roman, still shaken, looked the other man in his face. "It wakes me every night. It haunts me, casting its cloud over everything I see and everywhere I go! I hear their voices in my ears. I feel the fire burn its visage into my head! So you're right, Joe. I'm scared. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of who I am and what that hatred made me that night. But still I carry on… because I know that is what my parents would want me to do…to live, to forgive, and not hate. To love and not fight. I swore that is what I would do." Cesaro looked deep into Roman's eyes. "No matter how weak you think I am…until you can say that you can face your sorrow and pain…your rage…after you've lost everything…I will always be stronger than you." Cesaro turned around and walked past everyone to return to his room, all their eyes watching him leave the lobby. He past Shane and Stephanie whom he had not noticed had tried to reach out to him while he confronted Roman, and spoke to them through telepathy.

" _I hope you are ready._ " He said. " _The hatred will only get stronger from here._ " With that, he left the two siblings to think on what he said to them.

* * *

It was a quiet morning for Michelle McCool. She sat in a chair near the window of her bedroom reading a self-improvement book as she sipped on a cup of coffee. The more of the book she read, the more she thought of her two old friends Stephanie and Shane and how much she truly missed them. Michelle knew that eventually she would return to the Safe Haven, but her concern for Bray Wyatt halted her. She kept a close eye on him after the Undertaker's death. It worried Michelle because she knew how deeply Bray cared for him and from what she witnessed, Bray seemed unfazed. She closed her book and walked out of her room and downstairs, her coffee cup in her hand.

"Windham?" Michelle called out as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "I wanna talk to you about…" Michelle stopped in her tracks. Out the corner of her eye, saw Bray Wyatt kneeling at the foot of his bed in his room. She immediately thought that Bray had gotten. She quickly walked inside, sat her cup on the nightstand, and rushed to his side. "Windham! Are you alright?" Michelle looked at his face and saw that he was in fact smiling. Michelle stood up slowly and Bray began to laugh.

"I'm fine, Widow Undertaker." He said. Bray then stood up and continued to face the wall. "I'm great actually." Michelle grew worried.

"I'm getting worried about you. You've hardly said anything to me after the funeral aside from last night when Stephanie called. You haven't even said good morning this morning like you do every morning you're up before me. I…know it's tough on you that Mark's gone. It's tough on me, too. Just don't feel like you're alone because you're not. We can mourn him and heal together." Michelle's words did not garner the reaction she expected them to. Bray let out another airy laugh.

"I'm not mournful, Michelle." Bray said as he finally turned to face her. "For the past three nights I spent my time thinking instead of sleeping and then it came to me. I see now that the circumstance wasn't what any of us wanted, but the result is what we needed."

"What are you talking about?"

"No matter what we do, this world will never accept us for what we are. I tried to open Mark's eyes to the truth, but for whatever reason he still clung to Linda's fairy tale of everyone living happily ever after together." Michelle looked at him.

"That's because he knew that even though most of the other humans would never look at us with love," Michelle started. "There were still some out there that would. Not all humans are hateful, Windham." Michelle's words angered Bray, and his face showed every bit of it.

"You're wrong!" He shouted as he pointed at Michelle, scaring her and making her cower slightly. "That mentality will get us nowhere! You know why?" Bray hesitated as if he was waiting for Michelle to answer him. Michelle was unable to speak due to the shock Bray's outburst caused her. 'I'll tell you why, Widow Undertaker. Because humans will always hate what they don't understand, and humans will never understand Alpha Humans. They will always fear us!" Bray turned around to face the wall behind him. "This world will never be unified as one because that hatred will always live. Anyone who believes that we can live with other humans… is a fool."

Michelle grew more worried as Bray spoke to her. She could hear the anger and hatred for the rest of humankind in his voice. It was a conviction she knew was present in him, but she was not aware of its magnitude or its tenure in his heart. She felt his actions were a reaction to the sadness he felt from losing the Undertaker.

"Windham." Michelle said as she reached out to place her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to console him. "I'm so-" Before she could finish, Bray quickly turned around and forcefully gripped and squeezed Michelle's neck with one hand, his eyes filled with rage and lament. Michelle's eyes widened as she gasped for air, Bray's grip slightly tightening around her throat.

"You know…" Bray said in a malicious tone. "I am no ordinary Alpha Human, Widow Undertaker. I am much stronger than any Alpha Human you've known. I can see the life force of every living organism and bend it to my will thanks to the power your husband gave to me after I gained his trust…" He leaned in closer as Michelle fell to the floor, his hand ever tight around her neck. "…and thanks to my own power…" Michelle then felt a strange sensation course through her body. She attempted to throw her energy underneath her in order to escape Bray, but her energy was so faint that she was unable to even conjure it. She then realized what Bray was doing to her. "…I can absorb that very same life force into my own. Mark's end was not a sad occasion for me. It was a new beginning. With the powers he granted me, I now possess the power to erase this world and make it anew. I am no longer a mere Alpha Human. I am now… an Omega Human." Michelle felt her ability to breathe slowly leave her body. She felt as if her soul was being drawn out of her until the darkness slowly filling her vision covered her sight completely and she breathed her last breath. "You can thank your dead husband for me. He probably won't accept it, though, since only he and I know the truth."

As Bray released Michelle, her body fell to the floor cold and lifeless. Bray examined the violet glow that resonated from the hand previously wrapped around Michelle's neck. He waved his hand over the woman's fallen body and used the same violet energy that Michelle used to form portals to form a portal under her that appeared to lead to a dark abyss. Her body fell into the darkness of the portal and then Bray drew the portal back into his hand. A sadistic smile then fell upon Bray's face as he proceeded to leave the house. After he walked a distance away from it, he turned back to it and shook his head.

"The time to claim my throne is now." He said as he looked to the sky. "The humans will find their places at feet. They will see they are mere men amongst a GOD!"


	8. The Misunderstanding

**A/N: Please excuse the long delay! I hope you've not lost interest! Here is the next chapter. I'm currently working on the next! Enjoy. :)**

The sun had not risen yet as the Superstars who were tasked to appear at the State of Peace conference began to head to the large bus to leave. Paige and Becky Lynch talked amongst themselves as they headed outside.

"I still can't believe this." Paige said to Becky. "What if there's a riot after Stephanie and Shane tell everybody about what we can do?"

"You can fly away and I can go invisible." Becky said in her thick Irish accent. "Easy enough, right?" Paige shrugged.

"Sounds easy enough, but who knows? I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. I'll bet anything that my parents are gonna be watching on Youtube back home in Norwich."

"They really keep an eye on you, huh?"

"Yeah. They don't know about my powers, though, and I don't want them to find out on TV about them. I want to show them myself." Becky was shocked at Paige's revelation.

"You still haven't told Miss Julia yet?" She asked Paige. "For goodness sake, it's been almost two years! Why not?"

"I just haven't gotten around to doing it yet is all." Paige replied. "I'll do it."

"You know how it is. The longer you wait, the harder it gets. Miss Julia won't care and neither will Sir Ricky or Roy. Zac will probably want you to show him all the time, but he won't care much either. Just tell them."

"Alright, alright!" Paige said. "I will." The two women boarded the bus with the rest of their fellow Superstars. Shane stood at the door with Bayley, Brie, Daniel, and Seth.

"Remember." Shane said. "No school. That'll be too much. Just keep an eye on the conference and let the kids relax today." The four agreed.

"Right." Daniel said. "We'll definitely be watching." Shane smiled and nodded.

"Good to hear. If you need anything, just call Sami. He's gonna be on call while we speak."

"Alrighty." Bayley said. "You guys do good today, okay? We'll be watching." Shane turned to leave, closing the massive door behind him. The four Superstars looked at each other with a look of disbelief.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Seth said. "I mean, today's the day everybody knows who we are. Are we really ready for this? I know I said it was just them telling everyone what an Alpha Human is, but today I just feel worried."

"Me too, Colby." Brie said. "I don't know why, but I am worried. We aren't ready for this, but we're gonna have to get ready." Bayley's face began to show her own worry.

"I'm really concerned for the little ones." Bayley said. "Here and out there. They don't have a clue about what's going on and what it all means for them. We're going to be the ambassadors in all of this. We're gonna have to show them that through it all, the only thing worth hating is hate itself. We're gonna have to do that while fighting off the hate that's already in the grown-ups." Bayley looked up the stairs to the rooms where the children rested. "I know I'm just the kindergarten teacher, but I love all of the children so much. I don't want to leave behind an image of hate and being mean to one another. I wish I could teach all of them to love each other no matter what their differences are." Daniel placed his hand on Bayley's shoulder.

* * *

Phil, AJ, and Celeste were sitting in the lobby of the airport in New York City. The three had managed to make their way off of their plane without being noticed by anyone and avoided being bombarded by fans wanting photo opportunities and signatures. AJ looked at her phone to check the time.

"What time is it?" Phil asked her.

"It's almost seven o'clock." AJ replied. "Mick should be here anytime now. He said he'll be wearing a big brown coat and a matching fedora."

"That definitely won't be questioned by security." Celeste remarked.

"We won't miss him, either." Phil added. "Smart." Phil then eyed a person in a large brown coat and matching fedora walking with a smaller frame in a white coat, sunglasses over their eyes, and a white fedora on their head. "Is that him?" AJ looked carefully and waved as the figures headed towards them. "Who's he with?"

"I don't know." AJ replied. "He didn't say anything about bringing anyone with him." The figure in white removed their glasses to reveal they were Mick Foley's daughter, Noelle. AJ smiled upon seeing her.

"April!" Noelle yelped. "Phil! I missed you guys!" She hugged them all as tight as she could while the other figure, obviously Mick Foley, looked on.

"Good to see you, too." AJ said.

"Yeah." Phil added. "It's been a while."

"Well," Mick started. "We can catch up in the van." Celeste grimaced.

"Oh god." She said. "You drove _that_ thing?"

"Dad said we couldn't drive the Tesla because it would draw attention." Noelle remarked.

"Come on, come on." Mick said. "We gotta go." The five of them left the lobby and headed to the parking lot where Mick's old family van was parked. Noelle opened the side door so that Phil, AJ, and Celeste could get in and find a seat before removing her disguise and finding her seat in the passenger seat up front. Mick climbed in the driver seat and turned the ignition.

"Everybody buckled up?" Mick asked. Phil scoffed.

"Jesus, Mick." He said. "We're not kids. Of course we are."

"Good." Mick pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the venue where the State of Peace was to be held later that morning. Noelle, ever the lively one in most groups she was in, spoke to break the silence that lasted nearly a minute.

"Dad told me what was going on today, Phil." She said. "Are you excited for the reveal? This is pretty big." Phil wanted to avoid the question, but he knew Noelle would not have stopped asking until he did.

"Honestly…" He started. "I'm afraid." Noelle looked back at him.

"What? Why? Alpha Humans are on the way to not having stand in the shadows acting like their powers aren't real. Isn't that a good thing?" Phil shook his head and let out an airy laugh, AJ looking over to him.

"The world we live in doesn't necessarily like things that are different from what they know." Phil explained to Noelle. "What Alpha Humans can do challenges the words of our ancestors. It even challenges most religions that say that are no humans that are as powerful as the gods they worship. Am I happy that we are finally going to be given some spotlight? Yeah, a little. Am I afraid of what is going to happen after the spotlight dies down? Very much so." A question then filled Phil's mind. "I gotta ask, though. How did you know that I'm an Alpha Human?" Noelle giggled.

"I didn't." She said playfully. "I was just asking you a question. Dad told me what an Alpha Human is, but he never told me who all are Alpha Humans and who aren't. I know at least one now, though." Phil kicked himself for saying anything. AJ kept herself from laughing as she knew her husband was mentally wanting to choke himself out. "What can you do, Phil?" Phil sighed.

"I can control the weather elements." He revealed. Noelle's eyes lit up.

"No kidding?" Noelle said with enthusiasm. "You have to show me." Mick put his free hand on Noelle's leg.

"Noelle." He said sternly. "Now's not the time for show and tell."

"Yeah." Phil added. "My power is pretty obvious since I can mess with the weather, so I can't just whip it out and show you anywhere." Noelle pouted.

"Okay, okay." She said. "But, when we're all done here, you have to show me your power!" Phil shook his head.

"Fine, fine." He said. Celeste started texting her husband PJ, letting him know that she was on her way to the State of Peace.

* * *

The bus of superstars had made it halfway to Times Square from the Safe Haven. Most of them were still tired and decided to get more rest before they made it. Paige, Becky, Charlotte, and Sami were still awake talking with each other.

"I still wish you'd tell your parents, Saraya." Sami said to Paige. "They're great. I know they'd understand."

"Okay, look." Paige started. "I know they would understand if I told them that I can float and disappear. The thing is I want to tell them in person and we're hardly ever in Norwich."

"Just take vacation." Becky said. "It'll only be for a little while."

"I'll tell them when I'm good and ready." Paige explained. "Now, can we drop this please? You've both been on about it since we got on the bus!"

"What else are we supposed to do?" Charlotte asked. "Everyone else is sleeping because it's super early in the morning. I'm not tired and I'm sure you guys aren't either. We're just killing time right now." Paige shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess you're right." She said. Paige then looked behind her to see Finn Bàlor sleeping with his head against the back of the bus. Paige then thought of the events that conspired the day before and began to whisper. "Do you think Fergal is hot onto Claudio?" Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"You gotta be blind if you can't see that." She answered.

"Yeah." Sami said. "It is kind of obvious, Saraya."

"She doesn't pay attention to that stuff." Becky said in an attempt to defend Paige.

At the front of the bus, Shane sat in a seat alone. He stared out of the windshield seemingly looking at the scenery as his mind drifted around aimlessly. He began to think about the speech Stephanie and he prepared and wondered how the crowd would take their words. Shane looked over to the seat beside him and looked at Triple H and Stephanie sleeping silently with Vaughn sleeping in Stephanie's lap, Aurora sitting between her parents, and Murphy sleeping in Triple H's arms. Shane began to think of how that day would change the lives of his nieces, his concern deepest for his youngest niece Vaughn as he knew she was the only Alpha Human out of the three girls. Shane then heard Nikki Bella, whom sat behind him with John Cena, call out to him.

"Shane?" Nikki said with concern. Shane shook his head in an attempt to shake the thoughts off. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He replied. "I'm alright. Just thinking."

"Thinking about the speech?" Shane then positioned himself to look at Nikki behind him.

"I am. That and a bunch of other things."

"Come on." John said. "You're a McMahon. You can't let a speech get you shook up."

"It's not the speech itself, John." Shane said. "It's what it means. Mom and Mark worked hard to build up to this moment. The fact that neither of them are here to see it happen…it has me down a bit. That, and whatever we say today is going to be etched into our history. All eyes are going to be on us from here on out." Nikki narrowed her eyes.

"But they've always been on us, Shane." She explained. "Every night we go out and wrestle or cut a promo, every tweet or post we make, every picture we take. Everybody's always watching."

"This is different, Nicole. Very different. This goes deeper than just entertainment. This is life as we know it. Even though I know it's gonna be rough, I can't help but be worried, for us and the generations that follow." Shane turned back around, leaving Nikki and John to reflect on what he said to them. John thought to himself before breaking the silence.

"The future is something I think about every day." John said. Shane turned back around to face him. "Every little smile I see, I try and see them all grown up and running the world and how much joy they would bring. Then it hits me. I realize that in order for that little smile to rule the world, I have to pave the road for them to walk on. Sometimes that excites me, and other times it scares me. Right now, you're where I am when I think about paving the way for the future, and it scares you, I bet. Just remember what you're standing for, and never give that up." Nikki smiled.

"Listen at you being a motivational speaker." She said playfully. Shane let out an airy laugh.

"We should have had you write the speech, John." Shane praised. John grinned.

"I just do what works for me." John said humbly. "What I do may not work for you."

"It's still good advice. Thank you, John. I appreciate it." Shane sighed and looked back over to his sibling and her family, all of them asleep. "I can't wait for this day to be over."

* * *

Vince McMahon explained to all of his employees that he wanted all of them to watch the State of Peace as there would be an important announcement given by Shane and Stephanie during the entertainment segment. Several of the Superstars decided to meet in one of the hotel lobbies to watch the event together. Dean Ambrose was staying in the hotel they all chose to meet in. He had recently finished showering and had been sitting on the edge of the bed staring at the wall in front of him when he heard a knock on his door. He stood up and opened the door to see his girlfriend Renee Paquette, known as Renee Young in the WWE Universe, standing in the doorway with a bag of M&M's. Dean looked at the smaller woman.

"What is this?" He asked while pointing at the bag of candy in Renee's hand. "A peace offering for ruining my ring gear yesterday?" Renee huffed.

"No!" She said. "They're to go with your coffee since I know you ran out." Renee pushed passed Dean, Dean allowing her to move him aside. "And about your 'ring gear'. It's just a tank and a pair of jeans. Everyone has your ring gear." Renee sat the bag of candy on the night stand and looked back to Dean. "Not that I'm complaining, but why aren't you dressed yet?" Renee's question made what was bothering Dean come back to him. He slammed the door and began to pace. "What did I do?"

"It's not you, Renee." Dean said as he huffed and continued pacing the hotel room. "Why aren't all of us at the State of Peace instead of just some of us, huh? We don't have a Friday night event, so we could have all been there." Renee narrowed her eyes.

"Really, Jon?" She said. "Please tell me that's not what has you pissed at nine-thirty in the morning."

"Yes, Renee. It's part of it! I'm always getting left out of events and promos. They never take me along like I'm some sort of troll that can't pull kids in."

"Jon, if you really want to be at the State of Peace, then go. It's a two-hour drive from here. I'll even ride along. What's the big deal?" The question angered Dean to where he nearly snapped at Renee. Remembering that she had nothing to do with it, however, he stopped himself.

"That's not the point, Renee." He said in a low tone. "The point is the McMahons still don't trust me after working for them for all this time. They always have their Harlem Dream Team tag along with them and leave the rest of us out!"  
"Okay." Renee said as she stood to her feet. "Why don't you say what this is really about?" Dean eyed her.

"What are you getting at?" He asked Renee.

"I'm talking about you and Colby. You two haven't spoken to each other outside of work since he botched that moonsault at Battleground four months ago."

"He almost killed me, Renee! If his knee landed any closer he would've smashed my skull!"

"Oh, come on, Jon! That's what you guys do in there. You smash each other up! Mistakes happen. The match was still great."

"That's not the point, Renee! He never even came to me and apologized for the botch!"

"God, Jon! This is so stupid and childish! I know you've botched plenty of spots since you've been here, most of them have been when you and Colby were in the ring together. He didn't say anything about it to you. What does it matter? You weren't hurt outside of the normal bumps and bruises, so just let it go. It's a terrible reason to not talk to your best friend for four-going-on-five months!"

"Renee…" Dean fell silent as he knew what he told his girlfriend was not the true reason why he held ill feelings towards his long-time friend Seth Rollins but did not want Renee to know. The petite woman looked at him with trying eyes, and Dean caved under their weight. "You're right. I gotta talk to him."

"Yeah." Renee said sarcastically as she nodded. "You do. Let this crap go." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Fine! I'll call him once this whole State of Peace is over with." Dean went to the bathroom to begin changing into his clothes. "What's the point of having these every year? It seems like just a daily news compilation to me." Renee shrugged.

"It really is." She said. "I guess it's for those who don't really watch the news that often." Renee then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that it was Leah Van Dale, known as Carmella, who had texted her.

" _Hey girl._ " The text read. " _Me, CJ, Miro, and Will are gonna have breakfast at the bistro on 5_ _th_ _in about thirty. Y'all should come._ " Renee smiled and looked toward the bathroom.

"Jon." Renee called out. "Leah and Will want us to have breakfast with them. Wanna go?"

"Whatevs." Dean said from behind the bathroom door. Renee shook her head and replied to Carmella's text message.

* * *

All the Superstars made their way to a conference area of a hotel where all of the groups were to be briefed about the State of Peace proceedings by the event manager. There were twelve, twenty-man groups, each representing a different country, who joined them in the room. Everyone conversed with one another about their segment when Shane saw the group of Mick Foley, his daughter Noelle, AJ Lee, Phil, and Celeste enter the room. Stephanie stood to her feet and smiled as Vaughn ran for Phil.

"Mister Phillip!" Vaughn yelped as she ran into Phil's arms and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Hey Munchkin!" Phil said to the little girl. "You being good?"

"Yup. I've been practicing just like you told me!"

"Good girl! I didn't bring your hat, but I got you next time, okay?"

"Okay!" Vaughn jumped out of Phil's arms and ran back to Triple H's side.

"Glad you could make it." Triple H said to them as they went to join the rest of the Superstars.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world!" AJ said to him as Celeste and she sat next to Charlotte. She looked over and smiled as Charlotte greeted her.

"Hey girl!" Charlotte said with glee as she hugged AJ. "We've missed you! You, too, Celeste. I saw that spread you did last week. That was so hot!" Celeste laughed.

"You should have seen PJ's face when I told him I was doing a nude spread!" Kaitlyn replied. "He nearly hit the floor."

"Why don't you visit anymore?" Sami Zayn asked them. AJ shrugged.

"We've just been busy is all." She replied.

"Yeah." Phil added. "Apes is working on a book, I'm doing the whole UFC thing, and Celeste has been naked." Celeste reached past AJ to punch Phil in his arm.

"Shut up, Perv!" She said.

"It's true. You just admitted to doing a nude spread." Before they could say anything else, the event manager, a short and heavy-set blonde man wearing a grey suit that fit all too snug, stepped into the large office. The room gradually filled with silence as he went to speak.

"Good morning, all of you!" He greeted everyone. "I'm glad everyone could make it here on time. Thank you for your courtesy." The man clasped his hands together. "Now, as you all know, the State of Peace is a special event we host every year per the request of the President of the United States to help bring this country together as a nation and bring this world together as a family. The President will speak first then the first group will go on. The line-up is posted on the board behind you and we will also remind you of your placement an hour before the event starts. Each group's section can be no longer than thirty minutes and please refrain from using foul language. Thank you all so much for participating and I will see you in an hour." With that, the man stepped out of the room and left the groups to talk amongst themselves. Stephanie looked at the board and saw that the WWE section was first on the list, meaning their segment would follow the President of the United States' entry speech. She looked over to Triple H.

"We're actually up first this year." She said. "Are we ready?" Triple H looked down at his youngest daughter whom had fallen asleep a minute after greeting Phil.

"We have to be." He said. "For your kids' sakes."

* * *

"I still can't believe you talked me into doing this." Dean said to Renee as he drove to meet Carmella, Big Cass, Rusev, and Lana at the café. Renee sighed.

"I didn't talk you into anything." She retorted. "I asked you if you wanted to go, and you said yes."

"Only because you want me to go."

"I do want you to come with me, but you didn't have to if you didn't want to. I'm not that kind of girlfriend, you know." Dean sighed, making Renee giggle. "Just admit you wanted to come along and I won't hold it against you."

"I…" Dean went to speak but was unable to find a viable response. "Okay, you got me. I did want see Will. I feel like it's been a while." Renee giggled then pointed at one of the shops they were driving past.

"There it is." Renee said. "It's right there. I see Will's ride so they must be there already. We can park next to them." Dean parked their car next to the car Big Cass and Carmella rode in then the two got out and stepped inside the café. It was a small, intimate area with five tables at the front of the store and four booths and an additional table able to seat more people towards the back. Dean and Renee were then greeted by the barista of the café.

"Good morning and welcome." The young man said. "Will you be here or to go?"

"For here, please." Renee said. "Can I have a, umm, mocha latte with extra cream please?"

"Sure thing, Miss." The barista then looked to Dean. "For you, sir?"

"Uhh." Dean stammered. "Just a regular coffee, black."

"Sure thing. I'll have those right out for you. Have a seat wherever you want." Renee spotted Carmella and Big Cass sitting at the larger table in the back.

"We'll be sitting with them, okay?" She told the barista. The young man nodded and the two paid for their coffee then went to meet their friends, both of whom welcomed them with open arms.

"Hi, you guys!" Carmella said, hugging both of them.

"Hi Leah." Dean said. "Good to see y'all again."

"You too!" Cass said. "Are Miro and CJ with you guys?"

"Nah." Renee answered. "I guess they're on their way." As soon as Renee spoke, Rusev and Lana stepped into the café. Rusev looked around the room and spotted their friends. He looked back to Lana.

"They're back there." He said to her. Lana looked and smiled at everyone as they waved.

"You go ahead." Lana said to Rusev. "I'll order for you." Rusev walked to go sit with the other while Lana stepped up to the barista.

"Good morning." The man said. "What can I do for you?" Lana smiled.

"My husband and I will be sitting with the group in the back."

"Fantastic. Well, can I take your order?"

"Yes. May I have one Green Goddess smoothie for me, and a ham and egg flatbread for my fiancé?" The barista smiled as he rung up the items. He did not notice, however, that Lana's eyes changed from their hazel color to a shimmering diamond color.

"That'll be-" Before the man could finish telling Lana the cost, he felt his thoughts leave him. Lana smiled.

"…On the house?" She said, finishing the man's incomplete thought. Her eyes then returned to their hazel color and the barista blinked a few times before responding.

"On the house." He said to her. Lana put on her signature smile.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"I'll get it right out to you." Lana turned to meet up with her husband and friends, leaving the barista dumb-founded as to what had occurred. Lana grinned at her friends as she hugged them.

"Good to see you all again." She said.

"I know!" Renee said. Carmella scooted over to have Lana sit next to her.

"So are we watching the State of Peace thing?" Carmella asked. "I don't know if I'm interested in it. It's the same stuff every year. They talk about how the world is doing, which they do on the news channels every day, and then Stephanie and Triple H tell everyone about the Fund Raisers we're doing this year, and we know all about that because they tell us everything before these."

"The boss asked us all to watch it this time." Cass said. "There's gotta be something big this time if they want us all to watch it this year."

"I'm with Leah." Dean said. "It's the same crap every year. Unless something big's coming up, I'm not watching it."

"Right." Carmella said. Rusev shrugged.

"I could care less either way." He said. "I feel like we should watch just to make sure, though." Lana placed her hand on Rusev's thigh.

"Yes." She said. "How much longer until The State of Peace shows?" Renee looked at her watch.

"About two hours." She said. "We'll have breakfast here then go back to the hotel."

"Sounds great to me." Cass replied.

* * *

Time had passed and everyone attending the State of Peace event had taken their places. The venue was outside in a closed-off, specially designed Times Square filled with spectators and soldiers called forth for security purposes. A massive collection of seats were strategically located in front of the positioned stage and each seat had a spectator sitting in it waiting for the event to begin. Moments later, several armed soldiers stepped up on the stage and positioned themselves around the large marble podium. Their actions were followed by the commander of the group speaking out to the spectators.

"Please stand for the Members of the United Nations." He said. Everyone stood to their feet as the group of the twelve leaders of the world known as the United Union, along with their translators, made their way to the stage and took their seats. The audience applauded and the commander then spoke again.

"Please remain standing for our president." He said. "The President of the United States." The audience applauded once more as the President of the United States took the commander's place at the podium, his bodyguards taking their places on the sides of him. The slender man smiled and waited a moment before signaling for everyone to take their seats. The President then leaned in to begin the ceremony.

"Thank you." He said. "As you all know, I am John J. Hammond, and I am the President of this wonderful country, the United States of America. I want to thank each member of the UN along with their corresponding groups for leaving their busy schedules, attending this event, and sharing their cultures with us. I also want to personally thank all of you and those watching wherever you are in the world for joining all of us here in this joyous annual event. From all of us here and myself, thank you."

* * *

A family sat in front of their television in their small home in Scottish city of Ayr as the State of Peace showed on the screen. The man looked to his wife in annoyance.

"Will ya go get our son from upstairs?" He said in his native Gaelic language. "He's gonna miss the show!"

Up the stairs in one of the rooms, a young man sat on the bed holding what looked like a wrestling championship belt, eying the gold plate on the front. He read the name on the belt. _Noam Dar_. It was him. He had won Scotland's wrestling tournament held to choose who would represent Scotland in the WWE Cruiserweight Tournament, and was presented with the championship belt he was holding in his hands. He rubbed the metal nameplate with his thumb, eying it as if it blinded him. He then heard his mother call out to him from downstairs.

"Noam!" She shouted. "Come down! The State of Peace is showing!" Noam's eyes widened as he sat the belt on his dresser and nearly ran downstairs to join his parents in the sitting area to watch the program. He sat on the sofa next to his mother.

"Took ya long enough." Noam's father harped. "What were you up doing anyway?" Noam looked out of the window for a moment.

"I was just reading." He replied. His father laughed.

"Probably reading your name on that belt again. I'm proud of you, Son, but for goodness' sake, give it a rest! People'll think you're crazy." Noam's mother shushed the two.

"Patrick! Noam! Pipe down. Discuss it after the ceremony." Noam stared at his mother before looking at the screen to listen to the American president as he spoke. Noam sighed as he watched. His dream of making it to the WWE was closer now that he was Scotland's representative in the tournament, and that fact was all he could think of as he watched blindly and waited for the WWE section of the ceremony.

* * *

"Let us remain united, all nations as one, through all tribulations that may come our way." The Superstars heard the president continue. "Nurture the children, bless them, and give them hope in all living things so that they may carry on our legacy and create their own… together. Thank you." Everyone in the room applauded the President's speech as they watched him stepped down from the podium. Kevin Steen, known as Kevin Owens in the WWE Universe, spoke up.

"I love it when the President speaks!" He said. "President Hammond is so liberating!" Thaddeus Bullard Sr, known as Titus O' Neil, retorted.

"I know." Titus said. "Gets me thinking I can be the next President." Kevin looked over at Titus.

"Run, dude. I'd vote for you!" Titus let out a hearty laugh. Austin Watson along with Kofi Nahaje Sarkodie-Mensah and Ettore Ewen, Known as Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston, and Big E respectively, sat behind Titus and Kevin. Kofi spoke up.

"I think I'd make a better president honestly." He said, making Titus turn around to look at him.

"Oh really?" He stated. "What would make you a better president than me?"

"I would make cereal free for everyone. Gotta have cereal!"

"Dunno, Titus." Allen Jones, known as AJ Styles in the wrestling community, said. "Kofi might be getting my vote if he's gonna make cereal free."

"Y'all suck, ya know!" Titus said, making them all laugh again. Alexis Kaufman, known by the WWE Universe as Alexa Bliss, looked at the screen and saw that their comrades were making their way up the stage. She pointed with enthusiasm.

"You guys!" Alexa yelped. "They're on! We're up first!" Everyone grew silent as they gave their attention back to the television. Dean looked at the screen with slight apathy, not initially caring about the ceremony. His apathy went unnoticed by Renee who sat next to him. Lana, however, did notice and looked over at him briefly before turning back to the television.

* * *

The audience was still applauding as Vince McMahon, Triple H, Shane, Stephanie, and the rest of the Superstars stood on stage with the soldier bodyguards. Stephanie and Vince walked up to the podium followed by Shane and Triple H, Stephanie and Triple H's three daughters standing in front of Charlotte. Shane felt Stephanie's nerves begin to shake, though no one else could see it. He looked at his sister out of the corner of his eye and sent a telepathic message to her.

" _Now or never, Steph._ " He said mentally. " _You got this._ " Stephanie's smile faded for a brief moment before it returning so that she could address the world. She blinked and began to speak.

"Thank all of you for coming." Stephanie said. She then heard Shane in her mind.

" _Go ahead. Tell them._ " Stephanie widened her eyes and began to talk again.

"I'm sure all of you know who we all are by now, so I won't go through any introductions. I'll just begin our section…" She paused a moment. "…with a topic that is placed in our minds as life goes on second after second. That topic is acceptance. All of us go through life wanting to be accepted by others. Accepted by our family, our friends, our peers. We all just want to fit in and be loved for who and what we are. The message we have for all of our Superstars is to remember that no matter how different you are, there is always a place in the world for you and that everyone should understand that everyone is different in their own way. Some of us…" Stephanie paused again. Shane noticed and helped her along by telepathically signaling to continue. Stephanie smiled. "Please excuse the brief pause, everyone." She cleared her throat. "Some of us are more different than others, and we take every measure to remind ourselves and our fans that acceptance means understanding our differences and loving and supporting each other regardless of these differences." Stephanie then turned to the Superstars standing behind her and looked at Paige. "Paige. Will you join us up here please?"

Paige looked over at Becky and then to Charlotte, both of whom sat next to Paige. The face she wore was one of confusion and slight terror as she knew what Stephanie was going to ask of her. She stood to her feet and smiled, using her knowledge of how kayfabe works to make certain her shaken emotions were hidden. Paige walked up to the front of the stage as the audience cheered for the young woman. Paige smiled and waved to the camera then to the people sitting and standing on the ground in front of her. Paige then saw something that turned her insides upside down. She saw her family sitting near the left edge of the seating arrangement cheering and applauding her. She waved when their eyes met, and then looked back to Stephanie who gave her a reassuring look as if she were going to ask her to do a task she would most likely not be comfortable with.

" _Saraya._ " Stephanie said telepathically. Paige flinched slightly at the sensation in her head as Stephanie spoke. " _When I tell you to, show them your powers. Don't be afraid. All of us are here with you, okay?_ " Paige nodded nervously unbeknownst to the onlookers. Stephanie then spoke aloud.

"Paige." She said. "Show everyone what makes you different."

Paige's stomach tied itself in several knots when the request was heard in her ears. She knew that moment would be the moment she revealed herself to not only her parents, but to the entire world. Paige slowly shut her eyes.

* * *

"Holy crap!" Seth Rollins said as he and everyone else at the Safe Haven watched Paige stand in front of the podium on the stage. "She's gonna do it. She's gonna show them on TV!" Brie watched with fear.

"Saraya's nervous." She said. "You can see it in her face!"

"She's gonna do it, Brie." Daniel Bryan said. "She can't turn back now." One of the little girls watching spoke next.

"Is Miss Paige gonna show us her powers, Miss Danielson?" She asked Brie.

"I think so, Sara." Brie said.

"Does that mean we can all show our powers too?" Brie could not answer her question, so Bayley stepped in.

"Kind of." Bayley said. "We still have to be nice to everyone. We can't use our powers to hurt anyone, okay?" The little girl named Sara nodded.

"Okay. I won't throw spikes at Johnny anymore."

"Good girl!"

* * *

" _Saraya._ " Stephanie said telepathically. " _Go ahead._ " Paige took a deep breath, shut her eyes again, and small ribbons of violet energy began to circle her. Her hair began to lift and float as the energy darkened and became easier for everyone else to see. In almost an instant, black eagle wings formed on Paige's back and she began to levitate, causing the audience to gasp and look at Paige in awe and amazement. Paige slowly opened her eyes to reveal two empty pools of black. Stephanie began to speak as everyone's gaze locked onto Paige.

"Everyone." Stephanie started. "Paige is what we at WWE call an Alpha Human. Alpha Humans are humans with extraordinary gifts such as Paige's gift of controlling the dark elements. There are so many Alpha Humans among us, but they are so afraid that regular humans will not accept them for who and what they are…" Stephanie took a breath. "…So we hide our abilities to fit in. Let the WWE be the first to say that no matter who or what you are, there are people just like you. Be who you are, be true to yourself, and if anyone stands in your way….well, stand taller than them so they can't stand over you. Embrace who you are and the world will embrace you."

The audience began to applaud Stephanie's words, giving the woman the belief that she had done the right thing for her family and her Superstars. A smile lined her face as she looked around the crowd. She then looked at Paige whom had withdrawn her powers to applaud her along with everyone else on the stage. Stephanie turned back to address the audience once more.

"Thank you all and enjoy the rest of the ceremony!" Stephanie said before stepping down from the podium and being led by Paige back to her seat along with her husband, brother, and father. They all took their seats as the President proceeded to introduce the President of Austria. Shane McMahon looked around at the audience as he applauded the Austrian President. His eyes locked onto one familiar figure in the crowd and he immediately felt a chill course through him. He used his telepathy to attempt to find out who the person was, but was met with a message.

" _I hope you're ready, McMahon._ " The person was none other than Bray Wyatt. " _It has begun._ " Shane then saw Bray walk off with a smirk on his face. Vince looked over at Shane and noticed him staring off into the crowd.

"Shane?" He called out, breaking Shane from his trance. "You alright?" Shane nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "I'm doing just fine." He smiled at his father, though his mind wondered about Bray and what his cryptic message meant.


	9. The Preparation

"Embrace who you are and the world will embrace you." The group of Superstars heard Stephanie say on the television. They all watched Paige reveal her Alpha Humans powers in bewilderment as they had never seen anything of the sort. While some of them had snide comments accusing Paige of being a freak or monster, most were thrown for a loop. Some of them, however, were moved by Stephanie's speech. Lana and Dean Muhtadi, known as Mojo Rawley, appeared to be the most affected. Stephanie's speech managed to bring the young woman to tears while Mojo managed to stifle his excitement. Her emotions becoming too much for her, Lana stood up and left the room.

"CJ?" Carmella yelped. "Are you alright?" Lana had already left the room before Carmella noticed. Rusev immediately went after her, leaving all of them to wonder what caused Lana's outburst. Matthew Cardona, or Zack Ryder, made a bold accusation.

"She's probably one of them." He stated. "That's why she bolted. She didn't wanna scare us all off with her freak powers." Mojo stood to his feet, irritated at Zack's comment about Lana.

"Chill out with that, bro!" He snapped. "It's that shit that has everybody scared to be themselves to begin with! That's what Miss McMahon's talking about. Cut that shit out!" Zack furrowed his brow.

"Why the hell are you so hype about it? Are you an Alpha Human, too, Muhtadi?" Mojo stepped closer to Zack so that he was nearly face to face with the man, making Zack stand to his feet. The sudden hostility between the two men caused a chain reaction amongst their fellow Superstars.

"Come on, guys." Eric Arndt, known as Enzo Amore in the WWE, said as he walked between Mojo and Zack. "Who cares who's who here? It doesn't change anything. You're still Zack Ryder and you're still the Hype Man Mojo Rawley, so can you please cut the bullshit so we can all figure this thing out?" Zack and Mojo looked at Enzo then back at each other.

"Yeah." Zack said.

"You got it." Mojo then said. The two men sat back in their seats before Kevin spoke up again.

"I don't know." He said. "I don't think I'd feel comfortable around these…Alpha Humans either. Like, we don't know what all of them can do and I don't want them hurting my baby boy."

"Well," Alexa started. "They haven't done anything to us before now. What makes Stephanie telling the world about them any different?" The young woman flipped her hair. Adrienne Reese, known as Ember Moon in the WWE, spoke out also.

"Yeah." She said. "Guys, I don't know about you, but I'd love to have some Alpha Human powers of my own." Xavier smiled.

"I would make myself shoot fireballs from my knee caps or something weird." He said, making Big E look over at him.

Two floors above, Rusev managed to find Lana standing outside of their hotel room, her hands covering her face.

"Catherine." Rusev called out to her. She looked up at him and revealed that she had been crying. Her husband immediately reached out to console her. "What is the matter with you?" Lana simply shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said. "The…speech just moved me. It was…so beautiful." Rusev furrowed his brow and looked to the floor.

"It was the same as always." He said to Lana. "The only thing that was different was the whole-uhh… Super Human thing." Lana quickly corrected him.

"Alpha Human, Miro." Rusev's eyes snapped back to her, focusing on her with contemplation.

"Right." Lana took a deep breath.

"Let's go inside." She said. "There is something I need to tell you….to show you." Rusev blinked.

"Catherine…?"

"Just…do as I said." Rusev slowly opened the door and let Lana in, following behind her to close and lock the door.

"What is this about, Catherine?" Rusev asked sternly as he sat down on the bed. Lana closed her eyes and breathed in deeply once more.

"I…." Her words slowly came to her and she gained the courage to continue. "I am an Alpha Human, Miro." Rusev's eyes widened at Lana's revelation. "I have been my entire life. I found out when I was six years old that I could read and manipulate people's minds." Rusev swallowed hard. The information his wife had given him that moment seemed to replay in his head. Lana's voice broke his thoughts. "Look at me, Miroslav." He looked at Lana to see her entire body encased in a diamond-like material, and he nearly leapt from his position on the bed.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered. "What are you?" Lana looked at Rusev with saddened eyes.

"Miro." She said. "I'm Catherine. I'm your wife." Rusev frantically shook his head and stood up.

"No!" He shouted. "You are not my wife. You lied to me. I've been nothing but honest with you about everything about me!" Lana felt Rusev's anger rise and her heart slowly crack.

"Miro." She pleaded. "I'm so-"

"No, Catherine! Everything we built was a lie! I told you I hated liars and you lie to me? To me? The one man you could trust with anything and you lie to me!?" Rusev began to pace the room in front of Lana, still clad in her diamond skin. Rusev then headed for the door.

"Miro, please don't leave." Her words fell deaf ears as Rusev slammed the door. Tears filled her eyes as she could hear him cursing in Russian down the hallway. The silence in the hotel room began to close in on the woman, and her diamond skin faded away to reveal her human skin as her eyes filled with unbridled streams of tears. As Lana wept, she began to notice the room darken and fill with a faint fog. Her tears stopped as the fog thickened and fear filled her mind until the fog gathered into a humanoid form in front of her. Lana fearfully climbed onto the bed then eyed the figure as its features became identifiable. It was Bray Wyatt. She eyed him with bewilderment.

"Windham?" Lana said, truly shocked to discover that Bray was also an Alpha Human. "You?"

"He hurt you." Bray simply said to Lana. "Didn't he?" Lana furrowed her brow.

"What?"

"You showed sir Rusev what you really are and left… am I right?" Lana shook her head.

"I should not have lied to him." Lana said sternly as she composed herself. "Him walking out was my fault." Bray let out an airy laugh, making Lana grow slightly irritated. "Why is that funny to you?" Bray began to pace the room, pointing at Lana while he walked.

"It's funny," Bray started. "Because you think him walking out is simply because you kept your true self from him." Bray then stopped walking and faced Lana. "No. It's not funny. It's pathetic. It's sad…sad that you think that revealing your true self to someone whom you're supposed to be able to trust to…" Bray took a deep breath. "…understand… and cherish who you really are, is a problem that you and only you caused." Lana felt a faint presence in her mind as Bray spoke. "He…is the problem, Catherine. Not you. You are a goddess. We…Alpha Humans…are meant to rule these humans and make them worship us as the deities we deserve to be." It was that moment that Lana knew it was Bray Wyatt attempting to control her, and she immediately shielded her mind and kept him from entering it any further. Her defenses gave Bray pause and caused him to pay attention to her as she began to speak.

"Miroslav…" Lana began. "...is my husband. I was wrong to lie to him. I will fix that on my own. As far as my beliefs…I believe and always have believed in equality. We Alpha Humans are not meant to rule this world. We are meant to coexist with all living things. I am sorry you do not feel the same, Windham, but I will not try to change your mind." Lana's eyes turned the color of diamonds and she closed the distance between Bray and herself. "I will say this, however." Bray then felt an immense pressure in his head as if a building were compressing his brain. He nearly shouted, but he was able to stave off making any noise. "If you ever attempt to control my mind again, I will… " Lana giggled before placing a scowl on her face and continuing in her kayfabe Russian accent. "Crush you!" The woman's eyes returned to normal and she released her grip on Bray's head. The man laughed aloud.

"You'll see…" He said. "You'll see these… humans… will never understand you like I do, and when you figure that out…I'll be waiting with open arms for you to join me, Catherine…." Bray then turned into the violet fog that filled the room before and disappeared, leaving Lana to recollect what had transpired. Her nerves were shaken slightly, but she was able to regain her composure enough to think about her husband Rusev. Bray's words lingered in her head for a moment before she mentally erased them and cleared her mind.

* * *

Daniel Bryan, Brie Bella, Seth Rollins, and Bayley waited patiently for their friends to return from the ceremony after it ended. The children were either outside playing or upstairs in their rooms, so the four were downstairs on their own. All of their phones were blowing up with Twitter messages and emails from fans asking if they were Alpha Humans, asking if they knew who was and wasn't, and telling them that they were Alpha Humans also. The notifications had gotten on Seth's nerves and the man decided to turn his Twitter off for a while until the notifications slowed down.

"This is crazy." Bayley said. "My phone's been going haywire ever since the State of Peace ended!"

"Same here." Brie said as she put her phone back in her pocket. Seth shrugged.

"I turned my notifications off a while ago." He said.

"I think we are all going to be feeling this for a while." Brie stated. "Did you guys see Saraya, though? Wasn't she beautiful with her wings out?"

"Yeah!" Bayley nearly yelped. "That was the second time I've seen them, me."

"I know. It was amazing. I'm so proud of how strong she's gotten."

Daniel Bryan, choosing to opt out of the conversation, was watching the news channels to keep abreast of how the State of Peace affected the world. As he watched on, the mostly negative impact became blatantly obvious. There were a few positive news articles concerning the world's fascination with the newly revealed Alpha Human race and how many sought to admire them and their powers. However, there were far more negative interviews and news articles concerning the people's concern for how the Alpha Humans would have melded with the rest of human society and their fear of Alpha Humans abusing their power, some even going as far as to say the Alpha Human race was destined to bring about the Apocalypse with their powers. Daniel began to think about his wife Brie and almost as if she read his mind, she entered the room. She noticed his face fixated onto the television.

"Brian?" She called out. "Are you alright?" Brian looked at Brie and scooted over so that she could sit next to him on the sofa.

"I don't know honestly." He answered. "I've been glued to the news ever since the ceremony ended. Everything has been negative. People are saying the Alpha Humans are going to destroy the Earth and other stupid stuff." Brie twisted her mouth.

"You couldn't have expected anything different, Brian." She said. "I knew they weren't going to take to this positively in the beginning. It'll get easier."

"But what if it doesn't? What if Stephanie revealing your Alpha Human powers wasn't as good an idea as we thought?" Brie smiled at her husband.

"Brian." She said. "You're overreacting. We'll be fine. We just have to adjust a few things." Daniel shook his head.

"You don't understand, Brie. I…I'm scared." Daniel immediately felt his eyes start to swell with tears. "I don't want to lose you. I can't. It would destroy me." Brie took Daniel's hand.

"You won't lose me." Brie said. "In any way. No matter what, I'm going to stay with you. I said that when I told you about my Alpha Human powers, I said it when you came to stay here, and I'll say it when we are finally able to leave here together." Daniel grabbed Brie's hand and gently squeezed.

"I love you." He said before kissing Brie on her lips.

"I love you, too, Brian." The two then heard the massive front doors of the mansion open. They looked at each other and knew that their friends had returned from the State of Peace ceremony. Daniel and Brie stood to their feet and went to the lobby where they were met by Seth and Bayley along with all of their fellow Superstars. The couple met them all with hugs and smiles. Daniel personally hugged Paige, the woman still leaning on her nerves after revealing her powers to her parents and to the rest of the world.

"Saraya!" Daniel said as he released his embrace. "You did great!" Naomi placed her arms around Paige's waist.

"Didn't she?" She added. Naomi then looked at Paige. "Girl, you were glowing out there! I did my best not to cheer and be rude."

"You did look amazing out there, Saraya." John added. Paige blushed under all the compliments.

"Thanks, guys." Paige said. "I was just doing what Stephanie and Shane asked me to do." Paige then thought about her parents and how many times they tried to call her from the time they saw her leave the city to the time the bus parked in front of the Safe Haven. Becky told her to return their calls, but she chose not to do so, saying that it was not the right time to speak with them. Her mind came back to reality and she saw everyone begin to disperse.

Still outside were the McMahons, Phil, AJ Lee, Celeste, Mick, and Noelle. The McMahons were dealing with the gargantuan amount of phone calls regarding interviews, questions, and rants. Shane spoke on his phone to a person calling to arrange an opportunity to interview some of the Alpha Human Superstars, and Stephanie was tending to the same. Triple H spoke to Vince McMahon, his daughters standing next to him. He looked to his little girls.

"Go play, Loves." He said to them. They scurried off yelling at the top of their lungs, and Triple H turned back to Vince.

"So you're going to explain this everyone tomorrow, right?" Vince asked him. "The Superstars are gonna have a lot of questions."

"I know." Triple H answered. "We'll be ready, though. We need to make sure everyone is on the same page before Raw next week. We don't want any of the Superstars to get thrown off and get injured because they can't focus."

"What about you?" Vince's question hit Triple H harder than he expected it to. The man hesitated a bit before answering.

"I'm just preparing myself for whatever I need to do for my girls." Triple H said, referring to his family. "We're out in the open now, so we gotta protect ourselves."

"I agree." Vince straightened his suit collar. "Well, Paul. I've got some business to tend to. We'll be in touch alright?" Triple H nodded and hugged Vince.

"Don't forget to tell Steph you're leaving." Triple H said to Vince as Vince headed towards Shane and Stephanie. Vince overheard part of Shane's telephone call.

"Yes…Thursday at Seven is good. Thank you. Goodbye." Shane hung up his phone and looked up to see Vince headed their way. "You leaving, Dad?" Stephanie looked over to her father as he approached Shane and hugged him.

"Yeah." Vince said. "I'm sure I've got a bunch of messages to answer just like the rest of you." Stephanie smiled.

"Okay, Dad." She said. "You be safe on your way home. Want our driver to take you?"

"Nah. I think I'll drive this time." He hugged Stephanie tight. "Keep me posted."

"Okay, Dad. We will." Vince walked off and headed to his vehicle. Noelle ran up to him as he passed by them.

"Bye, Mister McMahon." Noelle said as she hugged the man as tight as she could. "See you soon."

"See you, Noelle." He said. "Keep up your training."

"I will! I promise you'll see me in the ring soon!"

"I'll hold you to that." He looked at Mick and reached his hand out for a handshake. Celeste grinned at Mick as he shook McMahon's hand.

"Keep in touch." Vince said to Mick as he broke the handshake. He then walked to his vehicle without acknowledging neither Phil, AJ, nor Celeste standing next to Mick. Celeste took offense.

"Wow." She said. "He didn't even say anything to either of us." Phil shrugged.

"I guess we're still on the naughty list." He said playfully. The energy surrounding AJ was melancholy to say the least. She had been watching news posts on her about the State of Peace and the amount of negative posts and broadcasts began to weigh heavy on her heart. She knew that the hate needed to be counteracted by positivity, so she made a decision. She looked to everyone and spoke.

"Phil, Celeste." She said, catching Celeste's attention as she never called her by her actual name unless it was something serious. "I'm ready to go home."

"Are you sure?" Phil said. "The flight home isn't for another two days."

"I'll book us a flight for today. I need to work on something and I can't do it here." Mick and Noelle looked at AJ with concern.

"Is everything okay, April?" Noelle asked.

"It's just… I'll tell you in the van. Can we go please?" Mick looked at AJ with concern, but ultimately decided to grant the woman her wish.

"Alright." He said. "Let me just say goodbye to Shane and Stephanie." AJ nodded as Mick and Noelle walked off to say goodbye to the two siblings. Phil looked back at his wife.

"What's going on, Apes?" Phil asked her. "You haven't been yourself since we left Times Square." AJ shook her head.

"I… I'm sorry." She said. "I was watching the news and saw how negative everyone's been and… I just need to go home." Phil placed his hands on AJ's shoulders.

"I told you this would happen, Babe." He said sympathetically. "No one wants to know we exist because it challenges them and makes them look inferior. They're going to hate us by default. You can't let that get to you." AJ looked away from Phil.

"I can't help it." She replied. "I want everyone to exist together. There's enough hate in this world as it is." She looked up to the sky. "I guess I knew it would happen this way. I was just hoping it wouldn't be as negative as it is. People are already threatening Alpha Humans saying they're going to kill every one of you they find in their cities. It makes me hurt." Celeste tried her hardest to keep from crying while AJ spoke, and Phil pulled AJ close to him.

"I'm sorry, Babe." He said. "When we get home, no news channels, okay? It'll only upset your nerves. We'll have movie night."

"Yeah." Celeste said as perked up a bit to lighten AJ's mood. "I'll stay the night, too! It'll be like old times!" AJ laughed.

"Alright, alright." AJ said playfully as she smiled. Her thoughts, however, remained on her plan and how she would set it in motion the moment she stepped foot in her home in Chicago. That moment, Mick and Noelle returned and began heading for their van.

"You guys ready to go?" Mick asked. AJ nodded.

"We're ready." She said.

"You aren't going to say goodbye?" Noelle asked her. Phil shook his head.

"They'll be fine without us butting in their business." Phil said. "We can just go." Noelle shrugged.

"Okay then." The five of them headed to the van. AJ looked back at Stephanie and Shane to see them on their phones trying to deal with the many calls they were receiving. AJ sighed and turned to join the rest of her friends. Further away, Shane had just finished speaking with a news broadcast company about yet another interview pertaining to the Alpha Human reveal and which Superstars are or are not Alpha Humans. He put his phone in his pocket and looked at Stephanie and Triple H who was staring at him.

"Last one." He said in reference to the number of calls he had to return. Shane shook his head.

"We've got a busy next few weeks." Triple H said. "I can tell you that much."

"At least ten interview next week along with the live shows." Stephanie explained. "We are definitely going to have a meeting with Dad and Creative to go over the Storylines so that we can edit ourselves out of them to free up some time."

"We also have to talk with Bayley about watching the girls." The trio looked at each other with trying eyes. Triple H sighed.

"This is where it starts, huh?" He asked rhetorically. "This whole 'Alpha Humans coming out' thing?"

"It's only temporary, Paul." Shane said, attempting to reassure Triple H. "All this press and all these interviews are just on the front. Once we pass this, we'll be working on positive messages and reassurance. That depends on the things we all say during this crazy press conference phase."

"I know all that. I'm thinking about after that. I still have this feeling we're not ready for it." Stephanie spoke out.

"We can't think like that." She said. "We can't afford to think like that, not if we're going to spearhead this revolution and be its leaders." Triple H looked back at the mansion and Stephanie knew the reason why he did. "I worry about them all the time. That's why we need to keep from worrying about all of this too much. They'll catch on and they'll worry and it'll just snowball from there. If we want to show them anything, let's show them to stand up and face this negativity." Triple H thought for a moment and then nodded.

"You're right." He said. "The press conference is tomorrow? Let's do it. Let's get ready." Shane grinned.

"There ya go!" He said with enthusiasm. "We need to go over what you two are going to say." Stephanie shifted her hair to the left.

"Let's go get started then!"

* * *

Dean pushed his hotel room door open and walked in, Renee following behind him and shutting the door. She saw Dean pull his phone out and begin dialing a number.

"Who're you calling?" She asked him.

"Colby." He answered plainly as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Why?"

"I just needa talk to him, alright?" Renee was about to retort before she heard Seth speak through Dean's phone.

 _"What's up, Jonny Boy?"_ Seth answered. _"Long time no speak."_ Dean began pacing.

"Well, Pal-ole-buddy," Dean started. "… We're all in Manhattan still, and if you're not too busy doing whatever it is you're doing, I'd like to have a little pow-wow. I'm sure you're still in town, so meet me at Giada's Bistro around 6?" He heard Seth pause a moment before answering.

 _"Sure."_ Seth replied. _"We gotta catch up on some things anyhow."_

"Damn right, we do." Dean said. "See you there!" Dean hung up the phone before Seth could ask what he wanted to meet him about. Dean looked over to see Renee sitting on the bed staring with confused eyes.

"Jon…?" Renee said. "What are you up to?"

"I gotta know, Renee." Dean said. Renee shrugged.

"Gotta know what?"

"I gotta know if he's one of those Alpha Humans." Renee rolled her eyes.

"Why on Earth didn't you just ask him over the phone? What is going on with you?"

"I need to see him say it to my face, Renee! I need to see him say he's one of them!" Renee gave Dean a look of disgust.

"What do you mean 'one of them', Dean? They're called Alpha Humans, Jon, the key word being 'human'. You literally just said it."

"Whatever, Renee. Ya coming?"

"I don't think I want any part of whatever it is you're putting together, Jon. I'll stay here." Dean shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He said callously. "I'll tell you about it when I get back then." Renee shook her head.

"Don't bother." She replied. "I so don't care." Dean turned to look at her.

"What the fuck's your deal?" He asked angrily. "You act like you're one of them, too!"

"Stop saying that!" Renee nearly shouted. "I'm not an Alpha Human, Jon, and even if I were I probably wouldn't tell you about it because of how you're acting right now."

"And how exactly am I acting?"

"You're acting prejudiced, Jon! You act like you don't like them. This whole thing with Colby only adds to that since you never reached out until you saw him on stage at the State of Peace and started assuming he is an Alpha Human." Renee stood up from the bed and began for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked her.

"Back to my room." Renee said to Dean without turning to face him. "I don't think I can take anymore of you and your weirdness today, Jon." With that, Renee left Dean's hotel room. Dean thought about following her back to her room, but decided it to be fruitless and began thinking about what to say to Seth when the two met at Giada's.

* * *

That night at the home of Phil and AJ, Phil and Celeste were up watching television while AJ slept in her bedroom. Celeste began thinking about AJ and how distant she had been after the State of the Peace conference. She turned to Phil to see his eyes fixed on the television attentively.

"Phil." Celeste called out.

"Don't do it." He said, almost as if he knew what she was going to say.

"I'm worried, Phil. We should-"

"Let her sleep. You know how she is. She gets worked up and stresses herself out about little stuff."

"I know, Phil. She's never been like this, though. She didn't even stay up for movie night, and movie night always gets her back in the spirit." Phil sighed.

"Let's just wait until the morning, okay?" He said. "I don't wanna worry her about today anymore." That moment, the two heard the bedroom door open and looked to see AJ standing in the doorway.

"AJ." Celeste said. "I thought you were sleeping. We didn't wake you up, did we?" AJ stood silent for a moment before answering her friend.

"I've decided I'm going to do a press conference." AJ said. "I want to tell everyone not to be negative and to accept Alpha Humans as regular humans. I've been up calling around for a venue and Lincoln Hall was the only one that would allow me to speak. I've already scheduled the press conference for tomorrow morning at 10. I've made tweets about it and everything. I want everyone to know that hating is only going to make the world worse than it already is." Phil and Celeste's eyes widened.

"What?" Phil snapped back.

"April." Celeste started. "Are you sure that's a good idea so soon?"

"I don't care if it's a good idea or a bad idea, Celeste. I do know that I don't want my husband to be called a freak or get death threats just because of something he was born with." Phil stood to his feet, making Celeste eye him with concern.

"And you think that trying to talk the world into accepting us is going to change that?" He asked. "Are you even thinking?" Celeste touched Phil's arm in a gesture to keep him from yelling at AJ.

"Phil." She said. "Don't." Her hand was swatted away by Phil.

"No!" He shouted before walking up to his wife. "Apes, you've always had some crazy ideas. Hell, that's part of why I love you. But this!? This is the craziest idea you've ever had! Do you know how much danger you're putting yourself in?" AJ rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing this." AJ said with determination. "No one's going to change my mind."

"Why, April? Why are you going to put yourself in harm's way just to tell people not to hate?" AJ had enough of Phil trying to sway her from her decision, so she snapped back at him.

"Enough!" AJ shouted, breathing as if she were hyperventilating. Her outburst made Celeste jump and cause Phil to step back a few steps. "I've been bullied all my life for being different! I was hated in school, I was picked on by my family. Hell, even those Bella bitches hated on me before they decided to try and turn a new leaf! After I left the WWE, I told myself that no matter what I would fight and do what I knew I had to do to keep everyone I loved from going through what I went through. I am not going to let anyone bully you or hate you just because you're an Alpha Human. I won't let it happen to you, to Saraya, to Mercedes, to Rami, or to any of you so long as there's breath in this tiny little body!" AJ then began crying as her emotions overtook her. "And I won't stop fighting! I will keep pushing and fighting and kicking and screaming until I've made it crystal clear that the only part of being an Alpha Human that matters is being human! I won't stop, Phil!" AJ swallowed heavy. "So don't try to stop me!"

AJ stormed back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her with a loud thud. Her husband and friend winced as the sound of the slam rang in their ears. Phil and Celeste looked at each other with mutual concern for AJ.

* * *

The Dar household was silent for nearly the second straight day after the State of Peace conference. Noam tried to avoid his parents, Patrick and Aina, after locking himself in his room when Stephanie's speech about the Alpha Humans ended. They tried repeatedly to get him out, but the young man refused their attempts. His feelings fell down a path of shame and fear after the conference, and Noam could not bear to face his parents after Alpha Humans had been revealed. A suitcase packed next to his bed, Noam sat staring out of his bedroom window at the ocean off in the distance when he heard his parents knock once again.

"Noam, baby." He heard his mother say on the other end. "Please let us in."

"We want to help you, Noam." His father said. Noam shut his eyes and held his breath. He knew he could not hide from his parents anymore. That instant, he ran for the door and let his parents into his room. They immediately embraced their son, his mother barraging him with kisses.

"Oh, my baby!" She said.

"Don't ever shut us out again!" Patrick said gently as he hugged his son tightly. Aina looked at the suitcase near Noam's bed.

"Are you leaving?" She asked Noam. Noam swallowed then replied.

"Yes." He said. "Tonight." His parents grew surprised.

"Tonight!?" Patrick yelped.

"You…were gonna leave without telling us." Aina concluded. "Weren't you?" Noam hung his head.

"I didn't want to!" Noam shouted. "But if I told you I was leaving tonight, you'd talk me out of it and I don't think it's safe for me to stay with you both anymore." Noam's parents looked at him.

"What in great Scots are you talking about?" Aina asked with confusion. Patrick's eyes widened as he immediately knew what Noam referred to.

"You're an Alpha Human." He said. "Aren't you?" Aina looked at her husband then back to her son.

"Dad." He said with wide eyes. "You knew?"

"Of course I knew." Aina placed her hand on his.

"We both did." Aina and Patrick then looked at each other. "We knew because we are, too. We just didn't have a name for what we are until the other day." Noam looked at his parents with wide eyes and plopped himself back down on his bed.

"You're Alpha Humans, too!?" He asked eagerly. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you help me cope with my powers?" Patrick sat down next to his son.

"Son." He started. "Our powers are simple. Your mother and I create electric charges between us." Patrick then placed his hand on Noam's shoulder. "But you, Noam. Your powers are much stronger than ours. You generate energy like the Sun. I've seen you do it when you were but a wee boy." Noam blinked.

"Dad…I…"

"You don't have to say anything, Noam. We aren't going to stop you from going to see the McMahon family. We want you to learn more about your powers, and the McMahons can help you do that. We'll be fine here. You go." Noam looked to the floor as his father's words rung loudly in his mind. He then heard his mother speak out to him.

"You have our blessing, Noam." Aina said as she sat down on the other side of him. "Don't stay here because you worry about us. We will be fine here. We want you to have every opportunity to be who you are destined to be." Noam looked at both of his parents and smiled.

"I love you both." He said as he pulled them into a hug. "So much, I do."

"We love you, too, Noam." Patrick said. "What time is your flight?"

"Nine-forty." Noam answered.

"Get your things together." Aina said as they all ended the hug. "We know you've a long trip to the airport. We'll take you so you don't have to take a bus." Noam hugged his mother once more.

"Thank you, Mum." He said. His parents then stood to their feet.

"We'll let you get to packing." Patrick said to Noam. "Just come down when you're ready to leave, Son." With that, Patrick and Aina left Noam in his room alone. Noam looked up to the ceiling and began to shed tears of joy as his fear of rejection was nullified. He looked around his room, making mental notes of every memory he had tied to it before grabbing his things and heading downstairs to meet his parents.

* * *

News articles regarding the reveal of the Alpha Human race showed on the hotel room television, all of them discussing the world's supposed unacceptance and hatred for the Alpha Humans. Bray Wyatt, sitting in a chair on the side of the television, rocked back and forth while shaking his head.

"I knew it was coming." Bray said to himself. He then looked at his phone to see he had gotten a notification from Twitter. He opened Twitter to find the notification was from AJ Lee's Twitter page. He read the post.

"Alpha Humans are still humans. RT and join me tomorrow 10am to let them know they're loved." The post included a link to the location of the rally. Thousands of people retweeted the post and commented that they were attending. Bray nodded his head.

"What a tenacious woman." He said about AJ. "Willing to sacrifice her basic human life striking at the impenetrable wall of hatred for Alpha Humans that is much higher than herself in an attempt to knock it down. That can lead to disaster, you know." Bray locked his phone then began rocking in the chair he sat in. "She's going to need someone to save her from herself, just like all the other humans need saving from themselves."


	10. The Trust

Dean Ambrose waited patiently for Seth Rollins at the table in the small café named Giada's they agreed to meet in, Renee deciding to stay at the hotel after wanting no part in what Dean planned to do. He had ordered a small coffee to sip while he waited, although he managed to drink the entire cup within a minute. Dean began to grow impatient when he heard the café door open for the seventh time during his stay and turned to see Seth walking through the door. Dean grinned and stood up as Seth greeted the barista. Seth looked to see Dean looking at him and grinned.

"Hey dude!" Seth said to Dean cheerfully as he walked up to him for a hug. "What's going on? We don't get to see each other much after that split."

"I know, man." Dean said before sitting down. "Glad ya came." Seth let out an airy laugh.

"Of course I came. Why wouldn't I?" Dean shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean, ya hardly ever have free time anymore, so I don't get to talk to you much."

"Ah come on, man! We're friends. You can call me anytime. Gotta say, though, I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you much. I had a few things I needed to take care." Dean pasted a smile on his face and nodded.

"Yeah." Dean replied. "How did being at the State of Peace feel?" Seth waved off Dean's question.

"It was just another promo pop, Jon." Seth replied. "You know how those go."

"Actually," Dean started. "I think I might be forgetting. I mean, I haven't been at very many lately. Just a few house shows."

"No worries, Bro. It's all good. We all can't be everywhere in the WWE." Dean twisted his mouth and nodded once more before placing his hands face down on the table.

"I remember hearing something Stephanie said about…" Dean mimicked a look of contemplation. "What was it? Oh! Those Alpha Humans. Did she, you know… brief you on what they are?" Seth narrowed his eyes.

"Brief me?" Seth asked skeptically. "What are you going on about, Jon?"

"I mean, she had to tell you guys what they are before she told the rest of us, right? That's normally what the McMahons do with the important ones. They get the info first."

"What's that about? You feeling salty about something?" Dean blinked a few times before replying.

"Are you an Alpha Human, Colby?" He asked plainly. Seth was taken aback by the question as he did not expect it.

"What does it matter to you whether I'm an Alpha Human or not, Jon?" Seth asked in response.

"It matters, Colby, because you didn't tell me and I'm supposed to be your best friend! It matters because you Alpha Humans are all being treated better by the McMahons than the rest of us regular joes!" Dean snapped back, the volume of his voice making the barista briefly look up from his tasks.

"What the hell? That's some bullshit and you know it. Where'd that shit even come from anyway?" Dean pointed at Seth.

"No, what's bullshit is how long you've been lying to me about you being an Alpha Human and calling me your best friend, Colby. You know everything about me and now I don't feel like I know you anymore."

"So let me get this straight, Jon. You're mad because I didn't tell you I was an Alpha Human? Hell, I didn't even know what it was until Shane and Stephanie explained it all to me! You can't be serious, Jon! Please tell me you're not serious." Dean shook his head.

"I'm not buying it, Colby!" He replied. "I was the first one to know about your dick pic leak, and that could've ended your damn career. You couldn't tell me about this?" Seth folded his arms.

"Ya know, Jon, I'm started to feel like you're mad about something else because the Jon I know ain't bothered by petty shit like this! This shit here's small. So what I'm an Alpha Human?" The barista looked at Seth with weary eyes after hearing Seth tell Dean that he was in fact an Alpha Human. "It doesn't change our friendship. We're still best buds. At least, I'm hoping, Jon!" Dean twisted his mouth once again but then decided, out of slight fear, to not berate Seth any further.

"We are." Dean said to Seth. "I just hate that we don't get to shoot the shit anymore like we did before. I'm missing out on all kinds of stuff." Seth looked up to the ceiling.

"We'll talk more, I promise." Seth said before using his hand to flip his ebony hair back down his neck. "Jesus-fucking-Christ. Don't bitch out on me, Jon-boy!" Dean scowled.

"You're the one getting ghost and not talking to anybody, Colby!" Dean replied. Seth rolled his eyes and nearly laughed.

"Whatever, Jon." Seth said with a smile. The two men then saw the barista walk up to their table with a detached and fearful look on his face.

"What's going on, Gavin?" Dean said to the barista. The man swallowed hard before speaking, making Seth look at him with confusion.

"Uhhh." The barista began with a stutter. "L-look. You guys are gonna have to leave."

"What are you talking about? We come here all the time. What's the problem?" The barista took a deep breath before fiercely pointing at Seth.

"Okay, he's the problem! He could kill all of us with that Alpha Human stuff and I don't wanna be a part of it!" Seth immediately took offense and stood out of his seat.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Seth snapped back, causing the other patrons to stare at him. "I've just been sitting here! I'm not doing anything!" The barista put his hands up in defense.

"Look, I don't want any trouble! Please, just leave and I won't call the cops." The notion of calling the police infuriated Seth further.

"Call the cops? I didn't fucking do anything! I was literally just talking like everyone else in here!" All the other patrons began to pull out their phones to take photos and record the spectacle. "I was all good when I walked in, then all of a sudden you're kicking me out after obviously eavesdropping on my conversation!" Seth angrily pointed at the barista then withdrew his finger and took a deep breath. "I'm out. Don't worry about me coming back to this dump again!" Seth stormed out of the café, leaving inside, including Dean, speechless. Instead of feeling remorse for Seth, however, Dean felt his ego swell slightly. In an act of jealousy, Dean turned to the barista and spoke.

"You're better off banning him." Dean said. "He'll try and come back." Dean then walked out of the café, leaving the barista baffled.

* * *

Lana had called her husband Rusev several times after he left their hotel room when she revealed her Alpha Human powers. After the fifth attempt, she had given up. Lana sat in the hotel room with tears still in her eyes. She wiped her eyes and continued to browse her phone looking at photos of them together. Lana was then startled by a hard knock on the door. She immediately stood to her feet and went to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked the person on the other side. She heard a voice that warmed her immediately.

"Open the door, Catherine." It was Rusev, his voice sounding softer and calmer than it was when he stormed out earlier that day. Lana immediately opened the door and hugged her husband as tight as she could.

"I'm so sorry, Miro!" Lana said sincerely through the slew of kisses she planted on her husband's face. "I should have told you! I should have told you about everything!" Rusev nodded and tried to calm Lana down.

"Yes, yes." Rusev said. "May I come in?" Lana looked at him and noticed that they had not gone into the room yet. She grabbed his hand and led him inside, Rusev pulling the door closed behind him. The two sat down on the bed together and Rusev went to speak.

"Catherine." He started. "I was wrong to be angry with you. I thought about it and I understand how hard that must have been for you to show me your… abilities. I didn't think of that at first." Lana grabbed Rusev's hand.

"It was difficult, Miro." She said to him. "I still should have told you regardless. We made a vow to never keep anything inside."

"This was different. I was upset that you hid it from me. I didn't think about your feelings at all. I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

"I understand that you needed time. It was a big secret of mine." Lana squeezed Rusev's hand gently. "I'm glad you decided to come back. I was afraid you wouldn't return." Rusev looked at his wife with a strange face.

"Why would I not come back?" He asked rhetorically. "I vowed to stay by your side no matter what. My love for you will not change because of what you can do. You are still and will always be my wife." Rusev kissed Lana on her lips. "Nothing will change that. I am glad you told me about your powers." Lana smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Lana said.

"If Stephanie did not open up about the Alpha Humans, it would have been harder for you. You're not to blame. I am to blame for being selfish." Rusev put on a coy smile. "Can you find it in your diamond heart to forgive me?" Lana smiled brightly.

"Of course, Miro!" She said as she hugged and kissed her husband. "Of course I forgive you!"

"Just promise me. Talk to me about whatever is going on with you, no matter what it is."

"I promise, Miro."

* * *

John Cena laid in bed with Nikki Bella next to him. He was unable to sleep as it was still sunny outside, but Nikki became tired after getting back from the ceremony and decided to lay down. John grew restless and decided to get up to walk around the mansion in an attempt to ease his mind. John got up carefully so as to not wake Nikki, slowly made his way to the door of the room, and silently closed it behind him. John then readjusted his glasses and walked down the hallway towards to door that lead to the garden behind the mansion. As he scanned the area, he saw Shane with Finn, Charlotte, and Cesaro. Shane was talking to Finn while Cesaro and Charlotte watched.

"Remember what I told you, Fergal." Shane said. "Just focus on the boulder and think about your energy hitting it and bowing it up." Finn looked back at Shane then back to the boulder Shane spoke of. He took a deep breath and began to generate his energy within his body, the energy slowly emitting a deep red glow around his body. Finn eyed the boulder intensely as he fought to focus his energy onto it. His breathing became heavy as if he were hyperventilating and veins began to show on his temples as he continued to try and focus his energy. Charlotte and Cesaro looked at each other then back to Finn. Shane then noticed something about Finn.

"Don't hold back, Fergal." Shane said. "You are Balor and Balor is you. Embrace it. Don't be afraid." Finn blinked as Shane's words resonated in his head. Charlotte saw the slight fear in Finn's face.

"You can do it." She said in an attempt to reassure him. "We practice this all the time. You got this." After nearly a minute of self-reassurance, Finn reached his hand out towards the boulder. The veins in his arm darkened until the black substance encased his entire arm. Then, the red energy that encased his body flowed to the darkened arm and with a loud cry, Finn released a torrent of red energy upon the boulder making it explode into pieces. Finn's arm returned to normal and Charlotte jumped up and down cheering him for his success.

"I knew you could do it, Fergal!" She said after hugging him as tight as she could. Cesaro and Shane smiled at Finn.

"Fantastic job." Shane said. "How do you feel?" Charlotte let Finn go so that he could answer Shane.

"I feel…fine." Finn said, surprised at his own answer. "No. I feel good."

"I told you. That power is your power. You own it. It doesn't own you." Shane walked up to Finn and put his hand on his shoulder. "This is a big step for you, but we'll keep practicing so that you get to using Balor to its full potential. Alright?" Finn nodded.

"Alright." He said. Shane then turned to the door of the mansion to see John watching them. John immediately jumped upon being seen.

"Come on over, John." Shane said to John, making the three Superstars look towards him. "We can get you some practice in, too." John gave them all half a smile before timidly walking over to join them. "Have you been practicing using your powers?"

"A little." John said. "Not much, though." Shane smiled.

"Well, show us how far you've gotten." Shane scanned the area then pointed at a lonely bush. "See if you can focus your beam on that shrub right there." Cesaro, Finn, and Charlotte looked at John with curious eyes as they awaited John's reply to Shane's request. John swallowed and then stepped in front of Shane to eye the bush. The moment he prepared to remove his protective glasses, Shane stopped him.

"Hold on, hold on." Shane said as he placed his hand on John's to stop him from removing his glasses. "I said focus. You were about to burn down this entire garden, John." Shane moved his hand. "Take a deep breath, think about your target, and think about how much power you need to knock that shrub down without burning everything else behind it. Okay? Take your time." Charlotte looked at Shane then back to John to see him breathe deep once more. John focused on the bush as hard as his mind allowed, and after a minute he shut his eyes and slowly removed his glasses. Shane noticed that John did not open his eyes.

"Shane." John said with a slight quiver. "I-I'm not ready for this yet. Give me some more time." Shane put his hand on John's shoulder.

"Listen, John." He said. "Just relax. Everything here is replaceable and there's not a soul out there in the woods. You're not going to hurt anyone. I can't help you if I don't know where you need help, so just give it a shot." Shane then looked at Charlotte. "To help you feel better, Ashley's gonna put up her mirrors so that your beams will shoot up to the sky if you do miss the shrub." John nodded and Charlotte moved to stand beside him. Shane then spoke to her.

"Go ahead, Ashley." He said. "Do your thing." Charlotte nodded and then put her hands out in front of her. With the sound of diamonds combining with one another, the group witnessed their area become surrounded by clear, crystalline walls that reached what appeared to be miles into the sky. Shane smiled then looked at John whose eyes were still closed. "The walls are up, John. It's all yours." John, his eyes still closed, furrowed his brow. He then opened his eyes and unleashed his lasers on the bush, causing it to combust and split in half. John began to struggle with closing his eyes and the beams seared through the bush and ran up the wall. John's sight started to blur and his eyes burned as he stumbled backwards due to the momentum of his eye beams hitting the wall. He shouted as Finn grabbed him to keep him on his feet. Shane grabbed John as well.

"John!" Shane shouted. "Close your eyes!"

"I can't!" John shouted back as his head fell backwards, his eye beams hitting the crystalline wall behind him and nearly hitting Charlotte and Cesaro whom were both able to duck under them. Cesaro then knew that John was unable to stop his beams, so he quickly walked over to John, shut his eyes, and took a deep breath. Cesaro then grabbed the back of John's neck and tied his mind to John's mind.

" _Relax, John._ " Cesaro said mentally. " _I've got you now._ " That moment, John's eye beams began to weaken in intensity until they were completely stopped and John was able to close his eyes as Cesaro calmed his mind. Shane and Finn eyed Cesaro as he continued to hold the back of John's neck while Charlotte lowered her crystal walls. Cesaro's eyes briefly flashed a golden hue as he removed his consciousness from John's mind.

"John?" Shane called out. "You alright?" John, still dizzied by how long his eye beams were active, huffed out of breath.

"Yeah." John said as his friends gave him room. "I'm fine. Sorry about that." Shane shook his head and John put his glasses back on.

"Don't worry about it. That's why I wanted you to do that. We've got to work with you more is all." John nodded and stood up. He looked at Cesaro and smiled.

"Thanks, Claudio." John said. "I don't know what you did, but I owe you one."

"You're welcome, John." Cesaro replied. Finn looked at the two men then looked to Shane.

"I guess practice is done for right now?" He asked.

"For right now, yes." Shane said. "You all did good. You're free to go." The four Superstars headed for the mansion. Shane then thought about something. "Claudio. Wait a second." Cesaro stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Shane?" He replied. Shane walked up to him.

"What did you do to John back there?" Shane asked.

"I just... stopped his power momentarily. That's all." Shane blinked.

"How long were you able to do that, Claudio?"

"I've… always been to do that." Shane began to wonder, but decided to let it pass.

"We'll talk about it later, alright?" He said to Cesaro before walking towards the mansion, leaving Cesaro to his lonesome. Cesaro thought about what happened with John and what he saw in John's mind while he was linked to it. He wanted to help John with his powers and he knew how, so he nearly to catch up with John. Upon entry into the mansion, he saw John talking with Nikki whom had awakened and met John on his way in. Cesaro slowed his pace and approached the couple.

"John." Cesaro called out, getting both of their attention.

'Yeah?" John replied.

"Do you have a moment?" John looked at Nikki with eyes of questioning.

"I'll see you in bed." Nikki said, knowing what his eyes were asking. She kissed John on the cheek and headed back to her bedroom. Cesaro sighed.

"Sorry for interrupting." Cesaro said to John. John shook his head.

"No-no." He replied. "Don't worry about it, Claudio. In fact, I was kinda hoping I could talk to you anyhow." Cesaro grew slightly surprised.

"Really? About what?"

"I'll-uh-let you go first." Cesaro balled his mouth up briefly.

"Let's go outside." Cesaro headed back outside and John followed him. The two walked towards the forest and John began to question where Cesaro was taking him until Cesaro stopped and turned to face him.

"Why are we out here?" John asked.

"I needed to go somewhere where no one could hear us." Cesaro replied. "I… wanted to talk to you about something I saw when I was linked to your mind earlier." John blinked.

"You read my mind?" He asked, making Cesaro sigh.

'Not intentionally, but yes. It happens sometimes when I link to other people. It's complicated. I won't explain that to you." Cesaro paused for a moment, causing John to grow nervous.

"Well," He started. "What did you see?" Cesaro looked into John's eyes, appearing as if he were looking through his protective lenses.

"There's fear inside you." Cesaro said in a soft tone. "That fear is what's keeping you from controlling your eyes. The moment I took that fear away from you, your lasers weakened and you were able to close your eyes." Cesaro continued to gaze into John's being. "I want to try something with you. Do you trust me?"

"What?" John said. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Do you trust me?" John thought for a moment trying to figure out what Cesaro was referring to before ultimately deciding to forego his nerves and go along with the other man.

"Yeah." John said. "I do." Cesaro blinked before placing his hands on both of John's temples. Cesaro then shut his eyes and used his power to telepathically link his mind to John's. John involuntarily lowered his head and shuttered to Cesaro's touch as he felt a sense of serenity begin to course through him.

"Take off your glasses." Cesaro said. John snapped his head back up to look at Cesaro.

"What? You know I can't do that with you standing right in front-"

"John. I can help you control your power, but you have to trust me. Your fear of hurting people is what's keeping you from being able to turn your power off." John began to breathe heavily when he felt his glasses lift off of his face as Cesaro used his telekinesis to remove and suspend them in the air. He shut his eyes instinctively.

"I'm not ready, Claudio! I'm not ready for this." John then heard Cesaro's voice in his head, its sound resonating like an angelic wind.

" _Don't doubt yourself, John._ " Cesaro said mentally. " _You are stronger than anyone I've ever met. If anyone is capable of overcoming their fears, it's you._ " John's breathing began to calm. " _Trust yourself, John. I trust you. Now look at me. Remember how you saw me before all this. Remember how you saw Nikki, Shane, Stephanie, your family and friends. Remember how much all those people mean to you and how deeply you want to keep them safe. Use that feeling, to control your lasers._ "

John ruminated on what Cesaro said to him. He tried to remember the colors he saw before his powers awakened. He then saw images in blues, reds, greens, and many other colors. John saw Nikki in vivid color wearing her wrestling gear. He saw the fans. He saw Cesaro. Everything he saw was in color. John breathed deep and smiled to himself.

"I see it." He said aloud. Cesaro opened his eyes.

"What do you see?" He asked.

"…Everything. I see it all." Cesaro slowly withdrew his mind from John's and moved his hands.

"Then open your eyes." With that, John opened his eyes. He initially saw all red, but before long the red tint faded and John was slowly able to see Cesaro's olive skin and light brown eyes, his dark blue jacket and denim jeans, and his black shoes. He saw the green of the grass and the brown of the trees behind Cesaro. John blinked several times to make certain what he saw was real before hearing Cesaro speak to him with a smile.

"It's all real, John." He said. John huffed with a joyful tone.

"I… I can see." Cesaro simply continued to smile. "I can see everything and not just red." John nearly jumped then involuntarily hugged Cesaro as tight as he could, Cesaro grunting as some of the air left his body under the weight of John's arms. "You've got no idea what this means to me, Claudio!" Cesaro winced in slight pain as John squeezed tighter. "Thank you!" John's smile faded as he looked into Cesaro's eyes, the same look returned by the other man until they both realized that they were staring at each other. John let Cesaro go and Cesaro readjusted his jacket.

"Practice, John." Cesaro said simply. "That's all you need now." Cesaro patted John on his shoulder before leaving him to his lonesome. John looked down at the protective lenses in his hand and sigh with a smile as picked out the black frame and the red tint of the lenses themselves. He then looked over at the bush he had split in half earlier. He furrowed his brow as he thought about his lasers and what Cesaro told him. John then imagined the bush was a threat to his safety and tried to summon his lasers. That moment, his sight faded to red and his lasers burned through the remainder of the bush. John then fought the searing sensation his lasers caused on his eyes and tried to remember the colors he had just seen moments ago. Sure enough, his lasers retracted and his vision returned to normal. John smiled then looked back at his glasses before placing them on the collar his shirt and heading back inside the mansion.

* * *

The Mendez-Brooks home was quiet as the night fell but for the sound of the television. Phil and Celeste had fallen asleep watching the television, and AJ went to bed in her and Phil's room. The noise of the room slowly woke Phil from his slumber, and he easily shifted so he did not wake up Celeste who slept next to him. Once he was free, he stood to his feet and went into the kitchen, pulled out his phone, and quietly dialed Mick Foley. The phone rang twice.

"What's going on, Phil?" Mick said on the other line. "It's getting pretty late."

"I know." Phil said quietly. "Everybody here is asleep. I need your help. It's urgent."

"What's wrong?"

"It's about April." Phil heard Mick sigh into the phone.

"She already told me what she was going to do."

"Mick. It's too soon for this. People are just starting to grasp what we are and most aren't taking it well at all. If she gets out there trying to talk everyone into thinking we're not bad guys, they're gonna fire back at her."

"Phil, just… be there for her tomorrow."

"What? Mick, are you serious? I can't let her go out there!"

'You aren't gonna stop her either. You know that. I know that. All you can do is be there for her and keep her from getting hurt." Phil sighed through his nose.

"I don't like this." He said. "It's giving me a bad feeling. It really is."

"I know, Phil. If I could be there for it, I would be." Phil heard a door open on the other side of the house and immediately knew who it was.

"Okay, Mick!" Phil said quickly. "I gotta go! Talk to you later." Phil hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket before his wife AJ, sleep seeping out of her demeanor, walked into the kitchen. She looked at the refrigerator and then to her husband.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked with sleep in her voice.

"I just finished an apple." AJ huffed, unaware that Phil had lied to her.

"You ate the last one?"

"N-no. There were two. The last one is still in there."

"Oh. Okay." AJ opened the refrigerator and pulled an apple out of it. Phil then spoke again.

"April." He said. "Please don't do this." AJ turned to face him, a confused look on her face.

"Don't do what?" She asked. "What am I doing?"

"Don't go out there tomorrow, April. Please." AJ let out an airy laugh and shook her head.

"Puddin'." She said. "We've already gone over this. I'm doing this whether-" Phil grabbed AJ's shoulders and stared into her face, his emotions showing through his features.

"I'm begging you, April. Please don't go. I have been having this bad feeling ever since you said you were going out there!" Phil turned away from AJ and let go of her shoulders to keep her from seeing the tear escape his eye. She looked at Phil with concern. "I just have a really bad feeling about this and I can't shake it. I don't want anything to happen to you." AJ put her hand on his face and turned his head so she could see his reddened eyes.

"Nothing's gonna happen, Phil." AJ said. "You'll be there, and the guards will be there, too. I'll be fine. You've got nothing to worry about." Phil was not satisfied with AJ's reply, and it showed in his body language. AJ kissed him on his lips. "I promise I'll be okay." AJ took her apple out of the kitchen and headed to the bedroom. "Come on. Get in bed. We have a big day tomorrow morning and you look tired." AJ took a bite out of her apple and walked into the bedroom. Phil sighed and walked to a closet near the door. He pulled out a large blanket and put it around Celeste whom was still laying on the sofa asleep. Phil paused a moment before walking towards the bedroom to join his wife in bed. Outside, a familiar face was watching through the window, looking at everything take place inside the home. Beside him stood a taller man with an unkempt beard and hair that grew down a short length past his shoulders, a slightly soiled tank top with a torn flannel shirt over it, and light denim jeans.

"Do we take him now?" The man asked his shorter companion. The man shook his head.

"No, Jon Boy." He said in a soft voice. "He is not ready yet. His mind is still strong. Tomorrow, he will surely be weakened." The taller man, recognized as Jon Huber or Luke Harper, furrowed his brow.

"We doing something to the girl?"

"We won't have to. They'll turn on her. That is all it'll take." The shorter, Bray Wyatt, turned to face Luke. "We'll be there to retrieve him then. He will make a fine addition to our cause." Luke nodded in agreement then witnessed Bray conjure the dark mist used by The Undertaker to teleport. Knowing what Bray wanted, he made his way towards the mist and two men disappeared in the night.


	11. The Storm

**A/N: This chapter is a tad long because I didn't want to break it up as I thought doing so would leave too large a cliffhanger, so I hope you enjoy.**

Shane had made his way upstairs to the second floor of the mansion after his training session. The halls were devoid of children as they were all sleeping by that time. Shane was able to hear, however, the sound of his sister Stephanie seemingly arguing with her husband Triple H in the main office. Shane paused a moment then made his way to the office to see that Stephanie and Triple H were arguing.

"What is going on in here?" Shane asked.

"Have you been on your Twitter, Shane?" Triple H asked in reply to Shane's question. Shane shook his head.

"Not since I made my last interview appointment."

"AJ told the world that she'll be speaking on behalf of Alpha Humans everywhere. It's been a shit storm since then. Social media's been hounding us and even put out death threats on AJ if showed up!" Shane grew surprised and worried within the same second.

"What?" He yelped. "Death threats?"

"Yes, Shane. Threats, riots, and anything else negative you can think of. She's going to get herself hurt out there."

"Well, tell her to call it off." Stephanie shrugged.

"We can't get in touch with neither her nor Phil." Stephanie said. "It's like they went off the grid, and the event's tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?"

"Yes!"

"We're going to have to send someone there to make sure nothing happens." Triple H shook his head.

"This is getting to be too much and we just came out with all this a few hours ago!"

"To top it all off, I haven't heard from either Michelle or Windham since the funeral. I've been calling nonstop and neither of them answered. I'm going to go to the ranch tomorrow morning." Stephanie began pacing around the room. "Everything is just going down hill."

"We should have just kept things the way they were." Triple H said. "Things were fine the way they were." Stephanie stopped her pacing to face her husband.

"Paul." She started. "We needed to come out with what we are. We all knew it was going to be hard in the beginning. Just not this hard." Shane walked to the middle of where Triple H and Stephanie stood.

"Look." He said. "We are going to have to toughen up here. We've got a lot of people depending on us to succeed in leading the Alpha Human race, and just as many looking for us to fall. We can't fold when we've just started." Stephanie and Triple H looked down to the floor. "Steph, I'm worried about Michelle and Windham, too. I'll go with you." Triple H sat down in one of the seats.

"I'll take two people with me to AJ's speech." He said. "I have a feeling we're going to need to be there." Stephanie and Shane looked at him.

"Who are you taking?" Stephanie asked.

"I'll need Rami to help me spot any Alpha Human activity, and Mercedes can warp us out of harm's way if we need to get out quick." Stephanie nodded.

"I'll go get everyone together so we can tell them what's going on tomorrow." She said before walking out of the office, leaving Shane and Triple H in the office alone.

"She's really worried about Michelle." Triple H said to Shane, grabbing his attention.

"I know." Shane replied. "I am, too. She's never gone this long without contacting us. I hope she and Windham are okay."

* * *

Mojo Rawley stood over the sink in the bathroom of his hotel room. He had just finished brushing his teeth and preparing himself to relax in his room for the remainder of the night. Mojo stepped out of the bathroom and looked at his phone resting on the nightstand plugged into the charger. He had several texts from his friend Zack Ryder; he was trying to talk with Mojo about what had happened between them earlier that day, but Mojo was still a bit upset about how Zack felt about Alpha Humans and was not ready to talk to him. Mojo grabbed his phone and looked through the messages before hearing several hard knocks on his door.

"It's open." He said. The door opened to reveal Ettore Ewen, known as Big E in the WWE Universe, standing outside. "Yo, come in man. What's up?"

"Some of us were gonna go to the bar down the street." Big E said as he walked into Mojo's room. "Thought you might wanna come." Mojo thought for a moment before responding.

"Nah." He said. "I'll pass tonight. I'm kinda tired."

"What!? The party animal doesn't wanna party?" Mojo sighed.

"To tell the truth, I was gonna get up early and go to that rally April's putting together." Big E looked at Mojo with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah?" Big E said. "What for?" Big E witnessed Mojo hang his head low trying to figure out what to tell him, and he knew why. "You're an Alpha Human?" Mojo looked at Big E.

"Ya know…" Mojo stopped his thought.

"It's cool, man." Big E said. "Trust me." Mojo eyed Big E.

"You're an Alpha Human, too?" Big E grinned. He then held his hand up in front of him and a small ball of bright green energy formed in his palm.

"Yup." He said. Mojo smiled big.

"No joke! That's awesome!" Mojo stood to his feet. "I can kinda do that." He held both of his hands in front of his face, opened his mouth, and breathed into his hands blue energy that formed into a ball. "I can spit this stuff outta my mouth when I shout." He crushed the ball of energy in his hands then looked at Big E to see a look of interest on the man's face.

"Pretty awesome." Big E said. He then thought about what Mojo said prior to their revelations. "So you're going to AJ's rally then? Me too." Mojo's face lit up.

"No joke?"

"Yeah. She's basically my sister and you and her are the only ones who know I'm an Alpha Human. She supports me so I'm supporting her." Mojo nodded. He had never actually spoken personally to AJ Lee, but he knew who she was, what she stood for, and what she meant to the company. He then found out that she support the Alpha Humans, which made him like her even more.

"That's awesome." He said. "I'll have to see if I can hang out with her sometime."

"I'll talk to her and Phil for ya." Big E said. "I'm sure we can all work something out."

"Cool." Mojo then thought to himself. "Yo, why don't we go to the rally together? Wouldn't make much sense riding in two rides to go to the same place." Big E nodded.

"You're right. I'm leaving around 8. I think Adrienne's going, too. I'll ask her if she wants to tag along."

"Cool. I'll meet ya downstairs in the morning." Big E turned to head towards the door then remembered why he visited Mojo to begin with.

"Oh!" He said. "Coming to the bar?" Mojo thought to repeat his previous reply, but gave it a bit more thought.

"Fuck it!" He said. "Hell yeah, I'm coming!" Mojo began jumping around the room, his signature energetic vibe filling it to the brim. Big E laughed.

"Hell yeah!" He said. "Bring yo ass, son!"

* * *

Rusev sat on the edge of his bed waiting for Lana to emerge from the bathroom after her shower. He flipped through television channels for a while, attempting to find something to watch on it before he began to grow restless.

"Catherine." Rusev said aloud to his wife. "Please come out of the bathroom. We have dinner reservations." That moment, Lana stepped out of the bathroom wearing a simple yet stunning white dress. Her hair and makeup were fashioned into the bun she was known to wear to the ring. Rusev smiled at his wife.

"You are beautiful." He said to her, making her smile. Lana's smile faded quickly as she fell into thought.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing by going to April's rally tomorrow morning?" Lana asked her husband as she fastened her necklace around her neck.

"Do you not want to go anymore?" Rusev asked her in response.

"It's not that I don't want to go. I just don't want to intrude into Miss April's business."

"She is doing a good thing by trying to support the Alpha Humans. We should support her in return." Lana smiled and nodded.

"I feel the same, Miro." She said. "I'm glad we agree." Rusev stood to his feet to kiss his wife.

"Are you ready for dinner now?" He asked Lana.

"I am."

"Then let's go. We'll think about tomorrow…well, tomorrow." The couple walked towards the door and made their exit to head out to dinner.

* * *

Noam Dar had finally made it to the John F Kennedy International airport in New York City after a grueling ten-hour flight. He looked out of the window as he walked down the aisle to get off of the plane. Once he stepped off, Noam eyed the airport terminal in bewilderment as he had never seen a terminal so large. Upon stepping in, he immediately look for a familiar face. After a moment of searching, he found them. It was a Filipino man with spiky hair wearing a white hooded jacket, black baggy pants, and stylish sneakers. The man was holding a sign with Noam's name on it in an attempt to help Noam find him. Noam grinned from ear to ear when the two men's eyes finally met.

"Teddy!" Noam nearly shouted, garnering the attention of the man known as Teddy "TJ" Perkins. "Over here!" TJ waved at Noam as he headed to meet the younger man where he stood. TJ immediately wrapped Noam in a huge hug when he finally reached him.

"Noam!" TJ said. "Good to see you! I'm glad you made it safe." Noam sighed.

"The ride was terrible." Noam said. "There was a huge man sitting in front of me and he wouldn't stop snoring! Then the seats weren't the most comfortable. I'm just glad that's over." Noam looked to his left at the line for passport checking. "I have to go through customs." TJ waved his hand.

"No problem." He said. "I'll wait for you right here." With that, Noam got into the line and waited his turn. TJ plugged in his earbud headphones and began listening to music while he waited for Noam to pass through customs. Nearly twenty minutes had passed when Noam finished and made his way to TJ, the latter removing his earbuds. "Damn, that took forever!"

"They were trying to say my passport wasn't valid and that I missed a stamp back in Switzerland." Noam said. "I showed them where the stamp was and they let me through." Noam ran his hand through his hair. "I just wanna pick up my stuff, get to the room, and get this day over with!" TJ nodded.

"I bet." He said before starting towards the area where baggage claim was stationed. "Come on. Let's go get your stuff and get outta here."

After the two men retrieved Noam's things, they made their way out of the airport and to TJ's car to leave. TJ glanced at Noam, sleep beginning to weigh heavily on the younger man's eyes.

"You didn't get any sleep on the trip here." TJ said. "Did you?" Noam shook his head.

"No." He answered. "I was too busy being bothering by the ride and thinking about other stuff." TJ raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" He said. "Like what?" Noam almost told his good friend about his Alpha Human abilities, but caught himself and spoke otherwise.

"Just stuff, you know." He said instead. "The WWE, being away from home, the usual."

"Come on. When has that stuff ever bothered you? If anything, I'd be excited to come to the states and wrestle with the WWE. They're doing big things now." Noam nodded.

"I know."

"Yeah, and I hear one of the Divas from years ago is throwing some rally for the Alpha Humans tomorrow morning." Noam perked up a bit after hearing about AJ's rally. "I was gonna go, but from the looks of it you're kinda tired and I don't wanna go by myself."

Noam thought about the rally. He did not know much about the woman holding it, but he assumed that if she was holding it on behalf of the Alpha Humans then she had to be an Alpha Human herself or at least a supporter. Noam immediately felt the need to meet her regardless of how tired he was sure he would be that morning.

"Well." Noam started. "I wanna go, so I'll go with you."

"You're not gonna be tired?" TJ asked Noam as he glanced over at him.

"A wee bit, but I don't think I wanna miss that." TJ grinned.

"Yeah, I bet it's gonna be pretty interesting!" Noam nodded then turned his sights back on the road flying past him as TJ drove them to their hotel.

* * *

John Cena slowly crept into Nikki Bella's room, assuming she was still asleep. The excitement of seeing his girlfriend without the red tint of his lasers for the first time in months nearly made him shout out to her. He looked at Nikki and saw that she was in fact awake and reading a book on self-preservation. She looked up at John and her eyes widened when she noticed his glasses were missing.

"John!" Nikki nearly yelped and she threw her book into the air and leapt out of the bed. "Where the hell are your glasses? We gotta find those!" John began waving his hands in the air in detest.

"No, no, no!" He shouted as he grabbed Nikki by the shoulders. "It's okay. I have them, but I don't need them anymore." Nikki looked at John and noticed his were open.

"How are you…How did you?"

"Claudio helped me control my eyes, Nicole." Nikki unnoticeably cringed hearing Cesaro's name. "I can see you now, Nikki!' Nikki blinked when it dawned on her that John's eyes were open without his lasers shooting from them. She curiously touched John's face near his eyes.

"You can see me?" She asked him. "Tell me what color robe I have on." John blinked.

"Soft yellow." He said. "My favorite color on you." Nikki grinned from ear to ear and hugged John as tight as she could.

"This is amazing!" Nikki said. She then let John go and ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?" John shouted at her as she left. Nikki disappeared down the hallway, leaving John in her room by himself. He shook his head and laughed.

Down the hall, Nikki continued her stride and nearly ran into Finn Bálor whom was stepping out of the library.

"Whoa!" Finn said. "Where are you off to so fast?"

"Sorry, Fergie!" Nikki said. "I'm looking for Claudio. John said he helped him control his lasers and I wanted to thank him." Finn felt a chill course over him when Nikki told him about John and Cesaro. He composed himself and answered the woman.

"He's downstairs." He said as he pointed towards the stairs.

"Thanks, Fergie." Nikki said as she ran past Finn to head down the stairs. Finn watched her as she left him, eying her with slight disdain.

* * *

Celeste slowly opened her eyes as she woke up from her sleep. She looked down at herself and saw the blanket Phil had put over her to keep her warm. Celeste then heard a faint yet familiar voice talking as if practicing for a speech. It then dawned on her that the day of the rally AJ put together was upon her. Celeste quickly stood off of the sofa and made her way into the kitchen where she thought the voice of AJ Lee was coming from. She heard AJ call out from the guest bathroom.

"I'm in here." AJ said, making Celeste turn and head to the bathroom to see AJ in the mirror.

"Wow." Celeste said. "You actually pinned your hair up." AJ turned to face her friend.

"This is important to me. I need to make the best impression I can." Celeste blinked.

"Are you nervous?" AJ shook her head.

"Not even a little." AJ then sighed. "Phil's a different story all together, though. I didn't sleep at all. He said he was worried about me."

"Well, don't you think there's a reason why he's worried?" AJ huffed.

"I know, Celeste. It isn't going to change how I feel about this." Celeste waved her hands.

"No, no. I wasn't trying to change your mind. I'm just saying, try and think about how Phil must be feeling about all this. His secret was just exposed by the family he doesn't necessarily care for, and on top of it his wife is throwing herself in harm's way defending him. I'm no psychiatrist, but I'm thinking Phil isn't feeling very strong and manly right now."

AJ thought about what her friend Celeste revealed to her. Phil would never speak about it, but his world being turned over in the course of a mere two days surely took its toll on him. His concern for AJ did not help the matter either, and AJ had only thought about what she was doing to defend the Alpha Humans without thinking about how to defend her husband directly. Celeste noticed AJ had detached herself from the conversation.

"I struck a nerve." She said. "Didn't I?" AJ nodded.

"Yeah." She said pathetically. "You did, but in a good way. I was so busy caring about all of the Alpha Humans that I forgot to care for my hubbie. I feel so stupid." The two then heard the master bedroom door open and saw Phil emerge from the room. AJ immediately ran to embrace him to his surprise.

"I just woke up." Phil said. "You normally don't come near me until after I brush my teeth."

"I'm so sorry." Was all AJ was able to say. "I wasn't thinking about you. I was thinking about everybody else." Phil looked at Celeste who looked back at him. He then looked down at his wife.

"Apes. It's okay. I know you're fighting with me. I just can't help but worry, you know. I'm your husband. Am I not supposed to worry about you?" AJ swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Of course." She replied. "I worry about you all the time." Phil nodded.

"Great." He said. "Now, can I go get ready for your rally?" AJ quickly let go of Phil and stepped aside so he could go to the bathroom to get himself together. As Phil closed the door behind him, Celeste looked at AJ smiled, AJ returning the smile.

* * *

Mick Foley had finished preparing himself for his day when he descended down the stairs of his home to fix breakfast. When he made his way to the kitchen, however, he witnessed his daughter Noelle dressed as if she were on her way out, cooking breakfast. He walked into the kitchen and eyed her with skepticism.

"You're up early." He said, startling her. Noelle sighed.

"I am, Daddy." Noelle said. "I'm making breakfast. Eggs, toast, bacon, and tomatoes. You know, like Mom used to do." Mick smiled to himself.

"I loved it when she roasted those tomatoes in the oven." He said. "I thought I'd hate them, but she made me eat them and I ended up loving them. That's how I did you when you were younger."

"I remember." Noelle smiled as she opened the oven to pull the tomato slices out. Mick then thought about Noelle being fully dressed.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked. Noelle turned around slowly as if she knew her answer would upset her father.

"I know you're gonna be mad…" She said hesitantly. Mick instantly knew where she was going.

"Noelle. Please don't tell me you're going to AJ's rally." Noelle was silent, letting Mick know that she in fact did make plans to attend the rally. "You couldn't tell me you were going?"

"I wanted to." Noelle said apologetically. "You know I did. I just knew it would make me sad because you have other things to do and you can't go. I'm sorry." Mick sighed.

"It isn't that, Noelle." He said as he sat down at the dining table. "I just have a bad feeling about it. I would rather you not go."

"But Dad. Phil and AJ are our friends. Why would I not support them? One of us has to be there, and since you can't go, I'm going."

"Noelle. You don't understand how serious this could get." Noelle immediately felt insulted by her father's comment.

"What do mean I don't understand, Dad?" She asked with slight agitation. "I've been supporting the Alpha Humans right along with you ever since Mom and the boys died. I do understand how serious this is. Everybody just learned what we've known for years. We can help the world understand what it means to be an Alpha Human because we've been with them. Are you forgetting that Mom and Dewey were Alpha Humans, Dad? What AJ is doing is important and I think that I should be there to help her, for us and for the kids that are Alpha Humans right now." Mick looked into his daughter's eyes and nearly broke into tears as he believed he saw, in that moment, his late wife.

"You are definitely Colette through and through." Mick said. "You're right, Noelle. You're my daughter, though, so I'm gonna worry about you. That's all it is. It's just me worrying." Noelle turned off the stove and went to hug her father.

"Dad." Noelle said. "I know. You don't have to worry about me. I'll make sure to keep myself safe and out of trouble." She then stood up straight and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I did text Ettie, though, and he said he's gonna be there, too, so he's picking me up from the airport. There. I'm all safe." Mick closed his eyes and looked at Noelle before laughing and shaking his head.

"I still don't necessarily approve, Noelle." He said. "I also know I can't stop you. Just please be safe." Noelle hugged her father once more.

"Thank you, Daddy!" She said. "I will be. I promise." Noelle looked back to the stove and went to the cabinet to grab plates and utensils. "Oh, breakfast is done."

* * *

Several hours had passed through the morning and the Chicago venue named Lincoln Hall slowly filled with people wishing to attend AJ's rally scheduled for later that morning. There was no cost for tickets, however there was an extensive search for all who planned to attend, and the line to do so reached what appeared to be an infinite length. People were holding signs and collages they had made in attempts to add to the rally as they stood waiting to be searched. TJ Perkins and Noam Dar parked in a spot further away from the venue in one of the numerous parking areas. TJ looked at the line of people waiting to be searched.

"Whoa!" He said, making Noam looked over to where he was looking.

"That's the line for tickets?" Noam asked.

"They aren't selling tickets, so I'm guessing that's where you get searched."

"Searched? For security?"

"I guess so." Noam unbuckled his seat belt and opened the door to get out of the car.

"We'd better get in line now then." He said. TJ followed suit, unbuckling his seat belt and getting out of his car to follow Noam to the line of people. Out in front, Noam noticed the line was moving fairly quickly. He turned to see TJ and several others making their way towards the line and then turned back around. He felt TJ's hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like the line's moving pretty fast." TJ said. "We'll be up there in no time." Noam nodded as he looked off towards the entry gate.

"Yeah." He said. "No time at all." The two men, along with everyone else, saw a limousine pull up in the closer parking lot.

"Wonder who that is." TJ said. Noam eyed the vehicle with an acute sense of curiosity.

Inside of the limousine sat Triple H along with Sami Zayn and Sasha Banks. Triple H sat with his chin resting on his knuckles while Sami and Sasha sat quietly. Sasha decided to break the silence.

"So." She started. "Are we just spectators or are we bodyguards?" Triple H sat up.

"We're both." He replied. "We're here to support AJ and make sure nothing goes off."

"No harm or disrespect meant, Paul." Sami started. "But we only revealed ourselves a day ago. I hate to say it, but this is just one big melting pot for drama."

"Rami's got a point, Paul." Sasha added. "We should be on the lookout for more than just AJ."

"Did you scout out a few escape routes for us?" Triple H asked Sasha.

"I did."

"Good. You're both right, and that's part of what we're here for, too. We'd be stupid to think something won't happen this morning." Both Sami and Sasha nodded in agreement. The trio then heard the limousine door open and looked to see the driver waiting to escort them out of the vehicle. Triple H looked to the duo. "Let's go."

Outside, Noam and TJ watched as Triple H, Sami, and Sasha exited the limousine. Cheers and shouting for the trio started immediately once everyone realized who they were. Noam's eyes lit up as he realized he had an opportunity to speak with Triple H personally about his situation. Before he knew it, he was making his way towards the Superstars and leaving his friend at the back of the line.

"Noam!" TJ called out. "Noam, what are you doing?" TJ sighed and shook his head before running after his friend. TJ pardoned himself after passing nearly every person in line following Noam whom had garnered the attention of the security staff. In front, Sami felt a pressure in his head and forcefully shut his eyes, Sasha noticing his gesture and tending to him.

"Rami?" Sasha said. "You alright?" Triple H turned to Sami before hearing commotion in the line people behind the three of them. He heard his name being shouted and turned around to see security detaining a young man.

"Mister Levesque!" It was Noam Dar. "Mister Levesque, I need to talk to you!" Security shouted in Noam's ear and held him from approaching the Superstars moments before TJ Perkins caught up to him. Triple H recognized TJ, but not Noam. Next to him, Sami looked up to see the two men being detained by security and narrowed his eyes.

"Paul." He said. "One of them…" Triple H looked at Sami then back towards the two men. He then waved down security.

"They're with us." He said. "They just missed the limo is all." The security staff stood down and let Noam and TJ pass. Noam readjusted his jacket while TJ spoke to Triple H.

"Sorry for causing a scene, Mister Levesque." TJ said. Triple H waved him off.

"Call me Paul." He said. "Now, the question is _why_ you're causing a scene." Noam cleared his throat as he gathered his nerve to speak in front of his friend.

"I'm-uh-Noam Dar, sir-uh-Paul." Noam stuttered as he offered his hand for a handshake. "I was coming to you initially for a tryout in WWE developmental." Triple H raised his eyebrows.

"I've heard of you and seen some of your matches." He replied. "You're good. You came all the way from Scotland to come try out here? There are tryout facilities closer to your home country than the US, ya know." Sami looked at Noam, reading his body language and discovering that he was, in fact, nervous about something. It then dawned on him why Noam appeared intimidated. Noam looked back at TJ whom shrugged his shoulders, then looked to Triple H and sighed.

"Yeah." Noam said. "I know. There's something else that I wanted to talk about, too, and I couldn't talk about it with anyone but you and Stephanie." Noam's words intrigued Triple H as he immediately knew what Noam was referring to. He looked at Sami whom nodded at him, than back to Noam.

"We'll discuss it after the rally." Triple H said. "You can ride with us. Do you have your things?" Noam fought hard to hide his excitement so as to not come off as childish.

"Uh-no." He replied. "Not with me. They are back at Teddy's place."

"We'll go get them." Triple H looked at TJ. "If you don't mind, Teddy." TJ raised his hands.

"No." He said. "Not at all." Triple H nodded and turned to the guard inspecting the entrants.

"These two are with us." He said. The guard nodded and let the five of them through to find their seats.

In the parking lot, the group of Big E, Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods, Mojo Rawley, Ember Moon, and Noelle Foley stepped out of their vehicle wearing discreet outfits to keep from garnering unnecessary attention. Noelle looked at the line and her jaw nearly dropped to the pavement.

"Is this the line to get in?" She asked rhetorically. "Are you serious?" Ember winced.

"Looks like it." She said. Xavier shrugged.

"Come on, guys." He said. "This is for a good cause. Plus, something tells me we'll be standing up for most of this so get used to it." Kofi shook his head.

"Yeah." He started. "It's for a good cause, definitely, but lord knows I'm going to hate standing up all morning."

"Just consider it leg day." Mojo said optimistically. Noelle rolled her eyes.

"I guess so." She said. "I just can't wait to see Phil and AJ!" Big E, standing behind the group, looked back and noticed a familiar face.

"Is that Miro and Cat?" He asked. Everyone turned around to see Rusev and Lana approaching the line, and they were all met with warm smiles and Lana running towards them.

"Ettie!" Lana nearly yelped as she embraced the much larger man with a hug. Rusev bump knuckles with Kofi and Mojo then hugged Ember and then Noelle.

"I didn't know you guys were gonna be here." Xavier said with excitement. Noelle then got an idea.

"I know we're dressed to unimpress." She said. "But we should take a selfie." Lana smiled.

"Let's do it." She said. The group of them gathered together for Noelle to snap a photo of them all. Noelle pulled out her phone then took the photo, showing it to everyone before posting it on her Twitter account.

"Awesome!" Noelle said before looking down the line.

"Is this the line?" Rusev asked. Mojo sighed.

"Yup." He said. "This is the line. It's movin' though." Rusev huffed.

"I hate lines." Lana rubbed his arm.

"I know, Moya lyubov'." Lana said. "This is important, though."

"I know, I know."

* * *

The McMahons rode quietly to the Calaway home to check on Michelle McCool and Bray Wyatt. Neither Stephanie nor Shane spoke as their nerves grew tense the closer to the home they drew. Stephanie looked at her phone to see if either Michelle or Bray had responded to her messages. Nothing. She sighed.

"We're almost there, Steph." Shane said in an attempt to ease her nerves and, in a way, his own. "I know they're both okay. Mark's death most likely hit them harder than it did us. They probably just need more time." Stephanie shook her head.

"I just can't shake this feeling I'm having." Stephanie replied.

"I know. I can feel it, too. Just don't think about it, alright?" Stephanie looked out of the limousine window at the scenery drifting past them.

"I just hope they're both alright."

* * *

Time passed and Lincoln Hall filled with people waiting patiently for AJ Lee and her husband Phil to appear. In the very front seats in protective gates sat Triple H, Sami, Sasha, TJ, and Noam. Sasha looked over at Sami whom, unbeknownst to his comrades, had been feeling pressure in his head ever since he sat down and trying to find the source of it.

"This is going to be wild." She said to him. "Right?" Sami nodded at her.

"I know." Sami said. Noam looked over at Sami and Sasha and wondered whether they were Alpha Humans as well before turning his attention back to the stage.

In the farthest hallway to the east, four armed guards watched the stage awaiting AJ's arrival and watching for any disturbances. Their attention was so tied to the stage that the four of them did not the men known as Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper behind them. Bray smiled.

In the back, security were scrambling around making sure the stage was guarded as heavily as possible per the request of AJ's husband Phil. There were several armed guards as well as bodyguards waiting for the Brooks' to arrive so that they could accompany them to the stage. After several minutes, the entry doors opened and in stepped AJ, Phil, Celeste, and several guards. AJ looked around at all of the security and winced.

"Why are there so many of you?" She asked. Phil shook his head.

"I asked them to be here." He answered, making AJ look at him.

"Phil, they're making me nervous. Please ask some of them to leave." Phil bit his lip and sighed before talking to the security manager standing in front.

"Just… have about three groups fall back, okay?" He said. "I don't want her to be nervous out there." The woman nodded then looked back of the group of security officials.

"Groups B, F, and G." She said. "Stay back here and guard the doors, alright?" The three groups did as they were told and gathered strategically near the rear exit. The manager then looked at AJ. "We're ready when you are, Ma'am." AJ looked at her husband and friend.

"Thank you both for being here for me." She said to them. "You ready?" Phil and Celeste nodded. AJ then turned back to the woman and said, "We're ready." With that, the still massive group of security officials led the trio through the back of the venue and towards the stage. When they reached the walkway leading to the stage, the security guards made their way out.

"I'll give you the word when it is good to come out." The manager told the trio of former Superstars.

Everyone out in the crowd began to cheer as the guards filled up the stage as they knew it was time for AJ to make her appearance. Triple H looked around at the people he could see while Sasha and TJ cheered for AJ and Noam looked on. Sami did his best to focus his powers to keep watch for Alpha Human activity, but the energy emitted by the crowd created a distraction. He grabbed Triple H's arm to get his attention.

"Paul." Sami said as loud as he could. "I can barely feel anything here! I think there's too much going on!"

"You're gonna have to work a bit harder, alright!?" Triple H responded.

"I'll try, but I'm telling you it's getting weak right now!" Triple H cursed to himself as he had not anticipated Sami's power being weakened by the environment. He turned back to the stage and he, along with everyone else, saw AJ, Phil, and Celeste step out from the sea of security guards. The cheers intensified as AJ made her way to the podium where a microphone was situated so that she was able to speak into it. AJ smiled with joy in her heart over the amount of people who showed to support her cause.

"Thank you all so much for coming to support us here!" AJ said into the microphone. "Thank you for coming to supporting the Alpha Humans because they are still human beings!" The entire venue lit up with cheers and chants as AJ continued to speak. "Yesterday was a monumental moment in history all over the world. Yesterday, the Alpha Human race was revealed to all of us and what a reveal it was!" AJ paused a moment. "It had the entire globe buzzing about it, as expected. But, for the most part, all I saw was negativity. Hurtful comments, angry gestures, and discrimination! We know nothing about the Alpha Human race because we just found out what they are! Before yesterday, we were all human beings living our lives."

In the middle of the crowd, the large group of Superstars looked on and listened as AJ spoke her feelings. Big E, paying the most attention, nearly let a tear escape his eye. His tear was noticed by Xavier before he could hide it.

"Are you crying?" Xavier asked Big E.

"No." He replied quickly. "I was just trying not to yawn. I'm still kinda tired."

"Lay off the jello shots next time, man." Kofi chimed in. Big E let out a manufactured laugh before taking a deep breath. On stage, AJ continued to speak.

"We all went to work, school, or whatever we did during the days and nights." AJ continued. "…We did it without knowing what we know. Now that it has a name, people are judging, they're hating, they're bullying! Alpha Humans are still humans regardless of what they can do!" AJ heard the crowd cheer wildly for her. She began to feel that her decision to address the sudden treatment of the Alpha Humans was the right thing to do. Phil and Celeste looked on as AJ continued, but Celeste began to hear a faint sound of booing. She furrowed her brow and looked to Phil.

"Some of them are turning on her." She said to him in his ear. Phil looked around to see if he could spot where those people were only to decide the search was for naught.

"We should love them and embrace them!" AJ continued. "Your father could be an Alpha Human. Your mother. Your friends. Your child!" People cheered louder and even began to hold up the signs some of them created for the rally, but the jeers began to grow noticed by AJ as well. The small woman felt a panic grow in her, but she stood her ground. "Please, everyone. Don't throw your loved ones away because they're different! Love and cherish them because they are who they always have been! Alpha Humans are not our enemies!" Her comment seemed to seal the division between those in the rally who supported the Alpha Human race and those who came to share their hatred.

* * *

The limousine transporting Shane and Stephanie to the Calaway Estate continued towards its destination as its two passengers rode quietly. Shane began to drift off to sleep while Stephanie sat erect with worry. She had checked her phone several times only to be disheartened when she saw that neither Bray nor Michelle had contacted her. She closed her phone out and nearly slammed it against the vehicle door before deciding to simply put it back in her pocket. Stephanie and Shane then heard the driver call out to them with an oddly distressing tone in his voice.

"I believe we are here, but…" The man said to them, cutting himself off. Stephanie and Shane looked at each other.

"But what?" Shane asked. Instead of answering, the driver got out and opened the door for the two owners. Stephanie got out first and then looked around to find an open field. She then looked to where she remembered the Calaway Estate to be and found more empty land. Shane looked on with narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" He asked the driver. The man nodded.

"This is the address of the Calaway Estate." He replied. "It just appears the home may have been moved."

"How could someone uproot an entire estate, Craig? Come on, don't talk silly, man!" As the two men went at each other, Stephanie examined the area where the home was a bit closer. She saw that there was no trace of the home ever being where she knew it should have been, but the mailbox was still present. Shane and the driver stopped arguing and looked at Stephanie.

"What's up, Steph?" Shane asked.

"The mailbox." Stephanie said. "It's here. There's mail in it for Michelle." She pulled out some of the mail in the mailbox. Most of it had been cards with get well wishes in them. She could not understand what had happened, but Stephanie knew something was amiss.

"Where the hell'd the house go then?" Shane asked. "How did it disappear?" Stephanie shook her head.

"Shane." Stephanie called out. "I don't know what it is, but something's seriously wrong. I can't get in touch with Michelle or Windham, and now the entire Calaway home is…missing." Stephanie pulled her phone out. "We need to call Paul."

"I think we should notify the police." The driver suggested. Shane shook his head.

"We can't go to the police with this." He explained. "We have nothing to give them. We can't just tell them a house was here and now it's not." Shane turned to Stephanie. "Is he picking up?"

"No." She said. "He may not be able to hear it."

* * *

The rally was beginning to grow verbally hostile the longer the crowd listened to AJ speak on behalf of the Alpha Humans. While a great amount of people agreed with AJ and supported her, an even larger group revealed themselves to simply be there to darken her message and show how they detested the Alpha Humans. In the front, Triple H was scanning the area while Sasha, TJ, and Noam covered their ears to try and deaden the noise. Sami held his temples as the pressure in his head grew too heavy for him to bare.

"What is going on?" Noam shouted. "I thought she was here to bring everyone together!"

"She was!" Sasha shouted back. "But not everyone was!"

"I can't feel anything now!" Sami said. "This could be bad! We should go now, Paul!"

"We can't leave AJ out there by herself!" Triple H shouted in response.

"She's got those guards! She'll be fine! They'll get all three of them out of here!"

Up in the middle of the crowd, Noelle looked around at the increasingly hostile crowd and immediately felt the need to leave.

"We should go before this gets too bad, you guys!" She shouted at her friends. Ember agreed.

"She's right!" She said. "This is about to get ugly real quick!" That moment, Lana felt a sharp and familiar presence in her head. Her eyes widened and she started scanning the area, her gestures drawing the attention of her husband.

"Catherine?" Rusev called out to Lana, making everyone else look at her. Both Big E and Mojo eyed her with skepticism. "What's wrong? What are you looking for!?"

On the stage, AJ was no longer able to be heard due to the gargantuan noise of the now hostile crowd. Her face had fallen from confident to slightly frightened and uncertain. She began to question the decision she made to host the rally. Before she knew it, she was being pulled down from the podium by security.

"Misses Brooks!" The security official shouted. "We need to get you all off this stage safely!" AJ's mind instinctively told her to call for her husband.

"Phil! Celeste!" AJ shouted.

"We're up front, Apes!" Phil shouted back. "Follow the guards!" AJ turned herself to follow the security off the stage. However, she felt something violently enter her body through her back and out of the left side of her chest. The heat of the object felt as if it had turned her lungs into stone as her breath began to leave her body. Her sight then grew blurry as she heard screams through her hazy hearing. AJ then felt her legs give way and felt her face hit the floor of the stage. Her consciousness quickly left her body as the security guards scrambled on stage, surrounding her as she laid motionless. Phil turned around to see his wife laying on the ground in a crimson pool and his heart immediately sunk to the depths of a darkness feared by many a man. His eyes widened and his nerves shook as he ran through the guards.

"April!" He shouted as he ran to her side and saw what happened to his wife. Phil embraced AJ's body and looked into her emptied brown eyes as a thin stream of blood began to flow out the corner of her mouth. "No-no-no-no-no, please! Please no…" Phil put his hand over the hole in his wife's chest as the crowd realized what had just happened in front of all of them. Triple H's eyes widened as he looked on.

"Oh no…" He said. "No…please don't let that be…" Celeste, finally able to make her way through the sea of security, took one look at AJ and instantly began to weep.

"Oh noooo!" She cried out as she saw her best friend's lifeless body being held by her husband. Phil, covered in the blood of his wife, buried his face in her hair and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Please don't take her from me…." He murmured. "…She's all I got left…please." He looked into her eyes once more. They remained lifeless. Celeste covered her face and fell to her knees in tears, and the security began to make their way to the stands to find the culprit.

"Scan every damned entry way now!" The manager shouted into a handheld device. "No one's leaving until we have everybody accounted for!" Phil's body began to shake as the sorrow of losing the love of his life to a man-made weapon began to fill his conscious. Celeste looked at her two friends in horror. She then noticed that the then sunny morning sky begun to rapidly fill with clouds. She looked up at the sky and then back at Phil to notice him not moving with AJ still in his arms. The sorrow that filled Phil's heart slowly began to turn into anger. Anger over the loss of AJ. Rage. Vengeance.

"Ph-Phil?" Celeste called out through her tears. He did not answer her. He instead stood to his feet with a growing rage in his face and gently laid AJ on the ground. That moment, his pupils faded to a flashing white hue and the sky unleashed a violent rain. Celeste backed away from Phil as everyone witnessed him begin to levitate into the air. The massive crowd began to run for the nearest exits as bolts of lightning and strengthening gusts of wind descended upon them. Towards the middle, the group of Superstars fought to leave their positions and make their way to safety. Noelle lost her footing and slipped, hitting her head on the railing and knocking herself unconscious. Big E ran to her aid.

"Noelle!" Big E yelled as he grabbed and proceeded to carry her out. Celeste looked up at Phil as he continued to ascend feet into the air. The higher he levitated, the more intense and numerous the lightning grew, and Celeste decided that there was nothing she could do and that she needed to leave. She stood up as quickly as she could and made her way out of the venue. Phil, with a violent cry, released bolts of lightning from his hands and shot them out at the scurrying crowd, blasting several people and searing them with the heat of the electricity. Out in the panicking crowd, Triple H looked over to Sasha and shouted at her.

"Noooow!" He shouted. "Let's goooo!" Sasha screamed to the top of her lungs.

"Everyone grab hands!" She said as she grabbed Noam's hand. She then took a deep breath and used her power to teleport the five of them out of the arena just before a bolt of lightning struck the area where they stood. The sorrowful rage in Phil's heart continued to manifest in the form of the storm his massive power created, the sheer force of the elements beginning to destroy the arena known as Lincoln Hall. He struck down as many people as he could reach with his lightning bolts as they all ran to escape the mighty Alpha Human's wrath. Outside, everyone scrambled to try to escape the storm created by Phil's rage. The wind had grown so strong that it was dangerously blowing the cars in the parking lot through the air, some of them striking unfortunate people who were unable to avoid them. The group of Rusev, Lana, Xavier, Kofi, Ember, Mojo, and Big E holding the still unconscious Noelle held on tightly to each other so they could all make their way to safety without being blown away when Kofi saw a small car headed their way.

"Car!" He shouted as everyone worked to shift out of the car's path. Unbeknownst to them, however, a bolt of lightning struck a massive chunk of the arena had been broken and was positioned to fall on top of all of them. Mojo caught the mass out the corner of his eye and turned to face it.

"Fuck!" He shouted aloud. He then took a deep breath and looked at Big E, who nodded at him.

"Xavier!" He said to his friend as he handed Noelle to him. "Take Noelle!" Big E then positioned himself next to Mojo and gathered his Alpha Human energy together in his hands. Then, the two men simultaneously unleashed their energy onto the falling pillar, the force of the energy strong enough to hold it in place. Big E turned to his friends who looked on in amazement.

"Go!" He shouted at them. "Now!" All of them ran out of the way of the pillar, leaving Mojo and Big E to the task. Mojo felt himself running out of breath and the pillar began to fall again. Big E cursed aloud as he knew they would be smashed. Both Mojo and he then felt a hand touch their shoulders. Big E looked to see Sasha Banks standing between them.

"Hold on!" She shouted. Within milliseconds, the trio disappeared into a fuchsia-colored cloud of energy and the massive pillar hit the ground with an earth-shaking slam. Kofi, Rusev, Lana, Ember, Xavier, and Noelle managed to escape the pillar and held onto each other moving through the storm. That moment, the same fuchsia energy cloud surrounded the group and Sasha appeared between them.

"Don't let go!" She shouted before making them disappear within her energy.

The Lincoln Hall arena had been decimated. Hundreds laid dead in the stands and amidst the rubble. Phil, face laden with tears and clothes stained with the blood of his wife, descended as the storm subsided. He fell to his knees and cried out for his wife as his feet touched the floor. His heart was broken into pieces and his mind was detached from reality as he mourned his loss. His tears were slowly halted by a voice resonating in his head.

" _They hate you now._ " The voice said. Phil looked around and then felt a dark presence behind him. He witnessed a dark fog form and out of it stepped Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper. Phil eyed the two men with disdain.

"We aren't your enemy." Bray said to Phil. "We never were. Those people out there. They are your enemy. She knew what would happen today, but she trusted them to do the right thing. They took your goddess from you, Phillip." Bray signaled Luke to help Phil stand. "These people must learn their place. What you did today… was show them that we are not to be feared nor loved…but respected. We must show the world that we are here to stay." Bray then looked at AJ's fallen body. "I mourn your loss, but not as you do. Come. This world does not deserve what you and your wife have given them. Let us console you…." The broken and battered man known as Phillip Brooks was unable to speak for himself due to both mental trauma and physical exhaustion. Luke carefully led him to the dark fog formed by Bray Wyatt and the three of them proceeded to disappear, leaving what looked like a warzone in the scorned wake of Phillip Brooks.


	12. The President

**A/N: I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I felt this was a good place to end it. Enjoy! :)**

"Officials and safety personnel survey the damage done during the rally at Lincoln Hall earlier this morning. Deaths have reached the double-digits while casualties count to nearly one hundred. The event was organized by the now deceased April Mendez Brooks, a former WWE Superstar who went by the name of AJ Lee during her career, in an attempt to shed a positive light upon the recently revealed Alpha Human race. Surviving eye-witnesses tell our news team that the cause of the deadly and unnatural hurricane was in fact April's Alpha Human husband Phillip Brooks, known commonly as CM Punk during his professional career with the same company. We were told that April had been shot while she was speaking on stage, the attack triggering her husband and throwing him into a rage which caused him to create the storm. Phillip's whereabouts are unknown at this point in time. If anyone has any information as to where Phillip may be located, a telephone number will appear after this report that can be used to contact the authorities. More information will be revealed as the sad story unfolds. Back to you, Jim."

Vince turned his television off immediately after the report. He was at a loss for words as he tried to process the death of AJ Lee and the disappearance of Phil. Vince then grew furious as his personal feelings of how the ill occurrences began after the State of Peace conference where Stephanie and Shane revealed the Alpha Human race on a world stage. He began to loathe the fact that his children decided to come out about their powers to the world as he felt that doing so created a foundation for the world to have more to hate and complain about. He threw the glass of water he had sitting on his desk, spilling the water and shattering the glass to pieces on the carpet, and stormed out of the office. On his way out, he felt his pocket vibrate. He looked and saw that he was receiving a phone call.

* * *

The massive group of Superstars stood in a remote hill Sasha Banks chose to teleport all of them to, everyone in awe of the events that took place mere minutes earlier. Big E and Celeste stood close to each other and attempted to console each other after the destruction of the marriage of their two friends Phil and AJ and the death of the latter. Sasha had sat in the damp grass crying while TJ Perkins and Noam Dar tried to console her. Rusev tended to his wife Lana, giving her his coat to help her dry while Kofi, Xavier, and Mojo stood together with sadness in their body language. Triple H and Sami stood near the edge of the hill watching the venue light up with fire trucks, ambulances, and police vehicles. Neither of them spoke the break the tension or the melancholy until Triple H's phone went off signaling that he had missed a call. Triple H moved to pull his phone out of his pocket, the motion drawing Sami's attention. He looked at his phone to see he had missed nearly twenty calls and even more text messages from his wife Stephanie. He dialed her number to call but immediately received another call from her.

"Steph." Triple H answered. "What's wrong?"

"Paul!" Stephanie nearly yelled. "What is going on!? What happened over there!?" Before Triple H could answer her question, Stephanie began to speak again. "Where's AJ? Please don't tell me it's true. Please, Paul."

"Steph, I-"

"Paul! We were supposed to protect her. That's what we went there for, right? How did she get shot on stage in front of those people and no one noticed a thing? We need to talk about this, like, right now!" Triple H grew agitated and shouted into the phone.

"Stephanie!" He shouted. "You don't think I know we messed up here? Hundreds of people died not even ten minutes ago. Hell, we barely made it out alive ourselves and we have no clue who did it nor where Phil is! What's worse is that I'm sure people were recording that, so it's bound to show up on social media if it hasn't already. We Alpha Humans might as well have a target on our heads now thanks to this, Steph! I know what we're facing, and it's exactly what I told you would happen!" Triple H paused a moment and thought about his words, then felt remorseful. "Steph, I'm sorry for shouting. I just…" He heard Stephanie sigh on the other end.

"Paul." She said. "The estate is gone." Triple H blinked.

"What? Gone? Like, 'torn down' gone?"

"No, Paul. It's gone. As in 'it was never here' gone. I sent you a photo. The mailbox is still standing, but the entire estate, building and all, is gone. Vanished. Shane and I have been trying to figure out what happened to it and where Michelle and Windham are, and….we can't think of anything. I'm sorry I shouted at you, but I'm just extremely on edge right now worrying about Michelle and Windham." Triple H tried to wrap his head around what Stephanie had told him while he caught the gaze of everyone else with him. He turned his attention back to his phone and his wife on the other end.

"We're on our way back now, Steph." He said. "Where are you guys?"

"We're on our way to the mansion, too." Stephanie replied. "I'll see you there, and please. Be safe. I love you."

"We will. I love you, too." Triple H ended the conversation and turned his attention to his peers.

"What's going on, Paul?" Sami asked him. Triple H sighed.

"We'll talk about it when we get back to the mansion." He replied before turning to Sasha. "We need you again." Sasha wiped her eyes and stood to her feet. She looked around.

"Everybody join hands please." She said, some of the sorrow still lining her voice. Everyone did as they were told and grabbed each other's hand. Sasha then worked to focus her Alpha Human energy upon her friends and with a shout, Sasha used the energy she gathered to teleport the entire group to an isolated place near the Safe Haven mansion. Rusev, standing next to Lana before the teleportation, fell to his knees heaving. Seemingly out of breath, Sasha looked Rusev.

"Sorry, Miro." She said to him. "It takes a little getting used to." Xavier looked around at his friends.

"You're all Alpha Humans?" He asked openly. TJ Perkins raised his hand.

"We're not." He said, speaking for both Noam Dar and himself. To his surprise, however, Noam slowly took a step away from TJ. TJ looked at Noam with wide eyes. "No freaking way. Noam! You're an Alpha Human?"

"Yeah." Noam answered reluctantly. Sasha looked at him with trying eyes before Triple H spoke.

"Let's get to the mansion." He said. "We need to figure out what to do about this morning." Everyone followed Triple H aside from the group of Lana, Rusev, Mojo, Ember, and The New Day, all of whom looked at each other.

"What about us?" Ember asked Triple H. The man turned back to them.

"I said let's get to the mansion." He replied before turning back to his track. The remainder of the group caught up with the others and everyone made their way towards the mansion. Xavier looked at Big E with disappointment as they walked.

"When were you gonna tell us you are literally Black Goku?" He asked Big E.

"If I told you, would you have believed me?" Big E replied, Noelle still in his arms.

"Probably not." Big E shrugged.

"There's your answer." Big E looked forward and allowed his mind to drift back to his friend who had been slain not even an hour ago. He then looked down at the woman in his arms. Noelle did not have any visible wounds from her fall, but had been unconscious for a while and it made Big E worry more for her well-being. He and everyone else saw the Safe Haven not so far off.

"What is this place?" Rusev asked.

"This is where we teach Alpha Humans to control their powers." Sami answered. "Some of us call it Safe Haven because no one's judged here for what they can or can't do." Rusev looked at his wife Lana who glanced back at him. As they all approached the mansion, they were greeted by Daniel Bryan, Brie Bella, Bayley, Seth Rollins, Nikki Bella, and John Cena who nearly ran outside upon seeing their friends safe and sound. Brie, Bayley and Nikki embraced Sasha and Sami in hugs while Seth hugged Triple H.

"We're all glad you guys are okay." He said. "We saw what happened on television this morning."

"Yeah." Daniel said. "Things are getting bad, worse than we thought they would."

"Where's Stephanie?" That was all Triple H could say to them. Seth looked at the man then blinked.

"She and Shane are inside." He said. "But I think Stephanie's on the phone with someone important. She hasn't said anything to us since she got in. She just headed upstairs." Triple H proceeded to walk past Seth and into the mansion, Seth eying him as he walked by. Seth turned to look at the large group of superstars and looked at them.

"Is Noelle alright?" Seth asked Big E.

"She fell and bumped her head." Big E replied. "She looks alright, but I wanna make sure." John chimed in.

"Are all of you Alpha Humans?" John asked his comrades. TJ raised his hand.

"I'm not." He said quickly.

"Neither am I." Rusev added. John nodded.

"What can all of you do?" He said with enthusiasm. Nikki looked at her boyfriend.

"Calm down, Babe." She said to him. "Let's all just get inside. I'm sure they want to dry off and we need to make sure Noelle is alright." Mojo looked at himself.

"I do need to dry off." He said.

"We'll show you where you all can dry off." Brie said as she headed towards the door. "Edward, I'll show you to the Recovery Room so we can check on Noelle." Everyone else followed her inside.

On the second floor, Triple H made his way to the office where he heard Stephanie, presumably still talking on the phone. He saw Shane standing next to her, listening closely as Stephanie spoke before she put her phone back in her pocket and sighed, and Shane patted her on her back. Shane then looked up to see Triple H standing in the door way. Triple H proceeded to walk into the office.

"What's going on?" He asked the two siblings.

"That was dad." Stephanie said with a sigh. "He's on his way here to discuss what happened this morning. He's not happy at all."

"Neither are we." Triple H replied with slight annoyance. "I mean, no one knows how AJ got shot. The feds are out looking for the shooter now."

"They're also looking for Phil, Paul." Shane added. "We have obvious ties with him and they're going to want to interrogate all of us. It's all giving the world a bad image about us." Triple H shook his head.

"I knew something like this would happen." He said. "I knew it." Stephanie blinked.

"There's one more thing." She said.

"What's that?" Shane looked at Stephanie with curiosity as he had not heard anything other than his father shouting into the phone.

"Dad said he received a direct call from the US President himself wanting to meet with you, me, him, and Shane about the incident." Both Shane and Triple H's eyes widened at the news.

"When?" Shane asked.

"Immediately. Dad is coming with escorts." Triple H shook his head.

"We're gonna be exiled." He said with desperation in his voice.

"Paul, no." Stephanie reassured him. "We're not going to be exiled. They can't ban us from our home country."

"The President of the United States is requesting to meet with us, Steph. Personally! That doesn't worry you?"

"Of course it does! It worries me to death because I feel like we failed everyone here when we said they would be able to live without worrying about their powers getting in the way." Stephanie began pacing. "Now the entire nation is against us for something out of our hands. On top of that, two of our best friends are missing and we don't have a clue where to look, AJ was assassinated, and Phil, one of the strongest Alpha Humans alive, is angry and missing also." Shane walked up to his sister and embraced her.

"We did the right thing." He said as if he had read her mind. "It's tough right now, but we can get through all of this. Remember the dream." That moment, the trio heard Paige shouting for them as she ran down the hallway.

"Shane! Stephanie!" she shouted once more before she made it into the office. They turned their attention to her.

"What's wrong?" Triple H asked. "Why are you shouting?"

"It's Noelle. Come to the Recovery Room!" Paige ran out and headed towards the Recovery Room. Triple H, Shane, and Stephanie followed her. The trio nearly ran down Cesaro whom was exiting the Library. Cesaro eyed them as he could sense their urgency. He stood still and closed his eyes to listen to their thoughts.

" _This is impossible!_ " He heard Shane say. " _I hope Noelle's okay. Mick would kill us if something happened to her._ " Cesaro blinked and then mentally searched for Noelle's presence.

Stephanie, Shane, and Triple H continued their trek towards the Recovery Room and the closer they drew to the area, the louder the shouting from the room became in their ears. They made it to the room to see Daniel Bryan and Brie Bella working to control a shaking Noelle Foley laying on the medical bed with a monitoring contraption on her head. Bayley, Mojo, Paige and Big E looked on in horror as Daniel and Brie worked to get her seizure under control. Much to the pleasure of everyone who witnessed, Noelle's body slowly calmed down until she laid still on the bed. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief.

"What just happened?" Stephanie asked Daniel and Brie.

"We don't know." Brie answered. "Edward laid her on the table so that we could look at her and the moment he set her down she began having a seizure."

"She hit her head while we were trying to get out of Lincoln Hall." Big E told Stephanie. "She's been unconscious since then." Triple H sighed and shut his eyes.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Paige asked, a look of fear on her face.

"We still need to run more tests to be sure." Brie started. "But I think this was the aftermath of a concussion. Like I said, we need more information from testing."

"Well, keep her in here and keep an eye on her." Triple H said to Brie. "We'll talk to Mick." Brie nodded and went to the other side of the room to begin her task of running tests on Noelle. Triple H shook his head as he eyed the young woman on the medical table. They then witnessed Ember Moon walk into the doorway of the room and heard her speak out to Shane and Stephanie.

"Excuse me." Ember said, gaining everyone's attention. "I hate to interrupt, but there is a limo and a bunch of Hummers coming up outside." Shane and Stephanie looked at each other as they knew who it was.

"Let's go." Shane said to Triple H and Stephanie. Ember stepped aside and the trio made their way downstairs to meet their visitors. Brie looked over at her husband whom was tending to Noelle and looking at her vitals then at Big E, Paige, Ember, and Noam.

"You all are free to go." Brie said. "We will finish up and let her rest here a bit." The four Superstars left the room, leaving Brie and Daniel to continue observing Noelle. Daniel turned to Brie.

"It looks like she's fully stabilized." He told his wife. "I turned on her Alert System just to be safe." Brie nodded.

"Good." She replied to him. "Just make sure to have the tag on you this time. You always forget to wear it." Brie turned back to Noelle's bed and flipped several switches on lower side of it. "I turned on Hibernation Mode. If you're all done, we can go downstairs." Daniel nodded.

"I'm done." He said. "Noelle should be fine as long as she doesn't exert too much energy which the Hibernation Mode will take care of."

"She'll recover." Brie said with a sigh. "Meanwhile, we've got a mess on our hands. I wonder who's downstairs." Brie and Daniel stepped out of the room, leaving Noelle to recover on the table.

Shane, Triple H, and Stephanie made their way downstairs to see who it was that paid a visit to the Safe Haven. What they were greeted with, however, was everyone who was downstairs looking at Vince McMahon who stood in the lobby with a massive group of bodyguards. Vince looked up at his family walking down the stairs in awe of what they were seeing.

"Shane, Stephanie, Paul." Vince said with a stern face. "We're leaving. Now." With that, Vince stepped outside of the door with a small group of the guards following him. Shane, Stephanie, and Triple H followed suit with the rest of the guards trailing behind them. Everyone looked on as the McMahon family took their leave.

Upstairs, Noelle rested on the medical bed, a peaceful expression dressing her dormant face. Moments after the room filled with silence, the man known as Cesaro stepped inside of the room with an odd look on his face as he stared at Noelle. He used his powers to close the door behind him and lock it. Cesaro then eyed Noelle with a gentle look as he slowly approached her table and placed his hands over her chest. He took a deep breath and released a bit of telekinetic energy onto Noelle, wrapping her in it until her entire body was covered in a vibrant golden tint. Cesaro's eyes slowly faded from their sienna tone to the same golden hue of the energy field surrounding Noelle and his body began to generate a soft light that grew as he continued to use his powers. Noelle's vitals began to normalize and her breathing stabilized. Then, the gold energy that surrounded both of them faded and Cesaro took another deep breath as he looked at Noelle as her eyes began to flicker and slowly open. Cesaro smiled and turned to leave the room as Noelle regain her composure. She examined herself and noticed that the cut on her head from the fall she took had vanished along with the pounding headache she endured. Noelle, in fact, felt no aches or pains. Her eyes were still weakened, but she was able to see the back of the man who seemingly healed her.

"Cl-Claudio?" Noelle called out. Cesaro stopped in the doorway and turned to face her. "What did you just do to me?" Cesaro gave Noelle a short smile.

"I…" Cesaro said, hesitating a moment. "I healed you." Noelle narrowed her eyes in an attempt to shield them from the light in the room.

"Why?"

"Because you needed saving." Noelle blinked a few times.

"Thank you, Claudio." She said sincerely. Cesaro nodded.

"You don't have to thank me, Noelle." He said. "Don't forget to call your father." Noelle's eyes snapped open.

"Oh my god, you're right!" She said as she stood to her feet and scrambled to look for her phone. Cesaro smiled, shook his head, and turned to leave Noelle to find her phone.

* * *

A man holding a folder quickly made his way down a hallway full of carefully placed, pristine artifacts. He approached a dual-doorway with several guards standing in front of it. When the man stopped in front of them, the guards stood aside and opened the doors to let him into the room. The room was in fact the Oval Office, and the man sitting at the desk was none other than the President of the United States. He was writing on a document when his guest came in from outside the door. The guards that were surrounding the President's desk stepped aside so the President could see who was standing in front of him.

"Mister President, Sir?" the man said in an attempt to garner the President's attention.

"Yes, Watson?" The President replied.

"I have the full casualty report for Lincoln Hall that you asked for." The man known as Watson handed the document he held in his hands to the President. He looked it over and grimaced as he read the number of casualties. His thoughts fell on finding a method of recovery and then thought about the arrival of the McMahons that was slowly but surely approaching. The President then realized that Watson was still standing in front of his desk.

"Thank you, Watson." He said. "You may go now." Watson nodded and then made his exit. The President looked back to the document and began to anger at the thought the entire incident when a man bearing the uniform and rank of a high-ranking officer stepped inside.

"Sir!" The man said. "The McMahons are here and awaiting your arrival. Shall I escort you?" The President stood from his chair and the bodyguards surrounded him as the general and he made his way to the Diplomatic Reception Room where the McMahons were escorted and instructed to wait for them. Once the President entered the room, everyone in attendance stood to their feet in respect for his title. The President took his seat as General Franklin Zodrick sitting next to him spoke to the group.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." He said as he got comfortable. "I'm sure you know why you were called for this private meeting." The McMahons looked at each other then back towards the President. "There was an incident at Lincoln Hall this morning involving one of your group of mutants." Shane raised his hand to speak.

"With all due respect, sir." He said. "We are called Alpha Humans. Also, we're aware of the events that transpired this morning. We're handling the situation appropriately." General Zodrick eyed Shane with disdain.

"And how exactly are you 'handling the situation', McMahon? There's a man on the loose with the power to flatten an entire city!" The President raised his hand, signaling that he wished to speak. Zodrick regained his composure and looked to the President.

"Do you know…" The President started. "…how many people died at Lincoln Hall this morning?" No one answered him. He then, with a heavy hand, placed the folder that was given to him earlier on the table. "1,711…out of 2,208 attendees. That was a live broadcasted event. Everyone saw what happened for as long as the cameras were rolling, which was not very long as Mister Brooks struck the cameramen with lightning bolts." Everyone heard the agitation in the President's voice. "He struck them with lightning bolts. Let that sink into your minds." Vince went to speak out, but the President held his hand up to silence him. "We now have two people we are on the lookout for. One we know as Phillip Brooks, and the other we know as April Mendez's assassin. Now, normally I would let my team deal with this issue, but since the entire world witnessed the events, I have to step in." The President stood up from his seat. "We have a shooter one the loose who killed the love of a now furious god with the ability to bend the elements to his will." Stephanie took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts.

"We know taking lives is never an action with a viable excuse." She started. "But we ask you to please consider Phillip's emotions when regarding his actions. His wife was assassinated in front of him by an unknown sniper. Anyone in the same predicament would have reacted in the same or similar fashion." The President nodded.

"I understand that, Misses Levesque." He said to Stephanie. "You must understand, however, the situation those actions put our country in. If we don't bring April's killer to justice and find their motif, they could very well strike again. In addition, the people will come to fear your kind even more than they already do if we don't hold Phillip accountable for his actions, regardless of his reasons for them. We are asking you to surrender him to us." Stephanie and Shane looked at each other while Triple H sat up straight and Vince swallowed a lump.

"We don't know where he is, Sir." Vince told the President. Zodrick eyed Vince as if he knew the man was covering for Phil. The President shut his eyes and took a breath to seemingly calm his nerves.

"I am going to suggest you find him within the next 72 hours." He said to Vince. "If you don't, we'll have no choice but to take defensive measures for our citizens." Triple H narrowed his eyes.

"With respect," He started. "What does that entail?" Zodrick stood to his feet to answer Triple H's question.

"That's classified." He said in a stern tone.

"Classified?" The President spoke immediately.

"Phillip Brooks is, in himself, a weapon of mass destruction. He must be brought in for the safety of this nation. Surrender him to my men and make sure that nothing like that happens again, and there will be no need to act against all of you."

"You're going to prosecute every single Alpha Human because of something out of our control?" Vince snapped back.

"This country, along with the rest of the world, has been put on notice as far as the Alpha Human race is concerned. Everyone knows that all of you are capable of killing all of us if you so choose to do so. If you are unable to govern your powers and maintain the safety of this world, then I'll have no choice but to take action and make sure measures are put in place to keep us all safe. Full prosecution will be inevitable, and I'm sure every other nation will share that sentiment in regards to global safety and security." A representative walked over to Vince McMahon and handed him a folder. "In that folder is the contact information you will use to inform my team of Phillip Brooks' surrender. If you do not contact them three days from today by 0900 hours, I will contact the International powers that be and we will have the entire Alpha Human race on notice. Thank you for coming. This meeting is adjourned." The President turned to his guards. "Please escort the McMahon family out safely. Thank you." With that, several of the Presidential guards proceeded to escort the McMahons out of the room, leaving the rest of the guards, General Zodrick, and the President alone in the room. When the door closed, Zodrick looked at his superior.

"Sir." He started. "With all due respect, we should be focused on bringing that Alpha Human in immediately so nothing else happens. We don't know whether the McMahons are hiding him somewhere, but I can bet if we give them time that they'll move him." The President shook his head.

"There is too much at stake for them to do that." He said. "They know nothing about Phillip's whereabouts, so we should give them time to find him. However, this is indeed a different circumstance. This is a circumstance that we've yet to encounter. There is a temperamental man out there somewhere with the power to control the weather whose wife was assassinated in front of him. If we don't find him, he could destroy this entire country."

"The planet, Sir." Zodrick added. "They all could. We need to put them in their place and let all those freak shows know that they're still under law on this planet!" The President looked at Zodrick.

"They are not freak shows, Zodrick." He said in a stern tone. "Please don't refer to them as such. All of the Alpha Humans are not out for power. In fact, Phillip's reasons for his actions are sound, though those actions cannot go without reprimand. He is simply hurting. We still need to find him so we can get him the help he needs. I will put out a public announcement requesting anyone with any information about Phillip's whereabouts to do so. I want you to gather your best men to help the McMahons find him and bring him in." The President stood to his feet. "Understood, General?" Zodrick stood up immediately and saluted the leader.

"Yes, Sir." He said. The President nodded.

"Good job." He turned to walk out of the room, his guards following close behind. Zodrick furrowed his brow in agitation as he firmly believed the Alpha Humans to be monsters unfit for society. He clenched his fists and slammed it on the table.

"Damn philanthropist." He said under his breath regarding the President.


	13. The Segregation

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. Had to redo it. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

The limousine was filled with a silent tension amongst the McMahon family after they left the White House meeting with the President of the United States. Vince sat with his arms crossed, an obvious sign of frustration, while his children stared at the floor with blank stares on their faces. Triple H sat staring out of the car window with his arm rested on the arm rest. Neither of the four said a word as the limousine took its long trip back to the Safe Haven. As time passed, however, Vince grew restless worrying about how they were going to find Phil and surrender him to the President's team. He sat up in the seat.

"So." He said. "How are we going to find him?" Triple H shook his head.

"I don't have a clue." He answered. Shane then thought of an idea.

"We can have Rami use his powers to search for him." He suggested. Stephanie thought about it, then narrowed her eyes.

"We don't even know the area Phil could be in." She said. "Rami's power only reaches a twenty-mile radius."

"It's definitely worth a try given the amount of time we have." Triple H said to his wife, a hint of disgust in his tone. Stephanie looked over at him as she knew he was being denigratory with his comment.

"Paul." She said simply.

"Steph. Don't. We might as well now have the President of the United States against us. That worries me. It's like everything we worked hard to build is falling apart. We lost Windham and Michelle and the world now sees us as monsters because of some asshole who killed the wife of one of the most powerful Alpha Humans alive which so happens to be personally wanted by the President. I thought we were supposed to be doing this for the greater good?" Stephanie placed her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"We are." She said. "We'll sort this out. I promise."

"First thing we need to do is find Phil and convince him to turn himself in." Shane said. "I have an idea. It's a little risky, but it might work in helping us find him." Vince sat up.

"Well, let's have it!" He harped.

"Stephanie or I could link our mind to Rami's to intensify his power so that he can reach a wider radius." Triple H looked at Shane with approval.

"Great idea." He said. "Have you done that before?"

"That's the thing. We haven't. We don't know what that could do to us or Rami, but it is worth a shot." Stephanie nodded.

"I agree." She said. "If it works, we can use that method to find Windham and Michelle."

"Exactly. I'm hoping this works. If it doesn't, I don't know what else we can do." Vince then saw the television screen above the opening between them and the driver turn on.

"You might not need to do anything." He said as he pointed to the screen. "Look." Triple H, Shane, and Stephanie turned their attention to the screen to see the President of the United States preparing to make what appeared to be a public announcement.

* * *

In the Safe Haven, several Superstars watched as the President began his announcement.

"Fellow Americans." The President said. "It has been brought to my attention that an event occurred earlier this morning involving the deaths of hundreds of people, including public Alpha Human activist April Mendez Brooks, the wife of Alpha Human Phillip Brooks. While I am deeply saddened by his loss, his actions and misuse of his Alpha Human abilities afterwards are inexcusable. I am issuing a country-wide request for any information regarding Phillip Brooks' whereabouts. Any information that will aid the US Government in retrieving him and bringing him to justice will be taken into consideration and rewarded if the information is found to be true." Roman Reigns shook his head.

"The Feds are making Phil look like a villain." He said. "They killed his wife right in front of him! Those asshats would have done the same thing in his shoes!" John Cena and Nikki Bella looked at each other before John decided to speak.

"I can't imagine how he felt." John said. "The fact of the matter, though, is that he killed hundreds of people this morning. Doesn't matter why in the eyes of the Government. They're going to find him and he's going to face hard time for this." Paige scoffed at John's comment.

"Of course he is, Cena." She said. "He killed people. We all know that. My issue is our leader putting himself on live television and putting a bounty on Phil's head!" Sheamus nodded in agreement.

"She's right, ya know." He added. "Ya know how many people are gonna tearing up cities trying to find Phil? Everyone! Do ya know who's gonna get hurt if they actually find him? Everyone!"

"His head isn't a good place right now." Nikki said. "If they come at him the wrong way, it's going to be terrible. I mean, I'm sure everyone can agree that killing all those people was wrong, but what is the President hoping to achieve by doing this?" Roman stood to his feet.

"It's all politics!" He said. "There's something else behind this. What happened at Lincoln Hall is just an opportunity for the Government to cover shit up like it always does." Cesaro eyed Roman with trying eyes.

"What exactly is it trying to cover up, Joe?" He asked Roman.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Roman replied. "I do know this, though. This whole Government-looking-for-Phil thing is not going to be pretty, and I want to be with my family should anything pop off!" Becky Lynch stood up to confront Roman.

"Are you saying you're leaving?" She asked urgently.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Leaving my wife and little girl was the worst decision I could have made. I came here because I didn't know what was wrong with me. Now that I know what I am, I'm going to protect my family from whatever's coming, and oh it's coming!" Noam Dar looked at the older man with curiousness.

"So," He started. "You can just leave whenever you want? You don't have to talk to the McMahons about it?" Roman let out an airy laugh.

"Listen, New Kid." He said. "I don't know who you are or what you can do, but you're obviously a Shane-and-Stephanie fan and have no clue about me so let me introduce myself. I am Joe Anoa'i and I give zero fucks about what the McMahons think! My family needs me and family comes first!" Roman proceeded up the stairway leading to the bedrooms, passing by Noam and leaving him in a stupor as he had never been approached with such unadulterated animosity. Roman's words, however, struck a chord in Paige as she thought about her family in England and how the President's orders may affect those in other countries.

'You guys." Paige said, garnering the attention of her peers. "I know this is just something going on here, but what if Phil isn't in this country anymore?" Daniel Bryan waved off Paige's concern.

"There's no way he could have left the country in mere hours." He said.

"You don't know that, Brian." Paige snapped back. "We don't know who we knows or how he travels. All we know, he could be in bloody Russia by now!" Lana thought what Paige said.

"If Phil is in another country," Lana started. "…and the President finds out, then that will mean that the entire world could enter a state of panic trying to find him."

"That is what I'm saying." Paige said. "Some of us have loved ones outside of the USA that could be in danger because of this if he's not here." Naomi, sitting next to Paige, began to worry.

"What are we gonna do?" She asked. "The only one of us who can actually find him would be Rami." Sami Zayn spoke up.

"Yeah" He said. "But if Phil isn't within twenty miles of me, I can't focus on him." Whilst his friends discussed the matter at hand, Cesaro walked from his spot in the room down the hallway and outside of the building without being noticed. John, still sitting beside Nikki, then stood to his feet.

"We should just let the McMahons handle this." He said. "They'll come up with some way to find him." Paige looked at John.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, slightly irritated. "We should all just go to our families like Joe did and make sure they're safe. This is bigger than we're thinking it is, I bet, and I kinda want my loved ones to be safe through it all." Seth Rollins was the next to speak.

"I mean." He started. "Cena isn't wrong. If we wait for the McMahons then we can help them find him quicker." Paige growled.

"You don't understand!" She yelled. "I'm not worried about finding him! I could give a flip less what happens to him! I want my mum, dad, and brothers to be safe! If the McMahons can promise that, then I won't pull a Joe and leave to go be with my family!" Everyone then saw the lobby doors swing open and saw Mick Foley standing in the door way.

"Mick!" John popped.

"Where's she?" He said in a monotonic voice. "Where's Noelle?" John hesitated to answer him, but before he could do so, he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Dad!" Up at the top of the stairs was Roman and, much to the surprise of everyone, a fully-healed Noelle Foley. Noelle ran down the stairs and into the arms of her father. Brie Bella and Daniel leapt to check on Noelle's health.

"How are you standing?" Brie asked skeptically.

"What do you mean?" Mick asked. "What happened to her?" Kofi stepped up to him.

"We got caught out in that storm." He said. "She fell and hit her head."

"Dad." Noelle said. "I'm fine. Claudio healed me." Everyone looked for Cesaro but did not see him.

"Where'd he go?" Ember Moon asked. "He was just standing beside me." Sheamus shrugged.

"He's probably outside sniffin' flowers or something!" He popped back.

"Never mind that." Brie said as she examined Noelle. "How did Claudio heal you?" Noelle shuck her head.

"He used his powers, I guess." She answered.

"I'll thank him when I see him." Mick said as he hugged his daughter. "I'm glad you're alright. I would have gotten here sooner, but it's a madhouse out there in the city now!" Unable to contain his excitement, Noam approached Mick with the demeanor of a child seeing their idol in person for the first time.

"You're Mick Foley!" Noam said. Mick looked at the young man.

"I am, yes." Mick said plainly. "I know you. You wrestle in Scotland. Noam Dar, right?"

"Yes sir!" Daniel raised his hands.

"Let's save the fandom for later on." He said to Noam, making the younger man look down at his feet in embarrassment. Daniel then looked at Mick. "Were the McMahons behind you?"

"No." Mick answered. "I actually came here to see them, but now I know they're not here."

"We're all basically waiting on them." Seth Rollins said. "Join the club."

* * *

Outside in the garden, a detached Celeste sat on one of the benches staring out into what seemed like an endless sea of tress. She left the group to make her way there after seeing the President address the issue. Her mind had still not fully comprehended what had happened that morning and the images still ran vividly across its sight as she gazed silently into the forest. Celeste inhaled deeply before standing to her feet to head back inside. Her actions, however, were halted by the voice of Cesaro.

"How are you doing, Celeste?" He asked her as he approached her from the entrance of the mansion. His question hit her heart like a freight train.

"You can read minds, right?" She asked him. "I'm pretty sure you know how I'm feeling."

"I don't read minds without permission. Also, sometimes it's best to have people say whatever's on their mind out loud." Celeste looked down at the pillow soft grass she stood on and sat back down on the bench, Cesaro sitting down next to her.

"It all happened so suddenly." Celeste told Cesaro. "One minute I was standing with Phil and AJ on stage for support, the next I was being rushed off stage, then the next…." Celeste shook her head in an attempt to defeat the fit of tears that began to swell behind her eyes. "I just can't believe she's gone. I wish I visited her more. I always worked so much. I mean, I would text her, but I never made time to visit her like I should have." Cesaro put his hand on top of Celeste's.

"We all mourn her death, Celeste." Cesaro said to her. "I'm sure no one here knew April like you did, however. You can cry. I know she'd want you to move on." Celeste shut her eyes.

"I feel like I've been crying ever since it happened." She told Cesaro. "Then, just when I think I'm all done crying and I don't have any more tears, I feel them come back."

"It's going to take time in your situation. I never got to know her like you did, but I'm sure she'd be feeling the same way if this all happened to you." Celeste shook her head and laughed.

"No. She'd be way more dramatic than me. She always was a bit more extra than I was." Her peaceful thoughts of her friend passed by her mind briefly. Celeste then wondered about something else. "What made you come out here? Did your powers make you feel my sadness or something?"

"Kind of." Cesaro replied. "Sometimes my powers feel out something different or missing in a sea of minds. I have a bit of trouble controlling my powers, though, especially when I'm in a room full of emotions and tempers." Celeste looked at him.

"Your powers are like mind stuff, right? Mind reading and things?"

"Yes and no. Yes, my powers are telepathy and telekinesis, but I feel something else, too. I felt it in my heart for as long as I can remember." Celeste looked at Cesaro with curiosity.

"Do you know what it is?" She asked him. "Like, is it bad or good?"

"I don't know." He answered. "I've tried to keep whatever it is from coming to the surface for so long."

"That sounds terrible. Have you talked to Shane or Stephanie about it?" Cesaro shook his head.

"I don't know what could happen if I let them tap into my head. It's just something I have to deal with, so I block them out."

'Block out the McMahons? You can do that? I thought they were the strongest telepaths ever aside from Miss Linda."

"They are in a sense. I'm just able to block them out of my mind is all." Celeste shrugged.

"I don't know how any of that works." She said. "That is pretty neat, though. I'm sure they're pretty afraid of you if they can't get into your head like they can everyone else." Cesaro shook his head.

"They aren't afraid of me." He said. "They understand that some things are best left private. My mind is something I must handle on my own." Celeste nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "That's what I was thinking about this whole losing-my-best-friends thing, but it looks like you proved me wrong on that." She hugged Cesaro tightly. "Thank you for talking to me. It really helped. I'm gonna do my best to remember all the good times me, AJ, and Phil had." Celeste stood to her feet then looked at her friend. "I'm gonna go back inside and try and make sense outta the madness. Are you coming?" Cesaro shook his head.

"I'm going to sit out here for a while longer." He replied. "I think I've had as much madness as I can take for a bit." Celeste laughed a bit and smiled.

"Alright. Thank you again, Claudio." With that, Celeste went back inside to join the rest of her friends, leaving Cesaro alone in the garden.

* * *

In their hotel room, Dean Ambrose and Renee Young sat and watched the President formal address. Renee shook her head.

"This is going to be a mess." She said aloud, garnering Dean's attention. "I cannot wait to get out of this city and go home!" Dean did not engage in conversation with her. He simply sat on the bed ruminating. Renee noticed he was not paying attention to her.

"Jon?" She called out. "What's wrong?" Dean shook his head and slammed his hands on the bed.

"It ain't right!" He shouted. "When's the last time we've seen either of those mutants!? They've been gone forever! They all miss shows, they haven't come to any of the recent press conferences, and now one of them is being hunted by the fuckin' President of the United States! We, on the other hand, still have to make all our obligations, we still have to work shows with nearly all our other talent gone, and we still have to live with being normal humans! Why are they gettin' all this special treatment while we're getting thrown aside?" Renee threw her hands into the air.

"They aren't getting treated better than we are, Jon!" She harped. "They're getting treated worse! People hate Alpha Humans for basically being different! I don't blame them for going into hiding. No one wants to deal with people hating them what they are, something out of their control. One of your best friends is an Alpha Human, Jon, and you haven't called him to see how he's dealing with any of this! It's like you don't care anymore."

"We aren't friends anymore, Renee!" Dean replied. "Not after he kept this from me!"

"Colby didn't tell you about it because he probably knew you'd react this way!" Renee stood up from her chair. "I love you, Jon, but you're sounding very jealous and inconsiderate right now." Dean looked at his girlfriend with hardened eyes.

"Jealous?" He said. "Did you just say jealous? I'm not fucking jealous of any of them! I'm glad I'm a regular human! In fact, I would love to have all of those mutants gone!" Renee's face filled with sorrow.

"You don't mean that, Jon." Renee said to her boyfriend sympathetically.

"Ta hell, I don't! Ever since they came out it's been a shit show! They need to go back into hiding or die off. Whichever's fine with me." A defeated look fell upon Renee's face as she nearly wept while the love of her life revealed his true nature. She grabbed her purse and quickly made her way to the hotel room door. Dean looked at her as she forcefully opened it. "Renee." Renee turned to Dean.

"I can't believe that is how you feel, Jon!" She said to Dean. "Your best friend is an Alpha Human, and you're saying you want him dead!"

"Renee, if you walk out that door, don't worry about coming back!" Dean's words cut Renee deep enough to force a gasp out of her. She balled up her mouth and turned to walk out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind her. Renee heard Dean call out to her on the inside of the room as she leaned on the door. "I know you're still out there. You do this all the time. Just come back inside and we'll talk about this." Renee, shutting her eyes, stood up straight and headed down the hallway to her own hotel room, leaving Dean to think that she was still outside of his door. Inside, Dean waited for Renee to knock. When she did not, he stood up and looked out of the peep hole to find that Renee had indeed left. He thought to himself about whether he was too harsh with his words, but he dismissed that notion the moment he thought on it.

"Fuck it." Dean said as he made his way to the edge of the bed to where a pen and a small note pad sat on the nightstand. He hesitated for a brief moment to grab it as if he were second guessing something in his mind, but then reached out and began dialing a number he scribbled on the note pad.

* * *

In an unknown location, Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper watched the news attentively. Bray could not help but feel a sense of accomplishment after hearing the President's address and witnessing countless news feeds regarding his requests. His master plan was perfectly falling into place. Thinking about it made Bray grin involuntarily, catching the attention of his follower Luke whom decided not to question the other man's actions. Then, Bray spoke out.

"Looks like you're the star of the show again." Bray said to the man sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. The man was the Alpha Human able to manipulation the Earth's weather, Phil. The man stood to his feet and turned to face the other two men.

"I know they're looking for me." Phil said. "After what I did, they should be." Bray stood up and walked over to Phil.

"They betrayed you." He said to Phil, Phil unaware that Bray had already used his powers to enter his mind. "They took your love and put a bullet in its heart, just as you knew they would do. You should not feel regret. Humans don't deserve to reign over this world. Look at what they've done to it. Hatred, anger, rage, and war! No regard for anyone who dare to challenge their way. You saw this with your very eyes. Those people that your love trusted to do the right thing… put a bullet right through its heart." Bray held on to Phil's shoulders as he continued to speak and engage the buried hatred Phil still had inside of him. "Don't let your human emotions take over your spirit, Phillip. You were wronged by them. They deserved it all and deserve everything they will get from this moment."

Bray's words rung in Phil's head as Bray let go of his shoulders and backed away. His thoughts reverted back to his late wife AJ, and the anger that he fought ever since he left Lincoln Hall returned to the surface for a brief moment. Phil shut his eyes and spoke.

"I need to see them." He said. "Shane and Stephanie." Bray smiled.

"I will see to your safe travels." He said. "We'll leave shortly. Prepare yourself." Bray left the room and left Phil and Luke together.

"You know they're going to try and get you to turn yourself in, right?" Luke said Phil. Phil shook his head.

"You, Windham, and the McMahons are the only people I can trust now. They need to understand that humans aren't going to accept us. They're fighting a battle they'll never win."

"And you're gonna be the one to change their minds?" Phil, his back still turned, looked back at Luke.

"They'll have no choice but to listen to us, Jon." He said. "After everything we've all seen, we need to stand together for all of our sakes."

* * *

The President sat in his office contemplating his decision to go public with the Government's search for Phillip Brooks. His team receiving hundreds of calls, messages, and leads that, after thorough investigation, lead nowhere. He had recently received a report stating that the man had been seen somewhere near the coast of Washington and was waiting for a follow-up from his team when one of his team members all but ran through the doorway short of breath.

"Baker?" The President called out with concern. "This had better be urgent with you approaching me like this." The young woman worked to catch her breath before speaking.

"I'm sorry, Sir." She said. "But it is urgent. We just received a call from a man who claimed to be close to the McMahon family. He said he knew where Phillip Brooks is being hidden." The President furrowed his brow.

"Hidden, you say?"

"Yes sir. He said Brooks is hiding at the McMahon Estate. I have the report here for you to read." Baker handed the President the report with everything that had been said. The report was extremely detailed, going so far as to describe what the estate looked like and its physical address. The man took a deep breath to calm himself, as the report gave him a feeling of betrayal after hearing the McMahons state that they would look for Phil as if they did not know where Phil was. He looked at Baker.

"Tell Watson to gather up the forces." He said. "Send them to the McMahon Estate and tell them to be ready for hostility." Baker nodded.

"Yes sir!" The woman left The President in the office. He slowly shut his eyes and slammed his fists on his desk.

"Damned McMahons!" He said to himself. The sound of his fists hitting the desk alerted one of his armed guards standing outside.

"Everyone alright, Sir?" the guard asked. The President thought to himself.

"It will be."


	14. The Attack

**A/N: School's back in session for me, so updates may be a bit delayed. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Renee Young had nearly made it to her room after her argument with Dean Ambrose. She turned the corner to head down the final hallway when she nearly walked into Enzo Amore whom was walking with Big Cass and Carmella. Renee yelped after stopping immediately to avoid bumping into them.

"I'm so sorry, guys." She said. "I didn't see you coming."

"No worries." Enzo said to Renee. "More concerned about you boltin' down the hallway like ya lost a puppy." Carmella stepped up to Renee and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, girl." She said. "What's wrong? Everything okay?" Renee shook her head reluctantly.

"Not really." She said. "I just got into a fight with Dean. I can be such a jerk sometimes." Carmella rubbed Renee's shoulder before getting an idea.

"We're headed to grab some lunch." She told Renee. "You should come along. You can tell us all about it there." Cass nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." He said. "I know you're hungry." Renee thought to herself for a moment.

"Come oooon." Enzo pleaded to Renee's amusement.

"Alright." She said through a small chuckle. Carmella clapped her hands together.

"Wonderful!" She said as they walked down the hallway. "Enzo told us about this amazing place that's off the ocean here!" Renee's face brightened.

"Really?" She said with excitement. "What kind of food do they have?"

"All kinds of stuff." Enzo told her. "They mostly have seafood, though." As they passed by, the group caught the attention of Ronald Arneill, known in the WWE Universe as Tye Dillinger, whom was on his way to his own hotel room. He stopped once he realized the restaurant Enzo described.

"Hey!" Tye said. "You guys going to Max's?" The four stopped.

"Yeah, man." Enzo answered. "Wanna come? There's room for one more in the truck."

"Hell yeah!" Tye then toned himself down. "I mean, if it's okay with everybody."

"Of course, Ronnie!" Carmella answered. "You can sit in the back with me and Nene."

"Sweet! I'm just gonna drop my bag off in my room. I'll meet you downstairs."

"See ya, Ron." Cass said as the group separated. Renee looked at Carmella.

"That was nice of you to invite Ron to come out with us." She said.

"Heck yeah." Carmella replied. "The more the merrier! Plus, Ronnie's fun and you need some cheering up!" Renee laughed.

"I think I need food more, though." She said. That moment, the group heard a familiar voice call out to Renee. They turned to see Dean Ambrose standing in the hallway behind them. Renee looked at her friends and said, "Stay right here. I'll be back." She then walked to meet Dean.

"I tried to call you." Dean said. "Are you really that mad?" Renee shut her eyes.

"Jon." She said. "I really don't wanna talk about it right now. I'm going to have lunch with Leah, Eric, Bill, and Ron. We'll talk when I get back." Without giving Dean a chance to detest, Renee turned and walked away to join Enzo, Carmella, and Cass. Dean breathed deep and turned to head back down the hallway and down the hotel stairs. Upon reaching the door to the stairway, Dean stopped as a thought of Seth Rollins crossed his mind. He briefly wondered how the man he once called his friend was doing, but brushed the thought away and opened the door.

* * *

The limousine transporting the McMahon family had finally made it to the road where the Safe Haven was located. He the driver drove up the hill, Triple H noticed two things amiss. One was the presence of Mick Foley's van, which meant he was inside. The other was the lack of presence of Roman Reigns' vehicle. Vince McMahon was next to notice Mick's van.

"What's Foley doing here?" Vince asked, Making Shane and Stephanie look up to see who he was talking to.

"Mick's here?" Shane asked.

"His van is outside." Shane shook his head.

"He's probably here for Noelle."

'Let's hope that's all it is." Stephanie added as their limousine pulled up to the front door. Everyone but Vince grabbed their belongings and stepped out of the vehicle and headed towards the doors. Triple H looked back at Vince.

"You coming?" He asked. His father-in-law waved his hand.

"I'll stay in here." Vince replied. "Just don't take too long."

"We gotta work quick." Shane said. "We don't want to upset the President. Let's get Rami so we can find Phil."

"Right." The trio stepped inside the Safe Haven to see everyone eying them. Stephanie spoke up.

"I'm sorry." She said. "We don't have time to talk to all of you. Where's Rami?" Sami Zayn raised his hand.

"I'm right here." He said, stepping out of the crowd.

"We need you to come outside with us." Shane said. "There's something we need to discuss."

"Alright." Sami replied.

"I want all the teachers to make sure all the kids are in their rooms." Triple H instructed. The children let out a collective sigh as the Superstars escorted them all to their rooms. Shane and Stephanie went to step outside when they were stopped by John Cena.

"What's going on, Stephanie?" John asked. "Is there something we need to be worried about?" Triple H stepped up to confront John.

"We need to find Phil." He said plainly. "The only way we can do that is if we use Rami's powers with Shane and Stephanie's." Seth Rollins waved off the notion.

"He's probably just back at his house." Seth said.

"He'd be stupid to go back there." Xavier Woods explained. "That's the first place anybody with sense would look." Seth shrugged as Triple H spoke up again.

"Before everyone gets riled up," He started. "Shane and Stephanie have this under control. We'll find him and make him surrender. That'll be the end of it." Triple H then headed outside to join Shane, Stephanie, and Sami. John, in a headstrong fashion, decided to follow them out. Nikki Bella, standing next to him, reached out.

"John?" She said. "Where are you going? Don't go out there." Her plea fell on deaf ears as John opened the door to go outside. Seth shook his head.

"He can be a mean goody-goody when he wants to be." He said.

Outside, Shane and Stephanie were discussing their plan with Sami. Sami's expression was that of one who was uncertain about what they heard.

"You want to use me to find Phil by linking to my mind and bouncing your powers off of mine?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes." Shane said plainly. "We know it sounds absurd to you, but it's our only plan of attack given the circumstances." Sami took a deep breath and thought about what the McMahons asked of him. He was unsure of it, but Sami felt that something would go wrong if he obliged. He also understood, however, the reason for their desperation. Ultimately, he decided that the safety of the others and the trust he held for Shane and Stephanie overshadowed his own well-being.

"Alright." Sami said. "I'll do it." The trio then saw Triple H step out from inside the mansion.

"The look on your face says you're gonna go through with it." He said to Sami.

"I have to." Sami replied. "It's for all of our safety." They all then saw John Cena step outside following in Triple H's steps.

"Is something the matter, John?" Stephanie asked, a slightly irritated tone in her voice. John strengthened his posture.

"If something's going on," John started. "Then we should all be helping. We can come together and get this done. It doesn't have to fall on just you. Hell, Claudio alone could probably find Phil, so just think about-"

"Listen." Stephanie interrupted. "We're grateful that you wanna help us, but this is something we can't involve everyone in. We were hesitant about asking Rami to help us, but we had no other choice." As Stephanie talked to John as a voice of reason, Shane looked up and noticed that the sunny sky was slowly beginning to fill with storm clouds. It was then that he noticed a change in Sami's demeanor. He looked at the younger man.

"Rami?" He said aloud, catching Stephanie and John's attention. "Is it?" Stephanie looked at Sami as he looked behind them.

"Not just him." Sami said to them as he pointed at the dark fog that formed several yards away from them. Out of the fog emerged Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, and the man of interest, Phil. Stephanie's eyes widened as both men she was concerned for were alive and well in front of her. Her instincts told her to run and embrace them, but she was halted by Bray's voice.

"McMahon family." Bray started as the trio approached the McMahons. "Our guest here has a few words for you that he wants to get off of his chest." Bray, Luke, and Phil passed by Vince whom was still sitting in the limousine. Vince looked, recognized who they were and immediately stepped out of the limousine.

"Phillip!" Vince yelped, causing the three men to look back at him. "You've got a lot of explaining to do!" Shane furrowed his brow at his father and used his power to remove Vince's thoughts from his mind. Vince, my thoughts silenced by his son, simply stood in confusion and sat down in the grass. Shane then looked at Phil.

"Are you alright, Phil?" Shane asked, not knowing anything else to say to the man. Bray and Luke stopped walking while Phil continued to meet with Shane and the others.

"I…" Phil started. "I honestly don't know. Just hours ago, I lost my heart, my soul. I'm standing here right in front of you, but I feel like I should be somewhere else." Phil shook his head in an attempt to regain his composure. "Shane. I know your mom fought long and hard for everything you and Stephanie stand for. Did you ever think about whether or not the fight is really worth fighting? Just once?"

"What are you talking about, Phil?" Triple H asked.

"Think about it, Paul." Phil said to Triple H. "Ever since you guys told the world about us Alpha Humans, it's been nothing but hatred and prejudice against everything we are from people who know nothing about us. That hatred took April from me! It took my soul. The worst thing is we all know it won't stop there." Stephanie looked at Phil with concern.

"Phil." She said. "I understand you're hurting right now. Just come with us and we'll help sort this out so you can move on."

* * *

The group of Renee, Enzo, Carmella, Cass, and Tye had finally made it to their destination, a small restaurant fixed on one of the peers that sat on the ocean line. Tye clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Oh man!" He said. "I can't wait to sink my teeth into that flounder!" Enzo laughed.

"Well," He started. "I'm gonna get that shrimp Po' boy!"

"Stop!" Renee yelped. "I'm already starving. Let's just go get our table so we can eat all of the food!" With that, the five Superstars went inside and were seated at one of the tables nearest the windows with a view of the Atlantic Ocean. Carmella looked out of the window and was amazed by the view of the ocean waves.

"I love this view!" She said. Cass looked on with her.

"Yeah." He said. "It is pretty nice." Everyone sat down except for Tye, his eyes wandering around the metal room. He could have sworn that heard creaking sounds coming from the metal sheets and the noises drew his attention away from all else in the restaurant. Tye's trance was broken by Renee's hand on his arm, and the sounds dissipated.

"Ron?" He heard her call out. "You alright?" Tye grinned and sat down in the seat next to Renee.

"I'm good." He said. "I was just loving the view. It reminds me of home a little bit." Cass sighed.

"Man." He said. "What I'd give to just sleep in my own bed for, like, an hour."

"More like two hours." Enzo said. "Our break's coming up in a couple of weeks, though."

"Mine isn't for another three months." Renee said.

"Same here." Tye added. Carmella then thought about why she asked Renee to join them for lunch.

"So." She said. "What happened with you and Jon?" Renee sighed.

"It's the whole Alpha Humans thing." Renee said. "Ever since the State of Peace, Jon's been in a bad mood. He thinks some of us are getting special treatment because they are Alpha Humans, and I don't think so. Then he said he wishes all of them would disappear or die!" Enzo looked at Renee with a slight feeling of anger.

"Die?" He asked. "Isn't that kinda harsh? I mean, I know almost everyone's been gone since that day, but damn. The show must go on. He knows that." Cass then thought about something.

"Isn't Colby an Alpha Human?" He asked Renee. She nodded.

"That's another problem he has." She said to Cass. "Jon felt like Colby betrayed their friendship because Jon found out about Colby on television and not from Colby himself. I just don't know." Renee shook her head.

"Are you gonna talk to Jon about it?" Carmella asked.

"I have to. I mean, how can someone feel so negatively about another person for something out of their hands? They can't help that they can do things us normal humans can't. I think it's amazing! That's where Jon and I come to blows. He hates Alpha Humans while I love them. I don't think I can be with someone with such negativity in their heart." Cass blinked a few times as he tried to process what he heard Renee said.

"Are you saying that you're thinking of breaking up with Jon?" Cass asked. Renee sighed.

"You guys are one of the cutest couples ever!" Carmella said. "Are you sure you wanna break up with him?" Renee thought a moment before revealing her answer.

"If he really feels like he does about Alpha Humans," She started. "I've gotta." That moment, the waiter stopped by their table.

"Sorry for the wait, you guys." The young man said. "My name's Kenny and I'll be your server today. Can I start you all off with something to drink or any appetizers?"

"Lemme get some of the sweet tea." Enzo said to Kenny.

"Me, too." Carmella said.

"I'll have some coffee with milk please." Renee said.

"I'll get some coffee, too." Cass said. "No milk, though. Black for me." Kenny nodded.

"Alright." He said before looking to Tye. "And you, Sir?" Kenny received no response, however. Tye's attention had been captured by the noises that had once again returned. The man was staring out of the window in front of him while Carmella shot him a confused look.

"Ronnie?" She called out, interrupting Tye's trance. He looked at her as if he had just woken up. "You good?"

"Yeah, yeah." He said.

"Well," Enzo started. "whaddaya drinkin?" Tye looked at Kenny whom stood patiently waiting for him to tell him his preferred drink.

"Sorry." He said to the young man. "Just a glass of water please." Kenny nodded.

"Alright." He said. "I'll get those drink orders in. Did you guys want any appetizers?" Enzo threw his hands up.

"Ya gotta try the calamari!" Enzo said. "Fuckin amazing!" Renee's eyes perked up.

"Sounds great to me." She said.

"So." Kenny started. "You guys want a share-size order of the calamari then?"

"Yeah." Enzo answered with a smile.

"I'll get that right out then."

"Thanks, Kenny." With that, Kenny left to put in their orders. The group then turned their attention to Tye.

"What's up with you, Ron?" Cass asked Tye.

"Yeah." Renee added. "You've spaced out ever since we sat down." Tye shook his head.

"I really don't know." Tye said to his friends, not knowing what to tell them. "I just….I kinda feel like I keep hearing creaking or something." Enzo narrowed his eyes.

"Creaking?" He asked. "I don't hear anything."

"I haven't heard anything either." Carmella said. "You sure you're okay?" Tye furrowed his brow then shrugged the noises off.

"I guess I'm just hearing stuff." Tye said. "Don't even worry about it." Renee eyed Tye with mild concern as he put on his charming grin. Cass then looked to the television on the wall facing where he was sitting and his eyes widened at the news broadcast shown on it.

"Guys." He said. "Look at the TV." They all looked at the television to see the news article with "Phillip Brooks Found" as its title.

"Whoa!" Enzo said. "They found him already?" That moment, they saw nearly all of the other people in the restaurant get up out of their seats and make their way outside. The moment made the five Superstars look at each other and then get up out of their seats to see what made everyone else leave. When they stepped outside and saw everyone looking to the skies, they all looked up in amazement.

"What on Earth?" Renee said as she and everyone else saw the sky filled with various helicopters and fighter jets all headed in the same direction, the vehicles' noises filling the air. Tye then felt a brief sensation in his head that made him flinch slightly. The feeling left as quickly as it came, however, so the man gave it little thought as the spectacle he was witnessing garnered more of his attention.

* * *

"I know, Babe." Roman Reigns said to his wife on the phone as he drove down the road headed home to be with his family. "I should be home in a few hours…. Yes, I promise…. No, I left about an hour ago." As he spoke, he began to see a truck headed in the opposite direction. Roman thought nothing of it until he saw another truck following behind the first and another behind them. As he closed in, he saw that they were military vehicles and he then noticed that there was a larger number of them than he initially thought. He was also able to see several news broadcasting vans driving alongside them. Roman slowed down his car as he began to hear what sounded like jets and helicopters off in the distance.

"Babe." Roman said to his wife. "I'll call you back." He pressed a button on his car's dashboard, pulled off to the side of the road and stepped out of his vehicle. He looked out into the distance and the sounds he heard were confirmed to be as they sounded. In the sky, there was what looked like nearly a hundred of a combination of jets and helicopters. The military trucks began passing Roman on the ground and the jets and helicopters in the sky, and as they passed him he looked back to where they were going. He knew that the only place in that direction was the McMahon estate, Safe Haven. Roman then contemplated calling Triple H and informing him of what he was seeing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the man's number but with no response. He then tried to call Stephanie and Shane. Neither of them answered. He cursed to himself as he tried to think of someone else to call.

* * *

Phil shook his head and let out a concerning laugh after hearing Stephanie's plea for him to listen to their reasoning.

"You don't get it." Phil said to her. "This isn't about me anymore. It's about all Alpha Humans. I know what the president of this country wants. I know I'm a marked man for what I did. It weighs on my heart more than you or anyone will ever know. I'm willing to deal with that." Phil shook his head. "I just want you to see it through my eyes. Deep inside, we all know that humans will never accept us."

"That's what we're working to change, Phil." Stephanie said to him. "All humans don't hate Alpha Humans. Some already accept us for who and what we are. April was one of those people, Phil."

"Yeah, she was… and they killed her." The mention of AJ's name brought tears to Phil's eyes. "Those bastards took her life… for being in mine. Do you understand how much prejudice… how much hatred… you gotta have to do that? To take an innocent life for the sake of that one person you hate so much for being different? Do they really deserve the chances we've given them?" Shane and Stephanie thought to themselves about what Phil was saying to them. Behind Phil, Bray and Luke watched on, Bray with a look of pleasure on his face.

"Phil, please listen." Stephanie said to Phil. The man merely shook his head as his tears began to dry.

"No, Steph." He said sternly. "They will always fear us because we're faster, stronger, and better than they are. It's human nature to want to be the best, and with us, they never will be, so they'll always hate us. I want you to understand that. The first chance that comes along, those that claim to accept you for being Alpha Humans will turn on you because you're better than they are. We have to stick together, Stephanie. Alpha Humans with Alpha Humans, and humans with humans." That moment, everyone outside heard the woman named Celeste shout Triple H's name with a frantic look on her face.

"Paul!" She shouted. "It's Joe! He said-" Celeste stopped in her tracks as her eyes fixed onto Phil and his on her. Celeste almost wept immediately. "Ph-Phil? You're okay?" Phil blinked a few times.

"Celeste." He said as she ran to him with open arms. Celeste hugged him as tight as she could garnering an odd look from Bray Wyatt unbeknownst to her.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Celeste said with tears in her eyes. Her emotions were interrupted by Triple H.

"Celeste." He said. "What did Joe say to you that had you running out here?" John Cena then saw what looked like dirt from vehicles off in the distance.

"What's that?" He asked openly. Everyone turned around to see what John saw in a bit more detail. Celeste looked on in fright.

"He was right." She said, referring to the phone call she received from Roman. Everyone then heard the voice of a little girl call out to Phil.

"Mister Phil!" It was Vaughn. Naïve of what was slowly unfolding amongst the group, she ran past her parents to wrap Phil in a hug. "I missed you! Did you bring those cookies you said you were gonna bring?" Moments later, the group of Brie Bella, Vaughn's sisters Murphy and Aurora, and Daniel Bryan ran out after the little girl. Triple H looked back at his daughters.

"Take your sister back inside." He said to them.

"Vaughn!" Aurora shouted. "Come back inside!" Vaughn let go of Phil and looked back at her family.

"Only if Mister Phil comes, too!" She said to them. Her comment made Phil ball up his mouth as he knew not what to say to the small child. That moment, the sound of helicopters filled the air as the objects that appeared to be miles away drew closer. Vince eyed them closely and recognized them to be military vehicles. He quickly stood to his feet.

"What the hell?" He said before running to join his family.

Inside the mansion, several Superstars eyed the window as everything outside unfolded.

"What is going on out there?" Becky Lynch asked. "Are those…helicopters?" Mojo Rawley began to worry.

"What if they're coming to hit us?" He asked openly. "Take us out?"

"Hell no!" Sasha Banks answered. "I bet you anything they're here for CM Punk out there." Nikki Bella, worried for her boyfriend's safety, ran for the door.

"Nicole!" Seth Rollins shouted in an attempt to keep Nikki from leaving. Lana reached out to Nikki as she passed her to try and stop her.

"Nicole, please!" She said, her words falling on deaf ears as the Latina ran out the door.

"John!" Nikki shouted, drawing the attention of everyone outside. "This doesn't concern you! Come back inside!" John looked at Nikki then back to the mass of trucks and aircraft as Nikki's expression changed from concern to fear. Brie looked at the little girls in her care and reached out to them.

"Come on, girls." She said to them as she rallied them together. "Let's go inside." She then looked to Vaughn. "Vaughn, honey! Phil will be in soon! Just come inside." Vaughn's eyes had become fixed onto the military team that quickly approached the estate. Bray and Luke looked on as they closed in on them.

"All the hate." Bray said to himself. "I can feel it. This will be interesting." He then looked to Luke. "I want you to be ready to leave this place."

In one of the news vans, the reporter looked out of the windshield at the McMahon estate in disbelief. His mind was entranced by what was to happen once they got to their destination. His trance was broken by the shouting of one of the soldiers that rode along with the news team.

"As requested by General Zodrick," The soldier started. "…we're stopping behind the rest of the team! Get your shots and news feeds ready now cause that's as close as we're gonna get!"

"Alright!" The reporter replied before looking to his cameraman. "Get as much good video as you can! This is going to put Channel 8 news back on the map!" In the vehicle in the front, General Zodrick rode in anticipation accompanied by several soldiers. He looked to the female lieutenant next to him.

"Remember, Valentine!" He shouted. "Be ready to fire on command! Presidential order! Backup is in route!"

"Yes sir!" Lieutenant Valentine replied before looking back to her team. "When we post, fire on command!" It was not long before the military vehicles made it to their destinations. Phil had finally understood what was happening. The massive military onslaught had come for him. His expression went from bewilderment to anger.

"Vaughn." He said to the little girl at his side. "Go with your sisters and Miss Brie."

"But Mister Phil!" Vaughn said in detest. "Those trucks are gonna run you over!"

"Go now!" Phil shouted back, making Vaughn jump and double back in surprise at the volume he used in his tone. Vaughn then began to cry before running away from Phil and into Stephanie's arms.

"Mommy!" She cried. Stephanie and Triple H looked at each other briefly before looking to Brie and Daniel.

"Honey." Triple H said to his daughter. "Go with your sisters, okay?" Everyone then heard a booming voice over what sounded like a loud speaker.

"Phillip Brooks!" It was General Zodrick. The military team had positioned its forces strategically in front of the McMahon estate. The general, along with Lieutenant Valentine and her team, was standing outside of the vehicle he rode in holding a walkie-talkie synced to the massive PA system attached to the vehicle. "By order of the President of the United States, you are hereby wanted for acts of terrorism on US soil and are under arrest! Come quietly or we will use force!"

* * *

Renee, Carmella, Enzo, Cass, and Tye stood outside with everyone else who visited the restaurant. They all had made their way off of the pier to the parking lot near the main road that lead to a large bridge built to cross over the ocean. Renee grew increasingly worried and began pacing.

"Renee." Carmella called out. "Relax, honey. I'm sure it's nothing we need to be concerned about." Renee threw her hands up.

"I'm sorry." Renee said. "It just seems to be more than coincidence that as soon as the news broadcasts Phil to be found that all those jets pass over us. I know they're going to get him, but what if they try to kill him instead?" Enzo, Tye and Cass had been watching the news on Enzo's phone when it was updated with the events occurring at the McMahon estate.

"Ladies?" Enzo said. "You might wanna come look at this." Carmella and Renee ran to see what Enzo spoke of and Renee gasped upon seeing the footage. Her fears were confirmed as the news helicopter captured the spectacle.

"I knew it!" Renee shouted. "They're going to kill him!" One of the people in the crowd heard her outburst and retorted.

"Good riddance!" They said. The Superstars looked to see the person, and older woman standing with her husband. "They need to put that monster down!" Renee was immediately angered by the woman's remark, and Tye saw it in her body language. He grabbed Renee's arm.

"Renee." Tye said to her. "Just let it go. People are gonna hate regardless of what we say to them." Renee took a deep breath and shut her eyes. The group then heard what sounded like screams coming from the crowd. They all looked to see people frantically running for their cars. Enzo then saw what looked like vans and Humvees headed in their direction. His eyes widened.

"Guys!" Enzo shouted. "Let's move!" His friends looked to see what he saw.

"Oh my god!" Carmella said before sprinting to move out of the way of the vehicles. All of them made their way off the main road. All of them, except for Renee. The look in her eyes told the story of a woman determined to fight the hatred for Alpha Humans in any way that she could. Renee furrowed her brows and steadied herself in the middle of the road. While heading off the road, Cass noticed that Renee was not with them.

"Renee?" Cass called out, making the rest of her friends look around for her. Tye then saw her standing in the road in an attempt to stop the military from going any further. His heart began to beat heavily.

"Renee!" He shouted at her. "Move!"

In the leading tactical vehicle, one of the soldiers pointed out at Renee standing in the road.

"Sir!" He shouted. "There's a civilian in the road!" His superior looked out and saw Renee. He then pulled out his walkie-talkie and spoke through the built-in PA system.

"Civilian!" He said. "Step aside!" Renee heard the man's words, but her resolve kept her from heeding them.

"She's not moving, Sir!" The driver of the Humvee said. "What do we do?"

* * *

Phil eyed the military before slowly turning to face the McMahons.

"You hear that?" Phil said to them. "They're going to use force, from ground and air, if I don't 'come quietly'. They'll kill all of us and won't bat an eye. These are the people you're trying to have listen to reason!" John Cena looked out to the soldiers.

"They wouldn't!?" He said. "They're children here!"

"They don't care, John!" Phil shouted to him. "They want us gone!" Vaughn looked up at her father.

"Daddy!" She shouted as she shook Triple H's pants leg. "They're gonna hurt Mister Phil! Do something! Don't let them hurt Mister Phil!" Triple H knelt down to console Vaughn, Stephanie joining him.

"This is your last chance, Brooks!" Zodrick said. "We will not hesitate! Come, and no one will be harmed!" As he spoke, he heard one of the pilots of the jets call through the speaker on his uniform jacket.

"General!" She said. "You have a problem in your area, Sir! Unidentified targets headed your way from the forest!" Zodrick dropped his speaker from his face and looked towards the forest on his right. Sami Zayn then felt a pulse in his head. He blinked a few times then looked over at Triple H, Stephanie, and Vaughn. He then noticed Vaughn's eyes glowing a soft blue hue and realized what he felt was in fact Vaughn's powers.

"Paul!" He shouted, catching Triple H's attention and causing him to look to Vaughn, her sights fixed on the men in uniform.

'Vaughn!" He said to his daughter. "Stop it now!" Stephanie looked into her little girl's eyes.

"Honey." She said. "That's enough." Their words did not reach her, however, and they all then witnessed an army of bears, deer, cougars, and other animals of the wilderness approaching the soldiers with the fury of Vaughn in their eyes. The soldiers turned from Phil to the animals as they pounced upon them. General Zodrick and Lieutenant Valentine ran for cover inside the armored vehicle along with the rest of their team as the soldiers fought to fend off the animals. Enraged, Zodrick grabbed Valentine's walkie-talkie.

"Kill them!" He commanded as he pointed towards the McMahon estate. The remaining soldiers in the armed Humvees aimed the vehicle's weapons towards the mansion. Bray Wyatt looked at Luke Harper.

"It's time." He said as the fog quickly surrounded the two men. Just as quickly as the fog appeared, it lifted, taking Bray and Luke to an unknown location away from the scene. Shane eyed the weapons and turned to his family.

"We gotta go to the basement!" He shouted. Triple H lifted a screaming Vaughn up into his arms and with that, The McMahons along with Sami, Nikki, John, Brie, and Daniel ran for the mansion entrance. Brie, however, stopped in her tracks as a thought crossed her mind. She turned back around to face the weapons and headed back out into the open.

"Brie!" Nikki shouted. "Come back!" General Zodrick watched as Phil smirked.

"You want me?" Phil said. "Come get me!" His words angered the General. Zodrick raised his hand and the weapons fired at the mansion. Phil furrowed his brow but then felt an immediate chill fill the air in front of him. He then witnessed a massive wall of ice form in front of him, the pullets and missiles exploding on impact. He felt the vibrations from each explosion as he stood there staring at the wall. Phil looked back to see Brie Bella standing with her hand out in front of her, her eyes a crystalline shade of white and her face wearing an unusually hardened look. Phil stared at Brie as he had never seen her use her powers before. Brie narrowed her eyes almost as if communicating with Phil through them, and he immediately knew what she wanted. She used her powers to tear down the wall of ice, shattering it into millions of small ice shards that fell to the ground and melted upon impact. The military unit was dumbfounded by Brie's display of power. General Zodrick, however, regained his composure.

"Arm your weapons!" He demanded. "Prepare to fire again!" Phil looked at Brie out the corner of his eye.

"Go inside." He said to her. "They're here for me, so let me reintroduce myself." Brie took a deep breath before turning to run into the mansion and leaving Phil with the unit. Phil looked back to the men and women in uniform and the jets in the sky. That moment, storm clouds filled the then sunny sky. Phil's pupils disappeared and he proceeded to use his control over the wind to lift himself into the air. He then used his power to summon the wind and rain, blowing the helicopters off their course.

"Sir!" One of the helicopter pilots phoned in to Zodrick. "We're out of control! The wind is-" Zodrick then witnessed one of the helicopters get hit with a bolt of lightning and explode in a fiery blast that contacted with several other helicopters and jets within the vicinity. Phil then used his power to create three mighty tornadoes using the ocean and directed them towards the group of remaining aircraft. The jets were able to maneuver around the tornadoes safely. The helicopters, however, were not as lucky, nearly all of them getting caught inside the forces of nature and exploding. Phil then summoned a barrage of lightning bolts down upon the units below him, causing them to scatter to avoid being struck. While running, Zodrick contacted the President.

* * *

"Sir!" The President heard Zodrick say as he watched the attack on his military units. "We're under attack! We need backup! Now!" The President's breathing began to quicken.

"Hold out!" He said to the General. "Backup is on its way now!" The President dialed the backup team that was in route to the McMahon estate.

"Charlie-Team!" He yelled. "Alpha and Bravo need relief! Where the hell are you!?"

"Sir!" The President heard on the secondary line for the backup team. "We have a civilian blocking our way through." He focus his attention on the second screen to see Renee Young standing in the road. The President swallowed hard as he thought about his objective.

"Dammit." He cursed to himself as he took a moment to contemplate the repercussions of his decision before voicing it.

* * *

"Proceed!" The leader heard the President order him. "Alpha and Bravo are under attack! I repeat! Proceed!"

"Yes sir!" He replied before looking to the driver.

"Our mission is urgent by order of our President." The man said. "Carry on!" The driver's heart sunk after hearing his leader's words.

"Sir…" He said.

"This is Presidential order!" The leader said to Renee over the PA system. "We will not stop! If you do not move, you will be ran over! This is your final warning!" Her friends looked frantically.

"Renee!" Carmella shouted at her. "Move your ass outta the way now!" Tye looked down at his feet with his fists balled up. He knew he needed to save Renee from herself and that if he were to do it, there was no time to debate.

"Dammit!" He cursed to himself. That moment, Tye began to run to save Renee from being crushed by the military, much to the fright of his friends.

"Ronnie!" Carmella shouted as Tye continued to run to Renee.

"Ron, no!" Enzo called out. Upon hearing Tye's name, Renee's determined look faded to concern as she looked over to see Tye running for her.

"Renee!" She heard him call out to her. "You gotta move!"

"I'm not moving!" She shouted with fearlessness. "They'll have to run me over! I won't stand for what they're doing!" The military was closing in quicker than Tye could to reach her, and Tye feared that he would not reach Renee in time to move her and himself out of the way. His heart felt like it was set to jump out of his chest as he kept running. Inside the Humvee, the driver braced for impact as he closed in on Renee.

"Sir, please!" He begged his leader.

"Keep going!" The man replied. Outside, Renee witnessed the vehicles draw closer to her until they casted a shadow over her. Renee shut her eyes and awaited her fate. She heard everyone began screaming and she knew she would be crushed. Instead of feeling the Humvees run over her, however, she felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes to witness the Humvees stopped mere inches in front of her. She jumped at the sight then heard Carmella call out.

"Ronnie!" She heard. Renee then looked over to her right and what she saw stunned her. It was Tye on his knees reaching his hand not out to her, but to the leading Humvee. His entire body was tense and his hand was emitting soft waves in the air that appeared as heat waves in a desert plain. His face was filled with fright and tension as he breathed heavily. It then became apparent to Renee that Tye was the one that stopped the Humvee. Inside the Humvee, the driver fidgeted with the controls while the leader grew impatient.

"What's going on?" He asked with annoyance. "What the hell are you stopping for?"

"It's not me, Sir!" The driver responded. "Something's wrong with the controls. We can't move." Another soldier pointed out at Tye.

"It's him!" They yelled. "Look! He's an Alpha Human!" The leader looked over to Tye who had reached out his other hand towards the Humvee. Renee eyed Tye with confusion as he used his newfound ability to hold the massive vehicle in place.

"R-Ron…?" She said.

"Renee." Tye said with a shaking voice. "I need you to move." Renee blinked and looked over at her other friends, all of whom had their eyes fixed on Tye. She then ran for them, passing by Tye on her way before Carmella was able to reach out and grab Renee's hands and pull her into her.

The President watched in horror as he witnessed Tye hold his military team in place. The horror quickly turned to anger as he dialed the leader's walkie-talkie.

"Fire at will!" the President shouted into the contraption.

"Now!" The leader heard the President demand. He looked to his men.

"Fire at will!" He shouted. "Fire at will!" Everyone outside heard the soldier's orders and began to scream and run away from the area. Renee, Carmella, Enzo, and Cass began shouting at Tye.

"Ronnie!" Carmella shouted at him. "No!" Tye looked down at his hands in amazement and then felt his energy surge through his body and stabilize it, stopping the shaking and giving him the strength to stand to his feet as he continued to hold the Humvees in place. What he felt after that turned his attention from the Humvees to the barrage of bullets headed towards him and the group of people who were still trying to flee. Tye felt his energy rise higher and, with the movement of his hand, used his power to grasp and halt every bullet aimed at him, suspending them all in midair as his breath quickened and heart raced. The leader of the military team watched in disbelief and waved to his soldiers.

"Cease fire!" He yelled. "Cease Fire!" With his command, the guns stopped firing and everyone fixed their sights on Tye who wore a look of confusion once again as he looked at hands. Tye then closed his fists and the barrage of bullets fell to the ground in front of him. Inside the leading Humvee, the driver had regained control.

"Sir!" he shouted. "We're back online!" The leader shook his head and barked one more order.

"Ram that son of a bitch!" He shouted. The massive vehicle sprang back to life and ran full force towards Tye while his friends watched with fear.

"Tye!" Renee yelled out to him. Tye looked up at the approaching mass of armed vehicles. Without a second thought, Tye reached his hands out in front of him and felt yet another gargantuan surge of energy course through him. The surge pulsed from his hands to the Humvees headed towards him and, as if they were toys, pushed all of them backwards into the air and back down on top of each other in a fiery explosion that the Humvees in the back fought to avoid. All of the spectators ran to avoid being hit by debris.

* * *

The President looked on as his support team had been cut in half by the newfound Alpha Human in Tye Dillinger. He cursed the man and then reached for his walkie-talkie.

"Remaining units!" He said. "Take him down!"

* * *

In awe of his new abilities and in shock of the plume of fire in front of him, Tye stood still in the middle of the road staring off into the fire. He then saw the remaining military Humvees headed towards him, weapons aimed at him. Tye then took a deep breath and with a loud battle cry, unleashed an electromagnetic pulse from within him with the force to lift the last of the Humvees several feet into the air as if they weighed merely a pound. The Humvees fell to the ground in fiery explosions as Tye ran out of the way to avoid them. Once the last of the Humvees fell, he looked on at the carnage he had created. His feeling of fear returned and as he realized what he had done, he fell to his knees in tears. His friends ran to him and fell to his side.

* * *

The President watched as his team was destroyed by one man. His head hung down in defeat as he dialed General Zodrick to relay the distressing news to him.

"Charlie-Team has been taken out." He said. "I repeat. Charlie-Team has taken out. There's another Alpha Human on the loose. Remaining units return to HQ, stat!" The President eyed his surveillance screens with disbelief. On one, his team was being decimated by a man who can command the elements while on the other, they had been destroyed by a man with the power to command metal. He did not believe in demons before that day, but the events that unfolded generated a newfound hatred for the Alpha Human race. He slammed his fists on the table.

* * *

The McMahon estate was littered with debris from the fighter jets, helicopters, and Humvees destroyed by Phil and his powers. The mighty Alpha Human stood in the rain staring at the war zone he so easily created before looking back at the mansion he involuntarily protected from harm. That moment, he saw a familiar fog form in front of him, and out of it stepped Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper. Bray's eyes were fixed on Phil as he walked through the rubble.

"You knew they wouldn't listen." Phil said to Bray. "Didn't you?"

"I needed you to see for yourself." Bray said. "The McMahons don't believe the lesser humans can do harm. They're fighting a needless battle. We, on other hand, know the truth. It's our mission alone to spread it. Understand?" Bray then offered his hand to Phil. The man took one more look at the Safe Haven before shaking his head and accepting Bray's hand in comradery and disappearing the fog.


	15. The World

The President's head hung low in defeat as the numerous news broadcasts and feeds played through on the virtual screens coming from his desk. Stories covering the events at the McMahon Estate as well as the events that occurred in the city rocked the news waves and the words of the reporters and eye witnesses filled the President's ears while simultaneously reminding him of his failure to bring Phillip Brooks in for his actions and the emergence of an Alpha Human with the ability to seemingly command metal to his will. He then thought about the families of the soldiers that were killed and how he would have to confront them about their lost loved ones. The feeling of disappointment, sorrow and betrayal weighed heavy on the Commander-in-chief's heart and nearly made him want to scream to the top of his lungs' capacity. The President then heard the voice of the Vice President in the room.

"Sir." The man called out. "The remainder of the troops have nearly reached HQ and are awaiting your orders." He received no response from his superior, so he called out to him again. "Sir? Are you alright?" After another moment of silence, the President spoke.

"Where did I go wrong here?" He asked rhetorically. "What did I do to deserve this? My men have died, my country is on the brink of chaos, and I am having officials contacting me left and right, all because of those…damned McMahons and those Alpha Human mutants out there!"

The Vice President was only able to listen as the President spoke. The President tasked him with managing the Presidential duties while he commanded the troops to apprehend Phil. Thus, he had minimal knowledge of the events that occurred aside from what was captured on broadcasts and social media. He could see the anger and sheer defeat in the eyes of his superior and it pained him to know that he was unable to help in any way other than listening to the President speak. The two men then heard the phone on the desk ring, but it was the Vice President who looked to see who it was. He paused as he saw who it was.

"Sir?" He said. "I believe you should answer that." The President lifted his head to read the caller identification. Upon recognition, he immediately answered the call.

"Commander-in-chief." He said. The person on the other line spoke and the President listened attentively. His eyes shut and his face filled with anxiety as the person say something he was not happy to hear. "Yes... I understand… I will be leaving immediately, yes. Alright…" The President ended the call and hung the phone up.

"What did they say?" The Vice President asked. The President eyed the phone for a moment before looking to the other man to answer him.

"The UN is holding an emergency conference tomorrow and insists that I be there." The President answered. "They want to discuss the Alpha Human matter. I'll need you to take things over here while I'm away. Can you do that?" The Vice President nodded.

"Absolutely, Sir." He said. "Anything you need. How long will you be away?"

"Three days including travel and the event. I'll need to leave right now."

"I will make the preparations for you, Sir." The Vice President told him before turning to prepare for the President's departure. The President looked at him as he left then reverted his eyes downward as his thoughts focused on the UN conference scheduled for the day after that day. He knew it would not go well but had no idea how to prepare for what the leaders of the world would ask him. He hung his head low and ran his hands through his greyed hair, the news feeds still playing on the many screens on his desk.

* * *

The fires from the burning Humvees were still burning on the streets as people who drove down the main road continued to leave their cars on the bridge and on the road behind the fire. Feet in front of the fire, Tye Dillinger was on his knees eying his hands, still in shock over what he had done as his friends tried to get him out of the road. Tye was frozen, petrified by his actions and mesmerized by the flames and smoke in front of him. He was finally torn from his trance by the sound of fire trucks and emergency vehicles glaring in the background. Enzo Amore, looking out to see where the vehicles were, shook Tye again to pull his attention towards him.

"Ron!" Enzo shouted. "We gotta go! Come on!" Tye looked over to him.

"Go where?" Tye asked, his voice still shaking from fright.

"Anywhere, Ronnie!" Carmella harped. "Let's just get out of here before you get caught here!" Tye looked at the fire then back at the people leaving their cars on the bridge behind them. He then saw Big Cass reach his hand out to help Tye up from the ground. Tye grabbed his hand and let him help him up as Renee looked around for a safe way out for them. She then saw a small alley way between two of the taller buildings to their right.

"There!" Renee said to her friends as she pointed towards the alley. "We can go through there. It's wide open!" The five Superstars ran through the thinning crowd of people towards the opening and stopped after reaching a far enough distance away from the scene. Enzo looked back to see if anyone had followed them and once he found that they were safe, he looked at Tye who was slightly out of breath.

'Yo!" He said to Tye. "How long were you able to do that shit back there?" Tye shook his head.

"A few minutes ago." Tye said. "I don't know. I reached for Renee when she was gonna get ran over and it just happened!" Cass then turned to Renee who was eying Tye with concern.

"Speaking of…" He said to her. "What were you thinking back there? You could've been killed if Ron didn't take those soldiers out!" Renee huffed.

"I'm sorry, okay!?" She snapped back. "I just wanted to stop them from hurting Phil. That's all." Carmella shook her head.

"Well," She started. "I can bet you any amount of coin you both made the news!" Tye sighed and looked down to his feet.

"I'm a wanted man now." He said with regret. "I know it." Renee stepped to Tye and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't say that, Ron." She said to him.

"It's true! I just killed a bunch of soldiers and blocked the road with wreckage! Phil did the same thing kinda, so I know they're gonna be after me if they're not already!" Renee tried to think of a solution for the trouble her friend was going through. She was only able to think of one solution.

"We gotta get to the McMahons." She said. "They're the only ones who can help you right now, Ron." Enzo looked at Renee.

"How are we gonna get there, Nee-Nee?" He asked the woman. "All that shit going on there, it's probably a warzone just like here."

"We don't have any other choices with everyone going against Alpha Humans now, Eric!" Renee snapped back.

"Well," Cass said. "We don't have transportation. Enzo's van's done for, and all our cars are back at the hotel."

"We'll have to walk back to the hotel then." Renee said to them. Carmella then thought of something.

"Hey!" She said. "Whose phone is still working?" Everyone looked at their phones aside from Tye; his phone had been destroyed.

"Mine still works." Cass said.

"We can try and call the McMahons and ask them to pick us up. If that doesn't work, then we'll go back to the hotel."

* * *

The door of the basement of the McMahon Estate opened slowly, and out of it the Superstars and children hiding in it emerged. Much to their surprise, the mansion had not been damaged in any way. Xavier Woods looked around the mansion to find damage that may have been missed. Daniel Bryan emerged and immediately began looking for his wife Brie Bella who had not joined them in the basement.

"Brianna?" Daniel called out. "Brianna!?" He then heard her voice answer him from the lobby.

"I'm here!" She answered. Daniel made his way to the lobby to confront his wife.

"What on earth were you doing out here?" He harped. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Brian. I helped Phil beat those soldiers before he disappeared."

"You what!?" Brie folded her arms.

"Don't even! These children were in danger of getting killed and all we did was hide! We should've protected them, Brian. I did what I felt was best." All Daniel could do was hug his wife, grateful she had not been hurt.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt." He said to her as he covered her in his embrace. The two then heard Shane speak.

"We need everyone out here in the lobby now." Shane said loudly. Daniel and Brie saw Shane step out of the hallway and into the lobby along with Stephanie, Triple H, Nikki Bella, John Cena, the Levesque girls, and Vince. Soon, everyone had made their way to the crowded lobby. Once they all settled, Stephanie spoke.

"I want all of you to listen carefully." She said. "Things have changed for worst. We thought we could make the world accept us, but that's not the case. Far from it. The attack showed us just how much danger we are in… how much danger our families are in." Triple H then stepped in.

"The Safe Haven is no longer safe for you all." He said. "All of you need to be with your families during this crisis to protect them from those who mean them harm. We're send all of you who wish to leave back to your loved ones." Everyone looked around at each other before Paige spoke up.

"What about me?" She asked. "My family's in England."

"We'll make sure everyone gets home, Saraya." Shane said, reassuring the young woman. "Just get your things and as soon as everyone's ready we'll make it happen. Everyone, please get the children ready first." That moment, everyone went upstairs to gather their things, leaving the McMahons in the lobby. Triple H then saw Noam Dar and TJ Perkins approach them.

"Mister and Misses Levesque." Noam called out. "I don't mean to disrespect, but I can't go back home. I left to be here and I intend to stay no matter what." Vince turned to the young man.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" He asked. "You wrestled overseas right?" Noam nodded.

"Yes sir." Shane put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Dad." He said. "Not now." Shane then looked to Noam. "We can't promise your safety here, Noam."

"Listen." Noam started. "I can protect myself with my powers if I have to, but I need you all to help me learn to use them better. I can't afford to leave here. I just can't!" Noam then looked at TJ. "Send TJ home, please, but I'm staying." TJ looked at Noam.

"What?" TJ Harped.

"You're not an Alpha Human, Teddy. You really could get hurt staying here. You need to be at home." While the two men discussed their situation, Triple H felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and saw who was calling him. He immediately answered.

"Eric?" He said, making everyone look at him. "…What? Where are ya!? …Alright!" Stephanie looked concerned.

"Paul?" She said as Triple H ended his call.

"That was Leah." He said, referring to Carmella. "She said that her, Eric, Bill, Renee, and Ronald are in the city. Apparently, there were more military reinforcements headed our way, but Ronald leveled them." Shane narrowed his eyes.

"Leveled them?" He said. "With what?"

"Leah said he used his Alpha Human powers."

"Ron's an Alpha Human?" Stephanie asked. Triple H looked at Noam and TJ who were both watching and listening to their conversation.

"We'll make sure you get home safely, TJ." He said to TJ. "Noam, we need Mercedes. Can you get her for me?" Noam nodded and ran upstairs to retrieve Sasha Banks, TJ following behind him. Vince looked outside through the large window in the lobby.

"If the man who took down the President's backup plan really is Arneill," He started. "You've got an even bigger problem now. It means that both Phillip and Ronald will be men marked personally by the Commander-in-chief of our country." Vaughn looked at her mother with saddened eyes.

"Mommy?" She said, catching Stephanie's attention. "Are the army men mad at Mister Phil for breaking their trucks?" Stephanie knelt to her daughter's eye level.

"Yes, they are, honey." She told Vaughn.

"Where did he go?"

"We don't know, Vaughn, but Mister Phil is okay. The army men can't hurt him."

"I want him to come back, Mommy."

"He's not coming back, Vaughn." Aurora, growing irritated with her sister's questioning, blurted out. "Let it go already!" Stephanie shot her oldest daughter a motherly look.

"Aurora!" She snapped. "No ma'am!" Aurora pouted then folded her arms. Everyone downstairs then heard Sasha Banks speak as Noam, TJ and she made their way down.

"Stephanie!" Sasha called out. "Paul! Everything alright? Noam said you needed me!" Stephanie eyed Sasha with curiousness.

"Why aren't you packed?" She asked her. Sasha's sighed.

"The whole reason I came here was to get away from my family." Sasha said. "They didn't accept me then when my powers first started happening, and they for damn sure won't accept me now that I know how to use them. I'm here for the long haul, so tell me what you need." Shane, Stephanie, and Triple H looked at each other then at Sasha.

"Do you know where the Bismark Bank building and the old parachute warehouse is in the city?" Triple H asked Sasha. The woman nodded.

"Yeah, I do." She answered.

"I need you to take me there to pick up Renee, Eric, Bill, Leah, and Ronald. Can you do that right now?" Sasha blinked.

"I think so. Are they alright?"

"Not if we don't get them here now." Sasha nodded.

"Alright." Sasha then reached her hand out for Triple H to grab onto. The man looked at his wife and brother-in-law.

'We'll be back soon, okay?" He said to them. Sasha then closed her eyes and within seconds, a violet aura surrounded the two Superstars and they disappeared with the sound of an implosion, the aura slowly dissipating.

* * *

The air was quiet but for the subtle dancing wind as Phil, detached from the environment around him, stood outside of a building looking to the vibrant moon. His heart had been broken during his visit to the McMahon estate and he attempted to calm his mind after the events of the past few days. Every moment that passed made him think of a memory he shared with his late wife, AJ, and he cried every time. Phil shut his eyes as the wind seemed to wipe the tears from his eyes. He then heard his comrade, Bray Wyatt, call out to him.

"Are you ready, Phillip?" Bray asked Phil. Phil turned to see Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper standing beside each other looking at him. He knew what Bray was referring to.

"I am." He answered.

"Are you ready to tell the world how it really is? Are you ready to help me lead the Alpha Human race as the deities we were meant to be? …Are you ready to avenge the woman they took from you?" Phil walked up to the two men and gave them both a cold stare.

"More than anything." Phil said with conviction, making Bray smile from ear to ear.

"Good boy." Bray said after putting his hand on Phil's shoulder. "Then it's time. It's time for this world to recognize us as their new rulers so that we may guide them all into a new world. A world where Alpha Humans give them peace, guidance, and protection." That moment, the violet fog that was ever present with Bray surrounded the three men and they all vanished into the night.

* * *

The ride in the Presidential jet felt like the longest ride the President had ever experienced even with it being a short trip. His mind seemed to repeatedly return to the events that occurred earlier that day involving his team and the Alpha Humans. His failure to apprehend Phil, as well as the emergence of Tye Dillinger, angered him and all he could do was revert his attention to the trip to the new UN headquarters in London, England. The person he decided to bring with him in lieu of the Vice President was his personal reporter, a young blonde woman by the name of Penelope Meyers. She sat in the seat on the other side of the walkway with a camera around her neck while holding a folder with stationary so that she could write down the happenings at the UN meeting. Penelope looked over to see an angry expression on the face of the President.

"Sir?" She called out. "Are you alright? Do you want a glass of water?" The President shook his head.

"I don't." He answered. The man fell silent again, signaling to Penelope that in fact he did not want to talk. The woman turned back around in her seat and began to fidget with her camera, checking the lens for dust and wear. She then heard the President speak to her again.

"You know what I do want, Penelope?" He said. "I want for things to go back to how they were… back to where they were before those mutants showed their faces to the world. It was easy then. I didn't have to deal with the UN then. I didn't have to personally call families and tell them their kids are dead." The President sat up. "This meeting with the UN isn't about me. It's about them. The Alpha Humans. I'm certain."

All Penelope could do was stare at her boss as he spoke his mind. She knew the President as a composed and professional leader who never allowed his personal emotion to hinder or influence his actions. The man she watched so closely, however, was not the same commander in chief she worked with for over three years. He was a man who was tripped of his titles, tasks, and army. He was a normal human, afraid of what stood in front of him and unsure of what to do to stop it from ruining his life. The President sat in silence for the remainder of the ride, Penelope glancing over at him every so often while she read up of the world happenings to help pass the time and keep her mind off the UN conference.

The Presidential jet had finally landed in London after the three-and-a-half-hour flight. Penelope had fallen asleep while the President and his guards sat patiently waiting to be escorted off the jet. The leader looked over to see Penelope sleeping and while at first, he wished to allow her to sleep, he knew that she needed to wake up.

"Miss Meyers?" The President said aloud. Penelope instantly awakened after hearing the man's voice call out to her.

"Excuse me, Sir." Penelope said as gathered herself. "I'm sorry for falling asleep."

"It's fine, Penelope." He replied. "We're in England. It's almost time to get off the jet." Penelope nodded and stood to her feet. That moment, the pilot and the flight attendant stepped out of the cockpit and approached the President.

"Sir." The flight attendant said. "The escort team is outside now." The young man walked towards the door and opened it so the President, the guards and Penelope could be let off the jet by the escorts outside the door. The group stepped outside and were met by the crisp English night, the wind welcoming them all to the country. As they were all lead to the limousine waiting for them, Penelope looked up to the vibrant crescent moon burning through the clouds in the English night sky. She then looked back to the President and got into the limousine with the rest of the group.

The limousine reached its destination sometime later that night. The driver opened the passenger door and the numerous guards exited the vehicle first to provide cover for the President and Penelope as the two exited themselves. A group of people then met them they recognized as their escorts into the UN headquarters.

"Right this way, Sir." One of them said as everyone followed behind them. "They are waiting for you." They all made their way into the massive building and navigated through the maze of hallways to find the main conference area where the leaders of the world sat in waiting. The President of the United States took his place among them and waited for the conference to begin. They all then heard the leader of Sweden speak in English.

"The world leaders are all present and accounted for." He said. "Let us begin. We are all here today to address the reveal of the Alpha Human race and their impact on the world in whole." The leader of India spoke next.

"There have been rebel groups from both sides appearing in our country." They said. "Our military has been working hard to disband the groups but we are unable to contain the Alpha Humans and their actions. Their reveal has caused near chaos in India and we need to take higher action."

"The same has been happening all over Europe." Said the leader of Germany. "Alpha Human attacks and occurrences have headlined our news feeds ever since the State of Peace aired. Something needs to be done to keep the Alpha Humans under control." As the leader spoke, the President began to think about the events in the United States. He then knew that the conference was slowly becoming a meeting of frustrated leaders and mishappenings without any idea as to how to remedy the situation. Penelope, sitting beside him, had been writing down everything the leaders had said up to that point in time. The President then heard something the leader of Germany said that piqued his interest.

"We cannot take this lightly." They said. "We must stand tall and strong if they are to be brought back down to our world. Germany suggests the containment of all Alpha Humans."

"If I may," The leader of England said. "It is impractical to attempt to imprison every single Alpha Human in the world." The leader then looked to the President. "Does North America have any suggestions?" The President thought to himself as he was put on the spot. Not knowing what else to say, he spoke.

"We feel that it is our fault this has begun." He said. "We take full responsibility. What we suggest is a conference with their leaders to discuss these occurrences and have them adhere to our laws."

"With respect," The leader of Germany began. "The path of peace has been long passed. We simply do not have time to wait for them to speak with each other to make amends. If we are to garner their respect, we must give them what they give us with greater strength."

"India agrees." The leader of India said. "We cannot walk the path of peace when we are under attack." The leader of Sweden spoke next.

"Please allow Sweden to speak of peace also." They said. "While there have been attacks occurring all around the world, it has been us humans who have initiated them. Let us spread a message of acceptance and not of hatred so that all of us may live together as one. We also believe that speaking with the Alpha Human leaders will further this notion of understanding on both sides." The leader of Russia spoke next.

"Our people have been fighting this for years." The leader said. "Years before the name 'Alpha Human' was ever spoken. It has been proven with us that peace does not solve this problem. We must face it with force." The leader of England was the next to speak.

"If we have no other parties to speak on the matter," They said. "Let us begin the voting. Our options are to either conduct a UN conference with our leaders and theirs, or to begin defensive procedures to combat against the Alpha Humans in an assertion attempt."

The President looked around the room and knew how the vote would end. The people of the world feared the Alpha Humans the moment they showed themselves as he did. The anger he felt when he arrived at the UN headquarters had briefly turned into sympathy after hearing the leader of Sweden speak and agree with his statement of peace and understanding. He understood that the Alpha Humans that attacked during the events in the United States had no intent to harm. They were self-defense. His own personal vendetta had blinded his judgement to the point where he had gotten his men injured or killed in the line of fire. To redeem his own actions, he spoke to the world leaders of peace and resolve without conflict knowing for certain that the leaders would hear none of it. That moment, however, reminded him of the dangers the Alpha Humans posed should they not come face to face with justice and reckoning, two words that slowly turned the sympathy he felt for them back into hatred as he began thinking of the lives lost and the damage done. The President was drawn out of his thoughts by the voice of the English leader.

"North America." They said. "Please cast your vote." On the desk in front of him, the small screen built into the desk lit up and showed a blue circle with the word 'diplomacy' inside of it, and a red circle with the word 'defense' inside of it. Penelope had stopped writing to look at her leader to see which he would choose. The man felt every eye on him as he ruminated upon his decision until he finally made up his mind.

"Allow me to explain my decision." He started. "While I truly feel that peace can be obtained without additional violence, our world needs to be able to defend against any and every threat to mankind. This should include defensive procedures to counteract Alpha Human activity." He pressed his hand on the red circle. "North America votes for defense." His decision sparked commotion amongst several of the world leaders, one of which was the leader of Sweden who had voted for a peaceful resolution after regarding the President's plea for mercy. The President looked at Penelope who looked at him in broken disbelief before recording his decision.

"That is twelve votes for Defense," The leader of England said. "And eight votes for diplomacy. Per this vote, we will begin the defensive procedures and the delegation of power. Russia has agreed to share the information pertaining to the program they use to combat the Alpha Humans in their country so that we may all adopt the same procedures." The Russian ambassador stood up from his seat to address the other world leaders.

"We have our top scientists developing upon technology created to aid us in our defense against the Alpha Humans." The man told the leaders. A Russian woman proceeded to hand every leader a folder containing details about the Russian program. "For many years before we knew what to classify them as, we have encountered strange phenomenon within several children, each one possessing extraordinary abilities. We studied their genes, their biology, and their make up using their blood cells and DNA strands to find out where their powers come from. The results are what you all have in front of you." The leaders reviewed the information in the folders they were handed. The English leader spoke on the notion.

"From what we have gathered from this information, Prime Minister." He started. "You have developed a way to identify Alpha Human DNA?"

"That is correct." The Russian leader replied. "With all of our scientific forces combined, I believe that we may be able to expand upon this data, going as far as removing Alpha Human DNA from the Alpha Humans themselves." The President then thought of a possibility. He stood to speak.

"Please allow me to speak off record." He started. The recorders, including Penelope, all stopped their duties. "Would there be a chance to discover the means of creating our own Alpha Human…one we can command and control… using this data?" The Russian leader hesitated to answer, but eventually did so.

"I'm sure it is a possibility." He replied. "The additional research required would take several years, most likely." The President nodded, leaving Penelope to wonder what was going through his mind.

"I've no further questions." He said, sitting down in his seat. "Thank you." With that, the recorders returned to their duties.

"The most important motion Russia suggests is the development of defensive measures using our findings." The Russian leader stated. The leader of England stood to speak.

"As leader of England," He started. "I second this motion. All in favor, please turn on your signal." Every country leader in attendance, one by one, flipped on the amber light next to their booth. After waiting a moment, the English leader spoke again. "Thank you for all of your cooperation. We will gather again via digital conference to discuss the details of the motion. In the meantime, return to your countries and make the necessary preparations. This conference is adjourned. Let us take our leave." With that, everyone stood to their feet and were carefully escorted towards the exits.

As the President boarded the jet and took his seat, he noticed Penelope looking at him as she took a seat of her own. He looked over to her.

"You don't agree with my decision." He said to her. "Do you?" Penelope looked down at the folder containing the notes from the conference.

"Sir." She started. "If I may speak honestly, I don't agree. You spoke diplomatically in one note then contradicted yourself in the next. Then you ask about creating engineered Alpha Humans using the data the Russians gave us. I have to ask this. What are you thinking?" The President smirked, making Penelope furrow her brows.

"I have a plan." The President said to her. Penelope readjusted her glasses.

"That's apparent. Do you mind sharing the details?" The President took a deep breath.

"It's actually simple, Penelope. I want to use this Russian data to develop a way to create our own Alpha Human army. That is the only way we'll stand a chance against them. I will gather our elite scientists to work on the project. The Russian Prime Minister said it would take years to develop, but I trust our team will make it happen in a much smaller time frame. Days." Penelope's eyes widened.

"Days!?" She said. "Who on Earth are you going to call on for this that can complete it in such a small window of opportunity?" Penelope then thought briefly. "Also, won't this go against your commitment to the agreement discussed in the UN conference we just attended minutes ago?"

"The English Prime Minister tasked us with preparing for the defense program. If we complete my mission, the world will follow suit and the world will be able to defend itself against the Alpha Humans. We are not violating any part of our agreement." Penelope blinked. The President's words rang true in her head, then raised another question.

"Where are you going to find test subjects for this?" She asked. "Surely you aren't going to use our soldiers." The President shook his head.

"Absolutely not.' He said. "At least, not until we're certain it will work." The man then thought about one person in particular. "I do, however, have one woman in mind."

"Who?"

"Phillip Brooks seems to know her very well." The man then pulled a small photo out of his blazer pocket. On the photo was a picture of Phil's late wife, AJ Lee. "April Jeanette Brooks."


	16. The Plan

Stephanie, Shane, Vince, Noam, and TJ were in the lobby the group of Triple H, Sasha, Enzo, Renee, Big Cass, Carmella, and Tye appeared out of Sasha's magenta energy cloud in the middle of the area. Renee and Enzo fell to their knees, the feeling of materializing in the mansion through Sasha's power overwhelming them. Stephanie and Noam ran to their aid.

"Are you all okay?" Noam asked as he helped Enzo to his feet. Enzo clapped his face with his hands.

"I'm good." Enzo replied. "I just feel like I've been microwaved or something." Renee looked around the mansion in awe.

"How is the mansion still standing?" She asked. "All that chaos on the news…" Triple H put his hand on her shoulder.

"We have Phil to thank for that." He said to her. He then turned to Tye. "How are you feeling?" Tye shook his head.

"I honestly don't know." He replied. "I'm a little woozy, a bit conflicted. Kinda tired." Stephanie looked to Sasha.

"Show Ronald to a room please, Mercedes." She tasked. "The bus driver took all the children home, so there are plenty of rooms. Just pick one." Stephanie then looked at Tye. "We'll talk with you after you get some rest, okay?" Tye nodded. Sasha then took his hand.

"Come with me." Sasha said to him as she led him upstairs to the rooms. Carmella looked around at the mansion.

"This is where the Alpha Humans stay?" She asked openly.

"This place is nice." Cass added. Triple H, Shane, and Stephanie looked at each other.

"We do stay here, yes." Shane answered. "We're going through a bit right now, though, as I'm sure you all know. We are sending everyone back to their true homes, those who wish to leave."

"What's gonna happen to Ron?" Renee asked. "He just got here and I'm almost certain people are looking for him." Shane waved his hands.

"He'll be fine here. We are still going to help those who've just discovered their powers understand what they are, what they can do, and how to keep themselves and others safe from their own abilities. After that, we'll deal with him being wanted."

"So that's what you guys do here?" Cass asked. "Pretty damned noble of you." Stephanie blinked.

"We still have a lot of work to do." She said. "With everything that's happened since we revealed ourselves, we had to think about everyone being with their loved ones so that they can protect them from the storm ahead." Enzo scratched his chin.

"Yeah." He said. "What about the Superstars that aren't Alpha Humans? What do we do? You guys haven't been at any events since you came out with all this and we've been working with a skeleton crew." Vince, the political man he was, answered him.

"Everyone will be back once this passes over." He told Enzo. Enzo narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, I know that, Mister McMahon." Enzo replied. Cass patted Enzo on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." Cass said. "We got it. We gotta figure out how we're getting home." Triple H thought for a moment.

"We have room here." He said. "You all know about us now. You are welcome to stay here for the time being. You also, Teddy." Stephanie and Shane looked at the man.

"I thought we were flying everyone back home to be with their families." She said.

"It's obvious some want to stay." Triple H said to his wife. "The children definitely need to be with their parents. Everyone else can stay if they want to stay. No sense in forcing people to leave because the crap's hitting the fan now, Steph. In fact, we're gonna need help here anyhow." Stephanie shut her eyes and took a deep breath, a gesture that symbolizes disagreement to those who know Stephanie personally. The woman looked to Renee Young.

"Where's Jon, Renee?" She asked her regarding Dean Ambrose.

"We aren't on good terms right now." Renee replied hesitantly. "He told me he….he wants all the Alpha Humans to die. I don't feel that way at all." Triple H eyed Renee.

"I'm sure a lot of people feel that way." He said. Before he could continue, everyone heard the door that led to the garden open to reveal Cesaro. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"Where have you been?" Stephanie asked. "Were you… outside this whole time?"

"I was." Cesaro replied. "I held a shield around the mansion so that nothing hit it."

"A shield?" Enzo asked. "What kind of shield can you put around a whole damn building?"

"A telekinetic shield." Cesaro replied. "Nice to see you here, by the way." Carmella waved at Cesaro with a small smile while Cass raised his eyebrows at the man. "How is Ronald?" Enzo furrowed his brow.

"How do you know he's here?" Shane shook his head.

"Ron's fine, Claudio." He answered. Enzo looked at Shane then back to Cesaro, deciding questioning Shane about cutting him off was fruitless. "Now, what is going on with you? Why are you still here?"

"You should already know why I'm still here, Shane." Cesaro answered before turning to head upstairs to his room. "Now, please excuse me." With that, Cesaro left The McMahons and everyone else downstairs.

Upstairs, Sasha led Tye to one of the rooms near the library. Tye examined the room to familiarize himself with it.

"Here's where you'll be staying." Sasha said to him. "Try and get comfy, okay? It'll be way emptier in the mansion with everybody going back home and all." Tye nodded slowly then turned around to face the younger woman.

"What made you come here, Mercedes?" Tye asked Sasha. Sasha looked down at her feet and took a deep breath.

"When I found out about my powers…" She started. "I was at a family reunion back in Boston. Even though it'd snowed really bad the night before, my whole family was there. We were all having a good time and then we all heard screeching tires. That's common up there, so we didn't think anything else about it, but then we heard what sounded like a car crashing and flipping on the pavement. I looked past my nephew and saw a car flipping over and over coming towards all of us. All I could think of was getting him out of the way so I ran towards him and grabbed him. Then it happened. I opened my eyes and we were in the house in front of my grandfather. He freaked out and ended up having a heart attack. My family called me a witch and a demon and said I was going to hell. I tried to hide my powers for years until Rami came to me and took me to Shane, Stephanie, and Paul. They explained to me what I was and helped me learn to control my powers. They helped saved me from my depression and kept me from hating myself because of how my family feels about me being an Alpha Human."

As long as Tye had known Sasha, which was merely two years and a handful of months, he never saw any indication that the younger woman had family issues in her past until the moment she told him about them. She had always seemed close to her family, one of greater mention being her cousin. He began to think of his family in his hometown and how they would react to his newfound ability.

"Your mom and dad really hate the fact you're an Alpha Human that much?" Tye asked Sasha.

"They haven't called since I left. They don't even come to the shows anymore. My cousin calls and shows up at the shows when he can." Tye shook his head.

"That sucks." He said. "Sorry, 'Cedes." Sasha shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm over it, honestly. These guys are my family now. That's why I'm not leaving. I don't need to." That moment, Daniel Bryan passed by Tye's room and saw the man sitting on the bed. He stopped and looked at Tye.

"Ronald?" He called out, making both Tye and Sasha look back at him. "Are you alright?" Tye eyed Daniel.

"I've been better, honestly." Tye replied. "I've had my whole world flipped upside down. I've done more in one hour than I have in my entire life." The man shook his head, making Sasha put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's always rough in the beginning, Ronnie." She said. "It'll get easier. Trust me."

"We'll give you some time to rest before we start training you, okay?" Daniel said to Tye.

"Sounds great." Tye replied. "I need it." Sasha stood to her feet.

"Just let me know if you need anything." She said to Tye. "Get some sleep." With that, Sasha and Daniel walked out of Tye's room to allow him to get some rest, Sasha waving to the man on her way out. Tye looked around the room and within him, he felt every piece of metal as if it were an extension of his own limbs. The room seemed as if it were filled with a dense air that he struggled to breathe in. Tye then shut his eyes and tried to relax so that he could get a bit of rest after what happened to him earlier. As his breath calmed, the feeling subsided and the room felt like a room again. Tye laid back on the bed and proceeded to fall asleep.

In her room, Becky Lynch was packing her things into one of her larger suitcases. She began to think about what she would do first once she finally got back home to Dublin, Ireland. Becky knew she would approach her family first as she knew they would have many a question for her upon her arrival. She stopped folding the blouse she had in her hand as she thought her parents for a while. She then realized how much she missed seeing them and how good it would be to see them again. Becky's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in." Becky said in her thick accent. The door opened to reveal Finn Bálor on the other side of it.

"Becca." He said. "Have you seen Claudio? I wanted to talk to him." Becky shook her head.

"No. I haven't." She then thought of something that piqued her interest. "Fergie." Finn, who was on his way down the hallway, turned around to meet Becky. "Come sit down. I wanna ask you something." Finn went to sit down next to Becky on her bed.

"Everything alright?" He asked curiously.

"Y-yeah. Everything's okay with me, at least. I'm just a little worried about you, Fergie." Finn looked at the fellow Irish native with confusion.

"Why?" He asked. "I've nothing going on with me other than all this drama that I can't wait to get away from."

"No. There is something going on with you. What I wanted to ask you was…" Becky hesitated as she did not know exactly how to approach Finn with her question. She then decided to simply blurt it out as quickly as she could. "Do you, um… like… Claudio? You know…in that way?" Finn almost immediately choked on the air he breathed in, making Becky regret what she said. "I'm sorry! I didn't wanna offend you, but I've known for some time and I've never seen you act like this. You act like Claudio's you lifeline or something!"

Finn, while he did trust Becky as she knew him better than anyone else in the mansion, felt his feelings for Claudio were not something he wanted to make known to anyone else before revealing them to the man himself. He then knew he had no choice but to tell her as Becky would not let go of the topic until he did. Finn, taken aback by his former trainee's words, took a deep breath.

"I do." He said to her. "It was just a crush at first, but over time it got stronger. The McMahons worked with us together most times. He struggled with his demons and I struggled with mine. We grew together and ended up bonding because of it. That's when I started feeling something for him. Something I've never felt for another man before. I still feel weird about it, but I know what it is now."

Becky thought for a moment before putting her hand on Finn's. She knew she had no clue how to help her friend and former mentor with his dilemma, but she did know that simply listening often tamed the deepest of worries. She smiled gently.

"It's never too late to find yourself, Fergie." She said. "Don't feel weird about it. Embrace it. Now, have you talked to Claudio already or is that what you're gonna do now?" Finn shook his head feverishly.

"No, no, no!" He said frantically. "I can't tell him anything!"

"Why not!? He's a mind reader. He has to know you're into him."

"If he does know, then he's doing a helluva good job hiding it. I can't read him at all. Sometimes I feel like he's avoiding me, then others I feel like he's inviting into his world. I just don't know." Becky scoffed.

"Oh, come on, Fergie." She said. "Everybody knows Claudio doesn't open up to just anybody. You gotta pry him open." Becky thought about her last comment and then waved her hands. "Not like that, though! Unless, you want to do that. That's perfectly okay if you want to pry Claudio open." Finn looked at Becky.

"What are talking about?" He asked.

"I dunno!" Becky replied as she rolled her eyes. "I don't know how that stuff goes." Finn scratched his head.

"I get what you're saying, Becca." He told Becky. "I'm just not….well, to be honest, I'm afraid of rejection." Becky's mouth fell open.

"Is that what it is, Lad?" She asked rhetorically. "Listen, take it from me. Rejection is a sassy lassie, but you'll get through it if it happens! You won't know until you ask. Hell, I'm sure you know all that already! You're not exactly hard to favor!" Finn threw his hands into the air.

"Yeah, yeah, but-" Becky then threw her finger up to silence Finn before he could finish.

"Nope! No buts! You're gonna talk to him about this now before we all leave!" Becky stood to her feet and pulled Finn to his.

"Becca!" Finn said as Becky proceeded to all but drag him out of her room.

"We're gonna find Claudio. You've been crushin' on him for long enough. Let's go, Lad!" As the two entered the hallway, they heard someone shout.

"What do you mean you're staying here, John?" It was Nikki Bella in her room shouting at John Cena. Seth Rollins, in the room across from Nikki's, slowly opened his door to see what was going on. In her room, Nikki stood facing John holding one of her suitcases as she was gathering her things to leave when she shouted at him. "Please tell me you're kidding." John shook his head.

"Nicole." John started. "I have to stay here. I'm still trying to figure out my powers. I'm getting better, but I can't control everything about them just yet. I need to stay here so I can do that." John's reasoning seemed to fall upon deaf ears as Nikki's upsetting expression had not changed.

"John!" She harped. "Don't you get it? Once the President comes for this place again, that's it. It's over. And with everything that's going on outside, you need to be with family. You need to be with me!"

"I am with you, Nicole. I haven't had my powers for as long as you have, though. I need to know more so that I can get to your level."

"Shane and Stephanie aren't gonna have time to teach you the ropes, John. They're gonna be busy with politics and keep us Alpha Humans from being further objectified. They're sending all of us home for a reason. We should go protect our families. Please. Leave with me. We can send for your parents, we can send for mine, or even pick them all up on the way and move somewhere new. Just… " Nikki's eyes began to swell with tears as her twin sister Brie and Daniel Bryan stepped into the doorway.

"What is going on in here?" Brie asked. "What's with the shouting?" Nikki turned around to face the couple.

"John's staying here! He's not coming with me." Brie's eyes widened.

"What!?" She then looked at John. "Why not?" John shook his head.

"Not you, too, Brie." He said with disappointment. "Look, I'm still new to all this. I can't just up and leave when I still don't feel like I have complete control over my powers. I don't want to go out there, lose control, and hurt or kill someone with my eye lasers! I need to stay here!" Daniel then thought to himself.

"Nicole." Daniel called out. "Why don't you just stay here with him?" Brie looked at Daniel then to her sister.

"Why _don't_ you just stay here, Nikki?" Brie asked her. "I mean, it's not like Mom and Dad approve of what we are exactly." Nikki could not believe what she heard her sister say about their parents. When the twins revealed their powers to them, their parents were not the most accepting. That much rang true. However, they were still their parents. Nikki wanted to be with them to keep them safe and she wanted her entire family to join her. So much so, that she could not fathom why her loved ones would decide otherwise.

"I don't believe you, Brie." She said. "You of all people know how much family means to me, especially our own parents! I know they don't like the fact that we're Alpha Humans, but they're still our parents. They raised us! We need to be there with them to keep safe from all this chaos, Brie!" That moment, Shane had stepped into the doorway with Stephanie and Triple H behind him after hearing the commotion.

"What is going on up here?" He asked. Nikki looked back at him and then at her family members standing in front of her. The mixture of sorrow and anger within her hit its limit.

"You know what?" She said. "If you don't gonna do what's right and be with the ones who were there for you when needed it…the ones who raised you and wiped your ass when you were a baby, then fine. Stay here. Crumble like this mansion will! I'm not gonna let my parents die out there!" Nikki grabbed her suitcases and angrily headed for the doorway.

" _Nicole._ " She heard Stephanie's voice say in her head. " _Don't leave like this. Please._ " Nikki's resolve was not swayed by Stephanie's attempt to calm her as she all but blasted down the hallway.

"Get out of my head, Stephanie!" She yelled. "You want them here? You can have them!" Nikki's voice began to crumble under the pressure of her swelling tears. "I don't care anymore! I just want my mother and father!" Brie, feeling guilt for how her sister was feeling, ran after Nikki in an attempt to get her to stay.

"Nikki!" She shouted as she passed by several other Superstars on her way down the hallway. Tye, whose room was down the hallway near the stairs, peeped his head out after being awakened by the spectacle. Brie caught up to Nikki before Nikki reached the stairway, but was stopped by a short burst of flames thrown in her direction by Nikki. Tye fell backwards trying to keep from being burned by the fire. Brie's heart fell as she looked into her sister's eyes and saw the hurt she felt.

"Don't try to stop me, Brie." Nikki said to Brie. "Go be with your man. At least yours loves you enough to be with you when you need him to be." Brie let out a heavy breath as her heart continued to break.

"Nikki please." Brie pleaded. "Just listen to reason!"

'I'm going to be with Mom and Dad, Brie!" Nikki shouted with tears in her eyes. "That's all there is to it! I don't care what anyone thinks! I already lost one father figure in my life! I'm not gonna lose my parents! Not if I can help it!" With that, Nikki turned away from her sister and ran down the stairs, through the lobby, and out of the front doors, leaving Brie staring at the space in front of her where Nikki once stood. Instinctively, Brie proceeded to run after Nikki again, making her way down the stairs and outside to where their cars, which were miraculously untouched after the ordeal that occurred earlier, were parked.

"Nikki, please!" Brie pleaded again. Nikki dropped her bags and then turned around to face Brie.

"Don't come any closer, Brie." Nikki said with determination. "I'm warning you." Brie was taken aback by Nikki's words.

"Warning me?" She said in a broken tone. "You'd attack me, Nikki?"

"I don't care if you're stronger than me! If you take one more step…" Nikki raised her hand, flicked her lighter on, and formed a fireball in her hand. "I'll burn you down!" Brie's face filled with sorrow as her heart broke in two. Nikki disbanded the fire, picked up her bags, and put them into her car. She then got into the driver seat and close the door as John Cena was running out of the mansion with several other spectators following behind him.

"Nicole!" John shouted. His cry was unheard as Nikki drove out of the parking lot and down the beaten road, the tires of her car picking up dust as she sped down the way. John sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Dammit, Nikki." He said to himself. Shane and Triple H ran up next to him, Stephanie walking up to Brie to make sure she was alright.

"What is going on with her, Brie?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know." Brie answered. "She stormed out after she found out John wasn't leaving." Stephanie looked back at John.

"You're staying?" She asked him. John shook his head.

"No!" He said to Stephanie. "I'm going after her!" With that, John ran to his car, got inside, and sped off after Nikki.

* * *

A distraught Dean Ambrose paced around his hotel room holding his phone after calling his girlfriend Renee nearly twenty times when he saw the news broadcast and saw her on the television. He ran his free hand through his hair as he eyed the screen of the phone as if waiting for her to call him. He began to dial the number again until he remember her company. Dean then deleted the numbers and dial Big Cass instead. The phone rang on the other end with no answer, sending Dean to voicemail after five rings. Dean threw his phone at the pillows on the bed and shouted as loud as he could. It was that moment when his emotions shifted from anger to worry as he thought about what might have happened to Renee and how he acted towards her before she left. Dean stopped pacing and flung himself onto his bed. He then thought about the only place Renee could have gone to after all that happened to her. Dean leaned back to grab his phone and quickly stood up. He then headed for the door, grabbing his jacket on the way out of the room. He nearly ran over Alexa Bliss who was standing in the hallway talking with Savelina Fenene, known as Nia Jax in the wrestling world, when he stepped out of his room. He stopped just short of running into her.

"You're off in a hurry." Nia said to Dean.

"Yeah." Alexa added. "You almost ran me over. Everything alright?" Dean rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Yeah." He said with a tinge of sarcasm. "Everything's fine. I'm just a little riled up over the fact that my girlfriend made the news earlier this morning. That's all." Alexa gasped.

"That's right." She said. "Ne-ne is your girlfriend! I forgot." Dean let out an insincere laugh and stepped to the side so that he could continue his march, leaving the two women to stare at him as he left.

"Think we should help him look for her?" Nia suggested. "We aren't scheduled for anything."

"Let's just stay out of it, Lina." Alexa replied. "I mean, I didn't even know they were still dating. We'll probably just get in the way." Nia sighed.

"We need something to do this week. Sitting around on our days off kinda gets old."

"I know, but following Jon around looking for Ne-ne isn't exactly productive." Alexa looked at Dean as he sped down the hallway. "I hope she's alright."

* * *

Penelope had gathered information about all of the occurrences that took place while the President and she were away in Europe and was on her way to her boss's office. As she approached the doorway, the guards opened the door for her to reveal the President speaking to a group of two men and two women. Everyone turned their attention to the doorway as Penelope stepped in.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Penelope said. "Am I interrupting?" The President shook his head.

"Absolutely not." He said to her. "In fact, I was just about to send for you and Zodrick."

"Would you like for me to retrieve the General for you, Sir?"

"No-no. I'll have a guard do that. I need you here." Penelope nodded as the President turned to the closest guard to him. "Retrieve General Zodrick for me. Tell him it is urgent." The guard nodded and left immediately. Penelope joined the group standing with the President and her boss turned to introduce her to his guests.

"Penelope." He said. "This is Doctor Jean Will, Doctor Alice Glenn, Doctor Marco Julio, and Doctor Trevor Martin. Doctors. This is Penelope Meyers." He then looked to Penelope. "These are the minds that will be behind our project, Penelope." Penelope professionally feigned a smile and shook each of their hands.

"Pleasure meeting all of you." She said to them.

"Our president has told us quite a great deal about you, Miss Meyers." Doctor Martin greeted.

"All good things, I hope." She said.

"The word 'overachiever' came up several times." Doctor Will told her. "It'll be a pleasure working under you, Miss Meyers." Penelope was taken aback by the woman's last comment. She gave her a strange look before looking to the President.

"What Doctor Will is referring to," The leader started. "Is that I am putting you, Penelope, in charge of our exclusive project while I tend to the duties the UN tasked us with. Its name is Project Alpha." Penelope blinked.

"Project Alpha?" She asked.

"Yes. We are going to be implementing the Russian information into building an artificial Alpha Human. They will be faster, stronger, and more powerful than any other Alpha Human alive because we will be using Alpha Human DNA to create the ultimate Alpha Human that we will be able to command." The President walked up to Penelope. "Our work will be the pinnacle of world defense, and I want your name to be in the conversation, Penelope, for everything you've done for your country and for me."

Penelope felt honor in her heart for the President choosing to give her the responsibility of overseeing the new Project Alpha. However, she also felt slight pain within her. Penelope knew of only one Alpha Human personally and she cared deeply for him. She knew that Project Alpha would ultimately bring about the destruction of the Alpha Human reputation and would cause the world to look at them in more disgust than it already had. As the President revealed what Project Alpha was, she had hoped she would have no part of it, much less be the sole individual in charge of it. It was a promotion, however, and a massive one, so the woman smiled and took it in stride.

"Thank you, Sir." She said to the President. The leader smiled at her.

"You'll be getting started today." The President said as he handed Penelope a folder. "Everything you will need to know is inside here. Please read it carefully and let me know if you have any questions." Penelope eyed the folder for a brief moment before looking at the President.

"Absolutely, Sir." She said. The group of scientists left with Penelope to begin the project. As they were all walking out of the Presidential office, General Zodrick along with the guard the President sent to fetch him walked in.

"General." Penelope said to the man as she passed him.

"Miss Meyers." Zodrick replied. He then turned to the President.

"You sent for me, Sir?" He said.

"Yes." The President replied before handing Zodrick a folder. "This is the information we gleamed from the UN conference." Zodrick opened the folder to see a collection of schematics for a unique set of firearms. Zodrick examined the information before finding something that piqued his interest. He looked at the President.

"Sir." He said. "Is this real?"

"Absolutely.' The President answered. "They are going into production immediately and I will need you to be able to teach our soldiers how to use them as soon as production is finished." Zodrick eyed the information once again then smiled.

"Yes sir." He said. "We'll be ready."

* * *

A large news broadcasting building stood in a massive field by its lonesome. Inside on the top floor were several news anchormen and anchorwomen along with the production crews, cameramen, and camerawomen all preparing to broadcast worldwide news to their viewers. One of the anchors to sit in one of seats on the set was a tall, bald black man, the other being a much shorter brunette woman. The two sat in their seats and allowed the production crew to fix discreet microphones on their persons as they waited for the cameraman's signal for the show to begin. The man looked over at the woman.

"Lunch after this, Paula?" He asked her simply. The anchorwoman known as Paula laughed.

"Kanara's?" She replied.

"Every time."

"You ask, I choose, Sean." The man known as Sean smirked.

"I guess so." The two then heard the cameraman begin to speak.

"We're live in 10!" He said to the two anchors. The two looked at each other before looking back to the camera. Sean then noticed that the cameraman's face was contorted in a strange way. He looked closer to find that their face had actually frozen mid-speech. Sean furrowed his brow and looked around to see that everyone had frozen in place.

"Sean?" He heard Paula call out to him. He looked over to see a look of confusion in her face. "What's going on? Everyone's stuck in place." The two then saw a dark fog begin to fill the room and surround their set. Fear settled into them as they saw Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, and Phil step out of the fog in front of them. Bray smiled at the two before using his powers to enter and control their minds.

"Run along, children." He said. "It's big people time." With that, the two anchors stood to their feet and left their positions on the set to join their petrified colleagues. Bray then looked at Luke. "Camera, please." Luke smiled and walked over to the cameraman, loosened the man's grip on the large camera, and positioned it in front of Bray and Phil. Bray then stepped out from his place on the set and walked behind the camera, leaving Phil alone. Phil looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked.

"You have something to say." Bray said. "I'm giving you the floor. Do what you do best. Speak your mind. I know you'll say the right thing to get the point across to these humans." Phil blinked and thought to himself. After everything that had happened to him within the course of less than a week, his mind had been nonstop. He thought about AJ, his powers, and how the world was treating him because of them. Bray was correct. Phil had plenty to say, and the younger man had given Phil a platform and microphone for the world to hear him. Luke looked at Phil with a smirk.

"You're on in 5…4…3…" Luke said to Phil, precisely and somewhat hilariously mocking the cameraman countdown. Luke then held up his hand, signaling to Phil that the live shoot had begun. Phil took a deep breath and began to speak to the world as Bray continued to use his powers to freeze the minds of everyone else in the room. Phil froze a moment before instantly regaining his confidence and speaking out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He said, paying a mild tribute to one of his mentors, Paul Heyman. "In case you are not aware, my name is Phillip Jack Brooks. Most of you know me as CM Punk, and everyone knows me as the Alpha Human who can command the elements. As I'm sure you all know, I was the one who tore up Lincoln Hall two days ago, and I'm sure you all hate me for what I did as you should. What I'm almost sure you don't know is why I did that."

"I attacked Lincoln Hall…" Everyone in the Oval Office heard Phil say as they watched attentively. "…out of anger. I did it out of retaliation. I did it because you attacked…me. You took and took and took and took. Year after year I took risks with my health, my livelihood, and life…and it…it just wasn't enough for you. You still wanted me to be someone I didn't want to be anymore. You didn't want Phil. You wanted CM Punk. You loved him, you wanted to be like him, you wanted to BE.. C…M…Punk… But none of you wanted to be Phil. None of you basic humans remember what Phil does. None of you WANT to remember what Phil does. None of you love Phil! None of you, except for one…"

* * *

All of the remaining Superstars in the mansion looked on in awe as Phil continued to speak on the worldwide news broadcast.

"That one human…" Phil said. "..Was the one human I devoted…everything to. The one who loved me without judging me for anything I did or wanted to do. The one who loved everything that was CM Punk, and everything that is Phillip Jack Brooks. The woman I gave my name to without even one doubt about it. That woman…is April Jeanette Mendez-Brooks." Phil pointed at the camera. "The woman YOU hated because she wanted everyone to love and not hate! The woman you took from me because she loved someone like me. Because she loved Phil AND CM Punk and not just one of them." Small tears began to form in Phil's eyes. "She was everything to me…and you took her from me…"

* * *

"… So I decided to take someone from you that day. I chose to take away your security. I chose to destroy that feeling of safety you get every night you lay your head down to sleep. I did it to show you what it feels like… how my loss feels… how every morning I wake up and feel the eyes of everyone burn hateful holes into my soul as if I don't mean anything to them! To lose everything and still have you look at me with hatred!" Phil's body language and gestures began to move and shift with the same disdain within his heart. "And you're going to do the same thing for all of us Alpha Humans! You'll see us for who and what we are and you'll look at us like we're abominations… Like we're your god's mistakes! You've done it for everything and everyone different!" Phil's eyes began to glow the white hue that glowed when harnessed his Alpha Human powers. Bray and Luke then heard the sound of thunder outside of the building and Bray wore a mischievous grin of satisfaction. "Well, if I have anything to do about it, you'll all stand in front of us and praise us for the gods and goddesses we are! You will kneel at our feet in your weakness and serve us as our patrons!" Phil then looked to the ceiling and raised his arms.

"Alpha Humans!" Phil said with an eerie conviction. "Don't let these weak humans hold you down! Stand up and take your place as the deities of this planet!"

Bray Wyatt smirked as he embraced Phil's words as if they were his own. The maniacal smile that laced Bray's face told the story of a man with a god complex determined to bring about the destruction of the human world and to create it anew, to create a world that accepted him for who and what he was while reminding the lesser mortals of the power he held in his grasp. Bray let out a small laugh as he knew his plan was finally beginning to colorize…


	17. The Group

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Had to replace my computer. This chapter's a bit shorter than the rest, but enjoy nonetheless. :)**

The President and his men scrambled to find information about where the new broadcast was being filmed. The leader had several teams using their technology to try and locate the signal. General Zodrick, commanding the men and women, paced around the office.

"Any word?" He asked one of the workers.

"We can't find the signal, Sir." The worker replied. The President shut his eyes in annoyance.

"Not acceptable!" Zodrick shouted. "Find him and find him now!" The worker immediately went back to diligently working on their computer. The President ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't believe this." The man said. "I let my emotions get the better of me."

"Sir." Zodrick said. "We can correct this." The President looked at Zodrick.

"How, exactly?" He asked. "How do you think we can fix this? My country is on fire!"

"We should have bombed the whole mansion instead of calling those McMahons in here." Zodrick said, boldly questioning the decisions of his commander in chief. "Brooks wouldn't be able to do any of this if he's in pieces!"

"And what would that have done, Zodrick?" The President snapped back. "Huh? It's not just one Alpha Human out there. There are hundreds, thousands, maybe millions of those demigods out there! Killing one isn't going to fix anything. If anything, that'll make it worse!"

"Sir, if we took out the McMahons and their Alpha Humans, we would have had time to develop a way to handle Alpha Humans as a whole. They are the main problem here." The President drew in closer to Zodrick, his bodyguards instinctively following suit.

"Are they, General?" The President asked. "Are the McMahons and their Alpha Humans really the problem?" The President then began to circle the office, but Zodrick stood his ground.

"Sir," He started. "I personally think we are normal humans being weak and feeble in a sea of gods who can do whatever the hell they please without even thinking about our safety! But you know what? We aren't going to be feeble and weak anymore. We're going to show these freaks of nature that we are the head honchos on this planet!" The President made his way to Zodrick.

"You know, Zodrick." The President began. "I'm starting to see why you were nearly kicked out of the military. You're too opinionated on topics that you should just follow behind." The President then smiled at the General. "My father hired you, though, so I'm assuming you have some redeeming qualities. That's why I kept you around after he died. I've been waiting for that one moment where you show me that you're an actual human being and not some rouge cyborg. Now, you're going to follow through with that training and we're going to perfect our defenses. We're gonna bring Phil into justice... alive!" The President left Zodrick's side, leaving the man to his own thoughts. Angered, Zodrick shut his eyes and decided he would take the matter of the McMahons into his own hands.

* * *

"What are we gonna do, Steph?" Triple H harped after watching Phil's broadcast. "That little pipebomb of his might as well has just started a civil war! It's gonna be us against the world now! We need to find him and get him and Windham back here right now." Shane looked to Stephanie.

"Paul's right." He said to his sister. "We can't take any more chances sitting here waiting. We've done that. We need to act!"

"What are you suggesting?" She asked her brother and husband.

"At the very least," Triple H said. "If we find one of them, they'll know where the other is. After that broadcast, we'd best find Phil first." Stephanie nodded in agreement.

"Alright." She said before looking over at the Superstars who had come down to see the new broadcast. "Rami, Mercedes. We're going to need your help with this. Everyone else, please stay here and protect the mansion." Sami and Sasha stepped up to where the McMahons were standing. "If John and Nikki come back before we get here, fill them in." With that, the group walked outside seemingly to fulfill their mission. Noam Dar, Tye Dillinger, Bayley, Cesaro, Seth Rollins, Brie Bella, Daniel Bryan, Big E, and Mojo Rawley were the Superstars left at the mansion. Daniel stood to his feet along with Brie.

"I need to find my sister." Brie said.

"Do you need some of us to come with you?" Bayley asked Brie.

"She's in a real bad place right now. I think it would be best for me and Daniel to help John bring her back." Mojo thought to himself.

"I thought the McMahons told us all to stay here." He said to Brie.

"My sister and brother-in-law are out there in whatever's going on." Brie retorted. "I'd feel better about all this if my family were here safe and sound. We're going to get them back here." Brie and Daniel walked out of the door, leaving everyone else behind them. Bayley stood up in an attempt to follow the couple and help them find John and Nikki, but was halted by Cesaro's voice.

"Let them go." He said to her, making her look back at him. "This is something personal they need to handle. They'll all be fine out there." Bayley looked down at her feet.

"I don't know, Claudio." She said. "I don't want anything to happen to anybody. I just wish there was something I could do to help."

* * *

An International flight to Ireland prepared to begin its take-off procedures as its last passenger took their seat. On the plane were Sheamus, Becky Lynch, and Finn Bálor, the three being deciding to board the same plane as they were all on their way to Ireland. Becky and Finn sat next to each other and Sheamus chose to sit in a seat in front of them. Finn baled up his mouth as his mind paced through his thoughts.

"You know what I feel the worst about?" He said aloud, catching Becky's attention.

"What?" The woman asked.

"I didn't get to talk to Claudio."

"About what?" Sheamus asked as he turned in his seat.

"Fergal has a crush on Claudio." Finn quickly nudged his friend in the side, making her wince. She yelped as Sheamus kept himself from laughing.

"You're into ole Stick-Up-Da-Arse?" Sheamus asked playfully. Finn narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you have to say it like that, Stephen?" Finn asked. Sheamus shrugged.

"Aww, come on. I'm only fooling. Besides, I'm sure Claudio already knows how you feel about him cause he's got the mind powers. He probably doesn't wanna hurt your feelings or anything." Becky narrowed her eyes.

"Really, Stephen?" She said with annoyance.

"I'm only being honest." Sheamus replied. "I didn't say you shouldn't tell him anyway. Never know. Him hearing how you feel might-uhh…change his mind, I guess." Becky shook her head.

"I'll call him when we land back home." Finn said. Becky leaned back in her seat.

"I can't believe we're going home." She said. Sheamus then thought about something.

"You think this means we aren't working anymore?" He asked. "Everybody seems to be overlooking the fact that we're still WWE Superstars through all this muck." Finn shook his head.

"I'm sure we're still gonna be working." He said. "We just gotta let all this die down. I wonder if everybody else is okay." Finn then lowered his voice. "You know, the Superstars who aren't Alpha Humans."

"They've gotta be catching it." Becky stated. "I hope they're okay, too." The trio then hear the stewardess speak over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The woman began. "We would like to thank you for choosing our airline. Please fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electronic devices." As the stewardess continued to speak, Finn pulled his phone out of his pocket and proceeded to turn it off. He slid the phone back into his pocket then looked out of the window at the loading dock outside. Finn sighed then looked at Becky whom was tying her hair up into a ponytail. He pulled his pillow out of his carry-on and placed it behind him as he prepared for the long flight home to Ireland.

* * *

The large group of Superstars including Naomi, Jimmy and Jey Uso, Charlotte, TJ Perkins, Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston, Renee Young, Carmella, Enzo Amore, Big Cass, Ember Moon, Lana, and Rusev were all on board the private plane in route to take all of them to their homes. Charlotte, sitting next to Lana and Rusev, took a deep breath as the plane flew to its first destination. Rusev noticed her demeanor.

"You alright, Ashley?" He asked her, making Lana look at Charlotte.

"I…" Charlotte began hesitantly. "I don't think I'm ready to face my dad. I wanted him to find out about my power from me. I'm sure he knows now after the State of Peace conference. I just… I don't know how he's gonna take it. I'm a little nervous."

"Your father is Ric Flair." Lana said. "I'm certain it is intimidating, but you know he will not be bothered by your powers at all. You have nothing to be nervous about, Ashley." Charlotte grinned a nervous grin and shook her head.

"Thank you for trying to help feel better." Charlotte started. "But you don't know him. Ever since Reid died he's been acting different. He already doesn't want me wrestling anymore cause he's afraid I'll get hurt. If I tell my dad I'm an Alpha Human he'll probably lock me away thinking someone will kill me for being one."

"Well," Rusev started. "You'll just have to convince him that you'll be okay."

"I know that's the part I'm nervous about. I have no clue what to say or do to make him feel confident that I'm gonna be fine with being an Alpha Human, especially with all this going on." Renee, hearing their conversation, chimed in to console Charlotte.

"If you want," She said. "I can come with you. It might help having someone with you while you talk to him." Charlotte smiled.

"That's sweet of you, Renee." She said. Xavier perked up at the idea.

"Ya know." He started. "That's a good idea. I'll come, too. No sense in sitting around back at the hotel doing nothing."

"If I could get up," Charlotte said to Xavier. "I'd hug you." Ember Moon proceeded to hug Xavier.

"I got ya, girl!" She said cheerfully. TJ leaned back in his seat.

"I'm just waiting to get back in my bed." He said aloud.

"Hell yeah!" Enzo added, sharing TJ's sentiment. Naomi, sitting with her husband and brother-in-law towards the front of the plane, remained silent as her mind drifted from one thing to another. Jimmy noticed her detached demeanor.

"Trin." He said. "You good?" Naomi looked over to her husband.

"I can't help feeling like I should've stayed." She said. "You two aren't Alpha Humans, so leaving was the good option, but me? I feel like telling the plane to turn around and go back." Jey grabbed Naomi's shoulder.

"Why'd you leave, girl?" He said. "You coulda stayed. We would've understood if you didn't come home with us."

"I don't know. I would have felt like a bad wife if I stayed there, but something else in my gut is telling me I should be there." Jimmy put his hand on Naomi's thigh.

"When we get home," He said to his wife. "We're getting you a ticket back, okay?" Naomi looked at her husband.

"You don't have to do that, baby." She said to Jimmy.

"You're not feeling like coming home right now, so you need to be where you want to be. We'll send you back, Trin. It's all good. I'll be home waiting when you get back." Naomi smiled and hugged her husband as tight as she could while sitting down in the seat.

"Thank you, baby!" She said. "I wish you could stay with me."

"Me too." Jimmy replied. "I'd just get in the way, though, since I'm not one of y'all." Naomi looked down at her feet.

"Sorry, babe." She said.

"I'm telling you, Trin. It's all good. I still love you." Jimmy leaned in to kiss his wife.

* * *

Nikki continued to drive down the long road with tears in her eyes as she thought about what happened between Brie, John, and herself. It was difficult to wrap her mind around why neither her sister nor her boyfriend wanted to travel with her to rescue her mother and father. Nikki had ridden in silence for the hour that she drove, but elected to turn on the radio to drown out her thoughts. Nikki then heard her phone vibrate in the cup holder. She glanced down to see that it was John calling her for the tenth time. Nikki swallowed and her tears started up once again as she reluctantly reached for the phone to answer it.

"Stop calling me, John!" Nikki yelled. "I'm not turning around!"

"Fine." She heard John say on the other side of the line. "At least stop so I can talk to you." Nikki blinked once.

"Where are you?"

"I'm right behind you." Nikki looked in her rearview mirror to see John driving behind her. Her breath started getting heavy as she ended their call and quickly pulled off the road. John followed suit and stepped out of his car as he saw Nikki do the same. He quickly approached her, but paid attention to her unwelcoming body language. Although her serene looks and her hair dancing with the wind suggested the opposite, John was able to tell that Nikki was not happy with him.

"Why did you follow me?" Nikki asked him.

"Because I'm worried about you." John replied as he closed most of the distance between them. Nikki grimaced.

"Worried?" Nikki snapped back. "About me? You weren't worried about me back there when you said you weren't coming with me, were you?" John shook his head.

"Stop being childish." John said to his girlfriend. "You're taking this out of proportion. Just come back and we'll all sit down and talk this through. We can get your parents here."

"That isn't the point, John!" Nikki retorted. "You backed out on me when I needed you to be with me!

"I'm here, now aren't I?" Nikki paused for a moment. "I'm here right in front of you, and not just because you're being a brat like you always are when you get upset. I'm here because I want you to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to you out here." Nikki looked down at her feet, knowing John had defeated her by making her feel guilty for driving off with her mind in an uproar. Nikki folded her arms.

"I'm sorry I ran off." Nikki said to John. "I just got upset. I was only thinking about me. I didn't even think about you just learning about your powers or us being able to bring Mom and Dad here. My head was in a bad place." John rested his hands on Nikki's shoulders.

"You don't have to apologize." He said to her. "Just come back." The two then heard two car doors close. They looked behind them to see Brie and Daniel approaching them. The couple saw them and their vehicles parked on the side of the empty road and stopped to confront them. Nikki ran to her sister and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"Brie!" She said. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I was just upset." Brie hugged Nikki tighter.

"I knew that, Nikki." Brie said. "It's okay. I should have come with you."

"No, Brie. I should have thought before I ran out here." Daniel waved his hands.

"Alright." He said. "Let's just head back. I'm sure everyone's worried about us." Brie then nodded.

"We'll send for Mom and Dad as soon as we get back." She said. "I'm worried about them, too." Everyone then looked around at their scenery. It appeared to be a vast open field with only one road.

"Where the hell are we?" Daniel asked aloud.

"I don't know." Nikki answered. "I just drove in whatever direction." She then turned to John. "Which makes me curious. How did you even find me, John, and how did you all find us?" Brie raised her hand.

"I used my sister senses." She said, making Nikki narrow her eyes.

"Leave the humor to me, Brie." Nikki said to her sister.

"We'll just go back the way we came." John said.

"Yeah." Daniel sarcastically added. "It'll only take us another five hours. It'll be dark by the time we get back."

"It didn't take us anywhere that long, sarcastic ass!" Brie scoffed.

"Well," Nikki started. "We could put the mansion's address in one of our phones and have everyone else follow behind." The four Superstars looked at each other. Daniel then took initiative.

"I'll do it." He said. "I remember the address by heart."

* * *

The group of Stephanie, Shane, Triple H, Sasha, and Sami had made their way to a remote location out in the middle of an open field. Shane, Stephanie, and Sami stood facing each other in a triangle while Triple H and Sasha looked on. Sami's face read one of concern.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sami asked.

"We don't have a choice but to try." Shane said. "Just remember to keep your mind open so that I can keep your energy up and so Stephanie can strengthen you. You ready?" Sami nodded. Shane then looked to Sasha. "Mercedes. On my word, you and Paul grab us. You open your mind, we'll link to you and you'll see what we see. Then, you use your powers to teleport us there. Windham will be able to feel us reaching out, so you'll only have a small window to make the move. Both of you be quick. Got it?" Sasha nodded.

"Got it!" Shane nodded and turned back to Stephanie and Sami. Sami then closed his eyes and opened his mind to allow his powers to reach their full range. In his mind, he was able to see the many Alpha Humans located within his power's limits. Sami took a breath as he took in all of them and worked to try and find either Bray's power or Phil's power. Sami then heard Stephanie's voice in his head.

" _Rami._ " She said to him. " _We're going to bind to your mind. The surge of power you're about to feel is going to overwhelm you for a moment. Just stay focused on finding Windham and Phil._ " Sami felt himself nod.

" _O-okay._ " He said mentally. That moment, he felt the presence of both Shane and Stephanie in his mind and, just as Stephanie stated, his energy grew far beyond anything he had felt before and the feeling he felt overwhelmed his senses. Sami was able, however, to maintain his focus. His mind and powers opened wider and he felt them reach out farther to see what appeared to be thousands upon thousands of Alpha Humans over what appeared to be the entire planet. Sami then fought to focus his mind on his targets: Bray Wyatt and Phillip Brooks. After mere seconds, he found both of his targets.

" _I found them!_ " Sami shouted both mentally and physically. Stephanie snapped her eyes open.

"Now, Mercedes!" She said. Sasha and Triple H quickly grabbed onto Shane. Sasha felt Shane link to her mind and she instantly knew where both Phil and Bray were. Sasha then used her powers to teleport the five of them to their location. They all looked around them to see a dark room with nothing inside of it. Triple H immediately grew skeptical.

"Did it work?" He asked openly. "Are we here?" Sami used his powers to search the area.

"They're here." Sami answered. "I can feel them."

"Then they're upstairs." Shane said. "Let's go. Stay alert." The five Superstars proceeded up the stairway that led to the next floor. Upon reaching the room, they saw what looked like an unoccupied broadcasting set. Stephanie and Shane looked around at the people.

"We know you're in here." Shane said aloud. "We're not here to do any harm. We just want to talk." His words were met with silence as they continued to survey the room. They then heard the voice of the man known as Bray Wyatt.

"Don't you think it's time to stop talking, McMahon?" Bray said. The five Superstars turned around to see Bray sitting on the set table and Phil standing next to him with an empty look on his face. "Don't you think it's time to start doing something about how these humans have been acting towards us?" Triple H stepped forward.

"You're putting a wall between humans and Alpha Humans with all this!" He said to the two men. "We have to work to live together. That's the dream. Remember?" Bray simply laughed.

"Don't you see, Paul?" Bray said. "That's all that is! A dream! You can fly around meeting all those human figure heads talking about how you want us all to live in peace, but deep in your soul you know different. You know they'll never look at us as equal. We shouldn't see them as equal either. They're not. They are beneath us, Paul!" Bray then stood to his feet. "Don't you get it? We can all lead them all to a better world. All we have to do is take our place as the true gods of this world!" Stephanie shook her head at her former student.

"You know that's not the way, Windham." She said sympathetically. "We need to show them that are humans first." Bray let out a maniacal laugh, making Sasha grow uncomfortable.

"That's where you always end up losing this battle, Stephanie." Bray said. "That's where everyone who tries to make a stand loses. They always end up trying to baby these inferior humans so that they're 'comfortable'. They will never learn their lesson if they remain in that comfort zone we keep giving to them. We need to humble them, Stephanie, and the only way to do that is to assert our dominance over them!" Stephanie's heart began to weigh heavy, feeling as if she had failed her former student in teaching him to forego his hatred of humans and to find ways to show them that everyone could live together in peace. She shook her head.

"Windham…" She said pathetically. "What would Mark say about what you're saying right now?" Bray immediately angered.

"Don't you dare use him on me, McMahon!" Bray snapped as he pointed at Stephanie. "He knew it was only a matter of time before the humans showed their true colors. He hid behind that false hope your mother created because she couldn't handle the truth!" Shane angered upon hearing about his late mother.

"That's enough talk about my mother, Windham." He said sternly to Bray.

"Strike a chord, Shane-O-Mac?" Bray playfully retorted. "It's not like I'm saying things Linda wouldn't have. They knew this moment would come. She kept you all from the truth back then so that you wouldn't panic in your ignorance." Triple H then thought about someone.

"Where's Michelle, Windham?" He asked Bray. Bray narrowed his eyes and laughed again.

"You see…" He started. "When Mark died he passed his great power on to me as he saw me as his only successor. Apparently, Madame Calloway was not happy with that revelation. Well, I couldn't have someone try to stand in my way of realizing my true purpose on this world, but I truly did care for her and hated to see her grieve. So, when she simply could not deal with the grief of her one and only love taking his place amongst the clouds, I sent her to be with him." Bray Wyatt then lifted his left hand and a violet energy began to form around it. "…Making sure to draw her Alpha Human powers into my own before they were reunited." None of the Superstars standing in front of Bray could believe what they heard.

"How…" Stephanie said with tears in her eyes. "How could you?"

"My purpose is greater than any of you can fathom." Bray answered as he stepped to Stephanie. "Greater than you, greater than Michelle, Mark, Linda…greater than myself. I am doing what we all know should have been done a long time ago. I will bring balance to this broken world and we as gods will mend the wounds these humans have caused upon it." Bray then put his hands on Stephanie's shoulders. "I really wish you would join my cause on your own." Stephanie furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked Bray. Bray shut his eyes and smiled, then allowed those emotions to fade.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie." He said. Then, everyone witnessed Bray put his hands around Stephanie's neck, causing the other four Superstars to jump.

"Hey!" Triple H shouted as he quickly went to stop Bray. He along with Shane, Sasha, and Sami heard a loud clapping sound and were then hit with a rush of energy that immobilized them, bringing them to their knees. Behind them stood Luke Harper with a grin on his face, his hands clasped together. Bray then used his power to attach himself to Stephanie whom was also affect by Luke's shockwave. Stephanie began to feel the energy to drain from her body as she physically struggled and mentally fought to break Bray's hold on her. Her efforts were for naught as she felt her breath begin to shorten. Bray then lifted his left hand into the air and a violet aura surrounded it. Shane slowly began to regain his composure and he saw his wife being held by her throat in the air by Bray Wyatt.

"Put her down!" He shouted. He then felt Luke's hand hit him in the back of his neck with a violent snap, making him fall to the floor with a thud. Bray then threw the energy at the floor underneath the four Superstars and created a portal. Bray smiled.

"She will see the truth!" He shouted as he pointed at Triple H. "And soon…you will see, too." Bray then closed his left fist and opened the portal, causing the four Superstars to fell into its depths. Bray waved his hand and erased the portal and looked into Stephanie's fleeting eyes.

"You will see everything…" He started. "…As it is meant to be seen." That moment, Stephanie's eyes filled with what appeared to be a dark ink.

"Show me." Stephanie said in an eerie monotone voice. Next to him, Phil remained standing. He turned his head as if it were being restrained and his eyes showed slight rage as he saw Bray grip Stephanie's neck. That moment, however, his eyes filled with the same darkness in Stephanie's eyes. Bray then released Stephanie and allowed her to stand on her own. She, Phil, and Luke watched as Bray made his way in the middle of the three of them and raised his arms to the ceiling as if praising the sky. Then, the three spoke in a dark unison.

"Show me the truth…my savior."


	18. The Homecoming

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Been busy with school and all. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy!**

Triple H, still groggy from being forcefully transported to his current location, slowly opened his eyes. He saw the amber dusk sky and realized he was outside. Triple H sat up and felt as if his body had been drained of its energy as he looked to see Shane pacing back and forth in front Sami Zayn, the younger Superstar looking as disoriented as he felt. He then saw Sasha sitting on the ground next to the two in what looked like a meditative position. Sami caught Triple H in the corner of his eye and all but ran to tend to him.

"Paul!" He shouted. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Triple H replied. "Still a bit groggy, but I'm fine. Where are we? Where's Stephanie?" Sami looked at Shane whom had stopped pacing to look at his brother-in-law.

"We don't know where we are," Shane started. "And I can't get to Stephanie. Windham has her mind locked away from me somehow." Triple H angered immediately.

"That little shit!" He said as he slammed his fist on the ground, the gesture sounding off an audible rumble. "Mercedes! Send us back! Now!" Sasha shook her head.

"I tried." Sasha replied. "I used up my energy trying, but Windham put up a psychic barrier I can't get through. I'm charging my energy up so I can get us back home from wherever we are right now."

"We're gonna get her back, Paul." Shane said. "We just can't do it by ourselves." Triple H, livid, snapped back at Shane.

"We should've got Windham while we had the chance!" He shouted. "Not stand around talking! We could've ended it right there! Who knows what Windham's gonna do, and now that he has Steph he can do just about whatever he wants!" Shane shook his head.

"There's no point in shouting about what we should have done, Paul!" He said. "We need to focus on a plan to get Stephanie back and stop Windham, Phil, and Jon from doing any more harm."

"We can't get to them, Shane." Sami explained. "Windham's blocking us all from reaching them with our powers." Shane sighed as he thought about Stephanie and how he was unable to save her.

"Then we'll have to wait until they show again." He said. "It's only a matter of time."

* * *

John Cena, Nikki Bella, Brie Bella, and Daniel Bryan rode in their vehicles headed back to the mansion. John's mind had focused on the information Daniel and Brie gave to Nikki and him about the McMahons' plan to retrieve Bray Wyatt and Phil right before they all left the area. He could not help but to worry and think about everything that had happened from the moment he realized his powers to that moment. As John drove down the highway, he decided to call Nikki. He pressed a button on his dashboard and opened the voice command feature of his car.

"Call Nicole." John said to the unit plainly. The unit proceeded to fulfill John's command and call Nikki Bella. John then looked through his windshield at Nikki's car in front of him to see her answer his call.

"Yes John?" Nikki replied on the other line.

"Do you think that everything's gonna be okay?" John asked her. "I can't help but think about everything that's happened since I got to the mansion. It's been crazy. All of it." John heard Nikki sigh.

"I honestly don't know, John. I've been thinking about all that, too. I've just been hoping for the best. That's really all any of us can do right now aside from give the McMahons our support." Nikki sighed again. "That doesn't mean I don't think we should be doing more, though. I just don't know what to do."

"When they get back," John started. "We should talk to them. We aren't doing enough to help everyone see us in a better light. I know we're going through a mess right now, but I think it would do the Alpha Humans good if we had some positivity out there. All we've had on Alpha Humans is the news and it's always been negative."

"That's a good idea, John." Nikki agreed. "Problem is that everyone sees us as monsters after everything that's been happening. I don't think we have a chance at that right now."

"It's worth a try, Nicole. We gotta do something other than sit in the mansion letting the McMahons do everything for us."

In their car, Daniel and Brie sat in silence listening to the radio to see if any other news had been reported. Brie began to get frustrated and turned the radio off.

"I'm tired of this." Brie said. "Listening to the news talk bad about us when we haven't done anything. They attacked us first!"

"Brie, I know how you feel." Daniel said in an attempt to calm his wife.

"I love you, Brian, but you're a regular human. They don't hate you. They hate me." Daniel grabbed Brie's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It'll get better." He said to her. "I promise."

* * *

The plane escorting Sheamus, Becky Lynch, and Finn Bálor to their home country of Ireland had finally landed after being in the air for several hours. The three Superstars looked out of the window and felt a breath of fresh air as they saw familiar landscapes.

"I can't believe we're home." Becky said. "It feels like ages since I've been home." Sheamus clasped his hands together.

"Time to hit the bars!" He said with enthusiasm. Finn looked over at his fellow Superstar.

"Already?" He asked. "You haven't even seen your family yet. Hell, we haven't even gotten off the plane yet and you're already thinking about boozing it up?"

"Ahh, I'll see them afterwards! I haven't been to a good pub since I been home last." The stewardess rose from her seat to let all of the passengers off of the plane.

"Thank you for your patience, everyone." She said. "We have arrived." Sheamus pointed to the door.

"We can see that." He said. "Just let us off the plane." The woman huffed.

"Well, I was only trying to be polite." Finn looked at Sheamus then towards the woman.

"There's no being polite to Stephen." Finn said. "Don't waste your time." Sheamus shrugged his shoulders.

"Just let us off so we can go bar hopping!" Outside the plane, several airport service personnel appeared to tend to the passengers' needs as the exited the plane. Becky was the first to notice them.

"Look." She said to her friends. "Valet treatment!" The stewardess opened the door to let the Superstars off of the plane. Upon their exit, the personnel greeted their hometown celebrities warmly. Finn smiled at their gestures.

"Thank you." He said to them as they led them all off of the runway and into the terminals. Several armed escorts met the Superstars as they entered the terminal in order to escort them to their transportation outside. As they made their way through the building, several on-lookers eyed the Superstars with slight disdain. Becky looked at some of them with concern before nudging Sheamus' shoulder.

"Steve." She said quietly. "You think they know about us?" Sheamus shrugged.

"Probably." He answered. "Who cares? They can't do anything to us." Finn shook his head.

"We don't want to cause a scene our first day home, Stephen." He said.

"If we happen to get into a scrap, it's their fault. I'm not lifting a finger." As soon as Sheamus finished his statement, they all heard a man shout out at them.

"Go back where ya came from, freaks!" They heard him shout.

"Yeah!" A woman added. "We don't need your kind here! We've got enough problems!" Becky felt a hand on her back. She looked back to see one of the escorts pushing her and her friends faster in order to avoid further confrontation.

"Let's get out of here." He said to the trio as they all quickened their pace. The heckles, jeers, and screams got louder as more people recognized who the trio was and the escorts did their best to hurry the Superstars out of the airport and to their transportation; it was a large van that opened wide on the side. The trio entered the van much to the chagrin of the harassing people who had made their way from inside the airport to the outside in an attempt to chase the Superstars away. The driver of the van then looked back to the trio.

"Sorry about that." He said. "Who's being dropped off first?"

"Take me to the nearest bar." Sheamus spoke up first.

"I'm going to Bray with Fergal." Becky said before looking at Finn. "I'll take a cab back up here, Fergie."

"Guess that means I'm getting dropped off first." Sheamus said before climbing over his friends to get to the closest seat to the door.

"Ow!" Becky yelped before punching Sheamus in the arm. "Watch where you're stepping!"

"You'll heal." Sheamus snapped back as he plopped himself into the last seat. Becky twisted her mouth before looking over at Finn who seemed to had gotten lost in his thoughts. She nudged the older man.

"You okay?" She asked him, breaking him from his trance.

"I'm just thinking." Finn replied.

"You're not still on about the ole Swiss Cyborg, are ya?" Sheamus heartlessly asked. "Meh. Just call him and be done with it." Becky huffed before looking back to Finn.

"It's not just that, Stephen." Finn replied. "Everyone knows about us now. Neither one of us were able to explain it before our friends and families found out. What if they don't accept us?"

"Then we'll all blast 'em!" Sheamus said with a hearty laugh. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. If our folks don't love us now that they know what we really are, then so be it. We still got each other, right?" Finn balled up his mouth before feeling Becky's hand on his shoulder.

"He's right for once." She said as she eyed Sheamus. "Our folks will still love us, and if they don't then they never were our folks to start. We've got each other no matter what, though, so there's that." Finn smiled.

"You both annoy me sometimes." He said. "But you really are my best friends."

Becky's mind then began to wonder about the same issue Finn thought about. She knew Finn's family would accept him regardless of his powers and in the back of her mind she felt they already knew of them. She was not able to say the same for her family. Her family detested anything that went against what they were taught about life and how to live it, from Becky wanting to have a career in the wrestling industry to her choosing to date outside of her own ethnicity a number of times in the past. Inside, she knew that they would certainly disown her after hearing about her being an Alpha Human and that fact scared her. She dared not to show that to her friends, however, instead deciding that they needed her support to deal with their issues. Becky smiled, raised her hand up for high fives, and yelled, "Right up until the end!"

* * *

Renee Young, Enzo Amore, Carmella, and Big Cass stood outside of their former hotel before going inside to get their belongings. All of their minds were fixed on the events that occurred over the past two days. Renee in particular had been drawn away from the world in front of her by the world she had left behind a mere hour ago, but not before thinking about Tye Dillinger and his powers. Enzo, usually the one to break up an air of silence, spoke first.

"So." He said. "We just gonna pretend none of that shit happened? Is that what they're asking us to do by sending us back here?" Cass shook his head.

"What else can we do, Eric?" He replied. "We're not Alpha Humans. We'd just be in the way if we stayed there."

"They shot at us! The military fucking shot at us!" Carmella looked at Enzo and put her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him.

"Calm down, Eric." She said to him. "We don't wanna cause a scene. We're in the middle of town." Renee closed her eyes.

"Let's just go inside and get our things so we can leave." She said. She then thought about Dean Ambrose. "I don't wanna hang around here too long and run into Jon. I'm not ready to talk to him yet." Carmella then thought to herself.

"We'll get your stuff for you." She said, volunteering her boyfriend to help her in the process.

"Oh no." Renee replied. "You don't have to do that. I'll only be a minute and I'll be back down here."

"We'll do it. That way, you don't have to worry about running into him in there." Carmella then nudged Cass's side. "Right, Babe?" Cass nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "If we see him, though, I need your permission to knock him out!" Renee shook her head.

"You don't have to do that." She said. "Everything will be fine if we just don't talk for a while." Enzo then waved to his friends.

"Hey." He said. "If we're gonna get in and get out, we'd better go ahead and, ya know…get in."

"Stay here and we'll be back." Cass said to Renee before turning to join Enzo and Carmella in getting their things. Renee sat down at one of the tables outside of the hotel. She found her thoughts constantly drifting back to Tye Dillinger from wondering how he was doing at the mansion to wondering about his powers, though more the latter than the former. Renee looked up at the sky as the mass of New York natives continued to pass her by. It was a cloudy day and the wind blew gently as if trying to sooth her mind. Renee then began to think about her offer to accompany Charlotte to see her family and how Charlotte insisted she face her family alone as soon as her stop was made. She then pulled out her phone to contact Charlotte to see if everything went well, but she then thought it would bother her and decided not to contact her. She put her phone on her lap and looked back up to the sky.

* * *

Charlotte stood in the front yard of her parents' home with her eyes fixed on the door. Her nerves caused her to freeze in front of the door without knocking or ringing the doorbell. That moment, Charlotte began to second guess her decision to tell her friends she wanted to approach her family alone. She then decided to knock on the door. She knocked twice and then heard the voice of her sister Megan from inside.

"Hold on!" Megan shouted. "I'm coming!" Charlotte heard the door open and saw her younger sister stare at her in awe before wrapping her in a big hug. "Ash!" Charlotte returned the hug.

"I missed you, too, Megan." Charlotte said. The two brought Charlotte's things inside and sat down near the fireplace.

"I never thought I'd see you again with all this going on!"

"I know. It's going to get worse. The McMahons sent us home to be with family, so here I am. What are you doing here?" Megan sighed.

"Dad." She said simply. "The maid called me and said he wouldn't come out of his room. I've been trying to talk to him, but he still hasn't said anything since…" Megan stopped, immediately telling Charlotte why her father, Ric Flair, has been reclusive.

"It's because of me." She said. "Isn't it?" Megan grabbed Charlotte's shoulders.

"Please talk to him, Ash!" She said. "I know he'll talk to you."

"I'm afraid, Megan. I'm afraid the reason he's like this is because he hates what I am."

"You're his favorite, Ash." Megan said. "We all know it. Just get up there and talk him out of this. Please." Charlotte sighed as she stood to her feet. "He's in his room. You want me to come with you?" Charlotte thought for a moment.

"It'll do him good to see both of us." She told her sister before heading to the stairway. Before they started their climb, however, they were met by a detached Ric Flair.

"Ashley?" He called out to Charlotte.

"Dad." Charlotte answered with a smile. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. I missed-" Before Charlotte could finish her thought, Ric spoke with fire.

"You're not welcome here anymore." He said with conviction, stunning both of his daughters.

"W-what?" Charlotte said with confusion.

"You heard me." Megan looked at Ric in surprise.

"Dad!" She harped. "What are you saying?" Ric then pointed at Charlotte whom was on the verge of tears.

"No daughter of mine is going to be one of those Alpha Humans!" Ric replied. Charlotte tried to speak, still in shock over what her father said to her.

"Dad." She said. "Please don't do this. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid of what you would think." Ric shook his head.

"No no no." He said as he grabbed his head. He appeared to be in the beginning stages of a breakdown. "No no no! My daughter can't be an Alpha Human. No, Ashley!" Ric then stumbled up to Charlotte and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Why?" He then pulled his daughter into an embrace.

"Dad." Charlotte said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was afraid." Ric did not respond, instead squeezing his daughter tighter.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, Ashley." Ric said to her. "I didn't want you to wrestle, but you insisted so I supported you. Now, you're an Alpha Human. You're already hated just because of that. All I've been doing is watching the news and every minute I worried about you. Seeing you just made me think about that more."

"Dad." Ric let Charlotte go and pointed at her.

"You're not leaving this house, Ashley." He said. "I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting you!" Charlotte looked at her father.

"What?"

"No. I want you here with me." Ric let Charlotte go and started to head upstairs with one of her bags. "I want to keep an eye on you. As long as my name stands strong, you're gonna be safe!"

* * *

Naomi had decided to return to the mansion after debating with herself (along with encouragement from her husband) on whether she should. They spoke to the pilot of the private plane they rode in about her wishes and he obliged. Naomi was accompanied by Lana whom decided that it was best she remain at the mansion supporting the wishes of the McMahons in any way she could, her leaving being much to the chagrin of Rusev. Naomi and Lana sat next to each other near the cock pit of the plane, periodically including the pilot in minor conversations to help pass the time. Eventually everything fell silent and Naomi began to think about her husband. Lana could not help but to notice the expression on Naomi's face.

"He's going to be fine." Lana said to Naomi.

"Reading my mind, Cat?" Naomi replied.

"I don't have to. You're projecting. I can see it all over your face." Naomi looked down at her knees.

"I'm a little worried. I know they'll be fine while I'm gone, but Jimmy's my man and Jey's my brother. I can't help it."

"I know. Miro was not happy with me leaving. I know I'll worry about him even though I know he'll be fine."

"Right, girl. That's not all that's on my mind, though. I'm worried about us. All us Alpha Humans. Are we gonna be okay? Like, are we gonna exiled to some huge island or something?" Lana could not help but to laugh.

"An island?" She said. "I don't think so. We just have to believe in the McMahon dream. We have to believe that we can all live on this planet together."

"That's all good and peaches, girl, but let's get real. There's always gonna be somebody after us now that they all know we're here to stay. Are we gonna be ready for that?" Lana sighed.

"We will be," She said. "…because we believe. Right?" Naomi began to think silently for a moment. "Right?" Naomi looked at Lana.

"You're right." She said to her. "We still need to be ready, though."

"We're wrestlers." Lana stated. "If we're ready for anything, it's a fight!" Naomi laughed.

"Hell yeah! Just don't touch my hair!"

"Well, not while you're using your powers."

"Not ever!"

* * *

In a massive laboratory, several scientists including Doctors Alice Glenn, Jean Will, Marco Julio, and Trevor Martin moved about the equipment looking at reports, running tests, and performing other various actions in an attempt to complete their mission. Alice and Marco stood over the observation station where the body of AJ Lee was being held per the requests of the President. Everyone in the laboratory then heard the voice of the President's assistant and their leader, Penelope Meyers.

"Hello, everyone." Penelope said politely as she approached Alice and Marco. "How is she doing?"

"She is doing remarkably well, Miss Meyers." Marco answered. "Her body is accepting the medicines as if they are a part of her own genetic makeup. There is also something else we found." Penelope furrowed her brow.

"What is it?" She asked.

"April… Well, she was alive on arrival." Penelope blinked.

"Alive?" Alice chimed in to continue.

"Yes." She said. "When she was brought to us, her vitals were very weak, but they existed. We were able to revive her with the mutagen without an issue because she was not dead."

"In addition to that, the bullet that hit her was nowhere to found in her body nor was it anywhere near her body at Lincoln Hall." Penelope did not know what to think of what the doctors were telling her.

"Are you certain about all this?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Marco answered. "That was what the forensics team told us when she arrived." Penelope looked over to the dormant AJ Lee laying inside the observation station, her face filled with a blinding peace. Penelope looked back to the doctors.

"Please don't forget about what I asked of you." She said in a low voice. Alice balled up her mouth.

"We won't, Miss Meyers." She said. "But what about what the President wants?"

"He wants to make her into a weapon." Penelope answered. "She's still a human, even more now that we know her wounds didn't kill her. I don't feel we should be using this information to build weapons. We should be using it to help people who need it and have no other way out. This is the perfect opportunity to do that. I will deal with him. Don't worry. I will make sure that your names are free from reprimand should this come out." Alice and Marco nodded. Penelope then felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled the phone out and saw that her 5-year old son, Preston, was calling her from their home using his private care provider's phone. She looked at her subordinates. "I have to take this. Keep up the good work." Penelope answered her phone and walked away from the two doctors.

"Hi Mommy." Preston said on the other end of the line.

"Hi Baby." Penelope answered. "Mommy's busy working. Is everything okay?"

"Mommy! I hid from Miss Cindy and she couldn't find me! We were playing hide and go seek!"

"That's good, baby! Can I talk to Miss Cindy please?"

"Okay, Mommy. I love you."

"I love you, too, munchkin." She heard Preston hand Cindy the phone.

"I'm so sorry for having him call you, Penelope." Cindy said. "He was just so excited about finally learning to control it and I couldn't say no."

"It's fine, Cindy." Penelope answered. "Is he doing okay with schooling?"

"He's a little jokester, but he's doing fine. Are you planning to send him to public school anytime soon?"

"Not with everything that's going on right now, absolutely not!"

"Good. I was afraid that now that he's getting better at controlling his powers that you'd be sending him to traditional school. Preston's really growing on me." Penelope sighed.

"You've been such a great help with him, Cindy." She said. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Knowing you, you'd probably be here looking after him and working from home instead of being the President's secretary!"

"I know I would be!"

"Right. Well, I'll let you get back to work. Will you be home tonight, Penelope?" Penelope thought for a moment before answering.

"I'll try to be." She answered. "No promises, and don't tell Preston. If I do make it home, I want to surprise him."

"Alright. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you, Cindy. Take care of my little man, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." With that, Penelope ended the call and put her phone back in her pocket. She then looked back to the area where AJ was being observed and thought to herself about what she was doing.

In the sector on the other side of the building, General Zodrick was talking on his personal phone with someone in a low voice. He looked up to see the President approaching him with his eyes focused on a folder in his hands. Zodrick quickly ended the call to look presentable when the President looked up towards him.

"Everything going well, Sir?" Zodrick asked. The President looked at him briefly before answering.

"How is the training going?" He asked in response.

"Going well. Everyone's getting adjusted to using the lighter weapons very well, sir." The President smiled.

"Good, good. You have Miss Meyers and her group to thank for the speedy creation of the chemicals and the capsule bullets. Once we have a line going to produce more, we'll be in business." Zodrick nodded.

"Yes, Sir." He said to the Commander in Chief. The President patted Zodrick on his shoulder.

"Let me know if anything changes." He said to the General. "Keep up the good work." The President then walked past Zodrick, leaving the man to his own devices. The General shot the President a menacing look that was hidden from all but himself. Zodrick then pulled out his phone and dialed a number. Valentine picked up the phone. He began speaking without letting Valentine say anything.

"Have the Silent Killers ready by night fall. We need to be quick if we are to go unnoticed."


	19. The Silence

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, buns. I got a Writer's block trying to finish this chap and it still feels too open to me, but I hope you all enjoy it! Until next time!**

The dusk wind stirred as the man known as Bray Wyatt stared out into the massive sea. Phil Brooks and Luke Harper stood by his side. Stephanie McMahon, a stoic look riddling her face, stood behind the three men with her eyes closed. Bray then spoke to Stephanie without turning to look at her.

"What did you see?" He asked her. Phil and Luke looked back at Stephanie awaiting her answer.

"Weapons." She said. "Guns with… something inside of the bullets." Luke shook his head.

"I'll bet you anything those bullets are made for us!" He snapped.

"That much is obvious." Bray replied before letting out an airy laugh. "I knew they would draw first blood."

"What are we going to do about it?" Phil asked. "If those bullets are something that are being made especially for us, we gotta destroy them."

"No." Bray said. "There are some Alpha Humans that need to see what the humans really are first hand. The non-believers need to see the truth. They need to see that humans are not worth our mercy. They don't deserve it. They deserved to be ruled, to be led because they cannot lead themselves. This new discovery will show the truth to all those Alpha Humans who don't believe it." Luke furrowed his brow.

"So we're going to allow them to use those weapons on us?" He asked.

"Not on us… on them." Luke immediately knew who he meant. While he did not care much for the McMahons nor their motives, Luke did not agree with Bray's plan to allow the President to use his newly designed warfare on them as they were still Alpha Humans. Luke also felt that nothing would stop the humans from using the warfare on them after they were done with the McMahons. He decided kept his disdain to himself and allowed Bray to continue to explain himself.

"They need to see that their foolish dream is just that." Bray said. "… a dream. It's time they all come to reality. When they do, we'll be there to stand with them and rule over these humans in our rightful place as gods. For now, let the humans build. We'll tear it all down in one strike and then they will bow after they see that nothing can match us!"

* * *

The sun had begun to set on the McMahon Estate. John Cena, Nikki and Brie Bella, and Daniel Bryan arrived to a quiet mansion and they all assumed everyone had gone to sleep after a long day. Nikki turned around to her sister.

"I'm tired." She told her. "I'm going to bed." She then turned to John. "Are you coming?"

"I will in a while." He replied. "I just wanna make sure everything's okay. I'm gonna look around. You get some rest and I'll be in there." Nikki nodded then hugged her sister and brother-in-law before heading back to her room. Brie then turned to her husband.

"I think I'm getting a little sleepy, too." She said. "Let's get some sleep, Brian. We'll think about all this stuff tomorrow."

"Good night, John." Daniel said. "We'll be in our rooms if you need us." The couple then headed to their rooms, leaving John downstairs alone. John then began surveying the lobby and found nothing out of place. He then made his way to the kitchen and then upstairs to the labs. Everything seemed to be in order and he saw no one else so he found it safe to assume that everyone had gone to bed. He passed by the door that led to the balcony and saw a familiar figure leaning on the railing. He opened the door and saw the man named Cesaro staring out at the ocean waves. John opened the door, making Cesaro look back at him.

"Claudio." John called out.

"Is Nicole alright?" Cesaro asked him.

"She's fine. It was just another one of her tantrums. They're cute sometimes, but other times they get on my nerves." Cesaro let out a small laugh.

"As long as she's alright." John walked up to the railing beside Cesaro.

"Everyone alright here? I didn't see anyone."

"They're resting. Pamela just went to her room not too long ago. She and I were talking."

"Yeah? About what?"

"She was worried about the four of you. I was just trying to calm her down." John sighed.

"She's a good kid." He said to Cesaro.

"She is." Cesaro retorted. "She gave me one of her hugs then asked me why I haven't been back home." John blinked.

"Well." He started. "Why haven't you?" Cesaro looked over at John.

"There's nothing there, John." He replied. "Nothing."

"You sure about that, Claudio? You haven't been back since you were a kid, and I'm sure Lucerne's been rebuilt since then. Even when we had tours in Europe you refused to go back. You never know. It might do you some good to get the closure going back to Lucerne would give you." Cesaro looked back to the ocean waves.

"I thank you for your effort, John." Cesaro said. "But this is something I battle with every day. I can handle it."

"You don't have to do this alone, Claudio." John said before instinctively grabbing Cesaro's wrist. "I'll go with you. We can go to Lucerne together and you can face your demons. I'll be right there with you to pull you out if you go under." Cesaro furrowed his brow.

"Why are you fighting so hard for me?" He asked John. John shut his eyes in an attempt to figure out how to answer Cesaro's question.

"Because, Claudio." He then realized he had grabbed the other man's wrist and pulled his hand away. "Because I care about you." Cesaro shook his head.

"You care about me?" John swallowed a lump before retorting.

"I just…" John started. "I wanna help you get better like you helped me get better with my powers. I'd probably be wearing those safety glasses now if it weren't for you." Cesaro slowly shut his eyes.

"So this is all for you then?" He asked.

"No, Claudio. I really do care about you. I see you fighting whatever is inside you. It makes me want to see you happy. Genuinely happy. I know you say you want to fight this alone, but I want to help you anyway." Cesaro sighed and a brief silence filled the crisp air.

"You know," Cesaro began. "I remember my parents telling me a lot of things I didn't think I'd remember when I got older. They taught me that everyone has a good heart and can do good things, and that's all I saw. At least, that's all they let me see." Cesaro turned back to John. "Funny thing is… I still believe in that, even with everything that happened to me and everything that's going on now." John looked at Cesaro skeptically. "I truly believe that we are all good people trying to make it through our muddy lives and through all that, some people just lose their way and need help finding it again. That's why if I feel like someone needs help and I can help, I help them. Using my powers to help everyone helps me get away from myself because if I help someone else, then that's less thought I can put on my own problems. I give everything so that my problems have nothing to take from me." John listened carefully to Cesaro as he unveiled his inner feelings to him. John then thought.

"Claudio." John started. "I think it's wonderful that you work so hard to help everyone deal. The thing is, by letting your own problems go to the wayside, you're only making a home for them." Cesaro took a deep breath and looked back to the ocean.

"I'm aware." He said. "I… I know there's something in me that is itching for my attention. I haven't been back home to Switzerland because of it." John looked at Cesaro with sympathy. He could tell that the man's family meant a great deal to him and could not begin to imagine the pain he felt when he lost them. As if he knew exactly what to say, however, John spoke.

"Your parents are gonna always be in your heart." John said sympathetically. "Nothing can take that from you. I can tell you this, though. Whatever you're fighting inside isn't gonna give up until you cut it off at the heels." John then sighed. "Trust me, I know that." Cesaro furrowed his brow.

"Is something inside you bothering you?" Cesaro asked John. John shut his eyes and sighed.

"Like I said," He started, choosing to leave Cesaro's question unanswered. "If you go, I want to be right there with you. I wanna help you like you support everyone else. I think you need that right now more than ever." Cesaro took in John's words. He contemplated scanning John's mind to see if he were being genuine, but he saw his answer in the intensity of the other man's eyes.

"Going back there…" Cesaro started. "I know it's going to take me to a dark place. I'll be facing it all head-on. My memories, my feelings, my thoughts… all of which my powers are tied to. All of which could trigger them in ways I have yet to use them. I can bet any amount of money that you've never gone through something like this because I've never gone through it. Are you really willing to risk your sanity just to save mine?" John swallowed as Cesaro's question dug into him. After a moment, he finally mustered up the confidence to answer.

"Yes." John answered. "Without question." Cesaro furrowed his brow.

"I wish I knew why." He replied. The man then allowed a small smile lace his face. "I've gotten plenty of well wishes, but no one ever offered to face my demons with me. I don't know what you'll get out of walking by my side, but I want to thank you for all your effort and I truly hope it's worth it all." John could not help but to smile as he felt he had gotten through the hardened shell known as Cesaro. Seemingly through instinct, John hugged Cesaro, making the other man flinch slightly at the gesture as he did not expect such from someone with such a large frame.

"It will be." John said as he released his embrace. "I'm glad you're finally deciding to face this, Claudio. We need to be all in when it's time to step up and defend ourselves against the haters out there. All of us. Including you." Cesaro looked down at the ocean sighed.

"Yes." He said with a saddened tone. "The haters." John then thought about Nikki Bella.

"I need to talk to Nikki." He said, unaware that Nikki had made her way to the doorway several moments before and had heard a bit of the two men's conversation.

"Talk to me about what?" Nikki said, making both men turn to look at her. John looked to her.

"Claudio's going back to his hometown in Switzerland." He said to her. "I'm going with him. He needs to see his home again before things get bad." Nikki blinked. She prepared to ask if he wanted her to join them, but she ended up losing the words. Cesaro then felt the air thicken with unease.

"Maybe we should wait for the McMahons to come back." He said in an attempt to break the tension. John turned back to look at him. "Or I can just go alone."

"No." Nikki said. "Go, John. Go with him." John eyed Nikki as he tried to read her body language.

"Nicole." He said. "Are you sure?"

"Listen." Nikki replied. "I really don't know what's going on, but I know we have to be focused on being role models for the other Alpha Humans out there and we can't do that if we have personal issues we haven't taken care of yet. So I want you to go with Claudio if it will help him get better." Nikki paused for a moment. "I'll be here when you get back." John hugged Nikki as tight as he comfortably could and kissed her.

"I'll be back soon, okay?" He said. Nikki nodded and smiled.

"Go, John." She replied softly. John looked into her eyes with his charming smile and went to grab his things. Nikki then felt Cesaro's eyes on her and looked at the other man.

"You don't want him to join me." Cesaro said. "Do you?" Nikki looked down to the floor then back to Cesaro.

"To be honest…" She started. "No. It's not because I don't want him to help you, though, Claudio. I'm glad he wants to help you to get better. We all want to help you get over it. It's just that John wants to help people so much that he'll just throw himself into people's problems without thinking about what it might do to him in the end..." Cesaro immediately felt responsible for Nikki's disdain even though the trip was not his idea. He knew her well enough, however, to know how she felt about her boyfriend.

"Isn't that what you admire the most about him?" Cesaro asked Nikki. "Him being able to risk his life for others without thinking about the rewards or consequences?"

"I do love that about John, Claudio." Nikki replied. "I just… it makes me worry about him more. I don't want him to get hurt. That, and not being able to tell him to slow down and think burns me up because I know he won't listen." Cesaro walked up to the woman, grabbed her shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes as if he were reading them.

"He will be safe with me." Cesaro told her. "I won't let anything happen to him. I promise." Nikki looked at Cesaro.

"You're going to be in a weird place when you get there, Claudio." She said. "I can't expect you to look after yourself and take care of John, too. It wouldn't be fair. You're going to work on you. Not babysit."

"He's risking his state of mind to make sure I'm taken care of. Keeping him safe is the least I can do for both of you." Nikki sighed and smiled.

"Just…" She started. "Make sure you both come home in one piece and I'll be happy." Cesaro blinked a few times before speaking again.

"You have my word, Nicole." He told Nikki. Nikki looked deep into the man's sienna-colored eyes and tried her best not to start crying. Her mind felt solace as she saw a smile form on Cesaro's face and she could not help but to return it.

"Thank you, Claudio." Nikki said. "I know you'll take care of him, but don't forget to take care of yourself, too. Now go before it gets too late." Cesaro blinked before leaving Nikki to her lonesome. The young woman looked out to the ocean as a calm breeze danced through her hair. Then, that moment was filled with silence as the gentle ocean wind slowed itself.

* * *

A pub in Dublin was full of its regular patrons and everyone was drinking and watching a rugby game on what appeared to be a vintage television set located above the bar. Everyone cheered on the Irish team as they made another scoring point. It was that moment when everyone heard the doors to the pub swing open and they saw someone they hadn't seen in what felt like years. It was Sheamus. He glared at everyone with a blank stare, everyone returning the same glare. After a moment, Sheamus shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Fellas!" The local patrons returned the obnoxious gesture and Sheamus walked into the pub as his hometown embraced him.

"Big Red!" One of the old men called him. "Thought we'd never see ya again!"

"Round'a beer for everybody!" Sheamus shouted at the bartender. "On me!" The pub filled with cheers as their hometown hero filled their hearts with love and their glasses with beer. Sheamus made his way back to the bar and sat down after filling up everyone's glasses. "Tilde!" The bartender, a short strawberry blonde woman known as Tilde, looked at the boisterous Sheamus before reaching out to hug him from behind the bar. "Mind getting a round'a beer for everybody, Love?"

"Sure thing!" Tilde replied. She then began preparing the pitchers of beer. "Welcome home! How've you been doing? Haven't heard from you since last year." Sheamus dropped his head.

"Yeah, yeah." He said. "I know I've been a bad bud. Spank me?"

"You'd like it way more than you should." Tilde laughed as she filled the last pitcher of beer. "You know your pop's been waiting to hear from you." Sheamus blinked as he looked up, and Tilde patted him on the shoulder as she went out into the bar crowd to hand out the pitchers. Sheamus put a huge smile on his face and pulled out his phone to dial his father before rushing outside. The phone rang twice.

"Stephen!" His father, Martin, shouted through the phone. "The hell you been?"

"Fella!" Sheamus shouted. "I'm home at the pub!"

"Already on my way, Son. You stay put! Be there in a mite!" Martin hung up the phone and Sheamus smiled again. Martin and he had a close bond. Any time he spent home in his hometown was spent with his father. It seemed like the six minutes Sheamus spent outside waiting for his father passed by like seconds as he heard Tilde's voice from behind him.

"Stephen!" She shouted standing in the entry way. Sheamus turned around to face the bartender. "Get in here! There's a pool game starting!"

"Waiting on Pops!" Sheamus shouted back. "He's on his way. Get another round going!" Tilde turned to head back inside. Just as she did, Martin pulled up to the pub in his unmistakable old brown pickup truck. Sheamus' face lit up as his father stepped out of the vehicle.

"Fella!" He shouted, catching his father's attention immediately. Martin opened his arms wide as his son nearly ran to embrace him.

"Fella!" Martin shouted back as he hugged Sheamus tight. "Let's go light this place up!"

"Way ahead'a ya, Pops!" Sheamus said as he walked into the bar with his father.

* * *

The trip to England was a quiet one for Paige. She sat and thought about how to approach her family whom would be waiting for her once she entered the terminal. She knew that they knew about her powers as they were on display during the State of Peace conference. Paige was, however, still afraid of what her family would think about her powers since she had never shown or spoke of them until that moment and she saw the look of shock on their faces. As the door to exit the plane opened, her heart skipped a beat as she knew the time had come. All of the passengers began to exit the plane and Paige followed suit. The young woman began to look around for her family the moment she entered the terminal but saw no sign of them. Paige headed to the baggage claims area, deciding to go to grab her bags instead of waiting around. As she waited for her bags to show, she heard a familiar voice call out to her. Paige turned around sharply to see her mother Saraya Knight and her father Ricky Knight waving at her.

"Oh, my god!" She all but shouted as she ran to meet her family. "You're here!" She hugged her father tight.

"Of course we're here, Jade." Ricky said. "Why wouldn't we be here to welcome our baby home?"

"I don't know." Paige replied. "I just…" Saraya grabbed her daughter's hand.

"None of that." She said. "We're gonna go home and catch up on everything we missed. Grab your bags and let's go." Paige went to grab her bags which conveniently appeared in baggage claim just as she went to look for them. She then rejoined her parents and headed towards the terminal exit. Ricky leaned in to whisper to his daughter.

"We'll talk about your powers when we get home." He said, making Paige pause briefly before continuing to walk with her parents out of the terminal.

* * *

The laboratory used to study the Alpha Human physiology was quiet as the internal workers, all but Doctor Alice Glenn and Marco Julio, had gone home. The laboratory was still heavily guarded outside, however. Alice and Marco decided to stay after hours to closely monitor the progress of AJ Lee as she had been showing signs of a speedy recovery but began to plateau shortly thereafter. Alice had gone to retrieve coffee for Marco and herself and, after the guards let her in, she sat down next to him at one of the desks to hand a cup to him.

"I know you don't like coffee," Alice started. "So I got you some hot tea." Marco carefully grabbed the cup.

"Thanks, Alice." Marco replied before sighing.

"Still nothing, huh?" Marco shook his head.

"Nope. It's like she recovered just enough to void the bullet from her body. She hasn't shown any other changes after that. All of her vitals are still barely above critical." Alice sighed as she thumbed through paperwork.

"I wish I knew what it is we're supposed to be looking for." She said. "I mean, I know what the Russians found, but how are we supposed to expand on that without one of their scientists here to explain what we don't understand?" Marco shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied monotonically. "We can only work with what we have and hope for the best." Alice closed up one of the folders on the desk.

"We should head home now." She suggested. "There's no reason to stay here any longer tonight. We can finish this tomorrow morning." Marco looked around the laboratory once before agreeing with Alice.

"Yeah." He said. "Let's wrap this up and go home." Marco closed his folder and stored it in the storage cabinet next to their desk. Alice did the same and locked the cabinet before heading towards the entrance to leave the laboratory. Marco followed suit. Alice knocked on the door to signal for the guards to let them out and the door opened. The moment the entry door opened, however, a massive sound of shattered glass was heard. The sound made everyone look back into the laboratory to see where the noise came from. Alice and Marco lost their words as they saw their subject, AJ Lee, drenched in the fluid used to keep her body sustained and standing with her face towards the floor.

"My god." Marco said softly. Behind the two doctors, one of the four guards reached for the alarm to alert the other guards of the events. Alice saw him out the corner of her eye and gestured for him not to sound the alarm and potentially startle AJ. AJ looked up from the floor and towards the two doctors with a confused look on her face, her mind obviously still in a daze after being unconscious for such a long period of time.

"Where… am I?" AJ asked. Marco put his hands up.

"You're fine, April." He said cautiously. "We're here to help you."

"Then tell me where I am… and how I'm alive." Alice spoke next.

"You're in a federal laboratory." Alice said, deciding to tell the younger woman the truth in an attempt to garner her trust. She then realized that there was a high probability for AJ to turn on them if she were to continue with the truth about the nature of their work. "We found you alive after being shot in the chest during your speech. We brought you here because there were signs of Alpha Human activity in you that kept you from being killed by the bullet. We think the trauma triggered your powers." AJ Blinked a few moments before examining with her hand the scar on her chest where she had been shot. She then thought about her husband and her eyes widened.

"I have to see my husband." AJ said sternly. Marco and Alice looked at each other.

"April, listen." Marco started. "We-"

"We don't where he is." Alice interrupted. "He disappeared after… "

"I know where he went." AJ told them before walking towards the doctors and guards. "Just let me through."

"We can't let you leave yet." Alice told her. "We still have to run tests." AJ furrowed her brow and Alice, immediately realizing what she had said, froze.

"For what? What were you running tests for to begin with?" Marco thought quickly.

"You technically died, April." He said. "We need to be sure that death didn't damage any of your functions." AJ narrowed her eyes. The lead guard noticed and discreetly signaled for his staff behind him to be on guard.

"I feel fine." AJ said. "Please let me through. I need to see Phil."

"We need to be sure you're alright, April." Alice told her. AJ began to calmly approach the two doctors. The guards behind them, however, took heed and stepped in front of them. The gesture made AJ uneasy.

"Don't come any further, Miss Brooks." The head guard said as he readied his weapon. Marco grabbed at the lead guard in an attempt to force him to drop his weapon.

"What is going on?" AJ yelped as she held her hands up into the air. The head guard freed himself from Marco's grip and pointed his weapon back at AJ.

"You are unstable." The guard replied. "You need to stay in the lab until further notice. If you try to leave again then we'll have no choice but to take action." AJ's eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'Unstable'?" She asked. Alice knew that continuing to hide the truth from her would only lead to misfortune.

"We fused your DNA with that of an Alpha Human's." Alice told AJ. "We did it to keep you alive, but your body had already done the work for us before we knew what it had done. We don't know what the DNA we used has done to your own Alpha Human DNA, which is why we were running tests on you. We want to make sure that you truly are okay before we let you out of here." AJ was in a state of shock. Her thoughts slowly came back to her and she was able to respond.

"You mean… I'm an Alpha Human? You made me an Alpha Human?"

"We don't know that for certain." Marco stepped in and said. "We aren't sure whether it was adrenaline that sent your body into a heightened recovery state after you had been shot or whether it was Alpha Human DNA you had inside you that caused it. The only way we knew to find out is by injecting your body with Alpha Human DNA to see how it would react to it." AJ grew angry as she heard the scientist tell her that she had been experimented on against her will. She grabbed the taller man by his shirt and effortlessly lifted him off the ground, Marco gasping for air as AJ's grip tightened his shirt around his neck. The guards immediately aimed their guns onto AJ.

"Put him down now!" The lead guard shouted.

"Why did you do this!?" AJ shouted at Marco as she shook him in the air. "Who sponsored all this?"

"The…the President!" Marco said as he strained for air.

"You have until the count of three to release him, April." The lead guard said to AJ.

"Why?" AJ asked Marco, ignoring the guard's warning.

"One…"

"He's after Phil. He wants to bring him in after what he did in Lincoln Hall."

"April!" Alice shouted. "We'll talk. Just drop him!"

"Two…"

"What did Phil do to have the President after him?" AJ asked Marco.

"April, please!" Alice pleaded.

"Three!" That moment, AJ felt something inside of her shift. She looked over to the guard who had readied himself to fire his gun on her and, in her mind, he moved slower than humanly possible. In fact, everything around her moved at a slower pace. She looked at the gun and saw the flash of the shot firing at her then saw the bullet slowly approach her. AJ shifted herself and Marco so that the bullet slowly flew past her. After that moment passed, time seemed to return to normal and the bullet hit one of the computer monitors, causing it to spark and implode with a loud bang. AJ dropped Marco and he fell to his knees gasping for air, Alice running to his aid. AJ then looked at the guard who fired upon her and the man had a fearful look on his face. AJ then quickly pulled the weapon out of the man's hands and proceeded to break the gun in half with her own strength. The guard then swung at AJ with all of his strength and speed in an attempt to knock the small woman unconscious, but his hand was caught by her. She gently squeezed his hand and everyone could hear several bones pop and snap as the guard screamed in agony. One of the three remaining guards reached back and sounded the alarm, alerting the rest of them with a loud siren. AJ looked past the three guards at the laboratory exit then leaped over them, the guards pointing their weapons at her as she landed behind them. AJ proceeded to run down the hallway and as she ran, she felt her muscles and senses strengthen. AJ then saw the massive lobby ahead of her with the building exit barricaded by armed guards. She slowed her trek as the guards pointed their weapons at her.

"Freeze!" The front guard commanded. "Don't make another move!" AJ looked up at the window above the exit. She took a short but deep breath and dauntlessly jumped up above the guards and through the glass with what seemed like a single motion. The guards tried to aim for her but were unable to lock onto her before she made her escape. The head guard pulled out a communication device and spoke into it.

"Subject has escaped!" He shouted into it. "I repeat – subject has escaped!"

* * *

Naomi and Lana had taken a taxi to the road the mansion was located on. The two women grabbed their bags and headed up the road. Lana thought about her husband whom she left back at their hotel room.

"Trinity." She said, calling out to Naomi. "Do you really think we're doing the right thing by coming back here and not being with the men we love?"

"I hope so." Naomi replied as she shook her head. "I keep feeling in my gut that I need to be here, even though my heart says I need to be with my man."

"I feel the same way. I miss Miro already. I missed him the moment he left the plane."

"We can't be missing them while we're here, you know. We're gonna stick together so we don't alright?" Lana nodded.

"Okay." The two were able to see the mansion through the opening in the forest. "All of the lights are off. It's still a bit early for everyone to be asleep."

"Maybe everyone called it night early because of some press conference." Naomi suggested. She shrugged and the two women continued through the forest. Naomi then noticed that Lana had stopped. "What's up, Girl? Why'd you stop?" Lana had a strange look on her face.

"I just got this odd feeling we aren't alone." She said. Naomi almost laughed.

"Ain't nobody out here but us and some squirrels. Now, come on! My bags are getting heavy." Naomi turned back around and headed up the road. Lana took one more look into the forest before turning to catch up with her friend. As the two women got closer, they were able to see Tye Dillinger sitting outside of the mansion.

"Ronnie!" Lana shouted in an attempt to get Tye's attention before running up to him. The man looked up to see the two women, smiling slightly and walking to close the distance as they approached him.

"What are you two doing back here?" He asked them. "I thought the McMahons told all of you to go home."

"This is home for me." Naomi exclaimed. "It took leaving to figure that out."

"Yes." Lana added. "And I want to help the McMahons make it a better place for all of us, so I came back with Trinity." Tye raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't know all this meant so much to everyone." He said. "I can see why, though." He then looked off into the forest behind the two women. "The McMahons aren't here right now. They all went to get Windham and Phil to come back here. Mercedes and Rami went with them." Naomi's eyes widened.

"How long ago was that?" she asked Tye.

"A bit after you all left."

"What? That's been hours ago! Has anyone tried to call them?"

"Not that I know of."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Inside sleeping, I think." Lana furrowed her brow.

"How can anyone sleep with all this going on?" Tye then threw his hands up feeling as if Naomi was directing the question towards him personally.

"I don't know!" He yelped. "I'm sorry! Don't forget I'm the new guy here."

"I wasn't shouting at you, Ronnie." Lana reassured. "I'm just worried. It's been too long." That moment, the three Superstars saw a magenta aura form behind them and out of that aura stepped Triple H, Shane McMahon, Sasha Banks, and Sami Zayn. Lana beamed with joy upon seeing her friends. Her joy dimmed as she examined their expressions.

"What's going on?" Tye asked the group.

"Windham kidnapped Stephanie and attacked us." Sasha replied as she and the rest of her group walked past Tye, Naomi, and Lana to head inside. The news caused worry in the trio and they followed them into the mansion to hear more details.

"What!?" Naomi snapped back.

"We gotta find them and get her back." Shane said. "Windham's off his hinges. We need to stop all this!" Nikki, whom was headed back to her room, and Noam Dar, whom had gotten up to get a glass of water, overheard Shane talking and both decided to approach them.

"What's going on?" Noam asked as he walked down the stairs to meet with Nikki.

"Where's Stephanie?" Nikki asked as she approached the group.

"Windham's got her." Sami answered. "He attacked us and kidnapped her." Nikki gasped.

"Oh my god!" Triple H shook his head.

"We need to get her back." He said. "Windham's planning something and it will only get worse if he uses Stephanie to-." That moment, the group heard Seth Rollins shout out to them as he, Mojo Rawley, Brie Bella, Daniel Bryan, Big E, and Bayley ran down the stairs to meet them after hearing their voices.

"You guys!" Seth shouted, garnering their attention. The moment he did, however, they all heard the doors of the mansion burst open and a rush of armed soldiers forcefully entered the home. The Alpha Humans gathered in the middle of the lobby as the soldiers surrounded them from all sides. General Zodrick and another soldier stepped out of the group and dropped their weapons. Shane immediately angered.

"What the hell is this!?" Shane shouted. "He hasn't learned that we're not the bad guys yet?" The soldier standing next to Zodrick took off his helmet to reveal a face all of the Superstars recognized to belong to Dean Ambrose.

"He ain't got nothing to do with us, McMahon." Dean said. "This is personal."


	20. The Truth

**A/N: This one is fairly long, but everything's beginning to come to a head. Enjoy, everybody! :)**

The group of Superstars were surrounded by armed soldiers with their guns pointed directly at them. One "soldier" Seth Rollin's, as well as everyone else's, attention was focused on was his brother in arms Dean Ambrose. The man stood in front of them with the helmet he removed in one hand and a pistol pointed at the floor in the other.

"Personal?" Triple H asked after Dean spoke. "What the hell are you talking about?" Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Are you kidding, Paul?" Dean harped. "You guys have been so busy with all this Alpha Human crap that you forgot you had lives before then. You forgot about us normal human Superstars, huh? The ones working damn near skeleton crews as all the staff constantly comes out as Alpha Humans and leaving the rest of us to work and make up the difference. Actually, that's all that's been going on. Alpha Human this. Alpha Human that. No one even cares about the rest of us Superstars and what we're doing anymore. The world is more worried about what's going on with you mutants! The worst thing about that is that we're all still getting paid, including you all. We're busting our asses to keep the entire company running and you guys are just running around tearing shit up!"

Triple H then realized that Dean spoke on behalf of himself and possibly the other remaining Superstars when he spoke about the Alpha Human Superstars leaving the human Superstars behind to work matches, promote the company, and keep the interest of the fans as they reveled in what he thought was a biased hierarchy. The fact that Triple H and the other Alpha Human Superstars had been neglecting his duties and responsibilities with the WWE in lieu of dealing with developing Alpha Human affairs. They all then heard Dean continue to speak.

"Well." He started. "I'm sure you guys know how most of the humans feel about you by now just because you guys have powers and shit. Look at Mister CM Punk. Killed dozens of people with his weather powers and hurt even more people than that. Who's to say all of you aren't gonna turn on us the moment you realize you can play God, huh?" Seth had heard enough of Dean.

Shut up, Jon!" Seth snapped back at his former friend. "You don't know what we're going through with all this! You think we're sittin' on pedestals? We're fighting to be treated just like the rest of you and you know it, so take your bandwagon and get the hell outta here. We got enough problems without you and your whiny ass!" Bayley, standing next to Seth, had latched onto Seth's arm in an attempt to keep him from talking.

"Colby, stop!" Bayley pleaded as she started shaking his arm. General Zodrick took the motion as a threat and raised his gun to Bayley.

"Both of you stop fucking moving or we'll fire!" Zodrick shouted, his men tightening their aim after hearing his words. Bayley and Seth straightened up.

"Stop this, Zodrick." Shane said with a slight pleading tone.

"You." Zodrick said as he pointed his pistol at Shane. "You and the President are in cahoots with each other. You don't think I know? We've had several reports of Alpha Humans acting on that broadcast one of yours sent out and attacking normal humans all over the US and the President hasn't done anything about them. Wanna know why you've yet to hear about any of these attacks?" Zodrick then pointed at Dean. "My nephew and I have been working hard to make sure those Alpha Humans are dealt with the same force they use on those innocent people!" Sami Zayn, standing next to Shane with Sasha Banks, blinked as he realized what Zodrick referred to.

"You monster!" Sami shouted at Zodrick in anger. Seth looked at Dean.

"Jon." He said. "Tell me he's not telling the truth. Tell me he's lying."

"Don't act all righteous now, Colby!" Dean snapped at Seth. "You mutants attacked us first! You're the monsters! What we're doing is retaliation! This is justice for your actions upon us! This is us reminding you who's in charge!" Nikki Bella broke through the crowd of words and spoke up.

"What Windham said isn't how all of us feel." Nikki said with conviction. "We want everyone to live together in peace. Why do you think we're fighting so hard? We aren't your enemy!" Dean had begun to reach the end of his patience. He pointed his pistol at Nikki and placed his finger on the trigger.

"Shut up!" Dean shouted. "Shut the hell up now!" Seth saw Dean motioning to pull the trigger of his gun and fire upon Nikki and, with a millisecond, moved behind Nikki and pull her to the ground to keep her from being hit by the impending bullet. Dean fired but his target had moved past his eyesight and the bullet hit a fellow soldier in the arm, causing the soldier to drop his weapon and scream in agony. Dean cursed aloud as he saw the soldier fall to his knees in pain and heard nearly everyone shout in fright after hearing the gunshot.

"Nikki!" Brie said as she fell to her knees to tend to her sister. Seth looked up at Dean with anger in his eyes.

"You fucking psychopath!" Seth shouted at Dean. "You almost killed her!" Daniel Bryan selflessly stepped to examine the wounded soldier. Zodrick, meanwhile, turned his attention to his nephew Dean.

"Dammit, Jon!" Zodrick scolded before aiming his gun at the Superstars. "All of you on your knees. Now!" Shane looked back at his fellow Superstars with a look that told them all to do as they were instructed. Slowly, all of them fell to their knees. Lana, remembering that Shane was telepathic, decided to question him.

" _Why can't you and I just numb their minds and put them to sleep so we can get them out of here?_ " Lana asked him telepathically. " _They attacked us. Why are we doing what they say?_ "

" _We could do damage to their brains if we attack them that way._ " Shane answered. " _We have to convince them that we're not against them. Attacking them now won't solve anything_."

" _It could save our lives, Shane!_ " That moment, everyone in the mansion felt a low rumble underneath their feet. Shane immediately looked to Triple H as he was certain the rumble had something to do with him, but the man looked as puzzled as everyone else did as the rumble grew stronger. Zodrick, Dean and the other soldiers struggled to maintain their footing.

"What is this!?" Zodrick shouted. "Stop it now!"

"This isn't us!" Triple H shouted back. He looked back to Sami to see his eyes closed for a moment before them snapping open upon finding out where the rumble was coming from.

"Oh no." Sami said. "It's them… "

* * *

Sheamus and his father Martin continued to buy everyone in the pub pitchers of beer as they all conversed and shared stories with each other. Martin shared several stories of fatherhood while raising Sheamus, some good and some embarrassing. Many of the patrons laughed the entire time through and even shared some of their own stories. If one knew no better, they might assume that every individual in the pub was related to each other. After nearly ten rounds of beer, Martin stood up from the bar stool.

"Well," He started. "I think it's time we be headin' home now." The pub filled with a collective sigh.

"Come on." One of the male patrons pleaded. "Stay a while longer. We were just getting to when Stephen sung in the choir."

"Another time, Gent." Martin then looked to his son. "Gotta play catch-up with my boy here. We'll be back! Beer's on us!" The pub lit up with cheers as the father and son paid the tab and walked outside to Martin's old truck.

The drive to the Farrelly family home was an eerily silent one. Neither Sheamus nor Martin spoke to each other for nearly twenty minutes as Martin drove. The old man then briefly looked at his son then back to the road.

"Dad." Sheamus said, beating his father to the first word. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright." Martin answered. "What made you ask that?"

"I dunno. In the bar, ya talked to anybody but me. Well, you talked about me… when I was a kid… But you hardly said a word to me." Martin nudged Sheamus' side.

"My boy." He said with a laugh. "Don't tell me all this hoopla is turnin' ya soft now?" Sheamus laughed slightly.

"No, Pops." Sheamus said. "I guess I'm just used to you burnin' up my ear every time I see ya." Martin sighed without taking his eyes off the road.

"There is something I been meanin' ta talk to ya about." Martin admitted. Sheamus looked at his father.

"What about?"

"Well, son. It's about your powers. I know ya have 'em. What can ya do?" Sheamus' powers were, to him, fairly simple. The complication came when he had to think of how to describe them to his father in that moment. He was able to find the words and went explain to Martin what he could do.

"I control the seas." Sheamus said with pride. Martin looked over at him briefly, a bit of confusion and a hint of pride in his eyes.

"Control the seas, huh?" He asked. "Like your old man?" Sheamus eyed his father.

"You're an Alpha Human, too?"

"It's why your mother left me, my boy. I just couldn't stay out of the sea. I still can't. It's like they called out to me and I answered every time. Remona just couldn't take it anymore." Sheamus blinked a few times before commanding…

"Stop the truck, Dad."

"What was that?"

"Stop the truck now." Martin slowly pulled safely to the side of the road and looked at his son.

"What's going on with ya, Stephen?" He asked. He then saw Sheamus take his shirt off and get out of the truck. "Where are ya going?" Sheamus then proceeded to remove his shoes and socks, left wearing only his jean pants. Sheamus looked back at his father.

"Come on!" He shouted. "You said the seas call you every day, right? Well, I call them!" Sheamus then turned back to his destination: the Irish Sea. Martin eyed his son as if he were looking into a mirror of time that revealed his youth. He had used to share the enthusiasm for the waters that his son had, though it faded away after his wife divorced him for that every reason. Martin grinned and proceeded to leave his truck behind and follow his son to the beachside. When Martin was finally able to catch up to him, he saw Sheamus seemingly staring into the waves of the sea. He then heard his son's voice.

"You can hear it." Sheamus said. "Can't you? You can hear the sea calling you, telling you how much she missed you. She knows who I am because she knows who you are, Dad. She tells me you used to visit all the time, but ya quit coming a long time ago."

Martin made his way to standing beside Sheamus, his eyes glistening as the song of the sea soothed his secretly ridden soul. He stood there as he stood every day many years ago listening to the sea and her calming words as he slowly fell in love with her forgiving presence once again. Martin shut his eyes.

"I do hear her, Stephen, my boy." Martin said softly. "I've heard her call me every day. She tried to lift me out of the darkness when your mother left me. Instead, I turned to booze, I turned to women, I turned to friends who only hung around when I was at my worst because I would buy them happiness. All that when I had the cure right in front of me." Sheamus looked at his father as he bore his soul into the liberating seas. Sheamus then stepped forward and buried his feet into the sand, Martin averting his attention from the water to his son.

"Dad?" Sheamus said as he held his hands out in front of him while eying the water. "It's time for you to see her again." He then took a deep breath, and spread his hands apart until his arm were at his sides. Martin then watched in awe as the sea began to separate and lift into the air. His mouth hung open as he watched the sea floor slowly be revealed by Sheamus' massive power. He knew that his son possessed his power to listen to the aquatic world, but was unaware that Sheamus was able to move and bend the seas to his will. Sheamus then called out to him.

"Come see her, Dad." He said to Martin without turning to face him. Martin walked slowly past Sheamus and down to the sea floor. There was where he had gotten a closer look at the remarkable bottom of the sea. He saw the sea life within the water surrounding him in vibrant color thanks to his Alpha Human abilities and felt the sand of the floor between his toes. Martin ran his hand through the wall of water beside him and looked back at Sheamus whom stood with a smile and his hands in the air. Martin smiled back and said…

"Do it, Stephen." With that, Sheamus released the sea and watched them engulf his father in its confines. After a moment, Martin resurfaced with a gigantic smile on his face as if he had been freed from any hurt or heartbreak in his heart.

"Fella!" Martin shouted at his son. Sheamus had a hearty laugh and returned the cry.

"Fella!" He then leapt into the sea with his father and the sea life and swam with them. Sheamus' powers allowed him to exist with his sea brethren without worry for air or fatigue, and that ability was on full display. Sheamus and Martin swam around each other amongst the sea at speeds not even the fastest of sea life could manage, all with grins and glee. Then, Martin stopped abruptly, causing Sheamus to eye him with confusion. Martin swam up above the sea and looked around to find that Sheamus had done the same.

"Something's wrong, Stephen." Martin said aloud. "I can feel it."

"I don't feel anything." Sheamus said. He then felt a shiver flow through him like an illness. Martin noticed the change in his son's body language.

"Ya feel it now, don't ya?" Sheamus looked around. "The sea's telling ya something's not right and we need to help fix it."

"Where's it coming from?"

"I don't know, Son, but if she's telling us to fix it, we better listen." Sheamus looked at his father, still unaware of exactly what was amiss so that the seas all but begged him for a remedy. He then looked up and saw the night sky slowly fill with dark clouds dense enough to cover the vibrant moonlight.

* * *

Finn Bálor and Becky Lynch got out of the taxi and stared at the quaint home of Fintan and Leonie Devitt, Finn's parents. Finn immediately noticed his brother Ciaran Devitt sitting in one of the chairs on the porch trying to figure out who they were. Ciaran's eyes widened when he found out who the two were and he ran down the porch screaming for his mother and father.

"Mom! Dad!" Ciaran shouted as he continued to run towards Becky and Finn. "Fergal's home! He's alright!" Ciaran hugged his brother as tight as his frame allowed. "We were all worried about you!" Ciaran then looked to Becky. "Rebecca! Good to see you, too." The trio heard Leonie call out to Finn. They turned to see Fintan and Leonie running as quickly as they could to meet their son.

"Fergal!" Leonie shouted as loud as she could. "My baby!" She showered Finn with kisses and her worries for his safety faded with each one.

"Leonie." Fintan said. "Relax. I told ya he'd be fine."

"Mom was just worried like all of us, Dad." Ciaran retorted.

"Come in, you both." Leonie said to Becky and her son. "Plenty of room for you." The family walked inside the home and sat in the living room. Finn eyed his parents as they sat down.

"How are things, Fergal?" Fintan asked. "Have you been getting better at taming Bálor?" Finn and Becky perked up after hearing Fintan's question. Finn looked at his father with confusion.

"Taming Bálor?" He asked. "You… you both knew about this?"

"Well," Leonie started. "We knew about Bálor possessing you, but we didn't know how you lived through it. Once the McMahons came out about Alpha Humans, we knew that was the only way you'd be able to live with Bálor inside you. Any normal human would have been killed." Leonie saw the pain in her son's face and cupped her hands on his cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry, Fergal. We knew but we didn't know what to tell you." Finn shook his head.

"It's alright, Mom." Finn said. "I'm not upset about that. It's just been so hard not knowing what I am for so long and finding out everything within three day's time." Leonie put her hand on her son's thigh.

"How have you been handling everything, Son?" Leonie asked her son.

"A little better." Finn answered. "I can't use all of Bálor's powers, but Shane and Stephanie have been helping me learn about how to use a bit more each time I practice." Leonie let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad." She said.

"We've been watching the news about the Alpha Humans, too." Ciaran said. "We think you're very brave for telling everyone about your powers. I'm talking about the lot of you."

"We thought about forming a support group for other Alpha Humans here." Fintan added. "But we're afraid of backlash. We don't want anyone getting hurt."

"I wish there were more people like you, Mister and Misses Devitt." Becky said. "More people hate us than love us now, it seems like."

"We know." Leonie said. "We've had people come up to our door screaming crazy things. That's why Ciaran is here. He's been scaring most of them away. We didn't have the heart to tell them off." Finn immediately felt guilt as he knew that things would have been different had he not been deemed an Alpha Human in the spotlight.

"I'm sorry, Mom and Dad." He said. "It's because of me." Leonie placed her hand on Finn's.

"Don't you dare take blame for their mean spirit, darling." She said. "You still have that heart of gold you've had all along. It's them who needs a good lashing." Fintan looked at his wife.

"You got that right." He said. Fintan then stood up. "Well, how long ya staying, my boy?"

"I don't know." Finn said. "The McMahons sent us all back home but they didn't say anything about returning."

"Well," Leonie started. "We kept your room the way you left it. Ciaran's been sleeping in the second bed. Rebecca, you can have the guest room if you like. Stay until the morning." Becky nodded.

"I don't have a whole lot of stuff." She said. "That, and I'm not sure about how excited my folks are gonna be to see me."

"Why say something like that?" Ciaran asked. "Of course they're gonna wanna see you. It's been ages, right?"

"It's not that. It's…well…" Becky then stood up and held her arm out in front of her away from her friends. She shut her eyes and a short fiery orange beam formed from her fist. The Devitts jumped at the sight of Becky's powers. Becky then finished her comment. "I'm an Alpha Human, too. I can make weapons and stuff using my powers." She then withdrew her beam by opening her hand.

"That's incredible!" Ciaran said, genuinely excited. "What makes you think your mom and dad's gonna scoff at that?"

"They don't really like stuff that goes against the old way they're used to." Becky replied. "That's the main reason I left Ireland to be a wrestler. My folks didn't want me to do it, but it made me happy. I haven't spoken to them since I left." Leonie put her hand on Becky's shoulder.

"Darling." She said. "That was many years ago. I'm sure they've softened a bit. We all do. And, if they good parents at all, they've missed you all those years. It'll be good for you to see them and for them to see you and how successful you are." Becky absorbed the old woman's kind words and shook her head.

"I don't know." Was all Becky could say.

"If it means anything," Finn said. "I'll go with you."

"Good idea." Fintan said. "How about we all go? We can all support you if you need us. Plus, it'll do us some good to get out of this town for a while. Right Leonie?"

'Wonderful idea." Leonie said after nearly leaping off of the sofa. "Goodie! A road trip! Haven't been on one of these in a while." Fintan scoffed at his wife's enthusiasm.

"Will you calm down, woman?" He said to her. "We're only going an hour's time up the road. Not like we're going to Germany or something." Leonie waved her husband's comment off.

"Oh poppycock." She said. "It'll be good to see the Quins again. That's enough to get excited. Now, grab your coat and all. We'll take the van." Leonie grabbed her blonde coat off of the coat rack next to the front door and walked out with the keys to their family van in hand. Ciaran looked at his father.

"We'd better hurry." He said. "I'm thinking she'll leave us behind if we're not quick enough." With that, Ciaran grabbed his coat and walked out behind his mother with his father, Finn, and Becky following suit.

* * *

Megan Fliehr had fixed dinner for Ric Flair, Charlotte and herself. She had just finished setting the dishes when she called for everyone to meet at the table. Ric came in from the living room to take a seat at the table. Charlotte, however, had not come downstairs yet. Ric looked at the staircase.

"Ashley!" Ric shouted. "Come down! Megan made dinner!" Ric received no answer. The man balled up his mouth for a brief moment then excused himself from the table to retrieve his daughter. Before he could reach the staircase, he saw Charlotte come out of her room. He immediately noticed the sadness in her eyes and it could be seen in her face when she finally joined the dinner table.

"Before we eat," Charlotte started. "I just wanna say that I love you all and what I'm about to say has nothing to do with how I feel about anybody at this table." Charlotte shut her eyes. "I don't wanna be here."

"So you're leaving then?" Ric asked her sternly. His tone made Charlotte wretch inside as she knew her words stung him deep. Megan sensed his disappointment.

"Dad." She said softly. "Please." Ric raised his hand to silence his daughter.

"It's alright." He said to Megan. He then looked to Charlotte. "Ashley." Charlotte opened her eyes and looked at her father.

"Dad." She said. "Ever since I got home I've had this nagging feeling in my head telling me that I should be out there. I don't want to miss out on making a difference for all the Alpha Humans out there who need someone to look up to. If I can be that person, then I want to be that person." Ric eyed his daughter for a moment before speaking.

"Then go." He said simply, stunning Charlotte as she thought he would have put up much more of an argument.

"What?" She said.

"Go, Ashley. I want you to be safe, but I also want you to be happy. I don't understand this whole Alpha Human mess, but if you know that you can do something to change this world for the better then dammit I want you to do it. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life by not doing things I knew I should have. I don't want either of you to make those mistakes. If your heart is telling you to go, Ashley, then go. I'll be worried about you and so will Megan, but we know you can take care of yourself plenty enough." Charlotte smiled with genuine satisfaction as she received her family's blessing to return to the mansion and assist the McMahons in the fight for unity amongst humans and Alpha Humans.

"I know you're gonna do great, Sis." Megan said. "Don't worry about us here. We'll be fine."

"I promise I'll check on you every chance I get." Charlotte said to them in reassurance. "Keep your phones on you." Ric waved his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." He said before grabbing his fork. "Let's eat. The food's getting cold." Megan and Charlotte laughed at their father's antics before grabbing their own utensils.

"You always make the best grilled chicken, Megan." Charlotte said. "Why won't you give me the marinade recipe?"

"Because you'll never eat mine again if I do that." Megan retorted playfully.

"Yes I will." Charlotte replied. "Just not as often."

"My point exactly." Ric shook his head and looked at Charlotte.

"When are you leaving?" He asked her.

"Tomorrow morning." Charlotte replied. "I want to spend more time with you guys."

"We can have wine!" Megan suggested. "And you can tell us about when you found out about your powers, Ash."

"I like the sound of that!" Ric agreed. That moment, all of them felt a low and continuous rumble at their feet. They all looked at each other for a moment before the rumble strengthened notably.

"What is this?" Megan asked. "An earthquake?"

"Not on the east coast, Megan." Ric replied as he got up out of his chair.

"Then what is it, Dad?"

"Outside. Now!" With that, The Flair family safely made their way outside to see what was causing the phenomenon. Neither of them were able to put what they saw into words.

* * *

The woman known as AJ Lee stood silently in front what she remembered to be her home in Chicago. She did not see her car in the driveway but vaguely remembered it being taken somewhere. AJ approached the front door only to remember that she no longer had her house keys on her person. Without thinking, she pushed the door and under her force, the door flew off of its hinges and into her home. AJ then heard a scream come from inside and then heard a familiar voice.

"What the hell!" She then heard the sound of a pistol being readied to fire. As the vanishing sunlight beamed inside, the person immediately lowered their weapon and began crying. It was Celeste. She and her husband PJ Braun decided to stay in their friends' home until they heard word about Phil's whereabouts. Celeste eyed AJ with trying eyes as PJ stood behind her.

"AJ?" She said as she fought a swell of tears. AJ blinked a few times as she tried to remember who the two were to her. The moment she remembered, AJ started to cry.

"Kaitie!" AJ shouted as she ran to her friend to embrace her.

"How are you alive?" Celeste asked. "I saw you get shot!" AJ then pulled away from her.

"I'm an Alpha Human." AJ said simply. "At least, that's what the people who worked on me told me."

"What do you mean by _the people who worked on you_ , April?" PJ asked. AJ sighed.

"I have a lot to catch you up on." She said. "Where's Phil?" Celeste and PJ looked at each other.

"We've got a lot to tell you, too, AJ." Celeste said. "First, we have to fix the door." AJ looked at the door she had knocked down. She then picked it up and put it back in place, something her friends knew her not to be able to do alone. AJ then closed the door and locked it.

"Let's talk." She said. "You first." The trio sat down and Celeste told AJ everything she knew that she had missed. After getting her emotions together, AJ then told them everything the doctors had told her. Afterwards, AJ immediately knew what her mission was.

"I need to find Phil." AJ said. "This can't go on."

"No one knows where he is." PJ told her. "How are we gonna know where to look?"

"We have to start somewhere. If Phil did all those things then I need to talk to him. I need to make him give himself up before he does more damage." Celeste then thought about something.

"April." She said, immediately getting AJ's attention as Celeste only called her April when something was amiss. "You said that you broke out of the lab the President took you to, right?"

"Right." AJ replied.

"You don't think the President had you followed once you broke out, do you?" AJ had not thought about the possibility of the President having her followed after she successfully escaped the lab. She began forming an escape plan for her and her two friends. That moment, however, the trio heard a knock on the front door. They looked at each other to see if either knew who or what could have been on the other side of the door. A soft female voice then called out.

"April." The voice said. "I know you are in there. I need you to let me in. Please." Celeste and PJ looked at AJ as she slowly approached the door.

"Who are you?" AJ asked.

"My name is Penelope Meyers. I'm the lead of the lab you escaped from." AJ tensed up. Celeste had seemingly foreseen her being followed to her home. Penelope's next words, however, threw her out of ease. "I'm alone and unarmed. Please. You're in danger and I want to help you." After a moment, AJ opened the door to let Penelope in. Penelope instantly raised her hands to show that she indeed was not carrying a weapon of any kind. Penelope closed and locked the door behind her.

"How did you find me?" AJ asked her.

"The same way the President will find you if you stay here." Penelope answered. "Your home was the first place you remembered to go, I'm sure, so it was the first place we were ordered to look."

"How do we know you're not here just to turn her over?" PJ asked skeptically.

"You're right to question me, and I know the consequences of my actions if I'm found out, but I assure you. The project was his idea. I'm only following the motions because I have a son to care for. I do not agree with any of this, which is why I'm telling you to leave this house immediately. The President identified you as a failed project and sent the S.W.A.T to find you and exterminate you. If they find out you're here, April, they're going to carry out that mission." AJ was nearly speechless. Celeste, however, was not.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now." She said. "So you're risking your life to save AJ, why exactly? What do you get out of this?" Penelope shut her eyes.

"I don't have time to explain, Misses Bonin." Penelope replied. "You will all just have to trust me." AJ then felt a slight pressure in her forehead and in that moment, she somehow knew she could trust the woman.

"Celeste." AJ said. "Let's do what she says. I trust her." Penelope handed AJ a sheet of paper with a telephone number on it and a small cell phone.

"Here." She said. "Call this number and use this phone to do it. You'll have about seven minutes to use this phone without being tracked. The girl you're calling is looking after my son. Her name is Cindy. She'll know who you are and will tell you where to meet her. Go now. All of you! And please don't let anything happen to my son!" AJ blinked once and ran out of the door, Celeste and PJ following suit. The trio ran to PJ's van and left, Celeste and AJ covering themselves with a blanket in the back so that they would not be seen as they drove off. AJ used the phone and dialed the number Penelope gave her. It rang once before Cindy picked up.

"April?" She answered.

"I was told to call you."

"Right. I'm sending you my address right now. Once you get it, write it down somewhere and destroy this phone, okay?"

"Alright." Cindy ended the call and almost immediately afterwards, AJ received a text on the phone with the promised address. AJ turned to PJ. "PJ. Put this address in your GPS." AJ called out the address and PJ carefully put it into the system. AJ then crushed the phone in her hand, Celeste looking at her and shaking her hand.

"I'm sure you were able to do that before all this started happening," She started. "But I don't think I'll ever get the image of seeing you smash a cell phone in your hand out of my head now."

* * *

Back at the Brooks household, Penelope waited for the S.W.A.T to arrive. She knew she only had minutes to recollect herself and prepare to tell the greatest lie she had ever told in her life. Once Alice and Marco called her to inform her that AJ had awakened and broken out of the lab, Penelope knew that if there were a moment for her to save the young woman from the President's self-righteous intentions that it would be then. Instead of contacting the President immediately with the news, she called her babysitter and close friend to tell her what she was planning. It was after then that she called the President and instantly instructed her to visit the Brooks home as he was certain it was the first place AJ would go, something Penelope knew ahead of time. She sent AJ and her friends to her home where her babysitter and her son stayed waiting for her to return. Penelope knew that her actions would land her an extended stay in prison if she were found out, but AJ's safety and her importance to her son meant more than her own livelihood. Before she could ruminate upon it all for any longer, Penelope heard and felt the front door give way to a battering ram as the S.W.A.T entered the home through the door as well as breaking in through the windows. The team made way for the presidential guards who then made way for the Commander in Chief. Penelope straightened up as he approached her.

"I believe we just missed her, Sir." Penelope hastefully said to her boss. "She isn't here." The President placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder. What he said next would cause her heart to sink and her skin to nearly grow pale.

"I know she isn't here, Penelope." He said to her. "We put a tracking device in her. Not because I didn't trust you, but because of the situations like this one that might have come to pass. You must plan for the unexpected." Penelope had no words to give her superior. All she could think about was what would happen if the President found AJ at her home and what could happen with her son there. The President gave her an odd look before turning to his team and stepping away from Penelope, making her look at him with confusion. The man then shook his head.

"Sir?" Penelope said, fear slowly filling her face. The President closed his eyes.

"… It's a shame I had to plan for this, too." He responded. "…But like I said, we must plan for the unexpected. I would have never expected that, after everything I've done for you and Preston…" The moment The President spoke her son's name, Penelope knew. "… that you would be the one to try to double-cross me. I trusted you, Miss Meyers. That was my mistake. Just like I made the mistake of trusting Zodrick to follow my orders." The President then looked at the front doorway where members of the S.W.A.T stood awaiting their next orders. "Go to her, all of you. If she resists, then you know what to do." The leader nodded and motioned for his team to exit the home, leaving the President, Penelope, and the Presidential guard in the home. Penelope appeared to be genuinely terrified as the guards surrounded her. The President then approached the woman.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Penelope said, trembling in fear. "Do what you want with me. Just please leave Preston out of this." The President grinned.

"You think I'm that heartless that I would harm an innocent child, Miss Meyers?" He asked rhetorically. "No, no. I just need to deal with you. I've already relieved Alice and Marco of their duties. Should I do the same with you?" Before the President could continue, the S.W.A.T leader ran back into the home.

"Sir?" He shouted, garnering everyone else's attention.

"What's the matter?" The President answered.

"You…You should come out and look at this." The President shut his eyes and looked back at Penelope. "We are not done." He then looked to his guards. "Watch her." The President then stepped outside to see what the leader was referring to. The man pointed up to the sky and what the President saw nearly left him speechless. "Oh my…."

* * *

On the shore of an indescript location stood Luke Harper, Phillip Brooks, and Stephanie McMahon. Their eyes were fixed on the man who stood in front of them with his back facing them. That man was Bray Wyatt. He slowly turned around to face his entranced followers.

"Do you see it?" He said to them. "What I'm showing you is the hatred that all those humans have for you and every other Alpha Human known and unknown. It's burning its visage into you, me, and this poor planet, and it's getting stronger." Bray looked down as his emotions nearly forced a tear from his eye. In his mind he saw the many images of human discrimination against his many Alpha Human brethren. The beatings, the torture, the hatred, all undocumented around the world. He felt their pain, their tears, and it made his hatred for the human race as well as his power grow ever larger. He then looked back up. "But the planet doesn't have to cry anymore, because the deeper the hatred goes, the more powerful my power grows. We will save this planet from the hatred of humans and we will take our place as the deities and rulers we should be." Bray then raised his hand to Phil. Phil robotically walked towards Bray without swaying his arms or moving his facial features. Bray then called for Luke in the same manner, and then Stephanie until the trio were standing around him. The trio joined hands and bowed their hands as Bray spoke aloud.

"Their hatred will fuel the liberation of this planet so that it may be born anew in our image." Bray preached. "And we will stand for them in their weakness to show them the truth… to show them they are meant to serve us and not the other way around!" That moment, Bray lifted his arms to the air. His skin began to blanch and his veins and eyes began to glow a soft violet hue. The dark fog of his power filled his body and, with a war cry, Bray released his power into the sky in the form of a gargantuan cloud of violet that grew in size with every second until it filled the entire landscape.

"Show them their evil, Father, and show us the way!"


	21. The Reality

**A/N: I decided to dedicate an entire chapter to Cesaro's backstory and development for reasons yet to be revealed. Hopefully you're enjoying this fiction of mine as much as I'm enjoying writing it!**

The private plane that transported John Cena and Cesaro was filled with silence. Neither Cesaro nor the pilot spoke since the trip began while John attempted to break up the silence by trying to speak to everyone. The pilot was willing to entertain him. Cesaro, however, sat with his head down focused on himself and reserving his mental capacities for the emotions he would encounter when they reached their destination. John saw how tense Cesaro was and tried to lighten the mood.

"So, Claudio." John said. "What kinds of coffee do you like?" Cesaro looked up and over at John who immediately grinned at the man.

"I like all kinds of coffee, John." Cesaro said with slight annoyance. "You know that."

"Well, I know now."

"You already knew that. As much coffee as you've seen me drink." John balled up his mouth and looked at his feet.

"Well, yeah." He said in defeat. Cesaro shook his head.

"John." He said. "I really am grateful that you're here trying to cheer me up even though I've no clue why you're doing any of it, but this really isn't the time for jokes for me. I'm about to go back home after not being here for nearly three decades. I've a lot on my mind."

"I know that, Claudio." John replied. "I'm trying to distract you from all that. I don't want you to overthink anything." Cesaro blinked a few times before responding.

"Why are you doing all this?" He asked John. "Tell me honestly." Cesaro then furrowed his brows as he waited for John to reply.

"I already told you." John replied. "I don't you to struggle fighting with it anymore. Not if I can help it."

"Yes, I remember that. My question was why, when you have absolutely nothing to gain from being away from Nicole and here with me, are you helping me with a fight that will most likely stab at your own emotions. That's what I meant. Why are really here, John?" John's heart began to beat in his ears as he regretted trying so hard to cheer the other man up. He knew now that Cesaro would not cease until he received an answer, though truth told that not even John knew why he was there on that plane with the Swiss Superman instead of back at the mansion consoling Nikki and making sure she was content after the episode of her leaving to retrieve her parents. It was a feeling in his head that drew John to Cesaro and John had no words for what the feeling was. Then, with highly coincidental timing, the pilot announced their arrival before Cesaro could probe him further. Cesaro tensed as he heard the man speak, and John turned his attention to him once more.

"Don't worry." John said. "Remember. Whatever happens, I'm right here." Cesaro chose to accept John's willful comradery as it did not seem to him like he had a choice. He rose from his seat.

"Let's go then. Just remember this place was once a very beautiful city." The two mean walked towards the exit and as the door opened, Cesaro was taken aback and stopped in his tracks, John nearly walking into him.

"What's the matter?" John asked as he tried to look past Cesaro to see what he saw. The Swiss native still had not moved. However, John was able to tell that his lip had begun to tremble, possibly out of shock or fear.

"How?" Was all John heard Cesaro say. Then, Cesaro all but sprinted off the plane and onto the small runway. That moment, John was able to see far more than before. What John was able to see were buildings, some that looked historical and some that appeared to be modernized, but none of which were as destroyed as Cesaro made them appear in his words. There were common cars on the slightly worn roads, lights in the alleyways and shop windows, and people walking around everywhere he could set eyes on. What took his breath away were the waterways all throughout the city that met the elegant mountain regions that made their presence known even in the moonlight. John would have been able to say that he had never seen such a beautiful sight several years ago before Cesaro made his way to the WWE. He then quickly turned his attention to Cesaro whom looked around as if his world had been turned on its head. John ran to the man's side.

"Claudio?" John called out urgently. "Are you alright?" Cesaro let out a sharp breath and shook his head.

"No." He said, not directly answering John's plea. "No, no, no. How is everything still here?"

"Claudio. It's been over thirty years since you've been here. I'm almost certain they've rebuilt the city since then."

"No, John. History is here." Cesaro pointed to a bridge that appeared to have been built in the early 1300s. "That bridge is the Chapel Bridge. It was built in the fourteenth century. There is no way anyone could have rebuilt that." He then pointed to another building. "That building over there was where I went to school. It is almost as old as the bridge it stands next to. I…" In a fit of emotion, Cesaro ran down the runway headed towards the city, catching John off guard.

"Claudio!" John shouted as he ran behind him to catch up to the other man. "Claudio, wait!" John ran as fast as his legs would carry him in a grand attempt to catch up to the faster Cesaro. Up ahead, Cesaro ran though one of the alleyways that led to a main walkway. He pushed his way through the crowded street not caring about who he ran into or insulted. John, however, was not as successful trying to make his way through the crowd. He had forgotten that while Cesaro was a WWE Superstar just as he was, John was far more popular. People immediately recognized him and tried to stop him for autographs and photo opportunities until he had nearly lost sight of Cesaro.

"I'm sorry." John said to the people, hoping that possibly they would understand his English. "I have to go. Please excuse me!" He pushed his way through the crowd to close the distance between him and his comrade, consistently apologizing to everyone he ran into. He then saw Cesaro turn down an alleyway and silently thanked the heavens as he assumed there would be no one crowding it. After nearly twenty minutes of chasing, Cesaro came to a stop in front of a small blue house in the greenery away from the crowded city. Cesaro's face was filled with emotion as he felt his head begin to pound. John caught up to him in a heap of catching his breath after running the entire way.

"What…" John started between breaths. "…What is…this place?"

"… My home." Cesaro said, his voice cracking at the sight at the house he knew to be destroyed in his memories. The man fell to his knees and John ran to his aid putting his hand on Cesaro's shoulder as he knelt down with him. "I don't understand. Why isn't anything like I remember it to be? I destroyed everything here. I know it. I see it!" John had no clue how to console Cesaro and ease his emotion as he did not know what it was he was looking at. All he could do was keep his hand soft on the man's shoulder as he slowly broke down. Cesaro warned John that there would be little he would be able to do to help him cope with returning to town, and it seemed that Cesaro was right. John then felt Cesaro stand to his feet and did the same. Cesaro then began to approach the home.

"Claudio?" John called out.

"I need to see it, John." Cesaro responded as he approached the front door of the home. "I need to see inside."

"How are you gonna get inside? You can't still have a key to-" Before John could finish, Cesaro used his telekinesis to pry the lock open and open the door from the inside. Cesaro stepped inside and instinctively reached for where he remembered the light switch to be. He felt it and turned on the lights of the home. John carefully walked in behind him.

"I know you're going through things right now, Claudio." John said, unknowingly speaking upon deaf ears. "But this is a crime we're committing here." Not paying any attention to John's words, Cesaro continued to survey the home. Everything was just as he remembered in his dreams, not a thing missing or out of place. He ran his across the wooden coffee table in the middle of the living room and smiled a bit.

"Father and I made this for Mother." Cesaro said to John, making the other man eye him with concern.

"What?"

"This table. We carved it out of one of the trees from the backyard. Mother loved it." He then walked around the table and reach for a carving on the surface that read 'Diana'. "We carved her name here." Cesaro then made his way to the kitchen, a quaint area with a refrigerator, several cabinets, an old stove, and a wooden table with four matching chairs. Cesaro went on to say, "We always sat here after school and went over my homework before dinner." On the table was a picture frame with an old photo in it. John opened up the refrigerator to find fresh groceries, which signaled in his mind that someone lived in the home.

"There's food in this fridge, Claudio." He said in an attempt to generate urgency. He turned to see Cesaro holding the picture frame staring into its photo. John walked over to see what he saw. His eyes widened a bit. "Is that your mom and dad?" Cesaro smiled away a small tear.

"It is." He said. "Exactly how I remember them." His father was a tall muscular man with dark brown hair and sienna colored eyes. His mother was a shorter blonde woman with piercing blue eyes. Her skin was pale and facial features resembled that of fabled angels. The child standing in front of them, obviously a young Cesaro, was a perfect blend of the two. He had his father's dark features and olive skin and his mother's angelic face. After looking at his parents, John surmised that he grew up to look more like his mother with his father's darker features and build. Cesaro put the frame back on the kitchen table and went down the short hallway that led to the bedrooms. He turned left to step into his old bedroom. Aside from a different set of bed linens, his room was as he remembered it to look in several of his night terrors. It looked to belong to a child as the furniture in it fit someone of a small frame. Cesaro put his hand on the small dresser then opened the top drawer and found a small book. He picked it up and opened it to find German writing in it.

"This is my journal I wrote in when I thought I wanted to be a writer." Cesaro said to John. "I had terrible handwriting when I was young. I can't even read it now." Cesaro closed the book, put it back in the drawer, and closed the drawer up. Cesaro then stopped and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"I don't get it. How are these things are still here? It's as if nothing I remember ever happened." That moment, the duo heard footsteps. John froze in place. Cesaro then stepped in front of him.

"Stay close." He said softly to John. Cesaro then used his power to create an invisible barrier in front of him as a physical shield in case the person inside was armed. The two then slowly stepped out of the room and into the hallway. Then was when they saw who stepped inside the home. It was a tall older man with olive skin and dark features. His body appeared to have had a bit of muscular tone and his facial features were partially masked by a long beard. The man was armed with a pistol that he had pointed at Cesaro and John. He eyed Cesaro for a moment.

"We aren't here to hurt you or anything!" John yelped from behind Cesaro. "We just needed to look around your home! We're sorry for breaking in! We're leaving now actually!" The man did not move. Instead, he blinked a few times as he stared into Cesaro's eyes. John was unable to tell from behind him, but Cesaro returned the same gesture of confusion. The man spoke.

"Claudio?" He said, causing John to look at him.

"Dad?" Cesaro said. The man identified as Cesaro's father dropped his pistol and Cesaro dropped his shield. The two men then approached each other until the distance between them had been closed. Cesaro was on the verge of tears from the confusion returning to Lucerne had put his mind in. His father then pulled him into an embrace.

"I never thought I'd live to see you again, Claudio." He said to his son as he held him close. John was in complete disbelief as he recalled hearing Cesaro say his parents had been killed.

"Wait a second." He said. "You're Claudio's dad? I thought you were dead, no offense." Cesaro then stepped away from his father.

"Donovan Castagnoli." Cesaro said, calling his father out by name. "How are you here? Where is Mom? How is this town still standing?" Cesaro's father Donovan slowly shut his eyes and sighed deeply.

"I… " Donovan stuttered. "I had hoped you would come back here and I would be long gone. I have much to tell you, Claudio." Donovan then withdrew his pistol back to his hip and sat down on the couch in the living room. John stepped from behind Cesaro and sat in the chair near the front door. Cesaro, still baffled, chose to stand in place.

"Claudio." Donovan started. "I know you've been having memories in your head of this city being destroyed." Cesaro blinked.

"How do you know that?" Cesaro asked. "Have I always had these images in my head?" Donovan shook his head.

"No, my son." He replied. "I know because your mother put those memories in your head." Cesaro furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"Claudio. Your mother and I met in a strange moment in time. Your grandfather had been killed after being accused of witchcraft by some powerful men back in Italy. Those same men came after me thinking I could do the same thing you and your grandfather could do. I had made my way all the way up here to Switzerland and here is where Diana found me on my last leg. She took me in and brought me back from the brink of death. I thought she was truly an angel. She hid me from those Italian mobsters until there was no trace of them left. From that moment on, we stayed together here in Lucerne. Then we had you, Claudio, and we were what I thought to be a normal family. You were nearly six years old when Diana discovered you had your grandfather's powers of telepathy and telekinesis. Diana then told me that she had begun having visions. She never went into detail, but she began to disappear, sometimes for several days at a time. One night, she came back and hurried all of us into the living room. She told me that there was something she needed to do that would very well cost her life. I didn't understand what she was saying and she told me that it was beyond what she could explain. That's when she asked me to do the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life, Claudio… " Donovan paused a moment. "She touched your forehead, then she looked at me and told me what came for her would come for you if they found out you were her son. She told me to send you away and make sure that you never come back here. She told me she gave you the memories of this place you had so that you would never come back. Diana left me that night and that next morning I did what she told me. I gave you up. I had no clue where she'd gone or what it was she was dealing with, but I knew she meant the best so I did everything she asked of me."

Cesaro was unable to comprehend what he heard his father say as he spoke. According to Donovan, everything in his memory about his home and the trauma of his childhood was created by his mother Diana to keep him from returning home for reasons she did not reveal. All the suffering, the therapy, the constant effort he put into controlling his wayward emotions, all of those things were all because of her. It was apparent that Cesaro did not want to believe Donovan's words but something inside him told him that his father told him the truth. His legs weakened from shock and he fell to his knees, John nearly leaping out of the chair to make certain the man was alright. Donovan stood to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Claudio." Donovan said. "I'm sorry for giving you away. I'm sorry for your mother deceiving you and creating a monster for you fight alone. I'm sorry for everything. I was afraid because I didn't understand. I didn't know and I didn't want anything to happen to you should your mother be telling the truth." Cesaro did not respond. John looked down at his broken friend feeling dejected as he quickly realized there truly was nothing he was able to do to help Cesaro combat his emotions. They then heard Donovan speak again.

"I understand your anger." He said. "I also understand if you never wish to see me again, Claudio." Cesaro snapped his eyes open.

"That would be something you'd say, Donovan." Cesaro said sternly with slight anger. He then stood up straight, John following suit with his eyes fixed on Cesaro.

"Excuse me?" Donovan responded.

"You would be at ease if I disappeared." Cesaro approached his father. "You wouldn't have to look me in the eyes and see the woman who abandoned you and you wouldn't have to see the child you gave away without questioning why. You could just go back to living your life without caring about where mother is or what came of me!" Donovan truly understood his son's anger. Empathy, however, did not make hearing Cesaro's words easier.

"Claudio." Donovan started in a plea. "That's not-" Before he could finish, Donovan felt a force push him to the wall behind him where he hit hard and fell onto the sofa. John ran to Donovan's aid. The collision knocked a bit of wind out of his lungs, but sustained no major injuries. John looked at Cesaro with urgency and saw a look in the man's face that he had not seen before. John saw heartbreak that was thinly masked by a false anger.

"You want me gone?" Cesaro said. "Then I'll leave." Cesaro turned around and headed out of the door without stopping to see about his father or John for that matter. John looked at Donovan then back at the shrinking Cesaro. John got up out of the chair and ran for the other man in an attempt to catch up to him, all while screaming his name. Finally, after what seemed like a half mile, Cesaro stopped.

"Claudio!" John called out once more. "You can't just leave him there!" Cesaro turned around to face the other man.

"They are the reason why my nights are sleepless, John." Cesaro said. "They are why I have night terrors and power lapses. I've struggled with my emotions for as long as I can remember and it's all their fault. Forgive me if I don't necessarily care about what happens to either of my parents." Cesaro then turned around. "If you want to tend to him, John, I won't stop you." Cesaro then continued walking, leaving John in the street. John wanted to follow Cesaro, but could not bear the thought of potentially leaving Donovan injured. After a brief moment, John ran back to see to Donovan. Unbeknownst to John, Cesaro's face had softened from anger to sadness as he continued walking to where he was going.

John made it back to Donovan's home and everything was how it had been left. He opened the door and Donovan was still sitting where he fell, though he had managed to sit up, letting John know that he was in fact not injured by Cesaro. John stepped inside slowly and closed the door behind him. Donovan looked up to see who had entered the home then hung his head back down once he saw that it was John Cena.

"Have you come back to tell me how terrible a father I am, too?" Donovan said to John, giving the man pause. Instead of replying, John went to sit on the sofa next to him.

"I can't comment on that because I'm not a father and I don't know what it means to be one." John said before letting out a melancholy sigh. "But I can ask you something Claudio can't ask you right now. Why didn't you ask Claudio's mom why you had to give him away? Why'd you give him up so easily?" Donovan shook his head.

"I already told you." He replied. "I trusted her. Diana could do things I've seen no other human do. I knew that my father had supernatural powers, but hers… they felt like something different. I've seen her bring animals back to life with a simple touch. There was an aura about her that made me trust her judgment. I can't explain it any other way. I just knew Diana could never act out of spite or to harm someone without an absolute cause." John shook his head.

"Listen." He said. "That might fly with someone else, but that just isn't good enough for your son. Claudio's gone through hell fighting off nightmares about traumatic events in his childhood that he just found out never happened. Put yourself in his shoes, Donovan. You go through life thinking that you're some monster who killed a town full of people and history and then you find out that everything you knew about your life is a lie. Your father tells you that your mother disappeared after somehow erasing your mind and putting false memories in their places. What's worse is that your father never came to find you, never once thought about you or wondered how you were living your life. How do you think you'd feel after all that?" Donovan took a deep breath and carefully stood to his feet.

"I trust you, John Cena." Donovan said to John. "You came here with Claudio so he would not have to face any of this alone. Am I right?" John looked down at his feet then back to the old man.

"That's right." Donovan motioned for John to follow him.

"Come with me." With that, the two men walked down the small hallway. Donovan then opened the door across from Cesaro's old room to reveal his bedroom. The walls were filled with photos of Cesaro during his travels in his wrestling career with numerous different companies, a few photos of him in what appeared to be rugby and International football games, and even replicas of the wrestling championships he held in the past spanning across each company he worked for. John was amazed at the memorabilia Donovan held of his son. Donovan then turned to see John reveling in the room's contents.

"You are right." Donovan said. "I never wondered about how Claudio was doing. That was because I never had to. Everywhere he was, I was there in the shadows watching him and making sure he was successful in everything that he chose to do in his life. There was not one moment where I didn't want to hug my son and tell him how proud I am of him. I was just…" Donovan paused a moment and looked at a photo of him, Cesaro, and Diana in a place on the wall nearest his bed. "…I was afraid. Diana never told me what would come for him. I was afraid because I didn't know. I didn't know anything and I didn't want to risk his safety, so I watched him from afar." Donovan then looked to John. "I don't know what will come now that he's come back here, but this world appears to on its final turn just as I am." John furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean, Donovan?" John asked. Donovan hesitated a moment before answering the younger man.

"I… am dying, John. I was diagnosed with cancer three days after Diana left and sent Claudio off. I was only given four months, but I've held on and fought for years with hopes of holding my boy one more time before I make my trip to the afterlife. Now that I've been blessed with that, I think I've lived as long as I deserve to live." Donovan then walked over to his dresser and pulled out an old envelope. "There was one more thing Diana asked me to do." Donovan then spoke as if he could hear Diana's voice in his head. "When the time comes, please somehow get this letter to our son, she said to me before she left. As with everything else she's done, I know nothing about what is in it. But if this dying man can ask you for a favor, John Cena, it would be for you to give this to Claudio for me." Donovan handed John the letter and then held on to his hands, making John look into his eyes.

"John." Donovan started. "You came here to protect him and you may never know how much that means to me and how much it means to him. Keep him safe, John. Claudio is strong like me, but soft and giving like Diana. This world worked hard to break him in the past and it will work even harder now. Please don't give up on him. He'll always need you… just as he needs you now." John looked at Donovan with confusion as he tried to figure out what the man spoke about. Then, Donovan looked away from John and let go of his hands before moving over to his bed. The old man laid his body down in it and looked over to his younger company.

"I want you to go to Claudio now," He said to the man. "If you don't mind. I think it's finally time for me to take that trip I told you about." John blinked a moment as he knew what Donovan referred to. Before he could contest, Donovan spoke again. "Please close the door on your way out." John swallowed a nervous lump and turned to head out of the home, his emotions thrown about as he thought about Donovan. He walked through the quaint home and could almost feel the Castagnoli family inside of it before stepping out of the front door and closing it behind him. John went to open the door back several times before honoring Donovan's wishes and leaving to go to Cesaro, his heart weighing on him with each step he took away from the small house. John was almost certain Cesaro headed back towards the plane and he fought to recall the steps and paths he took to get to the Castagnoli home from there.

Cesaro had reached the city limits within minutes, his emotions still in disarray. He knew that fighting through the crowd would not benefit him in any way, but the route through the city was the quickest to the port the plane landed in. In an attempt to stay hidden, he used his powers to create a barrier that kept the people from being able to see, hear, or feel him around them, thus making him virtually invisible. He proceeded to walk through the crowd. With the barrier up, Cesaro was able to feel the emotions of everyone he passed, and their positive emotions clashed with his current negative feelings. Their smiles bled off onto him as he passed them and he began to smile as a result, but the smile quickly faded as made his way to the end of the main road and no one stood near him. Cesaro looked back and immediately felt sorrow as he thought of his parents. He shook his head to fight off the tears swelling in his eyes and turned to continue towards the plane. The closer he got to the transportation, the more he regretted his decision to return to his home and he felt a minute sense of relief when he was able to see the plane off in the distance. Upon arrival, Cesaro used his powers to carefully open the door and enter the plane where he sat down in his seat near the window. The pilot, sleeping up until the moment Cesaro entered the plane, woke up gently and turned to see who had stepped in.

"Everything alright?" He asked Cesaro. "Where's your friend?" Cesaro did not answer him, and he took it as a sign of Cesaro not wanting to discuss what had happened. The pilot then said, "Just let me know when you're ready to leave."

Cesaro honestly had not heard anything the pilot said to him. His senses were overshadowed by the emotions he felt inside of him. Finally sitting down in his seat had created the effect of everything he was feeling crashing down on him. All the sadness, the feelings of betrayal, the frustration, and the anger compounded in his head and that moment, all he could do was let his massive walls crumble and let his tears flow. Cesaro held his left hand up to his face and his fists involuntarily clenched as his breaths began to weigh heavily on his chest. The man fought hard to keep his head from pounding as he was naïve to what his powers would have done had he succumbed completely to his battle with everything he was dealing with. His thoughts could not shake the image of his father and the sound of his words replaying at the front of his mind, constantly cutting into him like heated, serrated steel. The pain he felt when he found that his mother, the only woman he truly trusted to have his best intentions at heart, had created the monster he fought for most of his life, was a pain he had never felt. It made his entire body burn. Cesaro's mind then jolted back to reality when he (and surely the pilot) heard a knock on the door of the plane. The pilot opened the hatch and sure enough, John Cena stepped inside the plane immediately looking to Cesaro to see him emotionlessly looking out of the window. Instead of sitting in his previous seat across from Cesaro, John sat next to him.

"Claudio." John said, a bit of guilt tainting his voice. "Listen…"

"You don't have to apologize for staying with him, John." Cesaro said to him without moving. "I knew you would. It's in your nature to help people. I can't fault you for that." John shook his head.

"No, Claudio. I told you that I would be there when you needed me. That's what I told you to make you come here. When you left that house, you needed me to walk with you and I chose to stay behind and let you walk alone with all that stuff on your mind. I thought about it the whole time here, and I was wrong to abandon you like that, Claudio. I'm sorry." John had expected Cesaro to snap back at him for leaving him alone or to tell him he just wanted to be left alone in that moment. Before giving him a chance to do either, John recalled the envelope Donovan asked him to pass on. He pulled the envelope out of his pocket. "I know this isn't the best time, but your dad wanted me to give you this." Cesaro sighed and looked over to see John holding the envelope. He took it and opened it to find a handwritten letter. He opened it and turned to the window to begin reading, his face slowly softening as he read the words. He reached the final sentence and his eyes fixed onto the page. John then grew worried.

"What is it?" He asked. Instead of responding, Cesaro said nothing, leaving John to wonder if he had heard his question. John then looked over Cesaro's shoulder and noticed the man's face was contorted. He then realized that Cesaro was trying his hardest to hold back his emotions. John then knew that an apology was not what the other man needed. John could think of nothing else. He gently pulled Cesaro into his arms. Cesaro tensed immediately and shifted in an attempt to free himself from the foreign feeling he felt in John's arms.

"I'm sorry, Claudio." John said. "Whatever it is, I'm so sorry." That moment, Cesaro felt John's emotions flood his own: a genuine sense of sympathy and guilt that he had not felt from anyone else other than himself. Cesaro then knew that John had not been trying as hard as he initially believed. He truly felt sorry for everything he faced coming here to his home and felt guilty for not being able to help any more than the little he had done. The feeling gave Cesaro solace and, for the first time in many years, an outlet for his own emotions. His body calmed and melted into John's arms as allowed the tears he fought so valiantly to defeat him and flow from his eyes.

"Thank you, John." Cesaro said gently as he began to drift to the world of dreams. "I wouldn't have… made it through this if… you weren't here."

Cesaro's declaration gave John a warm feeling in his chest. It was a warmth he felt every time he held on to Nikki Bella in the past. It made him want to pull Cesaro closer than he already was, and it was in that moment where John knew what Donovan referred to before his death. All the moments where he saw Cesaro selflessly give to others and care for them without thinking of himself were him fending off his own demons without someone to fight with him. Cesaro needed someone to fight his demons with him but was never able to say it as he constantly cared for others. Donovan felt that person was John Cena. John did not know if Cesaro felt the emotion that had begun to creep its way into John's heart, but nor did he care. John involuntarily tightened his embrace. He then felt Cesaro let out a long and sensual breath as he shifted in his arms before he fell to sleep.

"We're ready." John said to the waiting pilot.

"Gotcha." The pilot replied. "Buckle up, you two." John shot the pilot a smile before looking down at Cesaro whom had fallen fast asleep within moments. He gently buckled the safety belt around the man then buckled his own as the plane began to take off and fly the duo back to the USA.

Some time had passed and John started to think about the man sleeping in his arms. From the day he arrived to the WWE to that moment, Cesaro had been an enigma with a hardened exterior and an adroitness for everything involving wrestling. He also appeared a work-oriented gentleman who took his craft to heart and was always willing to help other Superstars improve and become better. John often admired that about him because it mirrored his own ambitions. John loved wrestling as well as everything that came with it and knowing someone else felt and understood his drive drew him towards him. It was that moment in the plane, however, that made him think deeper than a mutual respect. Until then, John had never seen a soft and vulnerable side to the Swiss Superman and if John were honest with himself, he found it made Cesaro hard to let go of.

John's thoughts of Cesaro made him think of Nikki Bella whom was waiting for him to return to the McMahon Estate. Nikki and he shared everything aside from Nikki being an Alpha Human which he had forgiven her for due to the nature of it all. He truly was not sure of what to tell her about his feelings for Cesaro as he was not certain of what they were. His intrigue for the man turned into respect, respect into care and, after Donovan's final words, care into a deeper feeling. He did not know how to decipher it, but he knew that if anyone would be able to, it would be Nikki. In the same instance, however, he somehow knew it would break Nikki's heart. His ruminations were stunted by a massive shaking of the plane.

"What was that?" John questioned the pilot after regathering himself.

"We're just passing through a storm." The pilot replied. "It'll be gone in no time. Just hold on the meantime. It's gonna be a bit shaky." John blinked and then felt Cesaro shift. The turbulence had awoken the man from his sleep. Once Cesaro realized he had fallen asleep on John's chest, he sat up and corrected his posture.

"Sorry." Cesaro said. "I guess I fell asleep." John shook his head.

"It's alright." John replied. "You were tired." The plane shook again, this time with greater vigor.

"Good grief!" John said as the jolt nearly threw him out of his seat, his seat belt saving him from the movement. Cesaro looked out of the window.

"I think we're gonna have to lower the plane!" The pilot shouted through the rumble from the wind that had begun to form. John winced as another gust of wind shook the plane to its core.

"Perfect time for the weather to start acting up!" John shouted. Cesaro grew nervous as John's words rang in his head and made him think of a certain Alpha Human with the power to control the weather. The man turned to look out of the window and saw storm clouds. However, he noticed that there was a difference in the clouds. They were thicker than normal storm clouds and they had a slight violet hue from what he could see in the night sky. John and Cesaro both heard a loud scream come from the front of the plane then a loud bang as if the plane had been hit by something. A lightning bolt had struck the front of the plane, puncturing its shell and knocking the pilot out with its shockwave. The plane shook John and Cesaro out of their seats, John hitting his side on one of the seats before hitting the floor and Cesaro being thrown closer to the cockpit. The sounds of wind and alarms filled the interior as the plane rapidly descended, and John held onto the nearest seat as tight as his arms allowed. Cesaro looked back to John.

"Hold on!" He shouted as he used his powers to hold John in place while he went to see about the pilot. Then was when he noticed the hole in the plane that threatened to suck the pilot out of his seat and into the wild skies. Cesaro then used more of his telekinetic prowess to seal the hole in the plane so that he could safely move the pilot into the seating area with John. He quickly unbuckled the man and moved him near John.

"Hold onto him and don't let go." Cesaro demanded. John nodded and grabbed the smaller man, carefully wrapping his arm strategically around him so that he would not lose grip. The plane gently rocked back and forth in the howling storm's guise as Cesaro fought to keep John, the pilot, the hole in the plane as well as the plane itself, and himself steady. He made his way to the cockpit.

"What are you doing!?" John shouted at Cesaro. Cesaro did not look back. His eyes were fixed on the supernatural storm ahead of them and he felt its power surround the small plane as he stared into the clouds. Cesaro knew the plane would be crushed in the state it was in if he did not act immediately. He focused his mind on covering the entire plane in a telekinetic field to keep the plane from accruing any additional physical damage. The energy he exerted was causing him pain in his head, though he fought through it with the determination of keeping John and the pilot safe as he approached the controls. He sat down in the pilot's seat and grabbed the steering module, but that moment his vision began to blur due to the amount of energy he was using. Cesaro furiously blinked his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision before looking back at John holding on to the chair and the pilot. He narrowed his eyes then looked back to the skies. He saw a strange mountainous region on the horizon. He also noticed that the storm appeared to be the strongest in that area. Cesaro knew, however, that despite the feeling of worry the mountains were his only option at safely landing the plane. Cesaro made making it to the mountains his mission as he held onto and protected the plane and its inhabitants, his mind straining and his energy fleeting with every passing moment...


	22. The Rain

**A/N: I know it's been a super long time since I've updated, but 'tis the gist of being an adult. Nonetheless, I do intend to finish this fic so just bear with me as I poke along! Also, just a warning, this chapter is long so be prepared.**

Stephanie McMahon, Phillip Brooks, and Luke Harper stood with a laughing Bray Wyatt as he stared up into the sky at his creation; Bray had filled the sky with deep violet storm clouds that crackled and sounded off with thunder and lightning. The man stepped forward and looked out at the ocean line. He then turned around to look at the ground underneath his comrades and him and heard Luke speak.

"What is all this?" He asked Bray after looking up to the sky. Bray strangely paused for a moment before responding.

"Don't you see, Luke?" Bray answered. "Look closer. This is all of the hate those humans have for us. With this they will finally see the darkness they've created in their tainted souls. They will look into it, drown in it… then turn that hatred onto themselves. Then we… we will save them and they will worship us as their gods." Bray then turned his attention to Phil. "You've been invaluable to our plan, Phillip. However, I have one more request, if you will."

"Anything you wish." Phil replied.

"In order for their souls to… drown in despair… they will need to be led to the water. May you provide that downpour?" Bray's eyes began to glow a vibrant violet as he used his powers to tap into Phil's mind and control him. Phil's body language changed to a frigid form. He then lifted his hands into the air and used his powers to cause the sky to slowly erupt into a fierce flurry of violet rainfall. A sadistic smile lined Bray's face and an airy laugh escaped his lips, making Luke look at him skeptically.

* * *

AJ Lee, Celeste, and PJ finally made it to Penelope Meyers' home where Cindy and her son Preston were waiting inside for them. The trio got out of the van and immediately looked up in awe at the sky at the massive violet storm cloud.

"Do you think that has something to do with Phil?" PJ asked AJ.

"I'm certain." She replied. "But something feels different about those clouds."

"It might be the fact that they're purple."

"Guys." Celeste broke in. "Let's get inside. We don't wanna be seen out here." AJ then walked up to the front door and gently knocked on it twice. They heard ruffling from inside and then the door slowly opened to reveal the young woman named Cindy.

"Come in!" Cindy said with urgency. "Quick!" The trio stepped inside the home and Cindy closed the door behind them. Celeste looked around the house for Preston.

"Where's Preston?" She asked aloud.

"He's upstairs." Cindy said. "I told him to go upstairs and hide until his mother told me to do otherwise when she told me you all were coming. Just to be safe." AJ blinked.

"May I go see him?" She asked Cindy.

"Of course." She replied. "He's in his room upstairs. Down the hall, third room on the right." AJ made her way upstairs, leaving her comrades downstairs. AJ looked at the bedroom door once she reached it, and then knocked once.

"Preston?" AJ called out. The boy did not answer initially. "It's Miss AJ Lee. Do you remember me? I used to wrestle." After a moment, she finally heard the little boy speak.

"I remember you." He said on the other side of the door.

"Your mom told me to come here and hang out with you. Is that okay, Preston?" AJ saw the door slowly open but did not see Preston. She then saw the little boy drop his invisibility powers and appear in front of the doorway where she stood. AJ smiled.

"That's pretty cool, Preston." AJ said to him, making Preston smile.

"I can make other stuff disappear, too." The six-year old said with joy before grabbing AJ's arm and pulling her into his room to show off his talent. Preston grabbed a teddy bear off his bed in both of his hands and used his powers to make himself and the teddy bear become invisible. AJ's eyes widened at Preston's Alpha Human powers. Preston reappeared. "See?" AJ knelt to the boy's eyesight.

"That was amazing!" She said.

"Mommy says I'm only allowed to do it at home because the other kids will be jealous." AJ knew immediately what Penelope meant to say to him, but his young mind would not have taken the truth too kindly. AJ smiled.

"Well," She said. "I'm certainly jealous, but I think it's cool. I wish I could disappear like you can." AJ then felt familiar presences approaching the home and tensed as she.

"Are you okay, Miss AJ?" Preston asked her, noticing that she had shut her eyes abruptly. AJ opened her eyes and looked at Preston.

"Preston, honey." She said to him. "How long can you stay invisible?"

"As long as I'm not scared or mad," Preston answered. "I can be invisible forever." AJ sighed as she knew that Preston would fear the people approaching the house.

"I need you to be brave for a little while." AJ said. "There are some bad people coming to take you away. If you're invisible, they won't be able to see you, so they won't take you away."

"But why are they coming to take me away from Miss Cindy?" Preston asked with genuine curiosity. "Did I do something bad?"

"Oh no, sweetheart." AJ grabbed Preston and pulled him into a hug. "You didn't do anything wrong. They are just jealous of your trick, but they can hurt you. Me, Miss Cindy, and two of my friends are here to protect you, but we are gonna need your help. Can you make all of us invisible, too?" Preston nodded.

"I think I can." He said. AJ grabbed the little boy's hand.

"Let's go downstairs." She said to Preston. "Don't you be scared, okay? We're all here and we're not gonna let anything happen to you. Promise you'll be brave for me?"

"I promise, Miss AJ." Preston replied before the two made their way downstairs to see Cindy, PJ, and Celeste standing as still as they could. It was apparent that they found out the Presidential guards were outside. Cindy slowly turned around.

"Come here, you guys." AJ said quietly. "I have a plan." Everyone gathered around AJ and Preston. "We're going to let them in. Celeste, PJ. I need you two to hold on to Preston with me. We're gonna hide in the kitchen. Cindy, I need you to be as normal as you can when you answer the door." They all then heard another knock on the door and immediately went on the defense. "Keep quiet and come." Celeste and PJ grabbed Preston's free hand and Preston used his powers to make all four of them invisible as they quickly made their way behind the kitchen counter. Cindy tried to remain calm as she answered the knock.

"Who is it?" She said in an attempt to mask her nervousness. Cindy then heard Penelope's voice rang from the other side.

"It's me, Cindy." Penelope said. "Open the door please." Cindy was soothed after hearing her friend Penelope's voice and went to open the door, but then was immediately drawn back to reality as she thought about why Penelope did not simply let herself in using the key to her home and remembered the answer. That thought made Cindy grow nervous, but she fought to continue to keep calm for the sake of everyone inside the home.

"Yes, Ma'am." Cindy said in a cheerful voice as she slowly opened the door. Her eyes widened as she saw the President even with her knowing his guards and he were outside with Penelope. Behind the kitchen counter, AJ mentally kicked herself for not recognizing Penelope with the others. Preston instantly perked up after hearing his mother's voice, but AJ had to reassure him that his mother would be upset if he were to go to her then.

"May we come in?" The President asked Cindy, seemingly petrified of the naturally intimidating man. Cindy stepped aside to let the group into Penelope's home, closing the door after all of them made their way inside. The President began looking around for any evidence the girl was not alone in the home. Without turning her head and drawing attention, Cindy looked at Penelope nervously. Then the President looked back at Penelope then at Cindy.

"I know she's here." He said. "Save yourselves the trouble and stop the madness. I've a tracking device installed in her and her vehicle is right outside."

It slowly became apparent to AJ that she would soon be unable to hide. She began to contemplate releasing Preston's hand and rendering herself visible as she heard the President speak once more.

"Please don't make me use _my_ powers." He said as he approached Cindy, the girl growing more petrified the closer he came to her. "It's criminal to interfere in government affairs after all." The President then grabbed Cindy by her neck and lifted her off the floor, making her gasp for air as his grip slightly tightened. Penelope covered her mouth in shock and fear as Cindy struggled for breath. "I'd hate to have to make such a young child disappear." AJ felt Preston begin to shift as he watched his caregiver and friend get hurt by the President. That moment, the soft sound of rain was heard dancing on the roof.

"Please stop!" Penelope pleaded.

"Tell me where she is!" The man retorted as he held onto Cindy. AJ knew there was no more time left to hide. She had to save Cindy from being strangled. Just as she was about to move, however, she felt Preston's hand leave hers. She then saw the little boy run towards the President. AJ knew then that Celeste, PJ, and she were visible.

"Put Miss Cindy down, you asshole!" Preston shouted as he ran up and kicked the President in the shin, making the man drop Cindy and wince in slight pain. Cindy caught her breath and ran to Preston. That moment, the guards aimed their weapons at Preston and Cindy, much to the horror of Penelope.

"No!" She shouted. "Don't!" The President regained himself and went to kick both Cindy and Preston in a fit of anger. The man then felt a firm grip around his own neck. He immediately opened his eyes to see the much smaller AJ holding him in the air by his neck, staring into his eyes all the while. Preston and Cindy ran to Penelope's side and Celeste and PJ stepped from behind the counter to stand behind AJ.

"Tell your men to go outside now and I'll let you go." AJ said sternly.

"You'll… B-be killed… for this!" The President struggled to say while AJ gripped his throat.

"Somehow, I really doubt that, but I'll tell you what. I'll make a little deal with you. Politics, if you will. If you promise to tell your men to step outside and to leave Penelope's family and my friends alone, then I'll come with you. No fights, no resistance." Penelope blinked.

"No, April." She pleaded with AJ. The President turned his head to his men and waved for them to exit the home. The men followed their orders, withdrew their weapons and outside into the rain. Moments after they stepped outside, however, everyone inside heard screams of horror. AJ dropped the President and all but ran to see where the sounds were coming from. What she saw terrified her. The men looked as if they had been drained of their innards with only their skin left behind. She also saw trails of white leaving their bodies and being absorbed by the dark cloud in the sky. AJ looked around to see that the many residents who came outside to spectate suffered the same fate. A drop of the rain hit her arm and she then realized the cause of the phenomenon… the rain. AJ then turned to find the President approaching her.

"You did this!" He shouted at her. "Didn't you!?" AJ immediately put her hand out to stop his advance.

"Stop!" AJ said. "It's not me. It's this rain! Don't come out here! Go back inside now!" AJ quickly made her way back inside the home, grabbed the coat closest to her and used it to dry herself before throwing it outside and slamming the door behind her. "Everyone close and lock all the doors. I'll close all the windows. Don't get the rain on you!" AJ made her way around the house, closing every window she found open before making her way back downstairs to join the others. Everyone stood in the middle of the living room staring at AJ as she walked over to them.

"What's going on, April?" PJ asked.

"I don't know." AJ replied. "All I know is that rain is going to kill everyone it comes in contact with if I don't find out where it's coming from."

"It's your husband's doing." The President retorted. "I'm sure of it." AJ froze in place as her mind began to race.

"You don't know that." Celeste said to the Commander in Chief. "This could be some freak phenomenon." It was then that AJ realized that the lingering rain water on her arm had dried and had not affected her the same way it affected everyone else she witnessed parish.

"The rain only affected the humans." AJ said. "It didn't do anything to me… " AJ then headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Penelope asked.

"Stay here. I'm going to find Phil. Whatever you do, keep everything locked up tight and don't go outside!"

* * *

Triple H looked back to Sami to see his eyes closed for a moment before them snapping open upon finding out where the rumble was coming from.

"Oh no." Sami said. "It's them…" Shane gathered himself and looked to Sami.

"Windham?" He asked. The rumbling then slowly died down and everyone was able to stand on their own. They all then heard a mild rain.

"What just happened?" Sasha Banks asked aloud.

"Don't play dumb!" Zodrick snapped before pointing at the front door of the mansion. "That out there was one of you Alpha Humans and you know it!" Shane looked at the rain that tapped on the windows and noticed its violet color. He eyed it for a moment before his attention was ripped away from it by an outburst from Dean Ambrose.

"I can't take this anymore!" Dean shouted at Zodrick after slamming his helmet on the floor with a loud slam and heading towards the door. "I'm not gonna listen to this shit anymore! If we ain't offin' these bastards like you promised we would then I'm out!"

"Jon!" Shane shouted. "Wait!" His plea fell upon deaf ears as Dean opened the door to the outside. Dean, however, jumped backwards when he saw the limp and dehydrated body of the soldier guarding the door from the outside. Nikki Bella shouted in horror as Brie grabbed onto her husband.

"Holy fuck!" Dean shouted as he hurried backwards away from the corpse.

"What the hell happened to him?" Noam Dar worriedly asked. Shane figured out what caused the soldier's death.

"Brie!" He shouted. "Seal that door! Don't let the rain get in here!" Everyone stepped away from the door and allowed Brie room to use her ice powers to create a wall of ice where the door opening once stood, and to cover the fallen soldier's body so that none of the rain water on his body could escape.

"Back away from the doors and windows!" Triple H demanded. Everyone did as he asked and stepped away into the middle of the lobby.

"If you aren't making this happen," The panicking Dean began. "Then mind telling us who is?"

"It's Windham and his followers." Sami said. "He's using Phil's powers with his own to draw the life force out of whoever comes in contact with the rain water."

"What the hell?" Triple H said.

"We gotta stop them." Noam said. "No one knows how many people got in this rain!"

"How?" Sasha asked. "We can't get caught in this rain! We'll get killed!" Brie then looked at her hand and noticed that it had gotten wet. Her initial response after seeing the fallen soldier was to panic, but she then noticed that nothing had happened to her.

"Guys." She said aloud, catching everyone's attention. "I got the rain on me and it didn't do anything."

"What?" Shane snapped back. Brie then went to a window away from everyone and stuck her hand out in it, much to the chagrin of her husband who worried for her safety. As she expected, the rain did not affect her. Brie turned around with her wet arm held out in front of her. It was then that Sami realized why the rain left Brie unaffected.

"It only drains human life force." He said. "I see it now! Windham must be targeting humans." Lana then thought about all her human friends and, most importantly to her, Rusev.

"We're going to stop Windham now!" Triple H snapped. He then looked to General Zodrick, Dean, and the two remaining soldiers. "We'll deal with you all later."

* * *

Roman Reigns drove the final few miles to his home to be with his wife and daughter, his mind torn between being with them and being back at the mansion. He had long decided to spend time with his family and return to the mansion to face being Alpha Human with his brethren. Roman eyed the traffic light up ahead of him and slowed down to safely come to a stop at the light. He then heard thunder crash and instinctively turned on his windshield wipers as the inevitable rainfall came. Roman turned the radio on and a news broadcast played through the speakers. He caught the broadcast in the middle of its run.

"-rain. I repeat. Remain indoors until you receive word otherwise. We will keep everyone posted as we find out more." Roman narrowed his eyes at the radio as he heard the news. He switched stations to find more information. As he browsed, he heard a blaring car horn pass him by. The noise caused him to look up and see a car barrel down the lane next to him, through the stop light, and into the busy crossroad, colliding with an oncoming car and causing a chain reaction of collisions in the riddle of the road.

"Holy shit!" Roman said. He turned his hazard lights and got out of his car to check on those involved in the collision. He heard screams of pain and the sounds made him quicken his pace, but he almost instantly slowed down as he looked around and noticed the color of the rain; it was not the normal clear colorless version one would expect. The rain was a violet hue. Roman then saw what looked like steam coming from the people who got caught in the violet rain and saw their bodies crumple and fall to the ground. His attention was so deeply drawn as he watched the people die that he neglected to see the car careening towards him. He did, however, hear the car's horn closing in and he looked to see the car feet away from him. Roman's wit was quick enough for him to transform fully into his stone state moments before the car collided with him, bending around his figure. A few moments passed before Roman, unharmed aside from obvious tears in his clothing, transformed back to his human form, climbed from the top of the wreckage, and fell back to the streets where he narrowly missed being hit by another car. His mind fell upon what was happening to the people in town before he felt something fall from his side. He looked down to find his phone and immediately picked it up and saw that he had three missed calls and three voicemail messages, all of which were from his wife. Roman carefully dialed the shattered screen and ran out of the street, slowing his pace once he was out of harm's way.

"Joe!" It was indeed his wife. "Do you mind bringing some sugar with you on your way home? I know it's not the best time, but Silvia wanted some cookies and we don't have enough sugar. Thanks, love. See you when you get home!" Roman swallowed as he went to the second message.

"Hi honey. It's me again. Don't worry about the sugar. Jess's mom lent us some and offered to help make the cookies with us. They'll be all done when you get here! Thanks again, honey. See you soon!" He proceeded to open the last voicemail.

"Daddy!" It was his daughter who had called from his wife's phone. Roman heard the panic in her voice as it trembled. "Something happened to Mommy and Jess! They're not moving and they look weird! I'm scared, Daddy! Come ho…" The message fell silent aside from the sound of the phone falling to the ground. Without thinking, Roman began running down the road towards his neighborhood.

* * *

Finn Bálor, Becky Lynch, Finn's parents Fintan and Leonie, and his brother Ciaran were on their way to Becky's home town of Dublin. Fintan drove with Leonie in the front seat, Becky and Finn sat in the second row of seats in the van, and Ciaran chose to sit in the floor in front of them instead of in the third row, claiming the third row of seats felt as if he were already sitting on the floor. Leonie sung nearly every song that played on the radio much to the annoyance of Fintan, who was not a fan of her singing.

"Leonie, love." Fintan said with slight annoyance. "Do you mind not singing every tune that plays on the radio? I didn't even know ya listened to so much of it."

"Blame Ciaran, Fintan." Leonie replied. "He listens to it every time we go trash hunting along the highway and I ended up singing along to slay the boredom." Ciaran perked up at the mention of his name.

"Hey." He said. "I tell you every time to turn it off if you don't like it, Mom."

"I know, but I like it now. The music grew on me." Becky laughed at her friends and shook her head.

"I never grow old of you two." Everyone then heard a loud pop come from the front of the van. Leonie grew worried.

"Fintan." She called out. "What was that?" The van began to slow and smoke started to emerge from the hood. Everyone feared the worst as Fintan pulled over to the side of the road.

"It's probably that damn engine again." Fintan cursed as he stepped out of the vehicle to look. Ciaran got up and got out of the van.

"I'm gonna go help." He said as he opened the door and got out to meet his father. Fintan eyed the hood for another moment before propping it open. As soon as he opened it, smoke plumed from underneath the engine. Fintan and Ciaran fanned the smoke out of their faces and Ciaran looked at the compartments.

"Dad!" Ciaran snapped. "When's the last time you had the oil changed in this thing?"

"It's your mom's van, Son." Fintan replied. "She wanted to take care of all that, so I let her." Ciaran took the dipstick out and saw that it had no oil on it.

"Good grief!" He said. "That's the problem. There's no oil in it. The engine's probably gone for real this time. We're gonna have to get it towed." Ciaran replaced the dipstick and went to the driver side to get into the van and retrieve the towing information. As he got in, it began to rain.

"Mom." Ciaran said as he searched for the tow truck company card. "The engine has no oil in it. Why haven't you let Dad change the oil for you?"

"Well," Leonie started. "I didn't want him to get under this old van anymore, Ciaran. Plus, I thought it didn't need it anymore since it's old."

"Mom." Finn said. "The engine's probably blown." Becky winced at the news.

"Oh no!" She said. "Well, I could call my folks to come get us."

"Please, Becca." Ciaran said. "If you don't mind." Leonie began feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, everyone." She said. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's alright, Mom." Ciaran said in consolation as he continued to look for the business card. "We'll get this towed and get everything together. You know you're probably going to have to buy a new van now, right?" Ciaran began to grow impatient and yelled to his father. "Dad! Where's the tow truck card?" He waited a moment for Fintan to respond but heard nothing.

"I think he put it over here in the storage bin." Leonie said as she opened the glove compartment. Ciaran narrowed his eyes and got out to see if his father heard him, the rain almost immediately drenching him as it picked up in strength. Finn, Becky, and Leonie heard what sounded like the radio alarm for public service announcements. Leonie noticed the sound and turned the radio up and sure enough, a public service announcement was about to air.

"I wonder what this could be about." She said.

"Probably the rain." Finn said. "It's getting pretty heavy." Becky tried to call her mother and father twice, but they answered neither time.

"I'll try to call my aunt." She said. "Mom and Dad aren't answering the phone so they must be out already." Becky looked at the windshield and noticed that the color of the rain, which naturally was transparent, was a violet hue. That moment they all heard Ciaran scream, startling everyone inside. They all then saw him stumble around the driver side of the van with his hands over his face screaming.

"Ciaran!" Leonie shouted. "What is it!?" Finn climbed out of his seat opened the door to see about his brother. It was when he stepped around the front of the van that he saw what terrified Ciaran. There, on the ground in front of the van, laid his father Fintan, his body lifeless and crumpled on the ground as if it were made of damp newspaper with an eerie smoke rising from his mouth. The sight left Finn speechless until his emotions forced him to let out a loud cry. His cry caused Leonie and Becky to get out of the van and run to his side.

"What is it, Fergal?" Leonie shouted before Becky and she saw what Finn and Ciaran saw before they broke down. Before Leonie could shout in horror, however, she felt a sensation in her body that gave her pause. She then felt as if her consciousness were being lifted out of her body and into the air until she was looking down at her family watching her then fallen body in terror briefly before her consciousness dissipated. Covered in the rain, Finn called out to his mother's corpse as he reached for her.

"Mom?" He said, his breath shortened as Ciaran ran to his side and immediately fell to his knees. "Mom!?"

* * *

Paige and her brother Zak Bevis waited in the car patiently for her parents to come out of the supermarket; they all had gone to buy a few things to make dinner. The rain had begun to fall harder and Paige decided to turn the windshield wipers and turn up the radio so she could hear it.

"Oh, my god." Paige said in annoyance. "I'm starving!" Zak nudged her.

"Come on." He said to her. "Only a little while longer. Then we'll all be having some of Mom's famous Sheppard's pie! I can't wait."

"Why didn't they just let us go in with them? We're adults now. Mom can certainly let us in on what she puts in it." Zak shrugged his shoulders and that moment, they both heard the sound indicating a public service announcement and began to listen closer.

"This is a public service announcement." The radio anchorman said. "Due to strange phenomena happening across the country, we must warn all of you to please remain indoors during the rain shower. I repeat, remain inside a closed environment during the rain showers until you hear another announcement telling you to do otherwise."

"Phenomena?" Zak said skeptically. "What the hell are they talking about?" The siblings then heard screams coming from the area around her and she saw people falling to the streets with what appeared to be smoke seeping from their fallen bodies. Paige's eyes widened as she watched in horror while the people on the streets fell one by one and she then saw her parents walk out of the supermarket with terrified looks on their faces. Not thinking about the warning she had just heard on the radio, she ran out of the car and towards her parents.

"Saraya!" Zak shouted at Paige before getting out of the car himself to chase behind her. "No!"

"No!" Paige shouted at her parents as she ran towards them. "Don't move, don't move!" Paige ran as quick as she could to reach her parents from across the street, but her attempt was in vain as she watched her parents suffer the same fate the rest of the people on the streets suffered as the rain from the canopy reached the people standing underneath it. Paige's eyes filled with tears as she shouted out to her fallen parents. "Mom! Dad!" Paige then turned back to the car to see the passenger side door opened. She then realized that Zak had gotten out to chase her down and she ran back to find that, too, had fallen victim to the strange rain.

"Zak, no!" She said as saw his lifeless body began to deflate. "Please, no!"

* * *

Renee Young sat in the outside seating area of the hotel she stayed in, her mind dancing with thoughts of her friends, the events that transpired over the past few days, and most importantly to her, her missing boyfriend Dean. She had been trying to keep up with news broadcasts and stories pertaining to her friends, but something in her head kept telling her that something was wrong. Renee looked at her phone sitting on the table in front of her and saw that Carmella had texted her again to check on her as she had several times. Renee opened the message.

" _Ne-Ne! We're coming down to get you! Austin's been trying to call you!_ " Renee put her phone back to sleep and got herself prepared to be confronted by her friends. She began thinking about what to tell them, but before she could ruminate deeper she was met with an unmistakable voice.

"Ne-ne!" It was Carmella. She, Enzo Amore, Big Cass, and Xavier Woods had all made their way down to the sitting area outside where Renee was sitting.

"I've been calling you like crazy." Xavier said. "What's going on?" Renee shifted in her seat.

"I'm sorry, guys." She said. "I just wanted to get some fresh air. It's been a weird few days, you know, with all the Alpha Human stuff, and now Jon's gone and isn't answering his phone." Carmella twisted her face.

"Whatevs." She said. "I thought you weren't talking to him anymore anyway."

"I'm not, but I still care about him. I just wanted to check on him and make sure he's okay."

"You sure you good?" Enzo asked again. Renee nodded.

"I'm fine, guys. I promise." Renee looked up and saw clouds begin to form in the sky. "It's gonna rain soon. I'm gonna go inside."

"We were gonna go grab lunch before we get ready for the show actually." Xavier said. "Come with us."

"It's gonna rain. Why don't we just get something from the venue later?"

"That shit's gross." Cass declared. "It's always the same stuff in catering." That moment, Carmella received a message on her phone. She pulled it out and saw that it was a news alert.

"Who's that, Leah?" Enzo asked. Carmella narrowed her eyes at the message then looked up to the sky with a fearful look in her eyes. "What? What's up?"

"That was a news alert." Carmella replied. "It said that there's been people dying after being caught in some purple rain." Everyone eyed the blonde with confusion.

"The fuck?" Enzo said. "Is that a joke?"

"I don't know, Eric, but those clouds-" Before Carmella could finish, they all heard what sounded like screaming coming from down the street. They looked to see people running in the street before dropping to the ground as incoming rain fell on them.

"Oh shit." Enzo said in a panic. "It's real!"

"Let's get inside!" Xavier shouted as he and the rest of his friends ran for the entrance. They then realized the entrance needed a guest key.

"I have mine!" Renee shouted as she rummaged around in her purse to get her key out.

"Renee, hurry!" Carmella harped. Renee finally found her key and swiped it to open the door. The five Superstars made it into the hotel building just before the rain reached where they were standing. Renee quickly pulled her phone out and began dialing Dean Ambrose's number.

"Who are you calling?" Carmella asked her, still catching her breath.

"Jon." Renee replied as she waited for Dean to answer her call. "I need to make sure he's okay." That moment, they all heard people begin to bang on the hotel entrance crying for the Superstars to let them in. The loud combination of screaming and pounding on the door startled the group, making them all looked on in terror as the people slowly faded away in the rain. Carmella screamed to the top of her lungs as she buried her face in Big Cass's side to keep from watching the people outside die. They all then heard screaming coming from the lobby on the far end of the hallway. Xavier looked closely to see that people were coming in from the outside.

"We gotta get up to the higher floors!" He shouted.

"The stairs!" Enzo shouted back as he pointed to the stairway. They all made their way into the stairway and started up the stairs.

"My room's on the tenth floor." Renee said in stride. "We'll hide out in there!"

* * *

Luke, Stephanie, and Phil stood around looking up at the sky in awe as it filled with massive clouds of white to accompany the violet rain clouds. The group heard what sounded like faint screams of horror as the white clouds became a forming funnel in the sky right above where Bray Wyatt stood several feet away from them. Bray began to laugh manically as the funnel grew larger above him. Luke looked at him with worry.

"He's not telling us something." He said to Phil and Stephanie, unaware that they were still connected to Bray telepathically. Luke stepped forward a few paces before stopping to confront his leader. "Windham!" Bray stopped laughing and shut his eyes as he looked towards Luke.

"I can feel the doubt in you, my friend." He said to Luke as he began walking towards him.

"Tell us what all this is. Why can we hear screams coming from those clouds?" Bray looked at the other man with studious eyes before smiling and laughing once more.

"You want to know the truth?" Bray asked Luke. "This was never about saving those damn humans from themselves. This wasn't about showing all the Alpha Humans where they belong. This wasn't about us, Jonathan. This…" Bray raised his hands up into the air. "…this is all about me." Luke narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What?" He said.

"The torment they caused me my whole life through… everybody telling me to get over it and not let it get to me. Well… it got to me. Their hatred for me just wanting to be like them… got to me. The abuse, the judgement, the confinement! It got to me, Jon! It made me hate myself to the point where I didn't wanna live anymore! …Eventually, that hatred turned away from myself and onto them. I wanted all of them to die. Every last one of them. But I knew I wasn't strong enough to do it… that was what led me to Mark Calaway. The Undertaker. The man able to bend the laws of life… and death. I needed his power, thus I needed his trust. Eight long years of listening to sermons of peace and unity. Eight long years of working with those wastes of life force called humans. Then, my moment came. His death came for him, and in his trust, he entrusted his mighty power to me. I finally got what I needed to exact… my revenge." Bray then turned away from Luke and the others and looked up to the sky once more.

"This…" Bray continued. "…This is the collection of the souls of the wretched humans who burned me, beat me, and abused me! The humans who pushed me to the edge of death! Now, they get to know what it feels like for their souls to belong to a true god!" Bray reached out to the massive funnel and used his power to begin to absorb it into his own being. In his actions, however, he used a great amount of his powers which resulting in his telepathic hold over Stephanie to be weakened enough for her to recognize the weakened rapport. Her consciousness slowly coming to the forefront of her mind, she recognized she only had a brief moment before Bray realized his error. In haste, she sent a mental thought to her brother, Shane McMahon. The thought envisioned everything she saw in front of her and a mental scan of her surroundings in an attempt to tell Shane where they were. She then willingly rushed her own consciousness back to the rear of her mind and reconnected her mind with Bray's to cover her actions.

* * *

Shane's eyes snapped open as the message Stephanie sent to him reached his mind.

"She's alive." He said simply, making Triple H look at him.

"What?" He said.

"Stephanie's alive. She sent a message."

"Are you sure it's Stephanie, Shane?" Sami asked.

"I'm certain. She sent me a thought of the last thing she saw. Windham's there and so are Phil and Jon Huber. They're all on an island in the middle of the Atlantic." General Zodrick looked at Shane with a puzzled look on his face.

"In the middle of the Atlantic?" He asked skeptically. "As in the ocean, Atlantic?"

"Yes." Shane replied plainly.

"There's no island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, Shane. Are you sure you know what the hell you're-"

"I know what the hell I saw, General!" Shane interrupted. "We don't have time for this!" Shane then looked to Sasha. "Mercedes. I'm going to need your help. We need to take Windham down and stop him now. We need the others. Can you get to them?" Sasha Banks nodded.

"Absolutely." She replied. Shane then looked to Sami.

"If I help you like before," He started. "Can you find them?" Sami simply nodded and Shane then turned to the rest of the group. "When we return, be ready to fight. Prep your minds, your powers, and your souls because something tells me this is going to be a battle unlike anything we've ever seen."


	23. The Gathering

**A/N: Warning, this chapter is pretty long so buckle up, settle in, and don't run too fast! ;)**

The violet rain fell upon the Flair home as Ric Flair and his daughters Charlotte and Megan sat in the middle of the home after running inside before the rain reached them. After they made it back inside, Charlotte used her powers to create a crystal dome over them out of fear the house was set to crumble after the shaking.

"Ashley." Ric said, breaking a long silence that came after Megan and he marveled at Charlotte's power. "How long were you able to do this?" Charlotte took a deep breath.

"A few years." She answered. "I was in the fatal-4-way match in NXT with Becca, Pam, and Mercedes a few years ago. I took a strange bump and hit my head pretty hard by mistake. I didn't think anything of it until I started having sharp pains in my temples. I got checked out and they didn't find anything so I brushed it off. Then one night I was retouching my makeup in the mirror and I went to walk away and it looked like the mirror was still in front of me. I walked out of the locker room to see if it would leave and it didn't. It was like I was looking at everything through a diamond or something. Paul just happened to walk by me and saw the confused look on my face. He asked me if I was alright, I told him what I was seeing and he took me to see Linda McMahon. She explained what was going on and worked with me to help me understand and control it to where I can do what I'm doing now."

"So you can create diamond walls then?" Megan asked. "Can you make anything you want out of diamonds?"

"It's not really me making diamonds, Megan." Charlotte explained. "Linda told me that it's more me tapping into another dimension and using its properties here in this dimension. The crystal effect is how that dimension's features look here in ours. At least, that's what she told me. I can command it at will, but it returns back to its dimension proper when I'm done using my powers." Ric simply shook his head.

"I have no clue about anything you just said." He said to his daughter. "I just wish you coulda told me about it all a long time ago."

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I didn't know how to explain it. Not without scaring you out of your mind." While Charlotte and Ric talked between each other, Megan looked through the crystal dome and noticed what appeared to be flashes of magenta light.

"What's that?" Megan asked aloud, making Charlotte and Ric look in the same direction. Charlotte's eyes widened.

"I know that energy." She said to herself. Charlotte then rescinded the crystal dome and as she did, a massive flash of light appeared and from that light appeared Shane McMahon, Sami Zayn, Noam Dar, and Sasha Banks. Charlotte smiled from ear to ear upon seeing her friends, but her smile faded as she realized the looks on their faces told anything but a story of a joyful reunion.

"What's going on?" Charlotte asked. "Why are you here?"

"I was just about to ask the same damn thing." Ric snapped. Charlotte looked back at her father.

"Dad, please. Not now." Shane stepped forward.

"We have a crisis, Ashley." He said. "A world crisis that only we can stop." Charlotte furrowed her brow.

"What are you talking about?" Noam then pointed to the front door.

"That rain out there is killing humans." He answered. "It's draining them of their life force as we speak." Ric's eyes widened.

"The rain is killing people?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm glad you two weren't caught in it."

"We felt a tremor and thought it would be safer in the house." Megan said. "We didn't get any rain until about ten minutes ago. We'll stay inside the house until the rain stops."

"It won't stop." Shane said. "This rain is Alpha Human power. Windham's doing." Shane then stepped up to Charlotte. "We're the only ones who can stop him before he ends the entire human world as we know it. We came here to ask for your help, Ashley." Charlotte blinked a few times as she continued to process what her family and she were told.

"Ashley." Sasha called out. "We can't do this without you. Help us, please. This could be our only chance to show everyone that we aren't the enemy, to show everyone that we're here to help them… to save them." Sasha's words made Charlotte look back at her father and sister. Ric then smiled.

"We'll be fine, Ashley." He said to her. Charlotte walked up to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Dad."

"You said you wanted to make a difference and give everyone someone to look up to. I think now's a better chance than any. We'll be okay. We'll close all the doors and windows and make sure the rain doesn't get on us. You just go help save the world, okay?" Charlotte smiled and hugged her father tight as Megan joined in the family embrace.

"I love you both." Charlotte said.

"We love you, too, Sis." Megan said to her. They all released their embrace then Ric and Megan waved Charlotte farewell as she turned to face her friends.

"Let's do this with flair!" Charlotte said enthusiastically as she joined her friends. Shane turned to Sami and reached his hand out.

"You ready, Rami?" He asked the man. Sami took a deep breath.

"I'm ready," Sami said. "But I hope you're ready for what you're about to see. Joe's in bad shape." Shane narrowed his eyes.

"We need to get to him. Everyone join hands." The group did as told.

"I'll count to three," Sasha said. "Everyone take a deep breath on two. One… Two…" Everyone breathed deep. "Three." On three, a vibrant magenta flash of light surround the five Superstars and in the blink of an eye, they were gone, leaving Ric and Megan alone in the Flair home. Megan looked at her father.

"Dad?" She said. "Do you think Ashley's gonna be okay?"

"She's a strong girl." Ric replied. "If anyone can help make the world a better place, it's her. Now let's go through the house and check the doors and windows. Don't let the rain water touch you."

* * *

Roman Reigns continued to run as fast as his worn legs would carry him as he finally approached his neighborhood after running nearly three miles. He had done so without stopping to rest or absorb the abysmal surroundings as his mind was focused on reaching his wife and daughter after hearing his daughter's distressed voice message. He ran past fallen humans, cars that had run into buildings after their occupants were struck by the rain water, and screams of those who had fallen victim to the rain but had not passed. Through all of it, Roman ran for his home and after what seemed like an eternity, he reached his destination. He finally stopped to take a short breath and to survey his home; it looked virtually untouched.

"Galina!" Roman called out to his wife and then his daughter. "Joelle!" He attempted to run towards the home, but his legs were unwilling to move with the same tenacity as they did for the past three miles and proceeded to protest in the form of muscle failure. Roman nearly fell to his knees as his legs weakened, but was able to catch his balance and decided to walk with a quickened pace towards the home. The door was unlocked, setting an alarm off in his head as he knew neither Galina nor Joelle would leave the door unlocked for any reason while Roman was not home with them. He stepped inside the home and was met by a massive smoke cloud and the smell of something burning, both of which emanated from the kitchen. Roman fought through the pain and ran for the kitchen to find that the smoke was indeed coming from the oven.

"Shit!" Roman cursed as he made his way for the oven and opened it to release the smoke. He turned the oven off and ran for the kitchen door that led outside to open it and let the smoke out, but he tripped over something that was heavy enough to give him pause. Roman looked down at what it was he tripped over and what he saw horrified him as it was not a 'what', but a 'who'. He immediately recognize the fallen as his wife Galina, her body as limp and as lifeless as unsorted clothing. Roman's mind was unable to process what had happened to her upon sight, but once the reality of her soulless state set in, he fell back down to his knees in pain reaching out for his wife. His mind then shifted to his missing daughter Joelle and he began to fear the worst.

"Joelle!" Roman shouted to no response. He ran out of the kitchen and instinctively made his way up the stairs to Joelle's room to find the door open and all the windows closed. He knew that his daughter loved the fresh air in her room and left her windows open all the time to let it in, so seeing the windows closed gave him a small sense of hope that she was still alive. Before Roman cloud assess the room further, he heard a door open within the room and looked to the closet to see his daughter Joelle slowly step out of the room wearing rain boots and one of her raincoats. Roman ran to hug his daughter but was met with her voice.

"Daddy, no!" Joelle screamed to the top of her lungs, Roman stopping after he recalled what happened to everyone else who had gotten wet in the rain and realizing that he was still covered in it. He looked into Joelle's eyes and saw that she had recently been crying.

"Baby…" Roman said with joy and sadness. Joelle looked at him and began to cry.

"Mommy…" She said through her tears. "She's…" Roman swallowed a lump as he thought about Galina.

"I know, Jo-jo. I know." The pair then heard a commotion downstairs that attained their attention. Roman threw his hand in front of Joelle signaling her to be quiet while he made his way downstairs to see what made the noise. He then heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Joe?" It was Shane McMahon. Roman mentally sighed a sigh of relief as he made his way down the stairway to see Shane, Sasha, Sami, Noam, and Charlotte standing in his living room. He then noticed the looks on their faces, a feeling of seriousness lined in their expressions.

"What the hell is going on out there?" He asked instead of asking his first question concerning how they arrived at his home, which he mentally answered himself after seeing Sasha standing among the group.

"This rain is Alpha Human powered." Sami said. "Windham's using Phil's powers to cause the rain and his own to attack the humans." Roman's anger was highly visible in the instant change in his body language which shifted from confused to that of rage within seconds.

"Windham?" He said. "The same Windham you all said was lost in the sauce when he disappeared two years ago with the Undertaker after spitting out that whole Beta-Human speech?" Shane sensed Roman's rage seeping through his words.

"Joe." He said simply, his plea falling on deaf, angry Samoan ears.

"The same Windham that used his powers to make a bus driver driving a bus full of kids nearly run off a fucking bridge? The same fucking Windham that told me to my face that my family would never accept me for what I was before he left all of us behind on some clan quest? You can't be talking about the same mother-fucking Windham, Shane, because if you are then it wasn't Windham who started this. The blood of my wife ain't on his hands, Shane! It's on yours and it's on Stephanie's because I fucking told both of you about him the moment I saw him and you pushed it off! You just chalked it up to him having a rough childhood when damn near all of us here had a rough fucking childhood! He needed more help than you gave him and you knew it when he left! Now people are dying because he's pissed about getting bullied in school! My wife had to die behind some bullshit!" Roman's words rung in everyone's ears, but it was Charlotte whom took exception to specific comments.

"Joe." She said through what was slowly becoming a fit of tears. Roman looked at Charlotte's face. "Galina's…" Roman did not respond to her, letting her know that what he said was indeed true. Charlotte shut her eyes to fend off her tears.

"Where's Jo-jo?" Sasha asked.

"I'm okay." They all heard Joelle say; the girl had made her way downstairs after hearing her father shouting.

"Thank goodness." Sasha said with relief.

"Joe." Shane started. "We made a mistake. We're paying for it and so is everyone else we love. We can't go back in time and change things we did and things we missed, but-"

"But what, Shane?" Roman snapped back. "We can hope? Is that what you're gonna say? We can go talk to them, hope they'll listen to us and stop this crap, and then we can all go back to living our lives, huh?"

"Daddy." Joelle said softly, making Roman stop his rant and look to her softened expression. Joelle simply shook her head for her father to stop screaming at his friends.

"I'm sorry about all this, Joe." Shane said sympathetically. "I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling right now. We aren't going to go talk with Windham, Joe. It's beyond the point of talking. We're going to stop him by any means necessary, and we need you at our side."

Roman Reigns said nothing. Even after hearing the words we wanted to hear from Shane years prior to that moment regarding Bray Wyatt, his mind was fixed onto Joelle. His mind had been in Father Mode since he arrived and found Joelle safe. It was then that he told himself that he would not leave her side, no matter what the moment told. He heard Shane plead to him once more and decided to give the man his answer.

"I'm not leaving Joelle." Roman said. "I already lost one lady in my life. I won't lose another."

"We'll make sure she's safe at the mansion, Joe." Shane said to him in an attempt to sway his mind, much to no avail. In a last attempt to reach out to Roman, Charlotte used her power to encase Roman behind four crystal walls. The walls confused Roman along with her friends as it rendered him invisible to everyone else except for her. Charlotte stepped through her walls and came face to face with her friend.

"Ashley." Roman said.

"It's just you and me here." Charlotte said to console him. "No one can hear us, no one can see us. I… just wanted to talk to you alone." Roman furrowed his brow.

"Why?" He asked. Charlotte closed her eyes again.

"Joe." She said. "Shane's right. They can't go back and fix the mistakes they made in the past. None of us can and all of us wish we could. We all did something we wish we shouldn't have done, said something we shouldn't have said or not said something we should have. We've all lost someone we wish we could have saved, someone we wanted one more moment with to see their face and hear them the way we remember them in all our memories." Charlotte then grabbed Roman's shoulders. "It was hard for me to hear about Galina because I know how much she and Jo-jo mean to you, but Jo-jo needs you now more than ever."

"I know that, Ash." Roman said. "That's why I'm staying here with her. I don't care what you guys do. I'm not leaving Joelle behind again." Charlotte let go of Roman's shoulders and shook her head.

"Joe. I understand that you're scared for her, I really do, but she needs you to protect her from that." Charlotte then pointed to the rain outside the window of the home. "She needs you to protect her from the hatred, from the evil, and the darkness this world will always be full of. Joelle needs you to fight for her and you know that, but as a parent I'm sure you know that fighting for her isn't always going to mean staying by her side. Sometimes there's gonna be moments where it's going to mean going out and stopping it all before it gets too close. Joe… this is one of those moments."

Roman looked away from his friend as she spoke. His heart initially kept his mind fixated upon Joelle and her safety, but inside he knew that Charlotte's words rung true and that he needed to leave to face the man who took the life of his wife and the lives of countless others if he truly wanted to protect his daughter. With eyes of understanding, Roman looked back to Charlotte and nodded.

"I want Joelle to be with Ric." Roman said to Charlotte.

"My dad?"

"She loves spending time with him. Will she be safe where your dad is?"

"Dad and Megan are locked up tight at home. They all went there to get me first and I made sure of it before we left. She'll be fine there." Roman nodded again.

"Alright." He said. "I'll go, but we gotta take her there first. I need to know that she'll safe and sound."

"Okay." Charlotte then looked into Roman's eyes. "Are you sure you want to fight with us, Joe? We do need you, but I don't want you to do it because we're asking you to."

"What you said about fighting for Joelle and cutting the hate off at the pass… it made sense. I can't protect her from everything, but the absolute least I can do is try and stop it before it gets to her. If I can stop that psychopath from getting to Joelle then that's what I'm gonna do." Charlotte smiled and put her hand back on Roman's shoulder.

"We're gonna stop him, Joe." She said to him in reassurance. "No matter what it takes." Roman nodded then Charlotte looked to the rest of their friends. She then withdrew her powers and dropped the crystal wall of privacy, allowing everyone to see the two. Shane eyed both of them patiently and Roman knew what he was waiting for.

"I need to be with you all." He said to his friends before looking to Joelle. "But I want to take Joelle to Ric first." Joelle walked up to her father and stood by his side.

"We can do that." Sasha said to him.

"We'll stay here." Shane stepped in. "You take Joe and Joelle to Ric and Megan and we'll wait here so you can conserve your energy." Sasha nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Roman said simply and looked to Joelle. "Go with Mercedes, Joelle. We're gonna take you to Mister Fliehr's house, okay?" Joelle thought to question her father, but the stern look on his face that he usually wore when he was serious told her the answer she needed. She did as she was told and Roman grabbed Sasha's other hand.

"Joelle." Sasha said. "You're gonna feel a little funny for a little bit. Just close your eyes and take a deep breath." Joelle nodded compliantly as Roman and Sasha looked at each other.

"You remember how to get there and back?" Shane asked Sasha.

"Yeah." She replied. "We'll be fine. The memories are still fresh in my head." Shane nodded.

"Alright. Be safe and hurry back." Sasha nodded and shut her eyes, Joelle and Roman doing the same, and the trio disappeared behind the magenta light in the blink of an eye. Shane then looked to Charlotte.

"What did you say to him?" Shane asked her. Charlotte closed her eyes and simply said…

"Not a thing."

* * *

Sasha, Roman, and Joelle reappeared in the Flair home, but Ric and Megan were not in the living room. Roman looked around for a sign of Ric in the room but found nothing.

"Ric!" He shouted as he began to survey the area. They all then heard footsteps coming from the staircase. The trio looked to see Megan and Ric coming from upstairs with a surprised look on their faces until they saw who it was that called out to them.

"What on earth are you three doing back here?" Ric asked as he hurried down the stairs with Megan to meet the trio. Roman looked at Joelle then back to Ric.

"Ric." He said. "I need a favor from you." Ric shook his head.

"Anything, Joe. What's the matter?"

"I'm sure you already know what's going on. I need you to look after Jo-jo while I'm gone."

"Of course we'll watch her, Joe." Ric replied without hesitation. "Your family's always welcome here, but where's Galina?" His question shook Roman to his core almost immediately. Ric found his answer in the shift in Roman's body language as he searched for the words to explain. Deciding the question was too harsh, Ric changed the subject. "We'll look after Jo-jo and keep her safe here. Y-you go handle your business, alright?" Megan reached out to Joelle by offering her hand to the girl.

"Thank you both." Roman said to Ric and Megan before looking to Joelle. "Go with them, honey. I'll be back for you after all this is over, okay?" Joelle nodded.

"Okay, Daddy." She said to him before running to Megan and Ric. She waved at Roman and Sasha as they drew in closer to each other so that Sasha could teleport themselves back to Roman's home. Ric, Megan, and Joelle watched as Roman and Sasha were covered in magenta light. Joelle's began to tear up and she shouted one last goodbye.

"I love you, Daddy!" She shouted as she waved at her father. Roman smiled and said…

"I love you, too, baby." With that, the two Superstars disappeared and the magenta light dissipated. Joelle hugged Megan as tight as she could.

* * *

Finn Bálor and Becky Lynch stood behind the van they had all ridden in, the violet rain continuing to drench their grief and shock stricken faces as they attempted to wrap their minds around the events that transpired moments earlier. Finn's brother Ciaran was on his knees in front of them, seemingly taking the most severe emotional hit out of the three. Neither of them spoke a word; the only sound present was the sound of the rainfall. The same rainfall that had taken the lives of Finn and Ciaran's parents. The same rainfall that mocked them for not knowing or understanding how it happened.

"What do we do, Fergal?" Ciaran asked his brother brokenheartedly. "What the hell do we do?"

"I don't know, Ciaran." Finn replied, a defeated tone in his voice. "I don't know what to do. I don't know who to call. I just… I don't know." Becky ran her hands through her fiery orange hair.

"Well." She started. "We can't just sit here and mope about in the rain." Ciaran stood to his feet.

"What do you do then?" He asked frantically. "Where do we go? Who do we talk to!?"

"Calm down, Ciaran." Finn said in an ill attempt to calm his tempestuous brother.

"Calm down?" Ciaran snapped back. "We just watched our parents literally melt in front of us, Fergal, and you're telling me to calm down?"

"Shouting, screaming, and throwing fits isn't gonna bring them back to us, Ciaran!" Finn shouted back in response, the outburst giving Ciaran pause. "It's not going to get us anywhere either!" Ciaran took a deep breath and tried to gather himself.

"I'm sorry, Fergal." Ciaran said. "It's just… how are so calm after all this?"

"For fuck's sake, Ciaran. Our parents just died in front of us. I'm every emotion right now, but I know reacting on them isn't going to bring Mom and Dad back." Becky had then noticed a faint light forming several feet down the road from them.

"Guys." She said to get Finn and Ciaran's attention and pointed to the light. The two brothers looked as the light began to grow in size and gain a magenta color. Becky and Finn then knew what (or who) was causing the phenomenon. Moments later, their suspicions were confirmed as Sasha, Shane, Sami, Charlotte, Noam, and Roman appeared from within it. Upon seeing their friends, Becky and Finn ran to embrace them as their emotions began to take them over, Ciaran watching from his spot near the van.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Sasha said to her friends. Her words made Finn swallow hard.

"We're fine." He said with lingering sadness. "My mom and dad, though…" Shane knew exactly what had happened to them as the same fate befell many others.

"I'm sorry, Fergal." Shane said in consolation.

"What's going on?" Becky asked openly. "What is all this?"

"This is Alpha Human powered rain we're in right now." Sami proceeded to answer. "Windham's using his power to attack all the humans and using Phil's weather powers to get to everyone around the world." Becky and Finn's eyes widened at the news.

"This is going on… everywhere?" Becky asked. "All over the world?"

"Yes, Becky." Shane answered. "And if we don't stop him, then every human on this planet that hasn't died already will die." As Sami's explanation of what the rain was doing to humans, a revelation struck Finn.

"You said that this rain is attacking humans, right?" He asked Sami to which Sami nodded in response. "Only humans?"

"Yeah." Sami said. "We're all okay, right?" Becky narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out what Finn was going on about and then it hit her. She turned back to Ciaran who had sat down on the bumper of the van with his head hung down towards the ground.

"Ciaran… " Becky said. "You're an Alpha Human, aren't you?" Ciaran did not respond. He instead looked up at them then stood to his feet and walked to one of the trees still standing on the side of the road, everyone's gaze still fixed on him awaiting an answer to Becky's question. Ciaran closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then gripped the tree and effortlessly uprooted it and lifted it above his head. Finn looked on in shock as his brother sat the tree back in place and turned to look at them.

"I just found out a few weeks ago when I got into that really bad car accident." Ciaran told them. "I was gonna say something, but everything that happened… " Finn walked up to his brother along with Shane.

"It's okay, Ciaran." Finn said to him. "I'm just glad we finally have something in common." After seeing his display of power, Shane felt it necessary to issue a request to Ciaran.

"Ciaran." Shane said to him. "I'm sure you only know a little bit about us here, but we are about to stand up against the Alpha Humans who are causing all of this." Ciaran held his hand up.

"Say no more, Shane." He said. "I know enough to know that if my brother trusts you all with this then I can, too." He then put his hand on Shane's shoulder. "I wanna get the bastard who took my parents from me! I'll bash his fucking brains in myself!" Roman smirked at Ciaran's comment.

"I like this guy." He said. "Let's go kick some psycho ass!" Ciaran nodded.

"War buddy!" Ciaran shouted. Sami then furrowed his brow as he felt another Alpha Human power source approaching rapidly. He focused his energy on the power source and found it to be highly familiar. Sami smiled.

"We got one more coming." He said. Shane looked at him.

"One more?" He asked. "Who?" As if on cue, the man known as Sheamus leapt out of the body of water and onto the land in front of the group.

"Fellas!" He shouted. "I knew I heard you all here. Mind telling me what's going on? The seas are fussing around in shambles!"

"Good to see you, Stephen." Shane said. "This rain isn't natural. It's Windham using Phil's power to target and attack humans." Sheamus furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"Yes, and if we don't stop him, he's going to wipe out the entire human race." Sheamus's eyes widened.

"You've gotta be joking!" The man threw his hands up into the air. "We shoulda locked him up the first time he went on about world domination and all that fool talk!" Shane shook his head.

"Everybody needs a chance, Stephen." He said. "We gave Windham his. Now, we have to do what we have to do to save him from himself." Sheamus nodded.

"Diplomatic way to tell everyone that we need to kick his ass and throw him in the Earth's core." Ciaran stepped in, making Becky sigh.

"Safe to say we're done here." She said.

"We've got one more stop to make." Shane said. "Back to the mansion." Shane then looked to Sasha. Knowing what he was going to ask, she nodded.

"I'll be fine." She said to him. Sasha then looked to all of her friends. "Everyone grab hands and take a deep breath." They all did as they were told. Ciaran grew skeptical.

"What's going on?" He asked. Roman smirked.

"You'll see." He said to Ciaran before inhaling again. Ciaran then felt a sensation overtake his body and he instinctively closed his eyes. Finn looked back at his family van once more as Sasha's magenta light surrounded them all and they disappeared.

* * *

In his hotel room, Rusev had gotten out of the shower and begun brushing his teeth while humming Lana's entrance music when he heard his phone ring on his bed. Rusev sighed and spat the bubbles into the sink and went to answer his phone. He saw that it was a number he had not saved in his phone and went to ignore it, but a feeling filled his mind and he instead answered the call.

"Miro!" He heard his wife, Lana yell into the phone, her frantic tone throwing him into a slight confusion. "I've been trying to call you! I'm glad you're okay."

"Hold on, hold on." Rusev replied in an attempt to calm his wife down. "Where are you calling from? What do you mean you're glad I'm alright? Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Where have you been, Miro? What have you been doing?"

"I've been in the shower for the past thirty minutes. I just got out-"

"Stay away from the water, Miro! Stay inside, close all the windows, and don't get any rain on you! The water is poisoned! Windham poisoned the water to kill humans with his powers." Rusev was unable to process what Lana told him, but before he could question it he heard someone beating on his door. He then heard shouting from familiar voices.

"Miro!" It was Carmella. "Let us in! Please hurry!" Rusev ran to the door, opened it and Carmella, Renee, Enzo, Cass, and Xavier ran into the room before slamming the door behind them.

"What the hell is going on with you all?" Rusev asked. All of them were out of breath and he could hear Lana on the phone asking who it was. "It's Leah. Renee, Eric, Will, Austin and she just barged in here out of breath like they've been running a marathon or something."

"It's the rain!" Renee blurted out. "It's killing people who get caught in it." Rusev blinked several times in shock as Lana harped on the phone.

"Tell everyone to stay inside and don't get caught in the water!" She shouted. "Stay inside until I tell you! Please!" Rusev began to feel panic course over him, but he maintained his composure.

"We won't leave the room, Catherine." He said to Lana. "I promise no one will leave and we'll be safe in here. I love you."

"I love you, too, Miro."

"Hurry back."

"I'll be there soon." The call ended and Rusev held his phone down at his side as his mind began to process everything that had been happening while he had been in the shower. Carmella sat on Rusev's bed rocking in Cass's arms and Enzo sat down in the chair near the window Renee and Xavier carefully looked out of. Rusev had not been outside since he had gotten back to his room and had no knowledge of neither the rain nor any other happenings, so he decided to see it all for himself. He made his way to the window Renee and Xavier were staring out of and the two stepped aside to let him see.

"Windham's doing all this?" Renee asked.

"That's what Cat said." Xavier answered. Rusev saw that the rain was the color violet and then looked down to the street and saw the people who had been affected by the poisoned rain in their deformed, deflated state.

"This is terrible." He said. "What's happening to all those people?"

"We dunno, man." Enzo answered. "They're all just melting or some shit. We ran from out there all the way up here. We took the stairs before everyone-" Enzo paused as they all heard faint screams coming from outside the door in the hallway. Renee ran to the door to make sure they had locked it securely so that no one would break through. Enzo then had an idea and decided to move the chair he sat in to block and further secure the door. He then went for the dresser to see if it would move.

"Hey!" He said. "Help me with this!" Xavier and Rusev went to help Enzo lift the dresser and move it in front of the door. Cass and Carmella stood up from the bed and moved to the middle of the room with Renee, Xavier, and Enzo following suit. Rusev went to close the bathroom door and joined the others as they took a seat on the floor. The screaming from out in the hallway as well as the commotion outside the hotel was heard through the walls of the room.

* * *

"I love you, too, Miro … I'll be there soon." Lana ended the call and gave General Zodrick back his phone; his government phone was the only phone out of everyone else's that still had a signal. While they awaited the return of their friends, the group of Alpha Human Superstars had spent their time telling Dean Ambrose and the General stories about how their powers surfaced and how they came to terms with their abilities. Before, the two were reluctant to listen. As the time passed, however, their initial hatred began to subside.

"I don't get it." Zodrick said as he closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. "You were all obviously born with these powers, but you didn't know about them until they popped out, so to speak?"

"Well," Nikki Bella spoke. "The McMahons explained to us that the part of our DNA is dormant as some kind of defense mechanism and it initially activates when our lives are in jeopardy. From that point our bodies are aware of the Alpha Human gene and try to fight against it, which is why they work to help us understand and teach our bodies how to cope with the change. Some of us learn how to deal with it on our own." Dean shook his head.

"So your powers are basically a disease then?" He asked rhetorically. "Can't say I'd want to be an Alpha Human, Super Ambrose or no Super Ambrose."

"Come on, man." Mojo Rawley replied. "You think _any_ of us wanted these powers when they came out? I know I was scared as hell when I took a breath and nearly blew up an entire stadium! To top it off, I don't necessarily like having to think about how to breathe all the time so I don't blow up buildings and shit." Bayley saddened as she thought of a story Stephanie had told them all in the past.

"Some of us have powers that won't even let us see or touch our loved ones," She explained. "Or anyone, ever again. Stephanie told us about one girl whose powers caused her to constantly drain the life force of anyone her skin touched. She said they found her in the middle of her home with her family lying dead around her because she had drained their life force after someone had tried to break into their house with them in it. They had to wrap her in a blanket to get her out of the house safely without touching her. They all tried to work with her, but she was so traumatized by it all, she ended up taking her own life by jumping off of the ledge out there in the middle of the night one night." The story struck a melancholy chord with everyone in the room, including those whom heard the story before.

"It's not easy." Triple H said with sadness as he recalled the story and his own. "It's not easy having to deal with something changing your life in an instant, something you're stuck with for the rest of your life. Yeah, we learned to adapt and live in society so that no one knows, but just like with anything else, we have to struggle with being different from the rest of you and some of us just can't handle that struggle. Some of us can't handle seeing our family and loved ones having to face being hated or treated differently because of us, then some of our families don't want to accept us for who and what we are because of that hatred. That's what we want everyone to get. We know being an Alpha Human is hard, but we also know that us being Alpha Humans is a pill for those who aren't to swallow. We all know you can't get rid of hatred, but if we all just work to understand each other then we can lessen the effect of it." Dean swallowed hard as he thought about everything he had heard from his fellow Superstars.

"Okay." He said. "Listen, I know this won't make us coming to vaporize you all any better, but for what it's worth, I can say that I am willing to accept that you guys are freaky not-so-good superheroes, maybe kinda possibly gods." Seth Rollins shook his head. Tye Dillinger, however, took offense.

"Well, thanks, asshole." Tye said with annoyance. Seth put his hand on Tye's shoulder.

"I guess that's as good an apology as we're gonna get outta him." Seth said.

"What Jon was trying to say," Zodrick intervened. "… is that he was only following my orders and that I'm the one who should be sorry for misjudging all of you. One of you could have taken all of us out with a breath and here you are making sure we're safe and aren't killed by one of your own." Zodrick sighed. "I'm an old man who doesn't necessarily takes to things changing too well, and when I feel like you're coming for my girl America, then I'm all guns blazing. I don't think about rationale until after the smoke's cleared." Before Zodrick could say anymore, the familiar Magenta glow began to form in front of him, catching him off guard.

"Zodrick, Jon!" Triple H shouted as he reached out to the two. "Out of the way! They're coming back. Come over here!" Zodrick and Dean did as they were told and ran to meet the others at the stairway of the lobby. Within seconds, the group of Shane, Sasha, Noam, Sami, Charlotte, Roman, Becky, Finn, his brother Ciaran, and Sheamus all appeared in the middle of the lobby. Noam then used a small amount of his solar energy to dry the group so that the rain water did not touch their two human comrades and Sasha immediately began focusing on recharging her energy. Triple H looked at the group.

"Everyone." He said with a bit of joy. "Glad you decided to come back." He then looked at Ciaran. "And you. Welcome." Ciaran immediately reached out to the larger man.

"Ciaran Devitt." He said to Triple H as he shook his hand. "Fergal's brother. That Windham guy took my parents from me, so I came to help you kick his ass!" Bayley blinked as the realization of the impeding battle had finally kicked in gear.

"So we're really doing this?" She asked. "We're really going to war?" Zodrick put his hand her shoulder.

"Pamela." He said. "Take it from an old soldier. Fear has no place on the battlefield. Remember what you're fighting for, who you're fighting for, and show no fear." Noam furrowed his brow.

"What happened to the whole you-hating-us thing that was going on before we left?" He asked.

"Now's not the time." Triple H said. "We've a world to save." Bayley then thought about someone missing.

"Wait." She said. "Where's Saraya? She didn't come back?" Sami shook his head.

"I couldn't feel her." He said. "She's probably hiding her powers from me. With everything going on…" Bayley thought about Paige's parents and almost instinctively knew why Paige did not want to be found. She shut her eyes and said a silent prayer for them. She then heard Shane speak.

"John and Claudio aren't back yet?" He asked. "Has anyone tried to reach them?"

"I tried to call John." Nikki said. "He left his phone here. Him and Claudio both." Shane shut his eyes and thought.

"This may sound a little harsh, but we can't wait for them. If we don't stop Windham and end this now then he'll be the end of the earth." Triple H nodded in agreement.

"We'll need protection here for Zodrick, Jon, and Brian." He said. He then looked to Tye. "Ron. Use your powers to keep the mansion whole. It's made completely of metal, so you'll be able to hold it together." Tye nodded.

"You got it." He replied. Triple H then looked to Shane.

"Are you ready?" Shane asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He replied. Shane then looked to Sami whom had his eyes closed.

"Rami. You know where we're going?" Sami nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "I can see it, a huge island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. That's where I feel Windham the strongest." That moment, the group of Zodrick, Dean, Daniel Bryan, and Tye stepped away from the others to the other side of the stairway and the others all grabbed each other's hands.

"Alright, you guys." Sasha started. "Whatever happens out there, don't give up and don't be scared. This is for the fate of the planet." Everyone nodded as Sasha, Shane and Sami readied themselves. Shane focused his powers onto Sami's mind. Sami then sent the mental image to Sasha. Sasha closed her eyes.

"On two, take a deep breath." Her words caused Bayley's heart to begin racing as she knew there would be no turning back. "On three… we leave."

"You got this, Brie!" Daniel cheered to his wife.

"Yeah, guys!" Tye added. "Bring it home!" Sasha smiled and bowed her head.

"One…" Everyone else followed her lead.

"Two…" Everyone took a deep breath. Just as Sasha was about to speak the last count, a sharp feeling hit Shane deep within him. It was a feeling of loss and pain. It was so deep, in fact, that it broke his bond to Sami which, in turn, cause Sami's amplified power to weaken significantly. Daniel noticed Shane's sudden change in demeanor and narrowed his eyes.

"Shane?" He called out, causing Triple H to look over to his side and see Shane staring up at the ceiling with a pained look in his eyes.

"Mercedes, wait!" Triple H said in an attempt to stop Sasha from teleporting, his outburst causing everyone to look towards the leader. Sasha halted her charge.

"Mister McMahon!" Bayley called out. "Are you okay?"

Shane did not answer. His limbs felt petrified and his chest seemed to burn as he felt a part of him had been stripped from his being. His mind then flooded with the face of one person…


End file.
